


You Drive Me Round The Bend

by edgeofmyinnocence



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Co-workers, Hate to Love, M/M, Musician Harry, Rich Louis, Rimming, kind of, they're very generous to each other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 66,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgeofmyinnocence/pseuds/edgeofmyinnocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Louis jest zepsutym, bogatym dzieciakiem, który zawsze korzysta z telefonu podczas jazdy samochodem, a Harry jest walczącym o zainteresowanie muzykiem, który jedzie wzdłuż drogi głośno słuchając starej piosenki. To tylko kwestia czasu, zanim się rozbiją i spłoną.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Drive Me Round The Bend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538113) by [TheCellarDoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCellarDoor/pseuds/TheCellarDoor). 



>   
>    
> 
> 
>   
>  You can also find me on[ Tumblr](http://edgeofmyinnocence.tumblr.com/) and [Wattpad](http://wattpad.com/user/edgeofmyinnocence/)

"Więc ja na to, kurwa nie, nie będę pił tego gówna, kiedy mogę dostać dobrą dojrzałą szklankę whisky, no nie? I wiesz co mi powiedział? Wiesz?", prychnął Louis do telefonu, czekając na odpowiedź swojego kumpla. "Co?", usłyszał, kiedy jechał drogą wzdłuż gór w LA, wiatr rozwiewał mu włosy, a pomiędzy palcami zapalał papierosa. "Nazwał mnie nadętym kutasem. Możesz w to uwierzyć?"

"Cieszę się, że tam nie poszedłem. Brzmi beznadziejnie.", odpowiedział Zayn.

"Dokładnie.", był koniec marca i słońce znów zaczynało mocno grzać. Mógł to poczuć przez nagrzaną maskę swojego nowego samochodu marki Aston Martin. "Niczego nie przegapiłeś. Muzyka była gówniana. Trawa też. Nawet nikogo nie wyrwałem."

"Cóż, jesteś-", przerwało na chwilę wypowiedź Zayna. "-więc tak."

"Czekaj, co? Cholera. Poczekaj chwilę."

Droga przed nim była pusta. Louis zaciągnął się jeszcze raz papierosem i wyrzucił go na drogę, zanim sięgnął po zestaw słuchawkowy, odrzucając telefon na siedzenie obok.

"Pieprzone góry z pieprzonym zasięgiem. Kurwa."

Nie słyszał głosu Zayna przez słuchawkę i wywrócił oczami, gdy spojrzał w dół na swój telefon. Nie mógł poczekać pieprzonej sekundy?

Kiedy wyjechał zza zakrętu, zamarł z telefonem w połowie drogi do ucha.  
-  
Harry bębnił palcami w kierownicę, śpiewając _Like a Virgin_ Madonny na całe gardło. Klimatyzacja była zepsuta i duszne powietrze sprawiło, że kamizelka przykleiła się do jego pleców. Opuścił szybę swojego samochodu, chociaż wiedział, że wciągnięcie jej z powrotem będzie sporym wysiłkiem. Cóż, wysiłkiem czarującego Liama, który to za niego na pewno zrobi (po raz kolejny), ale jednak. Wysiłek. Gdy wiatr w końcu wpadł przez górną część okna i uderzył w jego rozgrzaną twarz, jęknął i odwrócił się w kierunku źródła. Cóż, warte metaforycznego lizania tyłka.  Kurwa, było okropnie gorąco.

Jechał w dół gór, śpiewając, _"Gonna give you all my love, boy. My fear is fading fast."_

Skręcił za zakręt i srebrny samochód pojawił się znikąd, jadący prosto na niego ze zdecydowanie zwiększoną prędkością, chłopak z telefonem w ręku siedzi za kierownicą.

 _'Been saving it all for you 'cause only love can last'_ , płynie z gównianych głośników. Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się, a palce obracają kierownicą, bo jeśli by tego nie zrobił, chłopak spadłby w przepaść.

 _'You're so fine'_ , jest prawie zagłuszone jego własnym krzykiem i to ostatnia rzecz jaką słyszy, zanim się zderzają.  
-  
"Louis? Louis!", telefon wypadł mu z ręki, kiedy szarpnął kierownicą, by uniknąć kolizji i zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie jest na cholernej autostradzie, ale wysoko w górach i mógłby- umrze.

Zaciska powieki i czuje mocne uderzenie, które zapiera mu dech.

Nie był martwy. Był odrętwiały z sercem walącym mu w piersi tak mocno, jakby zaraz miało wyskoczyć przez gardło i upaść mu na kolana, ale...nie, nie spadał. Nadal znajdował się na stałym gruncie, trząsł się mocno z rękami zaciśniętymi na kierownicy i stukającymi zębami. Jego uszy nadal dzwoniły po zderzeniu.

Zamrugał, otwierając oczy, na chwilę oślepiony blaskiem słońca odbijającym się od maski jego samochodu, które zostało rozbite jak tania puszka piwa. Kurwa. Jasna, pieprzona cholera. Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa. Mógł _umrzeć_.

Musiał wydostać się jakoś z samochodu mimo poduszek powietrznych, które udało mu się mocno wcisnąć z zaskakującym przypływem silnej woli, chociaż drży tak mocno, że kolana mogą odmawiać mu posłuszeństwa.

Otworzył drzwi, słońce było zbyt jasne, zbyt ostre.

"Hej!", ktoś zawołał. Ktoś wysoki, opalony i z kręconymi włosami, ubrany w nic innego jak za ciasne spodnie, czarną luźną kamizelkę i najgłupszy kapelusz jaki Louis kiedykolwiek widział. "Hej ty! Wszystko w porządku?"

"Co ty kurwa zrobiłeś?!", krzyknął Louis, puls stale mu rósł. Ile może znieść, zanim dostanie zawału serca? Albo zobaczy swój drogi obiad po raz drugi? Nie miał zamiaru pokazywać swojego smutku temu hipsterskiemu facetowi. Nawet jeśli miał lepsze nogi niż większość modelek, które Louis widział przez ostatnie parę lat. Może głównie dlatego.

Louis czuł jak łzy zbierają mu się w oczach, nie mógł zdecydować, czy chce załamać się na środku drogi, czy chwycić tego faceta za gardło i po prostu...kurwa. Pieprzyć go. "Mogłeś mnie zabić!"

Hipsterski koleś wyglądał na zaskoczonego z szeroko otwartymi ustami, zatrzymał się, kiedy wrzasnął. "Co? _Ja_ mogłem zabić _ciebie_? Ocaliłem ci pieprzone życie! Mogłeś spaść z tej góry, jeśli nie zajechałbym ci drogi!"

"Zniszczyłeś mój pieprzony samochód!", jego głos załamał się na ostatniej sylabie, ponieważ nie był przyzwyczajony do takiego krzyczenia. Nie był przyzwyczajony do odpowiadania ludziom. I na pewno nie mógł cofnąć swoich łez. Jego samochód. Jego _dziecko_. "Czy masz pojęcie ile to kosztowało? Masz, masz pojęcie? To nowa marka, kurwa!", jego ojciec go zabije. Wynajmie płatnego zabójcę, który zabije Louisa, kiedy ten nie będzie się tego spodziewał, a następnie zakopie jego ciało w swoim ogrodzie, tuż za polem golfowym. Louis nienawidził golfa.

Hipsterski koleś po prostu... _śmiał się_. Pochylił się w pasie i uderzył w kolana, jakby był to żart z ukrytej kamery. Przez nagły przypływ adrenaliny, Louis był całkiem pewien, że mógłby wziąć tego faceta nawet jeśli okazałby się maniakalnym zabójcą.

"Naprawdę się teraz śmiejesz? Co jest kurwa z tobą nie tak?!", Louisowi raczej nie było do śmiechu.

Może zadzwonić po prawnika swojego ojca i obedrzeć chłopaka ze skóry.

Louis nadal nie czuje swoich kończyn, które ledwo rejestrują ból. _Co się z nim dzieje?_

Może on naprawdę umarł. Może obaj byli duchami pośrodku niczego. Louis nie zamierza iść w stronę światła. Najpierw musi zawiadomić jakoś Zayna, żeby ten wyczyścił jego historię z przeglądarki internetowej.

"Ja tylko", sapie facet i upada, by usiąść na asfalcie. Podnosi wzrok, żeby spojrzeć na Louisa. "Nie mogę uwierzyć, że żyję. I że ty żyjesz."

To wciąż podlegało debacie.

Louis podszedł do niego, nie przerywając dziwnie intensywnego kontaktu wzrokowego. Nawet, gdy stanął tuż przed nim, tak jak to robił w każdym aspekcie swojego życia. Jego samochód był zardzewiałym śmieciem na kółkach. Ich klatki piersiowe szybko unosiły się i opadały. "Nie dzięki tobie! Jeśli nie jechałbyś tą drogą nie-"

"Nie byłeś nawet po właściwiej st-"

"Wjechałbym w ciebie! Naprawa będzie kosztować fortunę. I zabiorą mi samochód na jakiś tydzień. Co ja zrobię bez samochodu przez tydz-"

"Hej, może zerknąłbyś-"

"Zamknij się kurwa.", syczy Louis, oddychając tak mocno, że był oszołomiony. Facet z kapeluszem uniósł podbródek z wzrokiem wbitym w Louisa w niesłabnącym wyzwaniu.

"Chciałem ci tylko powie-"

"Czy ty kiedykolwiek przestajesz mówić?"

Louis potrząsa ręką.

"Twój samochód.", mówi hipsterski koleś, liżąc wargi i unosząc brwi, jakby Louis był idiotą. To nie on był tutaj idiotą. Był jedynym normalnie-

Stop. Co to za odgłos?

Przerwał intensywny kontakt wzrokowy, by zerknąć przez ramię i zamarł drugi raz w ciągu ostatnich pięciu minut. Nie. Nie, nie, nie!

"Nie."

Koła jego samochodu zaczęły nagle nabierać prędkości i żwir skrzypiał pod oponami. Louis patrzył w milczeniu jak 250,000 tysięcy dolarów ze skórzanym wnętrzem i najlepszymi gadżetami zaczyna spadać z urwiska.

Martwy, czy nie, jego życie i tak było skończone w każdy możliwy sposób.

"Cóż, próbowałem ci powiedzieć. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie zaciągnąłeś hamulca ręcznego."

Louis był niewytłumaczalnie rozdarty i prawie twardy. Świetnie. "Spierdalaj."

"Okej."

Louis wciąż wpatrywał się w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu stał jego samochód, gdy usłyszał, że facet za nim wstaje. Chrząknięcie _nie wpłynęło_ na Louisa.

Jego skóra była rozpalona odkąd wysiadł z samochodu.  
-  
"Było miło, ale muszę iść.", jeśli samochód Harry'ego nadal działa, jeśli nie, jego dramatyczne wyjście zostanie szybko popsute.

Musiał odejść, jak, natychmiast. Jego serce nie zwolniło pracy, a jego penis nie dostał żadnego sygnału, że teraz nie jest odpowiedni czas na działanie. Próbował pozbyć się dreszczu pożądania wzdłuż kręgosłupa, mówiąc sobie, że to _po prostu szok. Jestem w szoku._

"Gdzie idziesz?" zapytał chłopak. Kto jeszcze ubiera pieprzony garnitur na lunch?, pomyślał Harry. I do tego płaszcz? Dobrowolnie? Jeśli było coś, czym Harry gardził w LA, to właśnie chłopcy tacy jak ten. Z zarozumiałą postawą i pieniędzmi wypadającymi kieszeniami, podczas gdy Harry pracował niewolniczo w ekologicznej piekarni za dnia i jako barman w nocy, by pozwolić sobie na takie luksusy jak zapłacenie czynszu i kupienie jedzenia. Kiedy już będzie bogaty, sławny i będzie występował na stadionach całego świata, obiecał sobie, że nigdy, przenigdy nie zamieni się w kogoś takiego jak on.

"Do domu.", powiedział i wsiadł z powrotem do samochodu, tylko dlatego, żeby bogaty chłopak podążył za nim jak zagubiony szczeniak z ustami wykręconymi w niedowierzaniu. Harry chciał wpić się w jego usta.

"Więc zamierzasz mnie tutaj zostawić?"

Harry przekręcił kluczyk w stacyjce i odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy silnik zaczął pracować. Był świadomy, że jego ciało powinno odczuwać tępy ból, ale nic nie czuł. Nie mógł powstrzymać dreszczu, który rozchodził się po jego ciele, szumienie w głowie przyprawiało go o zawroty. "Powiedziałeś, żebym spadał, więc właśnie to robię."

"Ale-", Harry z zaciekawieniem obserwował jak twarz chłopaka robi się czerwona. "Jesteś mi coś winien!"

Czy on był poważny? Czy naprawdę jest tak bardzo skupiony na własnym tyłku, że nie widzi nikogo poza sobą? "Ocaliłem ci życie, za co...nadal nie usłyszałem dziękuję. Nie jestem ci nic winien."

Bogaty chłopak zacisnął szczękę. Harry udawał, że nie zauważył jak ostro jest zarysowana i poruszających się ze złości ścięgien. Nie. Po prostu...nie. Miał już dość dupków. To jeden z powodów, przez które nie uprawiał seksu od dawna. Zasługiwał na coś lepszego.

"Słuchaj, nie jestem zupełnie bez serca.", powiedział Harry, jego stopa unosiła się nad pedałem gazu, kiedy wyrzucił butelkę wody, która przetoczyła się obok Louisa na krawędź drogi. "Miłego spaceru."

Nacisnął pedał gazu, kiedy ręce chłopaka uderzyły o szybę. Jego oczy mówiły, że jest zdesperowany.

"Daj spokój! Nie bądź kutasem. Jeśli mnie zabierzesz to cię nie pozwę."

"Wciąż nie usłyszałem dziękuję.", powiedział Harry, uparcie wpatrując się przed siebie, kiedy jego samochód powoli zaczął jechać do przodu.

"Dlaczego jesteś taki- ", Louis zaczął biec za samochodem. "Kurwa, okej. Dziękuję!"

Harry zwolnił, zatrzymując się. "Co?"

Louis spojrzał na niego przez okno i Harry uśmiechnął się.

"Dziękuję.", syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Poczucie triumfu powinno wystarczyć Harry'emu, ale tak nie było. Nie, kiedy mógł czuć fajerwerki pod swoją skórą, a jego kończyny były niespokojne i miał ochotę na _coś_.

"No dobra, wsiadaj do mobilnego Stylesa i zapnij pasy!"

Cholera.

Prawdopodobnie nie powinien ujawniać swojego nazwiska. Naprawdę nie może sobie pozwolić na pozwanie.

Bogaty chłopak wsiadł do samochodu Harry'ego, zadzierając nos, jakby wyczuł coś obrzydliwego. Harry już chciał wyrzucić go z powrotem.  I to nie był jedyny powód.

"Dlaczego nie zadzwonisz po pieprzoną taksówkę skoro jesteś taki zdegustowany?", silnik wydaje dziwny dźwięk, kiedy Harry ponownie naciska na pedał gazu. Ma nadzieję, że nie zepsuje się gdzieś w połowie drogi. Błotnik już był na liście rzeczy do naprawy.

"Zgubiłem telefon.", mruknął bogaty chłopak i zgiął się. "Prawdopodobnie został gdzieś na drodze cały zmiażdżony.", jego ręka uderzyła w deskę rozdzielczą i Harry prawie zjechał z drogi.

"Co jest z tobą nie tak?!"

"Zayn!", powiedział bogaty chłopak i czy Harry powinien go zrozumieć?

"Mój kumpel pewnie myśli, że jestem martwy, o mój boże! Będzie wściekły!"

Czy tacy ludzie mają w ogóle prawdziwych przyjaciół? Harry nie był wystarczająco zły, by zadać to pytanie na głos. "Jestem pewien, że ucieszy się, kiedy zobaczy, że nie jesteś, Richie."

Mógł zobaczyć, że chłopak odwrócił swoją głowę w jego kierunku, brwi ma uniesione  w geście dezaprobaty. "Jak mnie nazwałeś?"

"Richie.", powiedział Harry. "Jak z tego filmu, Richie Milioner?"

"Tak, wiem z czego to jest.", odgryzł się, niecierpliwy i podrażniony. "Mam na imię Louis."

"Dobra, Lewis,", powiedział na przekór. "Jestem Harry.", i dlaczego nie skłamał?

"Cokolwiek, Haroldzie. Nie rozbij kolejnego samochodu."

Harry rozważał zrobienie tego specjalnie, tylko po to, żeby nie musieć słuchać narzekań Louisa. Zamiast tego pokręcił się w siedzeniu, wkładając miętową gumę do ust i żując ją agresywnie.  
-  
Dwadzieścia minut minęło na kłótni i trwającej bitwie na zmienianie stacji radiowej z jednej na drugą oraz na ciągłej walce, żeby nie podniecić się przez to jak bardzo nienawidził chcieć w tym momencie wziąć Louisa. Cholerna adrenalina, kości policzkowe Louisa i jego ostry język powinny zostać lepiej wykorzystane. Cholerny płaszcz i jego seksowne uda, które nie powstrzymałby się od udostępnienia tyle wolnej przestrzeni ile tylko możliwe. Cholerna posucha Harry'ego. Miał już dość. Dość Louisa i swojej niemocy do uspokojenia się. Jeśli miałby spędzić jeszcze jedną minutę w zamkniętej przestrzeni obok Louisa, wolałby go zabić, albo wyskoczyć z samochodu.

"Na jakim świecie te niezależne bzdury są lepsze od Drake'a? Uderzyłeś się w głowę, czy co?"

Harry. Zaraz. Eksploduje. Nacisnął na hamulec tak mocno, że zarzuciło nimi do przodu.

"Jesteś psychopatą!"

Harry był bliski łez. Kopnął drzwi, kiedy te się nie otworzyły i wybiegł z samochodu na pustą drogę. W tym momencie nawet nie miało znaczenia to, że Louis mógłby ukraść samochód i go tutaj zostawić. Prawie miał na to nadzieję. Czuł jakby zaraz mógł stracić rozum przez zażartą rywalizację w jego głowie pomiędzy pragnieniem Louisa, a nienawidzeniem go.

Louis podążył za nim. Dlaczego? Boże, dlaczego?

"Masz załamanie nerwowe?", zapytał ostrożnie Louis. Dobrze. _Powinien_ być ostrożny. Harry był o krok od przyparcia Louisa do maski samochodu i całowania go.

Cóż. Kurwa.

"Słuchaj, możemy puścić te niezależne bzdury. W porządku."

Harry obrócił się na pięcie i podszedł do Louisa tak blisko, aż ich stopy się dotykały. Louis pachniał drogą wodą kolońską oraz kokosami i Harry chciał go ugryźć. Był popieprzony.

"Przestań.", powiedział Harry.

Louis uniósł brwi. "Bo co?"

Tylko ten jeden raz. Po prostu... _potrzebował_ tego.

Harry chwycił Louisa w tali i popchnął w stronę samochodu. Z palcami na nagich ramionach Harry'ego, Louis podskoczył tak, że jego uda były owinięte wokół bioder chłopaka. Jego usta przycisnęły się do tych Harry'ego bez żadnego wstępu. Nie było to łagodne połączenie ust i obyło się bez niezręcznego zderzenia nosami, co wywołałoby chichotanie. Wpił się w niego wraz z językiem tańczącym wewnątrz, usta przyciśnięte do siebie w ciepłym, mokrym pocałunku, który sprawił że jego kolana się chwiały.

"Louis, czy ty-", wysapał w usta Louisa, spodnie stały się nieprzyjemnie ciasne, kiedy chwycił tył umięśnionych nóg Louisa. Zaokrąglony tyłek idealnie mieścił się w rękach Harry'ego, _kurwa_.

"Jezu-", przegryzł dolną wargę Harry'ego, ciągnąc ją. "Zamknij się i pieprz mnie."

Harry jęknął w trakcie pocałunku, sunął językiem po tym Louisa i ssał go we własnych ustach. Jego skóra swędziała, elektryczny prąd przechodził po jego ciele po każdym dotyku rąk Louisa.

"Ty", rozłączyli się, wdychając tlen. "Doprowadzałeś mnie do szaleństwa tym swoim pieprzonym", Louis ssał jego dolną wargę, drażniąc ją zębami, "żuciem."

Louis odsunął się z powrotem i wypluł gumę do żucia Harry'ego obok ich stóp. "Doprowadzasz mnie do szaleństwa."

Harry pchnął Louisa mocniej do boku samochodu i przycisnął swoje biodra do niego, kręcąc nimi jak po ósemce. Jęknął wyczuwając twardego penisa przez materiał spodni.

"Zacznij mnie pieprzyć.", jęknął Louis, odchylając głowę do tyłu, kiedy Harry zaczął ssać miejsce na szyi, gdzie wyczuwalny był jego puls.

Jakoś udało mu się otworzyć drzwi na tylne siedzenia samochodu i wczołgać się tam bez odrywania od Louisa i uderzenia głową w sufit. _Spróbuj ponownie nazwać mnie niezdarnym, Niall._

"Chcę ci obciągnąć.", wyszeptał ochryple Louis w jego szczękę i Harry go puścił. Tylne siedzenia były wystarczająco miękkie, dzięki Bogu.

"Co?", zapytał Harry, bardziej niż tylko trochę oszołomiony.

Louis chwycił dół kamizelki Harry'ego i szybko mu ją ściągnął. Wylądowała na podłodze, tuż obok płaszcza Louisa, który zdjął i rzucił tam w drugiej minucie jazdy.

"Chcę. Ssać. Twojego. Kutasa."

"Jezu, wiem o co ci cho-"

"To dlaczego tak na mnie patrzysz?", zarzucił nogę wokół bioder Harry'ego i jakoś udało mu się ich obrócić. Harry znalazł siebie leżącego na plecach z Louisem unoszącym się nad nim.

"Po prostu... nie spodziewałem-"

Louis składał gorące pocałunki wzdłuż jego szyi, a zwinne palce zaczęły rozpinać spodnie Harry'ego.

Jedyny dźwięk w samochodzie to ten rozsuwanego zamka przez co Harry wstrzymał oddech.

"Wbrew temu co mogłoby się wydawać, nie jestem samolubny podczas pieprzenia, Harold."

"Harry.", poprawił go automatycznie i wciągnął powietrze, gdy Louis ostro polizał zagłębienie jego szyi, jak głodne zwierze szykujące się do zabicia swojej ofiary. "Nie mów tak."

"Jak?", okrążył sutek Harry'ego czubkiem języka. Harry uniósł biodra w górę, liżąc swoje usta.

"Że... kurwa."

Nigdy nie lubił tak nazywać żadnej ze swoich przelotnych przygód. Ponieważ tak, spał z pewną ilością osób, ale to nie znaczy, że wziąłby którąkolwiek z nich za pewnik, jako coś co należy poniżyć i wyrzucić, nawet jeśli miałby ich już nigdy więcej nie zobaczyć. Może jakaś jego część nie chciała, by Louis myślał _o nim_ w ten sposób. Może dlatego, że jakaś jego część, gdzieś w głębi duszy, zawsze pragnęła czegoś więcej.

"Prawie zginęliśmy i nie znam cię, ale cała ta adrenalina sprawia, że jestem napalony jak cholera, więc... chcesz zajmować się tym, jak powinniśmy to nazwać, czy wolisz mnie pieprzyć?"

Harry przyciągnął brodę do piersi, marszcząc brwi z odpowiedzią balansującą na końcu języka.

"No dobra, więc jak chcesz to nazwać?", Louis wziął do swoich mokrych, gorących ust jego sutek i pociągnął zębami. Zręczne palce przesuwały się w kierunku spodni Harry'ego, chwytając twardego penisa przez materiał. Był przytłoczony, nie mógł oddychać i pocił się. "Kochaniem się?"

Harry jęknął i wplótł rękę w nieskazitelne włosy Louisa. Były miękkie, tak miękkie i miłe w dotyku, że był niemal zaskoczony.

Louis uwolnił jego sutek, uścisk był jeszcze mocniejszy. "Romantyczna gadka cię podnieca, co? Nie pomyślałbym."

"M-mów dalej.", przeczesał włosy Louisa, usta otworzyły się, ponieważ nie mógł nabrać wystarczająco dużo powietrza.

"Więc chcesz, żebym uprawiał miłość z twoim kutasem?", jego głos załamał się przez wybuch śmiechu. Ręką przesuwał w górę i w dół po materiale przykrywającym nabrzmiałego penisa Harry'ego.

"Louis, proszę."

Zostawiał malinki na torsie Harry'ego, małe czerwone plamki, które do jutra zmienią kolor na purpurowy i Harry chciał tego. Chciał wejść jutro pod prysznic i pamiętać o zębach Louisa na swoich kościach biodrowych i sprytnych ustach na jego linii V.

"Kurwa, już wyciekasz."

Louis ściągnął jego spodnie i bieliznę do połowy drżących ud. Powietrze uderzyło o rozgrzaną skórę Harry'ego, penis dotknął jego abs z obscenicznym dźwiękiem, który sprawił, że przegryzł policzek od wewnątrz.

"Cholera, jesteś wielki. Nie przesadnie wielki", głos Louisa był cichszy, bardziej głodny. "Idealnie wielki."

Jak tylko Harry otworzył usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, gorący, mokry język przejechał po całej jego długości, od podstawy w stronę wyciekającej substancji. Jezusie, kurwa Chrystusie.

"Mmm.", zamruczał Louis, zaciskając usta wokół główki i ssąc ją, jakby był to lizak, którego pragnął od kilku godzin. "Dobrze smakujesz."

"Ja, uh... Jem dużo... owocowych rzeczy."

Louis owinął rękę u podstawy i spojrzał na niego z opadającymi powiekami. Jego palce ledwo dotykały się po obwodzie. Harry wiedział, że mógłby napisać o tym piosenkę. Może nawet dwie.

"Chcesz żebym to zrobił? Chcesz żebym ci obciągnął?"

Harry zaskomlał i pokręcił biodrami, trąc kciukiem miejsce za uchem Louisa. Chłopak zamknął na chwilę oczy. _Lubił to_. Lubił, kiedy ktoś dotykał małe miejsce za jego uchem. Gdyby nie był tak daleko, Harry pocałowałby je.

Louis otarł główkę o swoje otwarte usta. Widok tego był tak obsceniczny, że Harry wiedział, że będzie śnił o tym przez następne kilka lat. O tym i o  widoku Louisa zlizującego z główki preejakulat, a potem biorącego go do ust. Jęknął, kiedy w końcu wziął go głębiej, głębiej i głębiej. Uczucie jego warg przemieniło zdolność mowy Harry'ego w nic innego jak desperację, dźwięki pożądania wypływały z jego ust.

"L-nhg,", tyle udało mu się powiedzieć, kiedy Louis potarł językiem wrażliwy spód z palcami pieszczącymi jądra Harry'ego. Harry nigdy nie uległ nikomu tak szybko. Nieznajomemu. Po prostu... musiał się odwdzięczyć. Dotknąć, posmakować i zobaczyć co mogłoby się stać, jeśli Louis straciłby kontrolę.

"Czekaj, Lou- czekaj."

Penis wyślizgnął się z ust Louisa z głośnym 'pop'. Wyglądał niepewnie. To był najbardziej ludzki i uległy Harry jakiego widział odkąd go poznał. Wolałby teraz nie myśleć o rzeczach, które mu zrobił.

"Odwróć... odwróć się. Ściągnij swoje ubrania."

Wspólnymi siłami udało im się ściągnąć idealnie dopasowany garnitur z Louisa, nawet jeśli ten próbował zdekoncentrować Harry'ego luźno ruszając ręką wokół jego penisa. Garnitur ostatecznie znalazł się na podłodze samochodu obok kamizelki należącej do Harry'ego i Louis wyglądał... Kurwa.

"Jesteś idealny.", Harry przesunął dłonie po małej talii Louisa i oparł je na jego biodrach, zahipnotyzowany. Był męski; silne mięśnie i płaska klatka piersiowa z rzadkimi włosami, ale i kobiecy; aksamitna skóra i tyłek mieszący się w dłoniach Harry'ego. Harry musiał mieć na niego ochotę.

"Nie musisz zabiegać o moje względy.", powiedział Louis z zaczerwienionymi policzkami.

Harry chciał. To było niewłaściwie i przeciwko wszystkiemu w co wierzy, ale... Boże, chciał. "Jesteś czysty? Tam na dole?"

"Masz na myśli, czy umyłem swój tyłek?", zapytał Louis, unosząc brwi z powrotem w bezpiecznej strefie dokuczania. "Tak, dość dokładnie. Dlaczego pytasz?"

Harry chwycił jego biodra i obrócił Louisa, wyciągając jego biodra do tyłu tak, że były o krok od śliniących się ust Harry'ego. Jego skóra była delikatna, w kolorze topniejącego karmelu i Harry nie mógł czekać, aż Louis załapie aluzje, więc chwycił go w biodrach i pociągnął mocno w dół na swoje otwarte usta.

Louis musiał wydać z siebie zaskoczony dźwięk przez to jak drżał w rękach Harry'ego, ale ten był zbyt zajęty. Zbyt zajęty rozszerzaniem jego pośladków kciukami i lizaniem dookoła jego wejście. Smakował czysto, piżmowo i bogato.

"Kurwa, kurwa, Harry.", jego dłoń zacisnęła się wokół podstawy Harry'ego tak mocno, że nawet jeśli chciałby dojść, nie dałby rady. To podniecało go nawet jeszcze bardziej. Jęknął w ciało Louisa i pociągnął go jeszcze trochę w dół, wchodząc w niego językiem. Louis zsunął się na kolana na tylnym siedzeniu i zmusił język Harry'ego do wejścia jeszcze głębiej. Ledwo czuł palce Louisa zaciskające się na jego udzie, szybkie wybuchy oddechu uderzały w jego wyciekającego penisa. Louis lizał go, tylko trochę, jak mały rozpraszający kotek, co doprowadzało Harry'ego do szaleństwa. Zostawił go potrzebującego, tak że nie mógł powstrzymać tych wszystkich chrząknięć.

"Harry, Harry, Harry,", wsunął penisa Harry'ego ponownie do ust, ssąc go leniwie, jakby nie mógł skupić się na niczym innym. "Proszę."

I to było to, prawda? Louis mówiący proszę w najbardziej delikatny sposób. Tak odległe od tonu lepszy-niż-ty; nienawidzę-twojego-hipsterskiego-gustu, którego używał cały dzień. Harry to uwielbiał. Chciał usłyszeć jak Louis mówi jego imię w ten sam sposób podczas kolacji przy świecach i spokojnych poranków. Był popieprzony.

"Proszę, po prostu... masz-", sapał Louis, małe biadolenie uwięzione w gardle. "Masz rzeczy?"

Harry wyciągnął język, obserwując jak wejście Louisa drga i czuł, że mógłby dojść, jeśli Louis nie ściskałby jego podstawy tak mocno. "Rzeczy?"

"Lubrykant. Prezerwatywy."

Harry zlizał smak Louisa ze swoich ust, jego mózg był zamglony. "Tak, tak, um...", sięgnął za siebie do małej skrytki na tylnych drzwiach i udało mu się wyciągnąć z niej potrzebne rzeczy. To nie jest jego pierwsza zabawa w samochodzie. Ale. Najlepsza. Zdecydowanie najlepsza, a jeszcze nawet nie uprawiał seksu z Louisem.

Odwrócenie się do siebie we właściwym kierunku powinno wymagać więcej szarpaniny. Harry oczekiwał, że będzie szturchany i kopany z każdym krokiem, ale poszło znacznie łatwiej. Tak, jakby mogli przewidzieć swoje ruchy. Przegryzł policzek, kiedy Louis odwrócił się i był przed nim na czworaka. Przyłożył do niego swój palec ociekający lubrykantem, niezmiernie wdzięczny, że zainwestował w większy samochód. Louis uderzył otwartą dłonią w szybę i wygiął spocone plecy, promień światła odbił się wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. Wyglądał jakby na jego plecach były rozsypane diamenty. Harry włożył w niego drugi palec, rozciągając go, dopóki Louis nie rozsunie nóg tak bardzo, jak to tylko możliwe.

"Tak.", odetchnął Louis, zwijając bezradnie palce na szybie, jego druga dłoń owinięta była wokół penisa. Harry nie sądził, że może wytrzymać.

Nie śpieszył się, rozciągając Louisa powoli i cierpliwie trzema palcami i opuszkami muskając jego prostatę, co sprawiło, że Louis był cholernie głośny.

"W, _kurwa_ , Harry... wejdź we mnie. Teraz."

Jego śliskie palce chwyciły prezerwatywę, drżąco i niepewnie, ponieważ chciał i potrzebował Louisa tak bardzo, że aż się trząsł. Kiedy w końcu otworzył prezerwatywę i naciągnął ją na całą swoją długość, mógłby płakać. Poruszył dłonią po swoim penisie, tak że preejakulat spłynął wzdłuż aż do jąder i potarł swoją długością wejście Louisa w górę i w dół. Kiedy pozwalał główce dotknąć wejścia kilka razy, sam nie wiedział kogo bardziej torturuje – Louisa, czy samego siebie.

"Przysięgam na Boga-", sapnął Louis, sięgając za siebie i chwycił penisa Harry'ego, by po prostu... pchnąć go w siebie. Było tak ciasno, że Harry wywrócił oczy do tyłu głowy, biodra pozostały nieruchome.

Nigdy nie czuł niczego tak dobrze. Niczego. Być może mógłby napisać cały album tylko o Louisie.

Louis wypiął się do niego z przeciągniętym jękiem i posłał mu żarliwe spojrzenie przez nagie ramię. "No dalej. Pokaż mi co... potrafisz."

Harry zawsze lubił wyzwania.

Pogładził dłonią kark Louisa, zjechał nią wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa i zaczął kołysać swoimi biodrami. Czuł każdy dreszcz przechodzący po ciele Louisa spowodowany jego dotykiem, czuł jak żebra Louisa rozszerzają się przez głęboki wdech, kiedy Harry wszedł w niego do połowy.

"Duży.", powiedział Louis i odrzucił zaczerwienioną głowę, kładąc czoło na przedramieniu, które oparte było o szybę samochodu.

Harry wszedł jeszcze wolniej, masując biodra Louisa. "Za bardzo?"

Louis pokręcił głową, zatrzymał się na chwilę, a potem skinął. "W dobrym sensie. Nie waż się przestawać."

Harry pokiwał głową, nawet jeśli Louis nie może go zobaczyć. Kropla potu spłynęła mu wzdłuż klatki piersiowej. Na widok ich połączonych ciał, jego biodra przylegające do Louisa, poruszające się powoli i głęboko, musiał zamknąć oczy. Musiał pochylić się bardziej do Louisa i objąć go. Musiał pocałować jego kark i małe miejsce za uchem, co spowodowało że Louis jeszcze bardziej wypiął się w jego stronę. Musiał.

"Cieszę się, że... na ciebie wpadłem.", wymamrotał Louisowi do ucha.

"Naiwniak.", powiedział Louis parskając, ale nie było to złośliwie. Jednak Harry może nie powinien podejmować żadnych założeń. To był tylko seks. Nic więcej.

Harry przegryzł miejsce na szyi Louisa, poczuł jak szarpnął się w jego objęciach i zdławił jęk.

"Możesz... szybciej?"

Z wieloma pocałunkami wzdłuż górnej części pleców Louisa, Harry wyprostował się tak, jak pozwalała mu na to zamknięta przestrzeń i wycofał się z Louisa, zanim ponownie w niego uderzył.

Louis krzyknął, głośno i potrzebująco, uda spinały się przy każdym uderzeniu Harry'ego, mocniejszym, głębszym i szybszym, jego palce wbijały się w biodra chłopaka. Przyjemność rozpływała się w nim jak fala oceanu, jedna za drugą. Wypychał się do tyłu tak bardzo, jak pozwalało mu na to miejsce. Przyłapał się na mówieniu imienia Louisa, prawie je wołając, kiedy uderzył w niego tak mocno, że aż zabujało samochodem.

"Tak, kurwa, tak.", zaskomlał Louis szorstkim głosem. "Jestem blisko."

Harry czuł, że za chwilę także osiągnie swój szczyt, który zbierał się na dole jego brzucha i jakby zaraz miał przebić się przez zapory. Patrzył na kropelkę potu spływającą łukowato po plecach Louisa. Szyba była zaparowana przez to jak ciężko oddychał, a Harry musiał zacisnął zęby przez dźwięk uderzania skóry o skórę.

"Louis, proszę.", sięgnął ręką do twardego penisa Louisa. Preejakulat spływał na tylne siedzenie, a Harry nawet się tym nie przejmował.

Louis uderzył o niego plecami, drżąc delikatnie. Wiedział, że to było to, gdy ciało Louisa szarpnęło do przodu z jękiem. Ugryzł się we własne ramię, krzycząc i krzycząc z każdym uderzeniem Harry'ego. Zacisnął się wokół niego tak mocno, że wystarczyły jeszcze cztery pchnięcia, zanim doszedł i fala przyjemności pociągnęła go za sobą. Jego wizja wyblakła na moment, biodra poruszały się we własnym rytmie, dopóki nie zrobił się przewrażliwiony i zaczęło go to boleć.

Osunął się na plecy Louisa, liżąc słoną wodę na jego karmelowej skórze, mógł poczuć wstrząsy rozchodzące się w jego żyłach.  
-  
"Więc, to tutaj.", powiedział Louis, _czując_ pewne rzeczy. Kiedy uspokajał się po swoim orgazmie, jego ciało opadło na siedzenie, bolące, drżące i poobijane. Wciąż czuł dziwne mrowienie po każdym ruchu Harry'ego i po sposobie w jakim naciągały się jego mięśnie, kiedy obracał kierownicę w dłoniach. Nie przestał czuć pociągu do Harry'ego nawet po pozbyciu się go ze swojego ciała. Nie wahał się, kiedy Harry zaparkował pod bramą jego domu, usta miał nabrzmiałe i czerwone od zębów Louisa. Kurwa. Jeśli Zayn by wiedział, wkurzyłby się na niego na parę dni. Louis nie chciał żeby Harry został. _Nie chciał_.

Odbył właśnie stosunek seksualny, ponieważ obaj byli podnieceni przez nagły skok adrenaliny, to wszystko.  
-  
Siedzieli w samochodzie przed wielki domem Louisa.

"Pozwiesz mnie?", zapytał Harry, kiedy spojrzał na chłopaka, jego koszula była rozpięta, a włosy były jak bałagan.

Louis zmarszczył brwi, coś niepewnego i nerwowego przeszyło jego twarz, zanim z powrotem założył swoją maskę. "Więc to dlatego mnie przeleciałeś?"

"Nie!", prawie sięgnął po dłoń Louisa, ale potem pomyślał, _co ja kurwa robię? Prędzej by mnie ugryzł niż trzymał moją rękę_. A może zrobiłby obie rzeczy w tym samym czasie i to było jeszcze gorsze, bo Harry zawsze miał słabość do ludzi, których nie mógł mieć. "Nie. Tylko się zastanawiałem. Przepraszam."

"W porządku.", przerzucił marynarkę przez ramię i otworzył drzwi samochodu. Harry poczuł nagły przypływ paniki, chęć powstrzymania Louisa, nawet jeśli mieliby spędzić następne cztery godziny na kłóceniu się o cholerną stację radiową. Nawet nie _lubił_ Louisa, doprowadzał go do szaleństwa, ale po prostu... Nie był gotowy odpuścić.

_Nie okłamuj się, myśląc, że to było czymś więcej niż faktycznie było._

"Louis-"

"Dobranoc, Harry Styles."

Z tym wyszedł z samochodu i zatrzasnął drzwi, zostawiając Harry'ego z jego myślami i piosenką Michaela Jacksona _'zostałeś uderzony, zostałeś powalony, łagodny przestępca'_ dla towarzystwa. Kilka kroków od samochodu, Louis zatrzymał się i zerknął przez ramię, ich spojrzenia spotkały się przez przednią szybę.

Harry był bałaganem. Kłębkiem nerwów.

Nie mogli się bardziej różnić, być jeszcze bardziej dla siebie nieodpowiedni.

Chwycił tak mocno kierownicę, że jego palce aż zbladły i odwrócił się zanim Louis to zrobił, starając się wmówić sobie, że do jutra o nim zapomni.

Harry ciągle czuł go w swoich ustach.

"Dobranoc, Louis Tomlinson."

Dopiero, kiedy zaparkował przed swoim mieszkaniem, zorientował się, że Louis zostawił swój płaszcz.


	2. Rozdział 2

Skóra Louisa była jak aksamit, miękka i ciepła pod palcami Harry'ego, pot spływa wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Odsuwał się, wydychając te małe ach-ach-ach dźwięki za każdym razem, kiedy Harry wchodził w niego, ciasno, mokro i gorąco, Louis spojrzał przez swoje ramię z opadającymi powiekami, usta rozchylone przy mówieniu imienia Harry'ego-

Harry podskoczył na jawie, kołysząc biodrami w puste powietrze i drżąc, kiedy doszedł. 

\- Kurwa - mruknął i sięgnął w dół, by ścisnąć się przez wstrząs, który potem nastąpił, oczy nadal ma ciężkie od snu, a bokserki stały się wilgotne w jednej sekundzie. Kończyny drgały, ponieważ małe wstrząsy przyjemności wysyłały dreszcze wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. 

To musi się kurwa skończyć. To było kilka dni temu, okej? 

Dni, gdy jak dwunastolatek budził się wilgotny ze snu, robiąc się twardy przez delikatny wiaterek i spędzał każdą wolną minutę na wyszukiwaniu 'urazów powypadkowych', 'skok adrenaliny' i 'czy prawie zginięcie może sprawić, że będziesz napalony'.

Tak. Tak, najwidoczniej to możliwe.

Jesteś takim idiotą, powiedział do siebie, pocierając swojego delikatniejącego penisa przez wilgotne bokserki, zanim go puszcza i mruga powiekami, by otworzyć oczy i spojrzeć w sufit. Wszystko było wynikiem tego, że niemal umarł. To było tymczasowe, ta niezdrowa obsesja i żywe wspomnienia naciskania na ciało Louisa, sposobu w jaki się wygiął, kiedy Harry trącił nosem miejsce za jego uchem, odcisku zębów Louisa na jego kościach biodrowych i jego złotych plecach wygiętych w łuk.

W ciągu kilku tygodni, Harry nawet nie będzie już pamiętał koloru jego oczu, będzie w stanie zapomnieć, jak adrenalina w jego żyłach wzrastała z każdym pchnięciem i z każdym otarciem się o siebie ich ust.

Jego matka zawsze mówiła mu, że wpada za szybko i oddaje za dużo swojego serca w obce ręce, ale wiedział, że zrobiłby to ponownie tamtego dnia, pomyliłby na moment euforię 'żyję' z prawdziwymi uczuciami. Po prostu musi to olać i zapomnieć, jak ze sobą współpracowali, jakby ich ciała znały swoje ruchy od lat.

Nic z tego nie było wystarczająco prawdziwe ani stałe, by zabawiać się z jego głową w ten sposób. Musiał to skończyć. Tak, jak zazwyczaj dzieje się po jego jednorazowych przygodach, kiedy zostaje wyrzucony z mieszkania zaraz po wszystkim albo okazuje się, że chłopak ma zamiłowanie do przemocy albo... po prostu okazuje się być dupkiem.

Płaszcz Louisa nadal wisi w jego szafie.

Wmawiał sobie, że któregoś poranka go zwróci, po prostu zbierał swoją odwagę. Może nie był do końca gotów na to, by ponownie spotkać Louisa. Bał się, jakie wywoła to w nim uczucia, jakaś część niego była za bardzo chętna, aby przylgnąć do wspomnień na nieco dłużej.

Zawsze miał masochistyczne skłonności.

Wypuścił drżący oddech i odgarnął swoje spocone włosy z czoła, odmawiając rzucenia okiem na swój nagi tors, by zobaczyć blaknące siniaki w kształcie zębów Louisa.

\- Harry, wstałeś? - krzyknął Niall przez drzwi, zanim wszedł, ponieważ jego rodzice nie nauczyli go właściwych manier. Harry nawet nie trudzi się, by zarzucić koc na swoje krocze. Niall powinien był zapukać. - Jak przestaniesz sobie obciągać, to możesz się przygotować, żebyśmy mogli wyjść?

\- Wcale nie...

\- Więc bez powodu jęczałeś przez ostatnią godzinę... - Niall poruszył brwiami w górę i w dół. Harry zdegradował go z funkcji swojego najlepszego przyjaciela do tylko współlokatora. Mówiąc o mieszkaniu, potrzebują jakiegoś z grubszymi ścianami.

\- Nie chciałem - mruknął, zakrywając swoją twarz poduszką. Czuł się nieco niespełniony. Próbował nawet wyrwać kogoś ostatniej nocy, żeby zobaczyć, co mogłoby się wydarzyć. Po prostu... nikt nie sprawił, że czułby się w ten sposób. Jakby świat miał wychylić się ze swojej osi, jeśli Harry nie będzie miał ich w tym momencie. 

Nie lubi czuć się w ten sposób. Niespokojnie i pusto, chcąc czegoś, co nawet nie istnieje.

\- To wina tego płaszcza.

Jeśli Louis nie zapomniałby swojego płaszcza z tyłu samochodu Harry'ego, nie miałby tego cały czas z tyłu swojej głowy, przywołując retrospekcje za każdym razem, kiedy pociągał koszulkę z wieszaka obok.

Nawet nie wie, co chciałby, żeby się wydarzyło, kiedy zobaczy Louisa ponownie. Przeleciałby go jeszcze raz, by zobaczyć co się stanie? Zabrałby go na kolację przy świecach, a potem trzymał jego rękę, podczas wpatrywania się w gwiazdy? Kurwa. To jest śmieszne.

Seks był jedyną rzeczą, która ich łączyła.

\- Stary, nie chcę cię zawstydzać, ale to jest trochę dziwne.

Harry na oślep rzuca pozostałą poduszkę w stronę Nialla, która spada przed jego nogi. 

Powinien był posprzątać jakieś pięć minut temu. Jego skóra była coraz bardziej lepka i obrzydliwa, a jeśli nie wstanie, prawdopodobnie skończy wyginając materac z czystej frustracji, ponieważ to nie było wystarczające, nie zważając na to, że Niall stoi kilka stóp dalej. - Wyjdź.

\- Jeśli za dwie minuty nie zobaczę, jak wychodzisz, to sam cię wyciągnę.

\- Ugh. 

Miał wyjść i dobrze się bawić, kim w ogóle jest Louis?

****

\- Niall - westchnął Harry, upuszczając czoło na stół w barze. Był lepki, ale nawet go to nie obchodzi, ponieważ przeżywa kryzys. - Zostałem przeklęty.

\- Jak księżniczka disney'a?

\- Dokładnie. Jestem zrujnowany - Harry podniósł głowę, ramiona opadły pod ciężarem jego życia seksualnego, które stało się sabotażem zwyczajnego życia. Prawdopodobnie już nigdy nie będzie miał porządnego orgazmu, chyba że otrze się o śmierć. To albo usta Louisa, ręce i... nie. Po prostu nie. - Co ja robię?

\- Chodzi o tego zadzierającego nosa, bogatego dzieciaka, prawda?

\- Nie wszystko kręci się wokół niego. To równie dobrze może chodzić o.... mój samochód, który potrzebuje poważnej naprawy - Harry sięgnął po kufel i wziął łyka, niemal rozlewając zawartość na swoją koszulkę. Tak. Całkowicie fajne i naturalne. Niall nigdy nic nie podejrzewa. - Skąd w ogóle wiesz, że zadziera nosa? Nigdy nic nie powiedziałem. 

\- Harry, stary, kocham cię, ale właśnie tak było. Mówiłeś o nim przez parę dni. Prawdopodobnie rozpoznałbym go na ulicy, nawet jeśli nigdy się z nim nie spotkałem.

\- To kłamstwo - w połowie ukrył się za swoim kuflem. Nie rozpoznałby, prawda?

\- Och Niall, tak bardzo go nienawidzę - Niall obniżył głos, by naśladować Harry'ego. To było bardzo niedoceniane. - Ale powinieneś zobaczyć jego tyłek. Mógłbym tylko siedzieć i patrzeć na niego cały dzień i...

\- Dobra - zerwał się Harry, zakrywając usta Nialla jedną ręką. Jak można było przewidzieć, Niall liże jego dłoń, więc Harry odsuwa się z oburzonym jękiem. Był pewny, że nigdy nic z tego nie powiedział, a już na pewno nie wtedy, gdy był trzeźwy. Niall podkolorował całą sprawę.

\- Dlaczego po prostu nie zatrzymasz się pod jego domem i nie oddasz tego cholernego płaszcza. Przeleć go jeszcze raz i wyrzuć to z siebie. Jestem pewien, że nie miałby nic przeciwko. Albo i nie. Cokolwiek wolisz. Może umówicie się dzięki temu.

\- To nie jest to, co... to nie tak - odpowiedział przygnębiony Harry, dzielnie ignorując skurcze w swoich spodniach. - To... chodzi o tą całą sprawę z adrenaliną. Klasyczny 'romans przez doświadczenie bliskiej śmierci' przypadek. To nie jest prawdziwe. Poza tym, on w ogóle nie nadaje się do związku.

\- No dobra, to... po prostu o nim zapomnij?

\- Nie mogę! O to właśnie chodzi! - czy Niall mógłby wczuć się w wewnętrzną walkę Harry'ego chociaż na jedną minutę, proszę?

\- Chcesz rady, Hazza? - Niall uniósł podbródek Harry'ego. - Mówię ci, chwyć byka za rogi.

Co to ma w ogóle znaczyć? 

\- Nie wiem, czy mogę tak po prostu pójść do jego domu i zadzwonić pieprzonym dzwonkiem. Mieszka w rezydencji. W pieprzonym Calabasas. Mają szalone zabezpieczenia i wściekłe psy albo lwy, zapewne, i...

\- Słyszę jedynie wymówki - powiedział Niall w dość protekcjonalny sposób. Patrząc, jak wtedy, gdy sprawdza, czy Harry jeszcze kiedyś zostawi mu trochę mleka do porannych płatków.

\- Nie jestem nim nawet zauroczony. Jest cholernie niegrzeczny, próżny i głośny, a ja chcę tylko... - pozbyć się go ze swojej głowy, opróżnić z niego swój organizm jak z narkotyku. - Uciszyć go. Swoimi ustami. Czekaj. Nie! Nie, nie chcę.

Kurwa.

\- To oznaka zdrowego związku, jeśli kiedykolwiek o takim słyszałem.

Harry westchnął z anielską cierpliwością, ponieważ nie. Tak naprawdę nie było, Niall miał rację. A Harry zdecydował miesiące temu, że już nie chce czegoś opartego tylko na żądzy, która zakończy się fiaskiem i śmiercią. Chciał czegoś więcej, kogoś, kto wypełni wszystkie jego puste przestrzenie i zgodzi się, że szczęście oznacza przynajmniej trójkę dzieci i przytulanie po stosunku płciowym. Kogoś, kto sprawi, że poczuje się jak w domu.

Louis był tak daleko od 'domu', jak to tylko możliwe.

\- Tak, ale... Nawet go nie lubię. Jest okropny.

To była tylko chemia. Adrenalina. Nauka.

Gardło Nialla poruszyło się w górę i w dół po przełknięciu. Usta wygięły się w uśmiechu, który sprawił, że Harry pożałował wszystkich swoich błędnych życiowych decyzji. - Jasne.

****

\- Nie chcę cię więcej widzieć! - chłopak wylał lampkę szampana za 400 dolarów prosto na twarz Louisa. Musujące strużki spłynęły po jego twarzy i wsiąknęły w kołnierz jego dopasowanej koszuli. To był Yves pieprzony Saint Laurent, co do kurwy.

\- Pojebaniec! - krzyknął chłopak, kiedy torował sobie drogę do wyjścia łokciami. Ludzie obserwowali całą scenę z szeroko otwartymi oczami, jak głodne hieny czekające na pożarcie swojej następnej ofiary.

\- Osiem na dziesięć punktów za dramatyczne wyjście - zauważył Louis, wyciągając z kieszeni marynarki chusteczkę i wycierając twarz drżącymi rękami. - Chryste. Można by pomyśleć, że zamordowałem jego sługusa.

\- No cóż - powiedział Zayn, wstając z kanapy, gdzie w ciszy obserwował efekty awantury na twarzy Louisa. Brakowało mu tylko paczki popcornu, poważnie. - Właśnie go publicznie upokorzyłeś.

To nie tak, że Louisowi sprawiało radość ranienie innych ludzi. Ale jeśli chodziło o małych bywalców, którzy myśleli, że mogą nim manipulować, nie czuł się szczególnie winny. Nie lubił być wykorzystywany. Nie podobało mu się wiele rzeczy, do których przywykł.

\- Zasłużył na to - chłopak i tak nie miał żadnych uczuć, które mógł zranić. Tylko jego dumę. Tyle on i Louis mieli ze sobą wspólnego.

\- Nie musiałeś wszystkim mówić, że wył podczas seksu.

Louis wzruszył ramionami i upuścił wilgotną chusteczkę na pobliski stół, robiąc co w swojej mocy, by pokazać, że jest opanowany mimo fatalnego stanu swoich włosów. Równie dobrze, może to rzucić i wymknąć się, zanim jego ojciec się dowie. Zniszczenie jego nowego samochodu już wpisało go na pozorną czarną listę.

\- Jestem pewien, że sam by to zrobił, tak czy inaczej. Wyglądał na takiego. Penisa też pewnie ma małego.

\- Jestem zaskoczony, że rzeczywiście tego nie wiesz. To do ciebie niepodobne.

Louis kopnął bok butów Zayna ze znacznie większą siłą niż to konieczne i uniósł brew. - Co to miało znaczyć?

\- To, że się dziwnie zachowujesz - Zayn z powrotem relaksuje się na kanapie, przechylając głowę na bok, by spojrzeć na Louisa tym niepokojącym, osądzającym spojrzeniem, takim, które sprawia, że Louis prawdopodobnie czuje się przejrzany na wylot. - Po prostu... jakbyś był nieobecny. Dowiem się, o co chodzi.

Louis pociągnął w dół skrawek swojej marynarki, odmawiając zarumienienia się na myśl o siniakach w kształcie palców ukrytych za paskiem dopasowanych spodni, a przede wszystkim o sposobie w jaki się tam znalazły. - Nie jestem cholernym projektem, Zayn. I nie jestem 'nieobecny'. Po prostu... Może dorastam. Dojrzewam. Słyszałem, że zderzenie się ze śmiercią może zrobić z ciebie mężczyznę

\- Hmm... możliwe - Zayn zaczepił nogi wokół kostek Louisa i przyciągnął go bliżej. Louis potknął się, jego nogi uderzają o krawędź kanapy. Wyglądało na to, że Zayn kieruje się duchowo linią Ravenclaw, co nie wróży dobrze dla Louisa. Ani fakt, że spędził za dużo czasu ze swoim frajerskim najlepszym przyjacielem. Wkrótce będzie byłym najlepszym przyjacielem, jeśli nie przestanie bawić się w psychoanalizę. 

Louis nie przyszedł tutaj, aby zostać zbadanym. Psychicznie lub w inny sposób.

\- Chcesz się zerwać? - zapytał Zayn, oczy patrzą na coś za Louisem, kiedy chwycił się nadgarstka chłopaka i bez wysiłku podniósł się z wdziękiem. Jak na kogoś, kto był wplątany w szybko pogarszające się spotkanie towarzyskie, miał niesprawiedliwą ilość opanowania. - Chyba jestem ponad to.

\- Kurwa, tak. Proszę - nawet Zayn zmęczył się tą farsą nazywaną imprezą.

Ręka złapała go za łokieć, zanim zdążył obrócić się na pięcie. Potrzebował jedynie spotkać zmartwiony, współczujący wzrok Zayna, aby wiedzieć, że miał cholernego pecha.

\- Poświęcisz mi chwilę? - to nie było pytanie. Tyle Louis wiedział. - W moim biurze. Natychmiast.

Maszerował za ojcem mijając gości, którzy udawali, że się nie gapią i szepczą za swoimi rękami o tym, jakim skandalicznym kutasem był Louis. No cóż. Lubił być w centrum uwagi.

Żaden z nich nic nie mówił, dopóki drzwi zasuwane nie zamknęły się za Louisem, w pokoju panowała cisza.

Jego ojciec westchnął. - Ta kolacja była dla mnie ważna.

Louis ledwo powstrzymał się od spojrzenia w dół, tył jego szyi pokrył się czerwienią. Jego twarz była lepka i sucha, a skóra głowy zaczynała swędzieć i chciał jedynie wskoczyć pod prysznic i zmyć z siebie ten dzień. Chciał udawać, że nic go nie dotknęło. - Nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie. Po prostu nie myślałem, że...

\- O to właśnie chodzi - przerwał mu jego ojciec, siedząc na krawędzi swojego mahoniowego biurka, nogi skrzyżowane w kostkach, drogie szare spodnie nawet się nie zmięły. Potrzebował szklanki whisky i jego obraz byłby kompletny. - Nigdy nie myślisz. Nie myślisz, kiedy pozwalasz, by twój samochód, wart ćwierć miliona spadł z klifu...

\- Ile razy mam przepraszać? To był wypadek. Mogłem umrzeć...

\- Nie myślisz, kiedy wychodzisz i wracasz do domu śmierdząc jakimś ziołem - jego ojciec kontynuował, oczy ostre, pochmurnie szare i rozczarowane, jakby miał do tego prawo. Jakby nie spieprzył ich całej rodziny. - Nie myślisz, kiedy sypiasz z każdym, kto oddycha...

\- To nie sprawiedliwe - powiedział Louis, wstyd zwijał się w dole jego brzucha, gorący i ciężki.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, co robisz w swoim wolnym czasie, Louis. Następnym razem, może spróbuj nie robić tego z synem mężczyzny, z którym robię interesy. Umowa teraz pewnie poszła się pieprzyć, dzięki tobie.

Louis przełknął ciężko ślinę i uniósł swój podbródek, mrugając, by pozbyć się pieczenia w oczach. Ma to gdzieś. Ma to kurwa gdzieś. - Nieważne.

Jego ojciec odepchnął się od biurka, usta zaciśnięte w cienką linię dezaprobaty. - Takie zachowanie musi się natychmiast skończyć albo...

\- Albo co? - roześmiał się Louis, jego gardło piekło. - Pozbędziesz się mnie? Zapłacisz mi, żebym zniknął, tak jak zrobiłeś z mamą?

\- To ty postanowiłeś, że zostaniesz ze mną - przypomniał mu jego ojciec, jego twarzy była odizolowana i oziębła. Zdystansowana. - Nie zrzucaj winy na mnie. 

Louis pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się słabo, kiedy wycofywał się w kierunku drzwi. Nigdy nie żałował czegoś bardziej niż tego, że wybrał swojego ojca.

\- Pieprz się - powiedział, zanim odwrócił się i wyszedł.

****

\- Wszystko w porządku?

Harry pokiwał głową trochę szybciej niż się spodziewał i natknął się na Nialla, pomieszczenie wirowało. - Ups.

Kiedy dostali się na łódź?

\- Wiedziałem, że nie powinienem był pozwolić ci na tego różowego drinka - burknął Niall, owijając zabezpieczająco rękę wokół talii Harry'ego. Niall był takim dobrym przyjacielem.

\- Kocham cię.

\- Tak, tak. Ja ciebie też - powiedział Niall i skierował ich w stronę wyjścia z klubu. Świeże powietrze sprawiło, że oczy Harry'ego zaczęły swędzieć. - Ty pijany idioto.

\- Nie jestem pijany - nadal mógł policzyć swoje palce i w ogóle. - Chcę Nutellę.

\- Dobrze.

Harry trącił nosem szyję Nialla, aby okazać swoją wdzięczność.

\- Idziemy do domu, położę cię do łóżka i...

\- Chcę chłopaka - powiedział Harry, jego nogi nagle stały się ciężkie, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że żadnego nie ma. Chciał kogoś miłego i zabawnego i nie o niebieskich oczach. Chciał wrócić do domu i wysmarować Nutellą jego niestety nieistniejącego chłopaka, a potem to zlizać.

Doszli do krawężnika przy postoju, który nie przestawał się kołysać.

\- Twoja głowa będzie cię jutro cholernie boleć - powiedział Niall, jego śmiech odbijał się wewnątrz czaszki Harry'ego.

****

\- Ow - albo coś włochatego umarło w ustach Harry'ego albo wypił za dużo Cosmo ostatniej nocy. Biorąc pod uwagę, że był w połowie ubrany w pomięte ubrania ze wczoraj i śmierdział, jakby tarzał się po brudnej podłodze w barze, wybrał to ostatnie. 

\- Niall - wychrypiał, pragnąc, by jego przyjaciel posiadał jakieś telepatyczne moce, aby mógł przynieść mu Tylenol i wodę bez konieczności poruszania się przez Harry'ego.

Nie ma takiego szczęścia.

Nawet nie zawraca sobie głowy zadzwonieniem do Liama, ponieważ po pierwsze, najprawdopodobniej jest u Sophii, a po drugie, Harry nie był w nastroju na wykład.

Zwinął się w kłębek i naciągnął koc na głowę, aby odciąć się od porannego światła. Dzięki Bogu, że ma dzisiaj tylko jedną nocną zmianę.

Już nigdy nie będzie pił.

Jego ramię owinęło się wokół gładkiej tkaniny zwiniętej w kulkę, którą musiał przytulać całą noc. Ukrył w niej swój nos, jego mózg był jak wata, kiedy sięgnął po telefon i otworzył jedno oko, by móc wybrać numer do Nialla.

Stłumiony dźwięk dzwonka chłopaka rozbrzmiał przez ścianę.

\- Harry - odebrał Niall. - Dobrze wiedzieć, że żyjesz.

\- Ledwo - Harry wydał z siebie żałosny skowyt. - Pomocy.

\- Jesteś najbardziej irytującą, skacowaną osobą na świecie, przysięgam na Boga - powiedział Niall i rozłączył się. Niegrzecznie.

Harry był prawie gotowy, aby mu przebaczyć, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się i Niall pojawił się z buteleczką tabletek i wysoką szklanką wody. Równie dobrze mogła pojawić się aureola nad jego czupryną blond włosów. To wszystko poszło się pieprzyć, gdy Niall otworzył usta.

\- Naprawdę przytulasz płaszcz?

\- Co? - spojrzał w dół na materiał przyciśnięty do swojej piersi i zamarł. - Nie!

Ten przeklęty płaszcz. To wszystko jego wina. Cholerne Burberry.

\- Więc to tak po prostu postanowiło wyjść w twojej szafy.

Harry prychnął, starannie unikając spojrzenia Nialla i starając się zignorować nudności tworzące się w jego brzuchu. - Może bardziej wypadło. Ale tak.

\- Ty i twoja dziwna tęsknota. Podwiozę cię dzisiaj, żebyś mógł to oddać.

Harry z pewnością już nigdy więcej nie będzie pił.

****

Jak wiele razy może ktoś myć zęby, zanim stanie się to nadmierne? Ponieważ Harry był przy trzecim razie, tak dla pewności. Posiadanie miętowego oddechu było uprzejme, prawda? To wszystko. Nie zrobił tego, bo chciał, żeby Louis powąchał jego oddech i pocałował Harry'ego jeszcze raz.

Miał wszystko pod kontrolą.

Ktoś zaczął walić w drzwi. - Pospiesz się, jesteś tam już ponad godzinę!

\- Wiesz jak długo trwa wysuszenie moich włosów? - odkrzyknął Harry i zmarszczył brwi w dezaprobacie. Może powinien je umyć i wysuszyć jeszcze raz. Nie były wystarczająco puszyste.

\- Harry, przysięgam na Boga...

\- Kurwa, dobra. Nie krzycz na mnie!

Wyszedł z łazienki i minął niezadowolonego Nialla w jak najbardziej dramatyczny sposób, aby pokazać swoje niezadowolenie.

Jego odmowa rozmawiania z Niallem trwała całą drogę do jego szafy, gdzie szybko wpadł w małą panikę. - Niall, co mam założyć?!

\- O kurwa - wymamrotał Niall na tyle głośno, by Harry go usłyszał.

\- Co z ciebie za przyjaciel? - może coś przezroczystego? Obcisłego? Ale co?

\- Przyjaciel, który powstrzymuje swoje wkurzenie od piętnastu minut - zawołał Niall, po czym nastąpił długi jęk ulgi i dźwięk sikania do toalety.

Obrzydliwe.

\- Nie ważne co ubierzesz i tak skończysz w połowie nagi!

No cóż. To było prawdą.

****

\- Harry, no dalej, to już godzina.

Harry spojrzał na Nialla z miejsca, gdzie siedział między stertą ubrań porozrzucaną na łóżku, bliski poddania się i wyjścia w samych bokserkach. Próbował prawie wszystkiego i nic nie było odpowiednie.

\- We wszystkim wyglądam jak gówno - nie 'patrz jaki gorący jestem i skończyłem z tobą' wystarczająco.

Sklep z używaną odzieżą ma swoje wady.

Niall podszedł do niego, przeglądając ubrania ze zdeterminowanym wyrazem twarzy i pociągnął koszulę z krótkim rękawkiem w kwiatki, która została przyciśnięta przez tyłek Harry'ego, dopóki Harry nie obrócił się i uwolnił ją. 

\- To - powiedział Niall. - I czarne spodnie. Te, które nie mają dziury w pobliżu twojego krocza, chociaż wiem, że chciałbyś je ubrać.

\- Od wieków nie miałem ich na sobie - przypomniał mu Harry. Miał suszę spowodowaną przez Louisa, taką która, jakimś cudem, była jeszcze gorsza od tych wcześniejszych. - Chcę coś prawdziwego, pamiętasz?

\- A to nie jest z Louisem - potwierdził Niall.

\- Nie, nie jest.

\- To dlaczego masz przez to taką obsesję? - zapytał Niall.

\- Nie wiem! - leży na plecach, podpierając się po bokach. - Po prostu chcę dobrze wyglądać.

A może Harry odkłada na bok to, co nieuniknione. Ponieważ kiedy spotka ponownie Louisa, przekona się, że to, co czuł, było wynikiem tej sytuacji, przypływem hormonów. Że wypadek nie był jakimś zrządzeniem losu, by ich połączyć ze sobą, a to co ich łączyło było niczym, tylko wyobraźnią.

\- Niall - powiedział z dolną wargą wygiętą w bezradnych dąsach.

\- Dobra, chodź tu, frajerze - Niall wyciągnął go z łóżka i praktycznie wciągnął na niego koszulę, zapinając ją tylko do połowy, zanim zrezygnował.

Harry postanowił to zostawić --i tak zazwyczaj ubiera się w ten sposób-- i naciągnął na siebie spodnie.

Był gotowy jak nigdy.

****

Dotarcie do drzwi było łatwiejsze niż Harry się spodziewał. Zadzwonili domofonem przy bramie, mówiąc kim są oraz do kogo przyszli i zostali wpuszczeni kilka minut później. To były najdłuższe dwie minuty w życiu Harry'ego.

Siedział na fotelu pasażera i próbował nie poruszać nerwowo swoim kolanem w górę i w dół, spocone ręce trzymają płaszcz na kolanach.

\- Poczekaj w samochodzie - powiedział Harry, kiedy w końcu pokonali drogę po podjeździe ze żwiru i zatrzymali się pod olbrzymimi podwójnymi drzwiami do rezydencji.

Harry powinien był się wysikać jeszcze raz, zanim wyszli.

\- Nie ma mowy, idę z tobą. Muszę to zobaczyć.

\- Jesteś okropny, nienawidzę cię - dlaczego był tak cholernie zdenerwowany? Ma tylko oddać płaszcz i to skończyć, żeby ruszyć dalej ze swoim życiem.

Kurwa, nie był gotowy.

\- Harry, uspokój się. Nie chcemy, żebyś zwymiotował swoje śniadanko na tego faceta, prawda? - ścisnął ramię Harry'ego i wyciągnął klucze ze stacyjki. - I tak wątpię, żebyś miał jakieś wolne pieniądze, żeby zapłacić za jego pralnię.

Odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć na Nialla swoimi szeroko otwartymi oczami. - Niall, co mam powiedzieć?

\- Że przyszedłeś oddać mu płaszcz? - pstryknął podbródek Harry'ego i uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Może, że nie miałbyś nic przeciwko, gdyby dał ci kolejną szansę.

\- Nie! - sięgnął do klamki, musiał mocno szarpnąć, by drzwi się otworzyły. Nie przestały się zacinać od czasu wypadku. - Po prostu z tym skończmy.

Posiadanie Nialla przy swoim boku, kiedy z trzęsącym się palcem naciska na dzwonek, jest lekko pocieszające.

Oczekiwanie wydawało się trwać wiecznie.

\- Oddychaj - przypomniał mu Niall, pocierając jego plecy. Tak, okej. Harry mógłby to zrobić. Mógłby być spokojny i niewzruszony...

Drzwi się otworzyły.

\- Um - wymknęło się z nagle suchych ust Harry'ego.

Moment wyczekującego milczenia minął.

\- Szukamy Louisa - powiedział Niall i teraz Harry był cholernie zadowolony, że przyszedł z nim, ponieważ nie mógł wykonać żadnej pracy swoim językiem. 

\- Lou nie ma w domu - powiedział facet, który otworzył drzwi. Ale czy on był w ogóle osobą? Mógłby być jakimś rodzajem androida albo pół człowieka, hybrydą pół boga seksu. - Mogę w czymś pomóc?

Ręce Harry'ego pociły się tak bardzo, że prawdopodobnie niszczył drogi materiał płaszcza. Co zrobił, że zasłużył na to wszystko?

\- Tak, stary - powiedział Niall, szturchając Harry'ego łokciem tak mocno, że aż się skrzywił.

\- To - przypomniał sobie w końcu Harry i podał płaszcz Adonisowi. - Ja, um... To należy do Louisa.

Więc był Adonisem, prawdopodobnie. Nie było innego wytłumaczenia, o którym mógłby pomyśleć Harry. Był atrakcyjny i oczywiście nie spokrewniony z Louisem, znajdował się w jego domu, kiedy Louisa tutaj nie było, marszcząc brwi na Harry'ego, jakby domagał się wyjaśnień dlaczego w ogóle miał płaszcz Louisa.

O Boże. Louis zdradził go z Harrym?

Harry musiał już iść. Natychmiast. Był podeszwą buta. Nie. Gorzej. Był nadepniętym błotem przyklejonym do buta, tak jak pieprzony Louis.

Wiedział, a jednak... jednak jego serce i tak spadło mu do brzucha.

\- Dzięki, stary - powiedział Adonis i wziął płaszcz z rąk Harry'ego. Miał tatuaże na całej ręce. Harry wiedział, ponieważ nie mógł spojrzeć Adonisowi w oczy. - Coś jeszcze?

\- Nie, dziękuję - powiedział Harry i złapał Nialla za nadgarstek w śmiertelnym uścisku. - Na razie.

Z tym, pociągnął Nialla do samochodu, nie przestając myśleć wiedziałem, wiedziałem, wiedziałem.

To było tylko jednorazową sprawą.

No cóż, przynajmniej to skończyłeś.

****

\- Co się dzieje z Harrym? - zapytał Liam, jedząc tak głośno, że Harry spędził ostatnie pięć minut marząc o wybiciu torby chipsów z ręki Liama. Nie powinien oczekiwać, że już nie będzie oczkiem w głowie, skoro ledwie tutaj przebywał.

\- Jest zły, bo jego kochanka nie było w domu.

\- Nie jestem zły - wymamrotał, ukrywając swój grymas za poduszką od sofy.

Nie był zły. Nie o to. Nawet nie wiedział, czego się spodziewał.

To wszystko było winą Nialla, że go tam zaciągnął.

Wiedział, że to niesprawiedliwe, kiedy pomyślał o tym ponownie, ale musiał na kogoś zrzucić winę. Lepiej żyć z tym niż faktem, że Louis był oszustem, który zdradził za pośrednictwem Harry'ego.

\- Och daj spokój, Harry, przykro mi - powiedział Niall, unosząc nogi Harry'ego i siadając pod nimi, kładąc je na swoich kolanach i ciągnąc jego duży palec u stopy. Nie miał zamiaru tak łatwo stchórzyć. - Chcesz, żebym cię przytulił?

\- Nie - powiedział Harry, przytulając fioletową poduszkę do swojej piersi. Ta była jego ulubioną. Nie mówiła, że ma muchy w nosie. - Nawet nie chcę go widzieć.

Liam przerwał w połowie przeżuwania. - Ktoś powie mi o co chodzi, czy nie?

Niall westchnął.

****

\- Możesz to wyjaśnić? - Zayn poczuł się jak w domu na środku dwuosobowego łóżka Louisa, głowę miał opartą o poduszki z oceniającym wyrazem twarzy. Przynajmniej zdjął swoje buty. 

\- Co wyjaśnić? - Louis odwrócił się plecami do Zayna i zniknął w swojej garderobie, włączając światło. Gdyby gospodyni zobaczyła strefę wojny, która była na podłodze w jego garderobie, dostałby w głowę. Na swoją obronę powie, że wybranie odpowiedniej koszuli, która będzie pasowała do jego nastroju było trudne, a odłożenie ich na miejsce było jeszcze trudniejsze.

\- Nie zachowuj się jakbyś nie wiedział.

Louis szturchnął bok sterty ubrań swoją gołą stopą i podszedł do części z płaszczami. Szczerze mówiąc, zapomniał, że to w ogóle zostawił. Płaszcz. To nie tak, że nie miał kilkunastu innych. Szkoda, że nie można zapomnieć o reszcie.

\- Kto, um... kto to przyniósł?

Kiedy Louis się odwrócił, Zayn opierał się niedbale o framugę, ręce założył na piersi. Jego niewystylizowane włosy opadały mu na twarz, ale nadal wyglądał, jakby był gotowy na zdjęcia na okładkę GQ. Gdyby Louis nie kochał go tak bardzo, nienawidziłby go.

\- Dwóch chłopaków - powiedział Zayn, jego wzrok palił profil Louisa. Czuł się jak królik złapany w świetle reflektorów i gotowy do ucieczki.

\- Dostałem to od tego wyższego. Sarnie oczy, kręcone włosy. Usta idealne do obciągania. Ładny.

\- To dlaczego nie pójdziesz się z nim umówić - warknął Louis, drażliwie i nerwowo, roztrzęsionymi rękami szarpnął jedwab z wieszaka.

\- Był naprawdę cholernie dziwny. Powiedziałem mu, że nie ma cię w domu. Nie byłem pewien, czy nie jest natrętem, czy coś - powiedział Zayn, ignorując wybuch Louisa. Znanie go od lat ustawiło innym poprzeczkę tolerancji dramatyzmu naprawdę wysoko. - Kim on jest?

\- Nikim - powiesił płaszcz na wieszaku i odłożył go na miejsce, udając, że wygładza mankiety rękawa, by nie musieć za szybko zmierzyć się z Zaynem. - Jednorazowa przygoda. Zostawiłem swój płaszcz w jego samochodzie.

\- Klasyka - zauważył Zayn, a potem znalazł się obok, jego ręce owinęły się nad żebrami Louisa i położył podbródek na jego ramieniu.

\- Piję herbatę z najmniejszym palcem wyciągniętym, więc...

Zayn prychnął i ścisnął jego talię.

\- Ten facet odwiózł mnie do domu po tym, jak rozbiłem swój samochód.

\- Ach - Zayn wypuścił powietrze, rozbawiony. Louis oparł się pokusie uderzenia go łokciem. - Chłopak z pięknym kutasem.

\- Pieprz się - powiedział Louis, kąciki jego ust drgały w uśmiechu. Harry miał pięknego kutasa. A także świetne ręce. To nie znaczy, że Louis powinien czuć się w ten sposób. Ukłucie rozczarowania zostawiło ślad w jego brzuchu. Chęć pobiegnięcia i zobaczenia, czy mógłby go złapać i zobaczyć jeszcze raz. Tylko zobaczyć. Dowiedzieć się, czy wymyślił to sobie, czy Harry rzeczywiście był tak magnetyczny, jak Louis zapamiętał.

To był tylko... seks. I jakiś rodzaj pozostałości po doświadczeniu bliskiej śmierci. To wszystko mieszało mu w głowie.

Nawet nie wie, dlaczego nadal pamiętał nazwisko Harry'ego. Louis nie lubił tęsknić za czymś, co było jednorazowe, nie wliczające uczuć.

\- Chcesz zapalić? Przyniosłem dobre rzeczy.

\- Tak jakbyś kiedykolwiek przyniósł coś innego - Louis pochylił się na chwilę do Zayna, zanim popchnął go i uciekł z jego zasięgu. - No na co czekasz? 

Zayn wyszedł za nim z łagodnym pokręceniem głową.

****

Jeśli chodzi o szybkie naćpanie się, Louis nie był nowicjuszem. To prawie wydaje się teraz nieciekawe, ale dzięki temu jego mózg zwalniał, ręce przestawały drżeć, ponieważ czasami zwyczajnie nie mógł się powstrzymać, a to było dla niego wystarczająco dobre. Było warto.

\- Ta chmura wygląda jak smok - wymamrotał Zayn, liżąc swoje zadymione usta i mrugając na niebo, kiedy podał jointa Louisowi. Końcówka była mokra przez połączenie ślin, ale Louisa nie obchodzi to na tyle, by zwinąć swojego własnego.

\- Wyobrażasz sobie, jak to byłoby mieć jednego? - zapytał Louis, wydmuchując dym, kończyny luźno zwisały, kiedy obrócił się na brzuch, policzek spłaszczony na ogrzanych słońcem, chropowatych płytkach balkonu. - To byłoby świetne.

\- Zapłać komuś, żeby ci skonstruował jednego - zamrugał Zayn. To wydawało się wiecznością. - Jak samolot. Ale w kształcie smoka.

\- Mój ojciec za to nie zapłaci.

\- Sam zapłać - powiedział Zayn i odebrał jointa. Gdyby to było takie proste. Chodzi o to, że.... może było, co przypomniało mu...

\- Tak - wychrypiał Louis, odpychając się od podłogi, na rękach i kolanach, kiedy spojrzał na Zayna. - Nie idź nigdzie, Malik. Muszę coś załatwić.

\- W porządku - zmarszczone brwi Zayna sprawiły, że Louis wstał na swoje ciężkie nogi. Szkoda, że teraz był za daleko od Zayna, żeby wykręcić jego sutek. Nie wolno mu było za długo wyglądać ma poważnego.

****

Louis był zdeterminowany i ambitny na swojej drodze do osiągnięcia marzeń. Jeśli dostał boczne akwarium wbudowane w ścianę w holu na parterze, nikt nie musiał wiedzieć. To było między nim a Walterem, Najeżko-kształtną Rybą. 

Może po prostu utknął w martwym punkcie. Tego też nikt nie musi wiedzieć.

\- Jesteś moją prawą ręką. Albo rybą. Cokolwiek wolisz - powiedział Walterowi, stukając w szybkę. - Mamy to.

Walter poruszył płetwami. Louis odebrał to jako wyraźny znak wsparcia, z informacją, nie spieprz tego.

Przeszedł na boso korytarz i zatrzymał się przed biurem swojego ojca, nagle czując się o wiele mniej komfortowo i bardziej niezręcznie. Może to nie był dobry pomysł, nawet jeśli myślał o tym w ostatnim czasie bardzo często. To jak bycie lepszym. Może.

Zapukał do drzwi, zanim cała mgła opadła i zabrała ze sobą jego odwagę. Przebierając w miejscu nogami, jego coraz bardziej lepka dłoń przesuwała się do drzwi, by je otworzyć, kiedy rozbrzmiał głos jego ojca. - Proszę!

Wślizgnął się do środka, dwie pary oczu ulokowały się na nim, zaciekawione i wyczekujące. Znakomicie. Nie był przygotowany na upokorzenie się przed publicznością, ale to było nic, jeśli był na to odporny.

\- Co jest, Louis? Mam spotkanie.

\- W porządku, Charles - powiedziała kobieta i Louis ledwo rozpoznał ją, jako pracownicę w zarządzie firmy. - Mogę poczekać.

Posłała Louisowi coś w rodzaju uśmiechu, którego napięte usta Louisa nie odwzajemniły. Prawdopodobnie wyszło to bardziej jak grymas.

Odchrząknął, trzymając jedną nogę za drzwiami, tak daleko od nich, jak to tylko możliwe, ponieważ wszystko o czym był teraz w stanie myśleć to, cholera, śmierdzę ziołem.

Ojciec uniósł brew. Racja. Czas to pieniądz. Guzdrasz się.

\- Tato, możemy... porozmawiać o pracy? Proszę.

\- Pracy - powtórzył sceptycznie ojciec, opierając się o swoje skórzane krzesło.

\- Tak. Dla mnie - chciał po prostu... chciał spróbować. Nie mógł wiecznie żyć ze swojego miesięcznego kieszonkowego, prawda? Nie chciał być jednym z tych facetów po czterdziestce z pożyczkami u swojego nie pochwalającego tego ojca, nawet jeśli to jest to, czego oczekuje jego ojciec. Louis chciał udowodnić, że stać go na więcej. Nie swojemu ojcu, ponieważ Louis nauczył się dawno temu, że skończy się tylko na rozczarowaniu. Chciał udowodnić to sobie.

\- Jak, staż albo... cokolwiek. Nie obchodzi mnie to k.. - przerzucił wzrok na gościa swojego taty i zamknął usta. Pieprzone maniery, Louis. - Mogę nawet sprzątać biura. Nie obchodzi mnie to. Po prostu... cokolwiek, naprawdę.

\- Nie sądzę...

\- Może mi pomóc - wtrąciła kobieta, odwracając się w fotelu, by spojrzeć Louisowi w oczu. - Właściwie, to o tym przyszłam porozmawiać z twoim ojcem. Potrzebuję kogoś do pomocy w pracy. Stażystę. Jestem cholernie zawalona.

Uśmiech pchnął do góry kąciki ust Louisa. Uśmiech, który osunął się, jak tylko jego ojciec otworzył usta i powiedział. - Nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł. On nie ma doświadczenia. Nie potrzebujesz kogoś, kto będzie pałętał ci się pod nogami i sprawiał, że twoja praca będzie jeszcze trudniejsza.

Louis powinien się do tego przyzwyczaić. Do tego, że rozmawiano o nim, jakby go tu wcale nie było, stojąc kilka stóp dalej, jak gdyby nigdy nic, jakby był jedynie bezużyteczną stratą przestrzeni. To nie oznacza, że nie weszło mu to pod skórę i ulokowało się tuż pod powierzchnią.

\- Jestem pewna, że wykona odpowiednią robotę.

\- Twój pogrzeb, Karen. Tylko nie mów, że cię nie ostrzegałem - powiedział jego tata, wzruszając ramionami i pochylając się na biurku na swoich łokciach. - Coś jeszcze, Louis, czy możemy wrócić do pracy?

Zacisnął zęby tak mocno, że jego zęby trzonowe zaczęły boleć. Zmusił się do zrelaksowania, kiedy spojrzał na Karen. - Dziękuję... Zrobię, co w mojej mocy.

\- Dobra - uciął jego ojciec. - Dam jej twój numer i będziesz mógł powiedzieć to później - jego głos nie znosił sprzeciwu, więc Louis skinął głową i pożegnał się, zastanawiając się jak długo zajmie mu udowodnienie, że jego ojciec miał rację.


	3. Rozdział 3

\- Nie chcę iść do pracy. Jestem smutny - jęknął Harry w udo Liama. Za to dostał bardzo nieprzyjemne klepnięcie w ramię. Może powinien ugryźć Liama w udo.

\- Ow, kurwa! Harry.

\- Zasłużyłeś na to - powiedział Harry, kiedy rozluźnił swoje zęby i opadł na plecy, by móc spojrzeć Liamowi prosto w twarz.

Liam westchnął. - Przykro mi.

\- Nie, nie prawda. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nas zostawiasz. Nie okazywaliśmy ci wystarczająco dużo miłości, Liam? - na dodatek wydymał wargi, mimo że żartuje. Tak jakby.

\- Nie zostawiam was - powiedział czule Liam i pogłaskał włosy Harry'ego, co było niesprawiedliwe, bo wie, że Harry cholernie to lubi. Nic nie mógł na to poradzić, zawsze miał serce na dłoni, ale teraz nie było czasu na czerpanie z tego korzyści. - Będę mieszkał kilka bloków dalej.

Liam nie był w pobliżu przez ostatnie kilka tygodni, ale myśl, że nie znajdzie go smażącego jajka w kuchni w niedzielny poranek nadal jest dziwna.

Chociaż to musi być fajne. Ta cała sprawa ze 'stałym seksem z miłością twojego życia i sprawnym dorastaniem'. To sprawia, że Harry też chciałby wszystko sobie poukładać. Być dorosłym i takie tam.

To jedno mu się nie podoba.

\- Kiedy wychodzisz do pracy? - zapytał Liam, drapiąc skórę głowy Harry'ego w denerwująco przyjemny sposób.

\- Za jakieś piętnaście minut.

Zmiana w barze, co prawdopodobnie oznacza wlanie w siebie kolejnej rundy wódki, zanim zacznie flirtować. Przyjemność sprawia mu tylko druga część.

\- Trzeba było sprzedać płaszcz tego bogatego kolesia na Ebay'u - powiedział Niall, kiedy wyszedł z sypialni, siadając na fotelu i przechylając puszkę Coli na ustach. - Przynajmniej mógłbyś sobie pozwolić na więcej wolnego czasu od piekarni.

Harry odepchnął od siebie myśli o Louisie, powiedział sobie, że to już nie ma żadnego pieprzonego znaczenia. Nie z resztą jego pokręconego życia i śladami ugryzień zmieniającymi się w żółty kolor.

Wkrótce, powiedział sobie. Nastąpią jakieś zmiany.

****

Liam przeprowadził się dwa dni temu, a Niall i Harry byli przygotowani na stawienie czoła płaceniu większego czynszu za wynajem, dopóki nie znajdą odpowiedniego współlokatora. Nie chcą byle kogo, a jeśli to oznacza branie większej ilości zmian, by pokryć koszty? Niech tak będzie. Nawet jeśli ostatnio był tak zmęczony, że spał w najbardziej oburzających miejscach. Wczoraj zasnął pod prysznicem, a tydzień wcześniej na krześle w poczekalni u dentysty.

\- Jesteś w domu? - zawołał, kiedy wszedł do ciemnego mieszkania i ściągnął buty. Jego palce zaczęły robić dziury na czubkach, ale nie zamierza kupować nowych, nie ważne, jak często narzekał na to Niall. To jego ulubiona para.

Brak odpowiedzi.

Więc Niall wyszedł.

Harry potarł dłonią zmęczoną twarz, może poczuć dym na swoich ubraniach i we włosach. Naprawdę musi wziąć prysznic, ale bez Nialla, który mógłby go uratować, martwi się, że zaśnie i nabije większy rachunek za ciepłą wodę.

Wszystko byłoby o wiele bardziej znośne, jeśli ktoś umyłby mu włosy i położył do łóżka, którego sprężyny nie wbijają mu się w plecy, a może nawet wymasował obolałe stopy.

Może powinien zamieścić ogłoszenie na Craigslist*. 'Szukam ładnego chłopaka do przytulania, masaży głowy i obciągania. Musi lubić koty i dzieci.' 

Jest jakieś dwa procent szansy, że dostałby nie przerażającą odpowiedź.

Nie chodzi o to, że nie potrafi nikogo wyrwać. Dostał cztery karteczki z numerami telefonów tylko dzisiejszego wieczora. Jedna z nich była od faceta, ale okazał się być zbyt nachalny, by sprostać wymagającej liście kryteriów bratniej duszy Harry'ego. Co prawda, napisał ją, kiedy miał szesnaście lat i był znacznie bardziej naiwny, ale niektóre punkty nadal obowiązują. Jako że jest sentymentalnym facetem, przykleił tą listę do swojego zeszytu z piosenkami, kiedy ostatnim razem pojechał do domu na święta Bożego Narodzenia i znalazł ją w pudełku na buty pod swoim łóżkiem.

Wyciągnął numery ze swoich obcisłych spodni, kiedy powoli skierował się do sypialni, oczy już wpół zamknięte.

Wyrzucił zmięte kartki papieru do kosza na śmieci pod biurkiem.

Wkrótce. To wszystko będzie tego warte. 

Zasnął z obrazami dymu w zatłoczonym barze i niebieską parą oczu znikającą w tłumie.

****

\- Możesz to zrobić - czuje spojrzenie Nialla wwiercające się w tył jego głowy, gdzie przycisnął jego twarz do materaca, jakby sama moc jego dezaprobaty mogła w jakiś magiczny sposób sprawić, że Harry wstanie.- Co jest z tobą nie tak?

\- Wszystko jest w porządku - z wyjątkiem faktu, że Niall nie pozwala mu spać, nie pozwala mu... się poddać. - Jestem zmęczony.

Materac po jego stronie wgniata się, ciepły dotyk ręki Nialla jest źródłem zarówno komfortu jak i mdłości wywołanych poczuciem winy. Po prostu... nie mógł.

\- Wiem - powiedział Niall, używając swojego wewnętrznego głosu. Tego, który powiedział Harry'emu, że może sięgnąć dna. - Ale Harry, stary, to dlatego tutaj jesteś. To dlatego się tutaj przeprowadziliśmy, pamiętasz?

\- Tak - powiedział Harry, jego głos jest szorstki, poranna chrypka pokrywa jego gardło. - To już ponad rok i nic się nie zmieniło. Może po prostu... może nie mam tego czegoś.

\- No cóż, będziesz miał moją stopę w swoim tyłku, jeśli zaraz nie wstaniesz i się nie ubierzesz.

\- Nie zachowuj się tak, jakbyś nie czerpał przyjemności z widzenia mnie nago - jego głos tylko trochę zadrżał. Harry potraktował to jak wygraną. 

Niall parsknął, jego ręka przesuwa się do włosów Harry'ego. Jeśli myślał, że to natychmiast go nie uśpi, to Niall najwyraźniej nie zna go tak dobrze, jak obaj myśleli.

\- Harry, no dalej. Już obiecaliśmy, że zagramy. Na pewno chcesz złamać obietnicę?

Co za różnica? Jakie znaczenie ma jego słowo, jeśli mają tysiące innych osób na ich miejsce, każda kolejna coraz bardziej zdesperowana, by odnieść wielki sukces. Aby przekonać się, że nie gonili za dymem, żyjąc marzeniami.

\- Nie rób tego tylko dlatego, że chcesz coś osiągnąć - powiedział Niall, jego ręka bawi się splątanymi lokami Harry'ego. - Rób to dlatego, że to kochasz.

Harry westchnął w poduszkę. Jego stawy bolą od bycia na nogach przez cały dzień, jego powieki opadają pod ciężarem zbyt dużej ilości pracy, braku snu i niespokojnych nocy spędzonych na zastanawianiu się: co jeśli to wszystko, co mogę zrobić, że lepiej być nie może? Co jeśli skończę stary i samotny, zajmując się jedynie pracą bez perspektyw?

Ale może Niall ma rację. Może musi przestać myśleć, wstać i przypomnieć sobie, dlaczego wyprowadził się z domu. Może to jest tego warte. Warte zacinającego się okna w samochodzie, przejrzałych bananów i tego całego prania gromadzącego się w kącie jego pokoju, ponieważ nie ma siły, by je poukładać. Warte dymu z drugiej ręki, gównianego mieszkania z cienkimi ścianami i przecenionych rogali, które sprzedaje w ciągu dnia, ponieważ kiedy był tam, na scenie z mikrofonem w dłoni i potem pokrywającym jego kark, ze wszystkimi oczami zwróconymi na niego, czuł się jakby latał. 

Zawsze uwielbiał żyć z głową wysoko w chmurach.

\- Dobra.

****

Harry chciał zapalić. Mieć wymówkę, by zająć swoje niespokojne ręce, był na haju od adrenaliny i potykania się na scenie na dwóch niezdarnych nogach, rozpromieniony i spocony, lekko majaczący przez brak snu. 

Jednak mógł to być jego najlepszy występ. Albo najgorszy. W pewnym sensie i tak chciał przytulić cały świat. Chciał opaść przy barze i wypić shota lub dwa, czuć kogokolwiek - kogoś - oczy na swoim gardle, kiedy połykałby trunek.

Minął małe drewniane stoliki, łapiąc tym spojrzenia ludzi i pokazując swój dołeczek, wiedząc że potrafi zwrócić na siebie ich uwagę, zatrzymać ją. Może, może, może.

\- Poproszę wódkę z tonikiem - powiedział barmance. Krucho wyglądająca dziewczyna ze szczupłymi ramionami i niebieskimi oczami kładła swoimi silnymi i pewnymi rękami skrzynkę pełną butelek piw za barem, zanim się wyprostowała, by posłać mu zmęczony uśmiech. - I mogłabyś też położyć kawałek cytryny na brzegu?

\- Jasne, to będzie...

\- Zapłacę - powiedział ktoś obok niego, palce zaciskają się wokół szerokiego nadgarstka Harry'ego. Ręka była opalona i zdecydowanie męska. Silna. Harry odwrócił głowę, wciągając zadymione powietrze do swoich palących płuc. 

\- Dziękuję - powiedział Harry, obserwując, jak ręka puszcza jego nadgarstek i sięga do kieszeni drogo wyglądających spodni, by wyjąć portfel. Krótkie spojrzenie na liczbę setek, sprawia, że Harry się wstrzymuje. - Nie możesz mi zapłacić, żebym uprawiał z tobą seks.

Mężczyzna był wzrostu Harry'ego, starszy i wysportowany. Miał niebieską koszulę i jasno brązowe włosy siwiejące po bokach. Jego wąskie usta drgnęły w uśmiechu, szare oczy zmarszczyły się w kącikach. - Nigdy nie płacę za seks.

Harry uniósł biodra przy ladzie, podniósł szklankę i ściągnął z niej cytrynę, ssąc ją bez mrugnięcia okiem. Lubił pokazywać swoją przewagę już na samym początku.

\- Do tego wlicza się kupowanie nieznajomym drinków. Myślę, że mnie okłamujesz.

\- Niech to będzie podziękowanie za świetny występ - powiedział nieznajomy, opierając łokcie na barze i patrząc przed siebie. Miał ładny profil. Nawet atrakcyjny. Jak na starszego faceta. Z jakiegoś powodu wydaje się dziwnie znajomy. - Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałem niektórych piosenek.

\- One - odchrząknął Harry, bawiąc się swoją szklanką. - Są moje. Właściwie to napisałem je całkiem niedawno.

Przynajmniej wyszło coś dobrego z tej całej klęski z Louisem. 

\- Imponujące - powiedział mężczyzna, kątem oka posyłając Harry'emu rozważające spojrzenie. - Często grasz?

\- Kiedy tylko mogę - odpowiedział Harry, biorąc łyka swojego drinka, czuje się nieco bardziej swobodnie po tym, jak mężczyzna nie poprosił go, aby opowiedział o kim są piosenki. - To marzenie, prawda? Właśnie dlatego się tutaj przeprowadziłem.

Zastanawia się, czy może oczarować faceta tak, by zapłacił za jego taksówkę, ponieważ Niall po koncertach był bezużytecznym, napalonym bałaganem, który odpowiadał tylko cyckom. Prawdopodobnie już kogoś wyrwał i zostawił Harry'ego w tyle.

Miał nadzieję, że kiedy dostanie się do mieszkania nie zobaczy nagiego tyłka Nialla, a jego penis nie będzie znajdował się głęboko w dziewczynie wygiętej na ich kanapie w salonie. 

Harry zjadł tam rano płatki.

\- Show biznes może być... niektórzy powiedzą, że tam umierają marzenia.

\- Nie jestem naiwny. Wiem, że nie wszystko jest kolorowe - powiedział spokojnie Harry, starając się nie zabrzmieć zbyt obronnie, niepewny tego, o co chodzi mężczyźnie. Harry nie mógł go przejrzeć, nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że został wciągnięty w dwadzieścia dziwnych pytań nie znając zasad. - Nie oczekuję, że tak będzie. To zawsze było jedyną rzeczą, jaką chciałem robić. Jedyną rzeczą, w której jestem dobry. Jestem gotów ciężko pracować, aby to osiągnąć. Wziąć złe rzeczy z dobrymi, wiesz?

\- Nie jesteś naiwny, nie - przyznał mężczyzna, ponownie odwracając swoje ciało w stronę Harry'ego. - Idealista? Tak. Muzycy zazwyczaj tacy są, nauczyłem się tego.

\- Więc znasz wielu muzyków? - zapytał Harry, obserwując uśmiech, który unosi kąciki ust mężczyzny.

\- Kilku - odstawił na blat szklankę z czymś, co wyglądało na whisky. Ledwo ją tknął. - Może kiedyś do mnie zadzwonisz, żebyśmy mogli dłużej podyskutować?

Sięgnął do kieszeni i zanim Harry mógł otworzyć usta, by powiedzieć: nie jestem zainteresowany ogrywaniem Pretty Woman, wizytówka została wsunięta do jego ręki.

\- Dzięki? - powiedział w końcu, spoglądając w dół, by ją przeczytać.

\- Jeszcze mi nie dziękuj.

Nieznajomy ścisnął jego ramię, ale Harry ledwie to poczuł, zakrztusił się przy wdechu i ociężale oparł się o bar, kiedy przeczytał: 'Charles Austin, Front Line Management Company'.

Kiedy ponownie spojrzał w górę, mężczyzny już nie było.

****

\- To musi być jakiś głupi żart - powiedział Niall, kiedy siedzieli w salonie na ich kanapie, ma okropne obicie pokryte pikowanym kocem Harry'ego, który jest jego częścią.

Niall wyrwał wizytówkę z ręki Harry'ego, patrząc na to tak intensywnie, jak często robił z menu w McDonaldzie. Harry miał nadzieję, że nie będzie próbował jej zjeść.

\- A może... może nie?

Niall zmarszczył brwi jeszcze mocniej, unosząc kartkę w górę do ich słabego światła. Jedna z dwóch żarówek spaliła się dwa dni temu, ale kupienie nowej nie jest jeszcze priorytetem.

Harry i tak wolał bardziej intymne oświetlenie.

\- To nie banknot, Niall.

\- Cii - uciszył go, a potem... powąchał wizytówkę? Dobra. Dosyć tego.

Harry już miał zabrać ją z powrotem, ale Niall chwycił go za nadgarstek. - To papier wysokiej jakości.

\- Próbowałem ci powie...

\- Jesteś pewien, że to nie jest podstęp jakiejś agencji usług towarzyskich? To znaczy, masz długie nogi i dołeczki. Mógłby dostać kilka stów za noc z tobą.

\- Kilka stów! - wzdrygnął się Harry, cholernie obrażony. - Co najmniej kilka tysięcy!

\- Hm - Niall zmierzył go wzrokiem, od jego bosych stóp na tanim, szorstkim dywanie do spłaszczonych włosów. To był długi dzień, okej? Zaraz pójdzie pod prysznic. - Może.

\- Odpieprz się - roześmiał się Harry i uderzył Nialla w ramię, który do razu przewrócił się na bok i kopnął Harry'ego w bok. Harry chwycił go za stopę, na której miał skarpetkę z małą gitarą - to prezent od Harry'ego - i trzymał ją za zakładnika. - Czy to nie ty czepiałeś się mnie za bycie negatywnie nastawionym? Gdzie się podziała twoja wiara w szczęście?

\- Może nie jestem skrzatem w zielonym ubraniu tak jak myślałeś - powiedział Niall z udręczonym westchnięciem i z łaską przyjął wagę ciała Harry'ego, po tym jak ten uwolnił jego stopę na rzecz przytulania.

\- Front Line Management, Niall.

\- Kurwa, wiem.

\- Brzmi zbyt dobrze, by było prawdziwe, prawda?

\- Może ty jesteś zbyt dobry, żebyś był prawdziwy.

Harry ukrył swój uśmiech w ramieniu Nialla i powiedział. - Może obaj jesteśmy.

Być może ich los miał się odmienić.

****

\- Spóźniłeś się- powiedziała Karen, wpatrując się surowo w Louisa znad jej grubo oprawionych okularów. Siedziała za biurkiem, a włosy miała związane w koka tak mocno, że chciał podrapać skórę głowy ze współczuciem.

\- Przepraszam, przepraszam...

\- Lepiej, żeby to się nie powtórzyło - wstała z krzesła ze skóry, nie jak cicho spiskujący łajdak w średnim wieku, a potem podeszła do niego, aż mógł poczuć Chanel. - Między tobą a mną, naprawdę ci kibicuję. Chcę udowodnić Charlesowi, że się myli, więc... nie zawiedź mnie.

Nigdy nie czuł się mniejszy. Może dlatego, że mu zależało.Może dlatego, że po raz pierwszy w życiu ktoś naprawdę uwierzył, że może zrobić coś poza czyszczeniem karty kredytowej ojca.

Mógł dać Karen milion wymówek. Mógłby powiedzieć, mój telefon rozładował się w nocy i obudziłem się pokryty spermą, ponieważ mój mózg nie przestaje odtwarzać pieprzonej jednorazowej przygody, która miała miejsce wieki temu, ale... Nie chciał być tym facetem. 

\- Nie zrobię tego. Obiecuję.

\- Świetnie - powiedziała twardo, ale życzliwie. Ścisnęła ramię Louisa. Myślał, że dostrzegł uśmiech. - Gotowy do pracy?

Ani trochę.

\- Dawaj, Kay-Kay.

\- Nigdy więcej mnie tak nie nazywaj.

\- Okej.

Reszta dnia wcale nie była lepsza.

Po tym, jak Karen rzuciła mu stertę papierów, które miał uporządkować według daty, niezadowolony pracownik potrącił go, kiedy robił herbatę w małym aneksie kuchennym. Louis skończył chodząc po biurze z brązową plamą na swoim białym rękawie, prawie pewien, że to nie był wypadek. 

Nepotyzm nie był tu mile widziany. Kto by pomyślał?

Kiedy skończył sortowanie, minęły jakieś dwie godziny, a jego oczy zaczęły swędzieć. Karen była na spotkaniu i był prawie pewien, że dała mu kartkę z nazwą użytkownika i hasłem na komputer, ale nie może jej znaleźć, a ostatnim razem, kiedy zapytał faceta siedzącego najbliżej niego, dostał zlewające "nie wiem" jako odpowiedź.

Poprawił stos papierów piąty raz, a potem bawił się swoim wilgotnym rękawem. Może powinien przejrzeć to ponownie, aby mieć pewność, że nie schrzanił. Może powinien to ukryć w szufladzie swojego biurka i powiedzieć, że pies je zjadł, tak na wszelki wypadek. Nie chciał, by Karen zdała sobie sprawę, że nie powinna mu ufać.

Wstał, odgarniając grzywkę z oczu i rozglądając się dookoła, by znaleźć kogoś, kto powiedziałby mu, co powinien teraz robić. Albo czego nie powinien. Czy to było potrzebne? Może miał coś teraz do roboty, ale po prostu nie był tego świadomy? 

Obserwował zgiełk, dzwoniące telefony i gwar ludzi rozmawiających ze sobą w otwartej przestrzeni, którzy z nim nie rozmawiali. Wydawało się, że wszyscy wiedzą, co mają robić, znali siebie nawzajem, a on czuł się jak cholerny idiota, który nawet nie umiał włączyć swojego komputera.

Po przyłapaniu więcej niż jednej osoby, posyłającej mu złowrogie spojrzenie, wysunął się zza swojego biurka i podszedł do drzwi Karen. Wciąż są zamknięte, co oznacza, że nadal jest na spotkaniu. Po prostu... poczeka.

To było wtedy, gdy przechodził obok dystrybutora do wody. Usłyszał, jak ktoś mówi: "Pewnie się nudzi. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nikt nie oczekuje, że naprawię jego błędy." Nie musi być geniuszem, by wiedzieć, że rozmawiają o nim.

Schował swój telefon do kieszeni i wymknął się na oddech. Albo, no cóż, na to co mężczyzna może robić w toalecie.

Zamknął się w pustej kabinie, próbując oddychać całym ciałem i pozbyć się ciężaru z klatki piersiowej. 

\- Zayn - powiedział zaraz po tym, jak mężczyzna odebrał telefon. - Ratuj mnie.

\- Obawiam się, że nie mogę, kochanie. Jestem zajęty, pomagam mamie zorganizować otwarcie galerii. 

\- Kurwa, przepraszam. Myślałem, że to jutro - wcale nie zjechał wzdłuż ściany kabiny i nie zwinął się tam jak zdesperowany frajer, który nie potrafił znieść kilku zjadliwych spojrzeń. To nie było jego naturą. To on posyłał zjadliwe spojrzenia.

\- W porządku?

\- Tak - uciął, zły na siebie, ponieważ bez względu na to, jak długo zna Zayna, jego pierwszą reakcją zawsze jest przejście do ataku. - Rozlałem kawę na swoją koszulę, nie pamiętam haseł i loginów i... wszyscy mnie tu nienawidzą. 

\- Jesteś synem szefa. Obawiam się, że nie będziesz tam złotym dzieckiem. Co do koszuli... to tylko koszula, Lou. Masz ich pełno w domu.

To nie tylko koszula. To Prada. Jedna z jego ulubionych. Mama wysłała mu ją na święta. - Dzięki za dodanie otuchy.

Ton Zayna znacznie złagodniał, kiedy mówił dalej. - Posłuchaj, Lou, nie przejmuj się tymi skurwielami, okej? Zawsze będziesz moim złotym chłopcem.

Zaczyna się z niego śmiać. Przyciągnął kolana bliżej piersi i pokręcił głową, mimo że Zayn nie może go zobaczyć. - Wiedziałem, że to tylko kwestia czasu, aż nie będziesz mógł już dłużej opierać się mojemu tyłkowi.

\- Stary - powiedział Zayn. - To jedyna rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek chciałem namalować.

\- Jak jedną z twoich francuskich dziewczyn?

-Tak, Rose.

Louis ukrył drżący uśmiech w swoich kolanach i po prostu słuchał oddechu Zayna, czując się trochę lepiej, trochę mniej nie na miejscu.

\- Z?

\- Tak, kochanie?

\- Co mam zrobić, żeby przestali mnie nienawidzić?

Louis usłyszał przytłumione głosy, a potem zamykanie drzwi po stronie Zayna, zanim mężczyzna ponownie przemówił. - Powiedziałbym 'kogo to w ogóle obchodzi', ale skoro wiem, że ciebie... po prostu bądź sobą? Może pokaż, że jesteś gotów do pracy, a nie tylko do siedzenia i oczekiwania, aż wszystko będzie ci poddane? To może pomóc, co nie? To był tylko jeden dzień. Daj temu więcej czasu.

Louis skinął głową, zastanawiając się, czy może to w ogóle zrobić, nawet gdyby potrafił nie spieprzyć wszystkiego, czego się tylko dotyka. 

\- W porządku, Lou?

\- Tak - wyszeptał. Potrząsnął głową i zmusił się do chichotu, przyciskając telefon mocniej do ucha. - Kurwa, jestem żenujący. Przepraszam.

\- Nie, stary. Chcesz wpaść do galerii, kiedy skończysz? Możemy pójść do mnie i jeszcze raz obejrzeć Mrocznego Rycerza - powiedział Zayn, ponieważ nigdy nie był dupkiem dla Louisa za to, że jest słaby.

\- Możemy wziąć też tiramisu?

\- Jakoś musimy utrzymać twój tyłek wielkim.

\- Zamknij się - powiedział Louis, śmiejąc się i przeciągając palcami po swoich obolałych oczach. Powinien był pamiętać, aby wziąć ze sobą okulary. - Muszę iść.

\- Okej. Pokaż im, Boobear.

\- Kocham cię - powiedział Louis irytująco czule.

\- Ja ciebie też - odparł Zayn z uśmiechem w głosie. 

Kiedy Louis wreszcie wstał, jego tyłek był zimny i obolały od siedzenia na płytkach. Czuł się jak głupek. Definicja smutnego banału, ukrywającego się w łazience i pragnącego otuchy. Musi to wszystko poskładać kurwa razem, ponieważ nigdy nie pozwalał nikomu zobaczyć, że zaszli mu za skórę.

Okazuj słabość tylko wtedy, gdy pomaga ci to w osiągnięciu celu, przypomniał mu głos jego ojca. Prawdopodobnie jedyna dobra rada, którą dał Louisowi.

Byłoby tak łatwo po prostu zrezygnować, ale. Może nie być najinteligentniejszy lub najbardziej przebiegły, ale jest uparty. Uparty i zdeterminowany, by przynajmniej ten jeden raz, dla odmiany, zrobić coś dobrze, by móc pójść do ojca i powiedzieć "myliłeś się co do mnie przez cały czas".

Wyślizgnął się z kabiny, wzrok przeskanował łazienkę dookoła na wypadek, gdyby musiał schować się z powrotem, zanim ktokolwiek zobaczyłby, jakim był bałaganem. Było pusto. Czysto, sterylnie i szaro. Położył telefon obok umywalki i wyciągnął ręce pod kran, aż zaczęła lecieć ciepła woda.

Jego odbicie skrzywiło się na niego w nieskazitelnym lustrze.

\- Poukładaj sobie wszystko - powiedział do siebie, krzywiąc się na swoje zaczerwienione oczy i wysuszył ręce papierowym ręcznikiem. Zmiął go i wyrzucił go kosza, drzwi już się za nim zamykały, kiedy przypomniał sobie, że zostawił tam swój telefon. 

****

To nie tak, że Harry panikował. Po prostu... był trochę onieśmielony. Prawie strącił swój kapelusz, kiedy próbował go ułożyć i otarł wilgotne dłonie o swoje dżinsowe spodnie przed wejściem do budynku.

Jego buty z obcasami wydawały głośny, stukający odgłos.

Został skierowany na górę, aż na siedemnaste piętro. Czekał w holu, ponieważ jego nerwy były bodźcem do opuszczenia mieszkania, zanim naprawdę powinien wyjść. Miał paranoje, że korek mógłby go opóźnić i straciłby największą szansę w swoim życiu.

Wcale nie wariował. 

Wśród garniturów, ołówkowych spódnic i zapachu kawy, klimatyzacja chłodziła tak bardzo, że miał gęsią skórkę na swoim ciele. Recepcjonistka, która spojrzała na niego po raz czwarty w ciągu minuty na pewno żałowała, że nie miała dzisiaj w pracy chusty, Harry był tego pewien.

Może powinien był ubrać jedną z ołówkowych spódnic Sophii.

Wstał niezdarnie, uderzając kolanami o mały stolik do kawy. Odwrócił się do ciekawskiego, lekko zaniepokojonego spojrzenia recepcjonistki z bolesnym uśmiechem i niezdarnym gestem ręki. Ktoś powinien był skleić ze sobą jego cholerne ręce. Gemma zawsze mówiła mu, że jest jak pieprzony wiatrak.

\- Idę tylko - wskazał kciukiem w przypadkowym kierunku, jego nogi plączą się. - Do OO.

Recepcjonistka posłała mu zmieszany uśmiech, który powiedział Harry'emu, że nie wie, co to 'OO'. Albo to, albo ogłoszenie o potrzebie ulżenia swojemu pęcherzowi, by ją zdziwić.

Uświadomił sobie, że zamknięcie się w kabinie było błędem, gdy usłyszał jak ktoś wpada do łazienki, najwyraźniej nieświadomy, że nie był sam, kiedy zaczął rozmawiać z kimś przez telefon. Albo to, albo rozmawiał z duchem. Harry niczego nie wykluczał.

Zdał sobie sprawę, że utknął. Tak cicho, jak było w łazience, on próbujący wymknąć się z kabiny równałby się ze słoniem w popłochu.

Poza tym, nadal musiał się wysikać.

\- Co mam zrobić, żeby przestali mnie nienawidzić? - zapytała cicho osoba.

Harry stłumił swój szybki oddech w zgięciu łokcia i chciał zakryć uszy, ponieważ czuł się, jakby to było okropnym naruszeniem prywatności, bez względu na to, jak bardzo Harry nie chciał tutaj utknąć. Nie mógł jednak nic na to poradzić. Nie, jeśli chciał się upewnić, że nie przegapił wyjścia tej osoby.

Próbował zignorować głos i stanął na nieskazitelnie czystej białej toalecie, zmuszając się, by nie wykonać żadnego ruchu ani dźwięku. 

Jego nos swędział. I nie. O nie. 

Zacisnął dłoń na nosie tak mocno, jak tylko mógł i zamknął mocno oczy, myśląc: nie będzie teraz żadnego pieprzonego kichnięcia z wściekłością zazwyczaj zarezerwowaną dla Nialla, kiedy próbował trzymać jego brudne ręce z dala od swoich orzechów.

Orzechów nerkowca.

Swędzenie stawało się coraz gorsze.

Wtedy w końcu, w końcu usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych i zamykanych drzwi, po czym nastąpił szum wody, co przypomniało Harry'emu, dlaczego w ogóle przyszedł do toalety.

Nie miał zamiaru posikać się w spodnie w pieprzonej łazience. To byłoby zbyt ironiczne.

Osoba wymamrotała coś do siebie i chwilę później Harry usłyszał cichy zgiełk świata zewnętrznego, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły.

Och, dzięki Bogu.

Podniósł deskę w chwili, kiedy drzwi się zamknęły i miał swojego penisa w ręce dwie sekundy później. Musiał zrobić coś naprawdę strasznego, nawet nikczemnego, że spadła na niego taka zła karma, ponieważ kiedy w końcu wypuścił jęk ulgi, który miał na końcu swojego języka, drzwi znowu się otworzyły.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zapomniałem mojego pieprzonego te... - głos, ten sam głos, którego Harry tak bardzo starał się nie podsłuchiwać, przerwał mu.

Harry nie mógł przestać sikać jak koń wyścigowy.

Na dodatek kichnął.

Dwa razy.

Raczej zrozpaczone uderzenie nogą o płytki w łazience, zanim drzwi ponownie się zamknęły, było jedynie zbyt wybujałą wyobraźnią Harry'ego.

****

Jeśli Louis nie był przedmiotem żartów w biurze, teraz na pewno będzie. Ktoś słyszał jak użalał się nad sobą w pieprzonej łazience, ktoś kto doda dwa do dwóch i zda sobie sprawę, że tak, to musi być ten nowy facet. Wielki Louis Tomlinson, który nie może znieść dnia w pracy bez zachowywania się żałośnie.

Naprawdę chciał zrezygnować.

Co gorsza, jego ojciec, który stał przy recepcji, zauważył go, kiedy już miał przechodzić obok. Jego ręka chwyciła go mocno za ramię i odwróciła. Przez długi czas nie zrobił nic, oprócz patrzenia się.

\- Możemy zamienić słówko, synu? - zapytał, po chwili napiętej i niezręcznej ciszy.

Louis wypuścił spokojny oddech i podniósł wzrok z podłogi, kiwając głową.

Tata i tak pewnie chciał go zwolnić za to, że się spóźnił.

Drzwi do gabinetu taty zamknęły się zaraz za nim. Louis pamiętał, kiedy był tutaj po raz pierwszy, przypomniał sobie dziesięcioletniego siebie, siedzącego przy oknie od ziemi do sufitu i z widokiem na centrum LA, szczęka opadła mu w zachwycie, gdy spojrzał na ojca.

Teraz nie mógł na niego spojrzeć, nie odrywał wzroku od czubków jego skórzanych butów.

Ojciec nigdy nie lubił prać swoich brudów publicznie. Louis był za to wdzięczny.

\- Po prostu to powiedz - wydusił z siebie Louis, jego głos był ostrzejszy niż sobie życzył. Poza kontrolą. Nienawidził sposobu, w jaki jego ojciec wwiercał mu się w skórę. Domyślam się, że tak się dzieje, kiedy kogoś kochasz, nawet jeśli nie chcesz.

\- Wiesz - zaczął jego tata, czubki butów zbliżyły się. - Miałem zamiar dać ci kredyt zaufania. Karen powiedziała mi, że sumiennie pracowałeś przez cały ranek, rzeczywiście jej pomagałeś.

Zaskoczony, Louis podniósł głowę i spojrzał ojcu w oczy, szare i zwężone, tak bardzo podobne do jego. Zabawne, jak pomimo tych słów, jego twarz nadal wyrażała nutę rozczarowania, która była dla Louisa więcej niż znajoma.

\- Musiałeś wszystko schrzanić, prawda? 

Louis powinien był wiedzieć. - Co...

Tata uniósł podbródek Louisa, jego usta zaciśnięte były w wąską linię. - Sądziłem, że nie bycie pod wpływem w miejscu pracy jest zrozumiałe.

Jego dotyk zniknął, a Louis prawie przysunął się do przodu, z trudem powstrzymał się od potknięcia na własnych nogach, pijany przez własną pomyłkę, własne cierpienie. Kiedy w końcu się nauczy, że to było na porządku dziennym? - O czym ty...

\- Zamierzasz zaprzeczać? - powiedział ojciec, krótko i zgryźliwie, zwiększając dystans między nimi, kiedy udał się do biurka, by za nim usiąść. - Widzę, jak czerwone są twoje oczy, Louis. Nie kłam.

Krótki, ostry śmiech wydobył się z jego zbyt ciasnych płuc, mózg na chwilę się zatrzymał. Myślał... kurwa. Oczywiście, że tak. Tyle Louis dla niego znaczył. Dobry-do-niczego, palące-zioło rozczarowanie. Co miał powiedzieć? Nie, nie paliłem jointa, moje oczy są czerwone, ponieważ spędziłem cały poranek na wpatrywaniu się w arkusze, po tym jak nie spałem?

Tata i tak by mu nie uwierzył.

\- Nie ma znaczenia, co ci powiem, ty już zdecydowałeś.

Odwrócił się, by odejść.

\- Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy - powiedział tata.

Louis zatrzymał się, jego ręce drżały. - Jeśli chcesz mnie zwolnić, po prostu to zrób.

\- Nie jesteś moim obowiązkiem. To zależy od Karen.

Nie mój obowiązek. 

Tak, Louis był tego świadomy. Był używany, aby dostać jakąś posadę w imię uczucia i miłość, był wykorzystywany, ale udawał, że tak jest lepiej. Że niczego więcej nie potrzebuje. Że nie chce, by jego ojciec czasami przyszedł i powiedział: "możesz to zrobić, a jeśli nie, to w porządku".

\- Postaraj się powstrzymać od swoich przyzwyczajeń, kiedy tutaj jesteś - powiedział ojciec, nigdy nie przepuszczając okazji, by wyjaśnić, co ma na myśli. - Wolałbym, żebyś nie zawstydzał mnie przed moimi kolegami.

Louis przełknął ślinę i wciągnął powietrze, oddychając płytko przez nozdrza. Nie mógł mówić przez węzeł w gardle, więc skinął tylko głową i skierował się w stronę drzwi.

Już miał je otworzyć, kiedy ktoś zapukał.

\- Proszę! - zawołał jego tata, spokojnie, jakby nic się nie stało. Dla niego, prawdopodobnie tak właśnie było.

Drzwi otworzyły się, a sekretarka jego taty zaglądnęła do środka. Miała przepraszający wyraz twarzy, kiedy na nich spojrzała. - Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, proszę pana, ale osoba z godziny trzynastej już jest.

Louis zastanawiał się, czy może wyczytać wszystko z jego twarzy. Czy wiedziała, że jego własny ojciec nie chciał go w pobliżu, tak samo jak połowa pracowników. 

\- Przepraszam - powiedział cicho Louis i schylił się obok niej, by wyjść z biura, jego wzrok wbity był w podłogę.

\- Louis?

Głos zatrzymał go w pół kroku, niezdecydowane ruchy palców złapały Louisa za łokieć, ale puściły go, zanim mogli w ogóle nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy. Uniósł głowę i spotkał szerokie, zaskoczone oczy.

Harry. 

Tutaj, stojący tuż przed nim, z luźnymi lokami do ramion i koszulą w kratę rozpiętą do jego cholernego brzucha. Policzki miał trochę blade. Jego usta były jakimś cudem lepsze niż Louis zapamiętał. Miękkie, przegryzione i malinowe, rozchylone w niemym pytaniu, jak wtedy, gdy pochylał się do pocałunku.

Louis zamrugał dwa razy, nie mógł znaleźć swojego głosu. Czuł się, jakby ktoś właśnie trafił w jego czułe miejsce, otworzył rany, by go sprawdzić, wykorzystując do tego jego jednorazową przygodę.

W tej chwili nie chciał nic czuć. 

\- Pan Austin spotka się z panem teraz, panie Styles.

Głos przywrócił ich obu do rzeczywistości, wzrok Louisa przemieszcza się szybko, bo co do cholery Harry tutaj robił, chcąc zobaczyć się z jego ojcem?

Serce mocno waliło mu w klatce piersiowej.

Tylko dlatego, że Harry widział go nago, nie znaczy, że trzymał Louisa w garści. Skończył z ludźmi zachodzącymi mu za skórę.

Bez słowa, zszedł Harry'emu z drogi i odszedł nie odwracając się za siebie.


	4. Chapter 4

Biuro Charlesa Austina zostało zbudowane, żeby imponować. Kiedy Harry siada na krześle, przenosi wzrok ze zdumiewająco pięknego widoku na ścianę po jego lewej stronie, pokrytej od podłogi do sufitu zdjęciami Charlesa z każdą gwiazdą muzyki, jaką można sobie wyobrazić. Wie, że powinien być onieśmielony. I pewnie by tak było, gdyby niewyciszone echo LouisLouisLouis, które nieustannie gra w jego głowie.

Sposób, w jaki spojrzał na Harry'ego, nie mrugając i z dystansem, usta miał mocno zaciśnięte, kiedy unikał spojrzenia Harry'ego, jakby wcale nie istniał. Jakby nigdy nie dotknął Louisa.

To nie ma znaczenia. Nie w tym momencie. Nigdy. To nie dlatego tutaj jestem.

\- Sprawiłeś, że za tym tęsknię - powiedział mu Charles, palce ma złączone, oczy marszczą się w kącikach. Harry był zaniepokojony, towarzyszyło mu niejasne uczycie déjà vu, którego nie mógł do niczego dopasować. - Nie zrozum mnie źle. Moje stanowisko ma wiele przywilejów, ale... Zgaduję, że możesz wziąć faceta z A&R, ale nie możesz go z tym przyjąć.

Harry zdołał się uśmiechnąć, udawał, że jego serce wcale nie chciało wyskoczyć z piersi.

\- Tęsknisz za byciem zwiadowcą?- zapytał, bo Niall zawsze miał obsesję na punkcie wewnętrznego funkcjonowania branży muzycznej, a Harry był jego niechętnym odbiorcą. Wygooglował również tego faceta. Charles Austin, wiceprezes, były łowca talentów i menadżer największych nazwisk w branży muzycznej.

Cholera. Tylko... nie trać głowy. Nie pozwól mu sobie pochlebiać jakąś gównianą ofertą. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką chciał Harry było dostanie tego, czego pragnął przez całe życie, tylko po to, aby stać się niewolnikiem, ubranym i pociętym na kawałki, by pasować do formy.

\- Więc znasz ten żargon? - oczy Charlesa rozświetliły się i oparł się na swoim fotelu, panorama LA leży u jego stóp.

Harry zastanawiał się jak to jest być na szczycie świata, zastanawiał się, czy któregoś dnia się o tym przekona.

\- Trochę znam - przyznał, ręce ma trochę wilgotne, kiedy Charles poprosił go o próbkę jego muzyki. Gdy Harry podał mu pendrive, zastanawiał się, co będzie, jeśli nie powstrzyma swoich nóg od potrząsania, ponieważ jego oddech nareszcie był na dobrej drodze lub wiedza, że Louis nigdy nie był drogą.

****

\- Śledzisz mnie?

Harry zatrzymał się w pół kroku, kwietniowa bryza była zimna i sucha na jego skórze. Czubki jego palców były zimne.

Odwrócił się na pięcie, teraz ten głos go oświeca. Głos, łazienka i Louis. Kurwa.

Przeciągnięcie wzroku od szczelin w chodniku, by napotkać wzrok Louisa było trudniejsze niż się spodziewał. Odrzucił uczucie jakiegokolwiek współczucia względem kogoś, kto ma wszystko podane na srebrnej tacy, względem kogoś, kto błagał o Harry'ego na tylnim siedzeniu jego samochodu, mimo że prawdopodobnie ma chłopaka.

\- Nie...

\- Przy okazji, dzięki, że przyjechałeś do mojego domu. Nie musiałeś - powiedział niedbale Louis, tonem graniczącym z dziwną pogardą. Jego nogi były skrzyżowane w kostkach, kiedy oparł się o bok budynku, miał zapalonego papierosa pomiędzy swoimi smukłymi palcami, rękawy jego koszuli były poplamione na jasny brąz.

Harry nienawidził siebie za to, że chciał odcisnąć swoje zęby na pięcie achillesowej Louisa, wyssać siniaki na delikatnych kościach jego nagich kostek, aż będzie go to bolało. Może był tak samo złą osobą, jak Louis.

\- Musiałem - powiedział, odmawiając Louisowi walki, której najwyraźniej szukał, choć gniew zaczął wzbierać się wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. Tylko dlatego, że nie ma tak dużo pieniędzy, nie znaczy, że zatrzymałby sobie rzeczy, które nie należą do niego. - To nie mój płaszcz, prawda?

Przez sekundę zazdrościł Louisowi palenia, ponieważ jego własne ręce były bezużyteczne, puste, po prostu wisiały po bokach nic nie robiąc.

\- I tak bym za nim nie tęsknił. Mam mnóstwo innych - policzki Louisa wydrążyły się wokół papierosa, brwi uniosły się w prowokujący, agresywny sposób, wszystko w nim krzyczało 'jestem lepszy od ciebie'.

Nie po raz pierwszy Harry nabrał się, wierząc, że za człowiekiem kryje się zdecydowanie więcej niż to, co widoczne gołym okiem. Przynajmniej teraz wiedział. Wiedział na pewno, że Louis jest tylko rozpieszczonym, zepsutym, egocentrycznym kutasem, który oczekuje, że cały świat będzie na jego zawołanie, prawdopodobnie czujący współczucie dla samego siebie, kiedy rzeczy nie idą po jego myśli.

\- I tak jest na mnie za mały - powiedział, ponieważ część jego chciała zganić Louisa, a faceci tacy jak on zawsze są przewrażliwieni na punkcie swojego wzrostu.

Dym opuścił usta Louisa, jego policzki zaczerwieniły się, kiedy prychnął. - Przynajmniej nie muszę robić zakupów w sklepach dla cholernych olbrzymów.

Bingo.

Kurwa, był taki oczywisty.

Harry nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Śmiał się. Pochylony w pasie, klepał się po udach, ponieważ Louis był wściekły i wyraźnie zaskoczony tym, że Harry wcale się nie obraził, a Harry nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale przypomniał sobie sposób, w jaki Louis był zapalony do języka Harry'ego był w jego tyłku i... że to już nigdy, przenigdy się nie wydarzy. Ponieważ spotkanie Louisa nie było przeznaczeniem. To było tylko zderzenie szans i czasu, a im było przeznaczone tylko roztrzaskanie się i spłonięcie, wszystko na raz.

Zasłużył na coś lepszego niż jednorazowa przygoda, bez względu na to, jak namiętni byli. Jak bliscy 'jakiegoś prawdziwego' uczucia, kiedy zatracił się w chwili, ponieważ kiedy mgła opadła, a Harry zobaczył Louisa dokładnie, był tylko przypadkiem. Nie warto, nawet jeśli jego widok sprawia, że Harry chce przycisnąć go do ściany z cegieł i wyssać dym z jego ust.

Louis miał rację. To było tylko 'pieprzenie', a Harry był nawiny, sądząc, że to mogłoby być czymś więcej.

\- Postradałeś zmysły, prawda? Osoba nosząca taki kapelusz musi być wariatem.

Harry poprawił wspomniany kapelusz, zastanawiając się, dlaczego Louis nadal tutaj jest i wciąż do niego mówi, skoro uważa Harry'ego za tak denerwującego. - To dlaczego nadal ze mną rozmawiasz?

\- Chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego tu jesteś - powiedział Louis, jakby Harry był idiotą, pytając o to.

\- Miałem spotkanie. I to nie dotyczyło ciebie - zrobił krok do tyłu. Zwiększenie odległości między nimi było wszystkim, czego teraz chciał, ponieważ tak bardzo jak nie cierpiał Louisa, jego ciało wyraźnie się nie zgadzało, przyciągając go do orbity Louisa. - Na pewno cię nie śledzę.

\- Spotkanie z 'Panem Austinem' - powiedział Louis, kładąc bardziej szyderczy nacisk na nazwisko i odepchnął się ramionami od ściany. - Po co?

\- Czemu nie pójdziesz go zapytać? - kolejny krok do tyłu.

Louis zrobił krok do przodu, rzucając niedopałek papierosa na ziemię, wiśniowy kolor spalił się do szarości. - Wolę zapytać ciebie.

Harry udawał, że się zastanawia, uczucie mściwości było przyjemne, kiedy spojrzenie Louisa przemieszczało się na jego usta, a on zwlekał. To nie powinno było sprawić, że Harry pomyśli o chwyceniu Louisa za tył głowy i o pochyleniu się, aż poczuje oddech łaskoczący jego usta, ale i tak pomyślał.

Nawet jeśli nie ma chłopaka, nadal jest kutasem, co do cholery jest z tobą nie tak? Co do cholery jest z nim nie tak?

\- Dzięki, ale nie - powiedział Harry, odmawiając posłuchania swojego penisa zamiast mózgu i postawił na swoim. Ledwo.

Nigdy nie był mistrzem silnej woli.

Louis oblizał swoje wargi, zrobił kolejny krok do przodu, a zaskoczony Harry obserwował ostrożnie Louisa, którego za cholerę nie mógł teraz rozgryźć. Harry nie potrafił odwrócić wzroku, czuł się trochę uwięziony w miejscu, ponieważ dwie sekundy temu Louis próbował go zlekceważyć, a teraz patrzy na Harry'ego jakby chciał gryza.

\- Ty, um... śmiecisz - zająknął się Harry, marszcząc brwi. Żywe wspomnienie sposobu, w jaki czuł Louisa, przebiegało do jego penisa, myśląc przestań do cholery grać z jego myślami.

Louis zamrugał, ręka opada do jego boku, jakby coś sobie przypomniał. - Masz zamiar kiedykolwiek odpowiedzieć na moje pytanie, czy będziesz tylko marudził o ochronie środowiska? - spojrzał wymownie dookoła długiego odcinka betonu wokół nich.

Popadli w niemy konflikt charakterów, całe ciało Harry'ego było ściśnięte i gotowe do wybuchu. Po prostu chciał... chciał chwycić Louisa za jego wąską talię, był rozdarty między ugryzieniem jego szyi a odepchnięciem go, ponieważ był za blisko, tak blisko, że jego woda kolońska nie przestawała łaskotać nosa Harry'ego za każdym razem, kiedy zrywał się wiatr.

Harry nie chciał mu nic mówić, a już na pewno nie o umowie, która jeszcze nawet nie została zawarta. Harry nie był już pewien, czy nadal jej chce, skoro to oznacza regularną konieczność mierzenia się z twarzą Louisa.

Pieprzyć to.

Będzie idiotą, jeśli pozwoli Louisowi to zniszczyć. - Jakie to ma dla ciebie znaczenie?

Policzki Louisa zrobiły się czerwone. Uderzenie minęło, a potem: - Masz rację. Nie ma żadnego. Tylko dlatego, że raz przespaliśmy się ze sobą, nie oznacza... nic nas nie łączy.

Telefon Harry'ego zaczął wibrować przy jego udzie.

Przerwał kontakt wzrokowy, niespokojnie i tracąc równowagę. Sięgnął do swojej kieszeni, by wyciągnąć telefon, zastanawiając się, dlaczego w ogóle pozwolił, by słowa Louisa go dotknęły. Dlatego sprawiły, że ma mdłości.

\- Powinienem... - powiedział niezręcznie, nie mogąc sobie darować, że to słowo opuściło jego usta. Dlaczego nie może po prostu ich pieprzyć i pozbywać się bez żadnych wyrzutów sumienia? Dlaczego nie potrafi... mieć tego gdzieś?

Jego telefon był już przy uchu i potykał się na stopach idąc do tyłu, kiedy Louis wzruszył sarkastycznie ramionami, jakby pytał, a czy to do mnie?

Tak, Harry dokonał właściwego wyboru.

Przestań nosić serce jak na dłoni dla ludzi, którzy nie będą się wahać, by je zniszczyć.

****

\- Gdybyś tylko zobaczył jego głupi kapelusz, był...

\- Głupi? - zapytał Zayn z garścią popcornu w drodze do jego ust.

\- Tak! - Louis ledwo powstrzymał się przed opróżnieniem miski popcornu na głowie Zayna, ponieważ nie przestawał patrzeć na Louisa, jakby mógł przeczytać wszystkie jego myśli, które uważał za niedorzeczne. - Przestań tak na mnie patrzeć!

Zayn wzruszył ramionami, przeżuwając w cichej kontemplacji, obserwował Louisa ze swojej pufy-worka, światła domowego ekranu kina tańczyły na boku jego twarzy. - Nic nie mogę na to poradzić. Facet z ustami do obciągania naprawdę zaszedł ci za skórę. To zabawne.

\- Nie lubię go.

\- A czy powiedziałem, że lubisz? - zapytał Zayn, unosząc brwi.

\- Insynuowałeś to - wymamrotał Louis i zatkał swoje usta popcornem, by nie mógł nic więcej powiedzieć. Harry był przeciętny, naprawdę. On, jego głupi kapelusz i sposób, w jaki pachniał, gdy Louis pozwolił swoim nogom podejść do niego za blisko, ponieważ jego mózg nie zwracał na to uwagi. A potem śmiał się z Louisa, prosto w jego twarz, jakby był jednym wielkim żartem.

Nic nas nie łączy.

Louis osunął się na swojej pufie-worku, ostentacyjnie ignorując ukłucie sumienia. Może był trochę zbyt brutalny, mimo że znał krytykę. Nie chciał przyjąć do wiadomości, że to mogło dotknąć jego dumy. Był wieloma rzeczami, ale nie był przeciętny.

\- Zawsze to robisz - Zayn ponownie odwrócił twarz od ogromnego ekranu, rodzinny sygnet błyszczy w słabym świetle. - Zachowujesz się, jakby spotkanie kogoś było końcem świata. Jakbyś był na to za dobry. To w porządku pozwolić sobie na kogoś od czasu do czasu.

\- Lubię cię. To już zbyt duże uczucie, które mogę znieść - Louis zabrał miskę popcornu z rąk Zayna i przycisną ją mocno do swojej piersi, tak jak zawsze to robi z czymś przypominającym uczucie.

\- Sądzę, że mam szczęście. Byłem z tobą, zanim stałeś się zgorzkniałym frajerem - powiedział Zayn, uśmiech rozciągnął się na jego ustach. - A to i tak się nie liczy.

\- Nie liczy się?! - Louis w obronie uderzył Zayna zapasową poduszką w twarz. - Pomyśleć, że zastanawiasz się, dlaczego mam problemy z zaufaniem.

Zayn przewrócił oczami, to jego tradycyjna odpowiedź na dramatyczne zachowanie Louisa. - Wiesz, że nie to miałem na myśli. Oczywiście, że to się liczy. Ja tylko mówię... chciałbym zobaczyć cię szczęśliwego. Naprawdę szczęśliwego, a nie 'właśnie kupiłem lustro z aplikacji facebooka, w pewnym sensie to mnie uszczęśliwia'.

\- Powinieneś wiedzieć, że to lustro sprawia, że jestem cholernie szczęśliwy.

To nie tak, że Louis bał się zaangażowania. Po prostu w tej chwili tego nie chce, nigdy nie spotkał kogoś, dzięki komu pomyślałby o umawianiu się, kogoś z kim niemiałby nic przeciwko, żeby spędzić resztę życia, czy to nie o to chodzi w byciu z kimś związanym? Idź na całość, albo wracaj do domu, prawda?

I tak by to spierzył, zawsze to robi, raniąc kogoś przy okazji. Nie chce żyć pod taką presją.

\- Nie chcę się z nikim umawiać. Po co? Jeśli chcę seksu, mogę kogoś poderwać. Jeśli chcę się do kogoś przytulić, to mam ciebie. Jest idealnie, naprawdę.

\- Nie wszystkie związki są skazane na niepowodzenie, Lou.

\- Nie jestem wystarczająco dziecinny, aby myśleć w ten sposób - powiedział, korciło go, żeby zmienić temat. Z dala od uczuć, jego zbliżającym się życiu w samotności i willi pełnej psów. Sprawiłoby to, że jego ojciec przewróciłby się w trumnie, więc przynajmniej tyle.

Był pieprzonym kociarzem.

\- Nie chcę żadnych związków. Lubię moje życie takim jakie jest teraz, dzięki.

Zayn westchnął z rozdrażnieniem, co wcale nie zdziwiło Louisa. Tego się spodziewał.

\- Masz na myśli siebie kontrolującego wszystko - powiedział Zayn.

\- Dokładnie - Louis trącił kostkę Zayna swoją nogą. - Przestań już być taki ckliwy i sprawdźmy ile popcornu mogą pomieścić moje usta.

****

Znaleźli nową współlokatorkę. Harry powinien był wiedzieć, że przyniesie kłopoty, gdy tylko zobaczył, jak puszcza oczko Niallowi. Niall, z drugiej strony, ledwo powstrzymał się od szczerzenia do niej wystarczająco długo, by zamknąć usta i przełknąć ślinę. Ale był słaby i rozproszony przez wspomnienie oddychania tym samym powietrzem, co Louis pieprzony Tomlinson, by myśleć racjonalnie. Bóg wiedział, że to nie jest silną stroną Nialla.

Powinien był wiedzieć, a jednak upuścił torbę z zakupami spożywczymi w szoku, kiedy wszedł do mieszkania i zobaczył Nialla i Ellę pieprzących się przy kuchennym blacie. Pomarańcze wytoczyły się z torby.

\- Lepiej po sobie posprzątajcie! Wybielaczem! - krzyknął i poszedł do swojego pokoju z jedną ręką na oczach. Czy to nie coś strasznego?

Drzwi od sypialni Nialla zatrzasnęły się, chichoty i stłumione odgłosy seksu zostały chwilę później wznowione.

Wyglądało na to, że ich nowa współlokatorka ma tyle wstydu, co Niall i Harry razem wzięci. Harry popełnił duży, duży błąd.

****

Harry spał źle od trzech dni. Z poduszką przyciśniętą do ucha leżał na boku i spoglądał na sąsiednią ścianę pokoju Nialla, jakby mógł telepatycznie dać znać swojemu przyjacielowi, że pomimo tego, że jest pod wrażeniem jego wytrzymałości, ciągły seks późno w nocy nie jest mile widziany. Zwłaszcza, że Harry miał dzisiaj podwójną zmianę, a jutro ponownie ma spotkać Charlesa.

To nie znaczy, że znowu zobaczy Louisa, właściwie dlaczego w ogóle o nim myśli?

Louis zwiastował same kłopoty, z tymi protekcjonalnymi brwiami, uchylonymi ustami i delikatnymi kośćmi, do których Harry chciał przycisnąć palce, nawet jeśli doskonale wiedział, jak złe to jest. Tak samo złe, jak pozwolenie Louisowi wbić się pod jego skórę.

Skóra, skóra, skóra. Delikatna i słodka jak topiony karmel, i nie. Nie zrobi tego. Nie zamierza w ogóle myśleć o Louisie, a już na pewno nie będzie fantazjował o sposobie, w jaki ciało Louisa oddawało się pod jego rękami, jak rozszerzył swoje uda jeszcze bardziej i nacisnął na Harry'ego, by wziąć go jeszcze głębiej, pozwalając mu udawać, że jest to coś więcej niż tylko pieprzenie.

Nie było.

I nawet jeśli nigdy nie zniósłby bycia z kimś takim jak Louis - Louis, który nigdy nie musiał na nic pracować w swoim życiu, który myślał, że jest ponad wszystkim, ponad Harrym, ubrany w swój garnitur z ostrymi kątami cięcia, delikatnymi kształtami i gryzący się w język - Harry i tak zrobił się twardy w swoich spodniach.

Cholera.

Dlaczego nie mogło być inaczej? Dlaczego po prostu nie zakochali się w sobie tak doskonale, jak ich ciała, ponieważ to było im przeznaczone? Dlaczego życie miłosne Harry'ego zawsze jest niewypałem?

Hałasy z pokoju obok ucichły, a Harry obrócił się na bok, patrząc w sufit i zaciskając kołdrę w pięści, żeby nie mógł sięgnąć w dół.

Za każdym razem, kiedy się przesuwał lub nawet oddychał, było tylko gorzej, a próby nie myślenia o Louisie tylko zalewały jego umysł obrazami Louisa, co w ogóle nie pomagało w tej sytuacji.

Pomyślał o tym, jak Louis pachniał dymem papierosowym i drogą pianką po goleniu, kiedy wszedł do przestrzeni osobistej Harry'ego, jakby miał do tego prawo. Zawsze obrzydzali go palacze, ale w tamtym momencie chciał tylko przycisnąć go bliżej siebie i zlizać ten smak z ust Louisa. Może spróbować go całego.

Wyobrażał sobie, co by było, gdyby Louis miał mniejszego penisa, gdyby był milszy i mniej szyderczy bez możliwego chłopaka.

Harry mógłby pchnąć go na ścianę w jego mieszkaniu i odpiąć każdy mały guzik jego koszuli, całowałby jego tors w dół, aż upadłby na kolana.

Louis śledziłby każdy jego krok ze zmrużonymi oczami i przechyliłby biodra w kierunku dyszących ust Harry'ego, palce miałby wplątane we włosy Harry'ego, by trzymać go blisko. Harry trącałby nosem brzuch Louisa, całował go, aż mięśnie napięłyby się i drżały by pod jego językiem, mały ślad włosów znikałby pod jego szorstką brodą.

\- Weź mnie w końcu w swoje usta - mógłby powiedzieć Louis, ponieważ jest niecierpliwy i trochę władczy, a ta jego strona nie powinna podniecać Harry'ego, ale teraz podnieca, bardziej niż cokolwiek innego.

Kiedy Harry zauważył, że pociera swojego penisa przez pościel, zdał sobie sprawę, że walczy na straconej pozycji.

Tylko... ten jeden raz. Ostatni. Żeby pozbyć się wspomnienia o nim. Ostatni raz i to wszystko się skończy.

Odrzucił kołdrę na bok, jego skóra była zbyt napięta i gorąca, przechodziły go dreszcze, kiedy sunął palcami wzdłuż swojego nagiego torsu, ściągając bokserki w dół swoich ud. Nie dotknął się, przesunął tylko swoimi tępymi paznokciami po swoich przyciętych włosach łonowych i zagryzł dolną wargę wystarczająco mocno, aby powstrzymać swój jęk, ponieważ Louis i tak by mu na to nie pozwolił. Chwyciłby go za włosy i potarłby swoim penisem usta Harry'ego, mówiąc: - Obciągnij mi.

Droczyłby się, sunąc nosem wzdłuż brzucha Louisa i ssałby twardą długość przez jego spodnie, ślina wsiąkałaby w materiał, zabójczy zestaw, przez który Louis nie mógłby nad sobą zapanować.

Świerzbiło go, by się dotknąć, był twardy i zaczynał wyciekać, kiedy podrapał się w dół wewnętrznej strony ud i z powrotem, kostki u ręki ocierały się o jego jądra. Musiał przełknąć ciężko, ślina mu ciekła, kiedy wyobraził sobie odpięcie guzika od spodni Louisa i szarpnięcie zamka w dół zębami, teraz łatwiej jest pozbyć się poczucia winy, ponieważ cała jego krew pędziła z mózgu prosto do pulsującego penisa, a w ciemności zawsze łatwiej przyznać pewne rzeczy.

Chciał pociągnąć spodnie Louisa i bieliznę w dół, obserwować główkę ściśniętą w materiale, zanim cała długość by się wyprostowała, sino-czerwona i wyciekająca na górze. Liznąłby ją, tylko żeby spróbować, pocierając ustami w tę i z powrotem, aż byliby śliscy, a Louis przeklinał by, jego uda trzęsłyby się pod rękami Harry'ego.

Wtedy nareszcie, nareszcie, tak jak to sobie wyobrażał, przyłożyłby swoje usta i ssałby Louisa w środku. Ręka Harry'ego pocierałaby długość jego penisa i droczyłaby się na główce. Był mokry, obciągając sobie, pulsował pod swoim małym dotykiem, musiał przesunąć poduszkę na swoją twarz, by się wgryźć i zagłuszyć odgłosy.

\- Kurwa, tak dobrze - wyszeptałby Louis, głosem mocnym i pełnym szacunku, odpychałby swoje biodra od ściany, wchodząc głębiej w usta Harry'ego, aż do gardła, dopóki jego oczy nie łzawiłyby i musiałby oddychać ciężko przez nos. - Uwielbiasz to, prawda? Uwielbiasz mieć mojego kutasa w swoich ustach.

Harry odetchnął drżąco w poduszkę, zanim stracił na niej uścisk, palce owinięte mocno wokół podstawy zaczęły poruszać się w górę, kciuk gładził jego końcówkę. Czuł się zbyt wrażliwy i zdesperowany, jakby postradał zmysły, kiedy jego biodra uniosły się nad materac do pracy z jego pięścią, serce dudniło mu w uszach, ponieważ tak było. Zawsze lubił mieć penisa w swoich ustach, a ten Louisa był najładniejszym, jakiego kiedykolwiek widział.

\- No dalej, weź mnie głębiej. Wiem, że możesz.

Tak, tak, kurwa, mogę, mogę.

Mógłby poczuć szarpnięcie palców Louisa w swoich włosach, namawiające go, by wziął Louisa jeszcze głębiej, tak głęboko, aż jego nos dotknąłby brzucha Louisa.

Palce zaciśnięte były na główce, dreszcz pędził wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa prosto do jego mógzgu, ponieważ bliskobliskoblisko.

\- Nie dochodź przede mną.

Harry pisnął, palce miał śliskie od preejakulatu, kiedy przesuwał je w górę i w dół, pracując na swojej długości tak szybko, że przedramię zaczęło go boleć, palce zwijają się na pościeli.

Mógłby mocno obciągnąć Louisowi, usta rozciągnięte wokół jego obwodu, kiedy pokiwał głową, gładka, jedwabista skóra napięta na całej twardej długości pod jego językiem, ślady palców naciskają na tylną część trzęsących się ud Louisa, kiedy mówił. - Kurwa, tak, tak, tak, już prawie, Harry, proszę.

Proszę, proszę, proszę.

\- No dalej, dojdź dla mnie, zrób to.

Białe gorące napięcie w jego brzuchu wzbierało się, zaciskało, a potem ulżyło, jego biodra wygięły się na łóżku, trzęsąc się, gdy doszedł, aż pod swoją brodę.

Westchnął, rozluźniając się, gładząc i wyciskając ostatnie impulsy orgazmu z ujścia, drżał, myśląc, już nigdy więcej tego nie zrobię.

Kiedy w końcu zrelaksował się na pościeli, wstyd zebrał się w jego brzuchu, skurcz chwycił jego prawą stopę tak mocno, że przewrócił się na bok i krzyknął w poduszkę.

Pieprzyć wszystko, naprawdę.

****

Następnego ranka, Harry powlókł się do salonu i ledwo wymamrotał "dzień dobry" do Nialla i Elli, którzy leżeli na kanapie jedząc resztki pizzy na śniadanie, zastanawiał się, jak głośno był zeszłej nocy, jeśli go słyszeli.

\- Dobrze spałeś? - zapytał Niall, jego uśmiech za bardzo wydawał się być ironicznym.

\- Nie bardzo - odpowiedział Harry, unikając wzroku Nialla. - Powinniście trochę przystopować. Niektórzy z nas potrzebują naszego pięknego snu.

\- Jakoś nie wydawałeś się tym przejmować - powiedział Niall, czym wywołał chichot u Elli.

\- Nieprawda! - wypalił Harry, jego uszy płoną. - Ja... ja tylko...

\- Obciągałeś sobie - skończyła Ella, robiąc wulgarny gest swoją ręką.

Harry naprawdę żałował, że nie znalazł innego współlokatora. To było jak mieszkanie z dwoma Niallami.

\- Myślałem o Louisie, nie... - zamknął usta i uciekł przed ich śmiechem. Droga do kuchni była jak marsz wstydu.

****

Jeśli chodziło o życie miłosne Louisa, miał dwie podstawowe zasady. Zawsze używaj zabezpieczenia i nigdy nie pieprz się z kimś więcej niż raz. Nie chciał nikomu robić nadziei.

Zabawne, jak jego druga zasada została przetestowana w momencie, kiedy biegł do windy po lunchu następnego dnia, Harry Styles mrugał na niego spod swojego śmiesznego kapelusza, jakby właśnie zobaczył ducha. Miał pusty wyraz twarzy, a później patrzył na niego z rezerwą.

Nie obchodzi mnie to. Mam to kurwa gdzieś.

Natarczywy głos zabrzęczał w jego umyśle, ponieważ trzy cholerne guziki Harry'ego trzymały go kurczowo przy życiu, a splot dwóch srebrnych naszyjników lśnił na jego obojczykach i wchodził pomiędzy jego mięśnie piersiowe, na których nie było już siniaków w kształcie zębów Louisa.

Chciał go ponownie ugryźć, przejechać zębami po wrażliwych sutkach Harry'ego i wsunąć rękę w miękkie lokki opadające na jego szerokie ramiona, po prostu opleść je wokół swojej pieści i szarpnąć, dać ujście złości w rodzaju pożądania, widząc jak Harry sprawia, że się czuje.

Ogarnij się.

Dopiero, kiedy ktoś go minął, zdał sobie sprawę, że stoi jak kołek i gapi się. Wbiegł do windy i odwrócił się plecami do Harry'ego, cofając się, kiedy więcej ludzi zalało windę, którzy wracali ze swojej przerwy na lunch.

Cofnął się, by zrobić więcej miejsca, jego pięty wpadły na czyjeś buty, kiedy dźwięk zakomunikował zamknięcie drzwi.

\- Przepraszam - umarło na końcu jego języka, gdy znajome palce pomogły mu utrzymać równowagę, delikatny dotyk na jego biodrach, palce otarły się nad jego biodrami i poczuł ściśnięcie na przedramieniu. Ręce odsunęły się tak szybko, jakby skóra Louisa była zrobiona z płomieni.

Trząsł się, gardło kołysało, modlił się, by winda dostała się na górę, zanim mógłby zrobić coś głupiego i lekkomyślnego, jak złapanie ręki Harry'ego i przesunięcie jej w dół swojego krocza przed tymi wszystkimi ludźmi.

Winda otworzyła się na następnym piętrze, gdzie jest kawiarnia w firmie, i weszło więcej ludzi.

Został bardziej pchnięty do tyłu, poczuł gorący powiew wilgotnego oddechu mieszający się z włosami z tyłu głowy.

Louis rozpiął pierwszy guzik swojej koszuli, jego skóra wokół kołnierza była zbyt gorąca, patrzył jak numery pięter zmieniają się na wyższe.

\- Przepraszam - powiedziała kobieta za nim, kiedy przeciskała się obok, przypadkowo popychając go na Harry'ego.

Louis mógł poczuć jego cholerny zapach, łąkę i wanilię, a przez to chciał się odwrócić i powąchać Harry'ego jak pieprzony pies. Jego klatka piersiowa była sztywna i twarda, taka jak Louis ją zapamiętał, a zimna sprzączka od paska Harry'ego wbijająca się w tyłek Louisa przelała czarę goryczy.

Musiał ugryźć się w język, udając, że muzyka w windzie była wystarczająco głośno, aby zagłuszyć zdenerwowany hałas za nim, oddech Harry'ego zacinał się w taki sposób, jakby też to czuł. To elektryczne podekscytowanie za każdym razem, gdy się dotykali.

Prawdopodobnie generowane przez wzajemną niechęć.

\- Czy możesz... - zduszony głos mruknął do jego ucha, głęboki i miętowy, który sprawił, że Louis dokonał zmiany swojej wagi, aby zatuszować fakt, że jest zbyt zagubiony w swoich myślach, których nie powinien nawet mieć. -... przesunąć się trochę?

Mógł je mieć, ale był w takim nastroju, że mogłoby być trudne posiadanie innych.

\- Widzisz tu jakieś miejsce? - odparł kącikiem swoich ust, składając ręce przed swoim kroczem, chcąc, aby jego penis nie ożywiał się, jakby był trzynastolatkiem, który właśnie zobaczył swoje pierwsze porno w życiu.

Nie był jedyny.

Oddech Harry'ego zrobił się trochę płytszy, kiedy ktoś ponownie pchnął Louisa, jego tyłek naciskał na krocze Harry'ego.

Przez jedną mściwą chwilę, pozwolił sobie się odepchnąć.

Spróbuj mnie teraz zapomnieć.

Ręka chwyciła jego nadgarstek, palce drżały.

\- Rusz się - wyszeptał pilnie Harry, prawie ze złością, kiedy go puścił. - Proszę.

Kiedy więcej osób wyszło, Louis nie miał już pretekstu, by doprowadzać Harry'ego do szaleństwa. Szkoda. Podobało mu się to, jak Harry brzmiał, kiedy błagał.

Nie będąc już dłużej zapędzanym w kozi róg, Harry wziął głęboki oddech.

Żaden z nich nic więcej nie powiedział.

Kiedy winda zatrzymała się na siedemnastym piętrze, usłyszał, że Harry wychodzi za nim, mógł dosłownie poczuć napięcie uchodzące z ciała Harry'ego jak z pola siłowego. To sprawiło, że skóra Louisa swędziała.

Zerknął przez ramię na zbyt długą chwilę, już tego żałując. Policzki Harry'ego były zaczerwienione, duże dłonie ochraniały krocze dużym kapeluszem.

Nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy z Louisem i zrobił się jeszcze bardziej czerwony. - Zrobiłeś to specjalnie.

Uśmiech pchnął usta Louisa w górę, był tak niewinny, jak to tylko możliwe. - Może. Może nie.

\- Co jest z tobą nie tak? Co to ma znaczyć? - usta Harry'ego napięły się. - Nie będę grał w żadną twoją pieprzoną grę.

Louis nigdy by nie przyznał, że te pytania upadły na dół jego brzucha jak torba kamieni, jego uśmiech przemienił się w grymas. Nie chciał, by tak to się skończyło. To była tylko... zabawa, prawda? Wytrącenie Harry'ego z równowagi, sprawienie, że musiał zareagować. Wszystko, byle nie zimne spojrzenie na jego twarz. Louis nie lubił być ignorowany. - Byłeś zabawniejszy, kiedy miałem cię w swoim tyłku na tylnim siedzeniu.

Harry rozejrzał się dookoła, bojąc się, że ktoś mógł usłyszeć, i kurwa, co jeśli Harry rzeczywiście będzie tutaj pracował? Louis absolutnie odmawia bycia zamkniętym w tym samym budynku przez kilka godzin, blisko tych głupich loków. Potrzebuje swojego zdrowia psychicznego.

\- Nie byłem jedyny - wymamrotał Harry, wystarczająco nisko, by Louis mógł to pominąć, gdyby nie stał tak blisko. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że kiedykolwiek myślałem, że mógłbyś... Nieważne.

Zanim Louis mógł w ogóle zebrać myśli, Harry już odchodził.

****  
\- Dlaczego ja? - zapytał Harry, czekając aż Charles odłoży pióro i spojrzy mu w oczy, gruby-jak-Biblia kontrakt leży między nimi na biurku. Albo, no cóż, trzy kontrakty. Wydawnictwo, zarządzanie i nagrywanie, a Harry'emu kręciło się w głowie, ponieważ mimo tego, że ojciec Sophii, który jest prawnikiem zajmującym się działalnością rozrywkową, przejrzał to dla niego, Harry nadal rozumie to mniej niż japońską instrukcję obsługi. To i Louisa.

Musiał uciec do łazienki, by przemyć twarz zimną wodą w beznadziejnej próbie pozbycia się wspomnienia tyłka Louisa ocierającego się o jego krocze w windzie. Nie chciał, by to odciągnęło go od tego, co jest naprawdę ważne.

Louis był takim kutasem.

Priorytety, Harry.

\- Dopraszasz się komplementów? - zapytał ironicznie Charles.

\- Być może. Jesteś gotowy, by mnie rozpieszczać? - posłał mu swój najlepszy czarujący uśmiech, ten, który był tylko trochę koślawy i miał dołeczek w lewym policzku.

Nie mógł ani trochę uwierzyć, że to zrobił. Podpisał kontrakt, prawdopodobnie zrzekłby się też swojej duszy, ale tata Sophii dał mu zielone światło, kilka zmian, był tak cholernie podekscytowany, patrząc na mężczyznę przed nim, zastanawiając się dlaczego.

Charles oparł się na krześle, zrelaksowany i opanowany, a Harry nie mógł usiedzieć w miejscu ze swoim mocno walącym sercem w klatce piersiowej, roztrzęsione ręce schował pod udami.

\- Z wielu powodów, Harry - skórzany fotel Charlesa pisnął, kiedy z powrotem pochylił się do przodu. - Nie jesteś idealny, nie. Nie jesteś najlepszym piosenkarzem, jakiego kiedykolwiek widziałem. Twoje umiejętności na gitarze są średnie...

Harry otworzył usta, aby się wtrącić, kiedy Charles uniósł brew, cisza kazał mu poczekać.

\- Masz potencjał. Coś... urok? Charyzmę, indywidualność na scenie i autentyczność. Piszesz własny materiał i nie boisz się z nim występować. Mam wrażenie, że to nie ma znaczenia, czy jesteś w klubie z pięćdziesięcioma osobami, czy na scenie - powiedział Charles, nie spuszczał wzroku z Harry'ego. - Nie będę kłamać. To, że jesteś przystojny też pomaga. Jesteś... jak nieoszlifowany diament. Minęło sporo czasu, odkąd byłem tak zaintrygowany, by chcieć kogoś oszlifować.

Harry czuł jak jego policzek wgłębia się, chichot odbił się od końca jego języka. - Mam nadzieję, że nie miałeś tego na myśli tak dosłownie.

\- Bezczelny - uśmiechnął się Charles, kręcąc głową. - Więc mogę zakładać, że nie podobają ci się kobiety?

\- Jestem gejem - powiedział Harry tak zwyczajnie jak oddycha, ponieważ nigdy nie uważał tego za powód do wstydu, nigdy nie chciał tego ukrywać. - Mam nadzieję, że to nie będzie problemem?

\- Czy chcesz żeby ktokolwiek wiedział, czy nie, zależy od ciebie. Tylko trzymaj się z daleka od nieletnich i prostytutek. Albo najważniejsze, nie daj się złapać. To nie jest dobre dla twojego wizerunku. To trochę jak... zabicie kogoś i zniszczenie dowodów, jakby to się nigdy nie wydarzyło - powiedział to tak, jakby to było na porządku dziennym, obojętnie, prawie... swobodnie. Jak ktoś, kto wie, co zrobić, by ukryć metaforyczne ciało. Harry był dziwnie pocieszony, że ma go po swojej stronie.

\- Jeśli nie, od razu poinformuj swoją publicystkę. Potraktuj ją, jako swoją prawą rękę. Powinna być informowana o wszystkim, co może cię postawić w złym świetle. Jeśli spieprzysz, będziemy potrzebować czasu, by przekręcić to na twoją korzyść, zapłacić mediom i tak dalej. To nie tak, że będziesz musiał się martwić. Mamy przed sobą wiele sesji nagrywania, zanim zrobimy jakieś promo, by stworzyć wokół ciebie trochę szumu.

Sesja nagraniowa.

Kurwa, on to robi. To jest prawdziwe i dzieje się, a jeśli spektakularnie spieprzy i cała jego muzyka skończy w Walmart za kilka dolarów, to przynajmniej będzie wiedział, że próbował.

\- Gotowy spotkać się z ludźmi z twojego zespołu? - zapytał Charles.

\- Gotowy.

Jego menedżerką PR była Karen, wysoka czarnowłosa kobieta około 45 lat z wysokimi obcasami, które mogłyby pełnić funkcję broni i profesjonalnego, ale miłego oblicza. Jednak to nie ona sprawiła, że stopy Harry'ego były bliskie potknięcia się o powietrze. Tuż obok niej wyprostował się gwałtownie z miejsca, gdzie zwyczajnie opierał się o biurko, Louis.

Jego przestraszone oczy spotkały te Harry'ego, gardło zakołysało się przy suchym przełknięciu, które Harry odzwierciedlił, uczucie czegoś ciężkiego naciskało na jego brzuch.

Mógł przemówić za szybko.

****

TUMBLR: edgeofmyinnocence.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

Nowy klient. Właśnie podpisał kontrakt. Bardzo utalentowany. Obiecujący. 

Louis stanął na baczność w sekundzie, kiedy jego ojciec powiedział: - A to jest Louis, nasz nowy stażysta. Będzie pomagał Karen i reszcie zespołu z mniej ważnymi sprawami. 

Harry nawet na niego nie spojrzał, jego wzrok był skupiony na czymś nad ramieniem Louisa, jakby był duchem. Nie wiedział, dlaczego go to dręczyło, nie wiedział, dlaczego nadal mocno wpatrywał się w Harry'ego, tak mocno, że jego oczy zaczęły płonąć.

\- Myślę, że mógłby nam pomóc z mediami społecznościowymi, Harry – powiedziała Karen. – Będziemy potrzebować wszystkich twoich kont, nawet tych, których nie używasz. Wyeliminujemy wszystkie rzeczy, które mogą potencjalnie zagrozić twojemu wizerunkowi.

\- Czy... Potrzebujecie moich haseł i całej reszty?

Cholera, Harry był dziecinny. Nie miał pojęcia, w co się pakuje. Z jakiegoś powodu, myśl o tym, że Harry zostanie przeżuty i wypluty jak wielu przed nim, niepokoiła Louisa. Ale i tak miał to gdzieś. 

\- Obiecuję, że będziemy tego używać tylko jeśli będzie to konieczne, kiedy będziesz zbyt zajęty, aby samemu coś publikować. Głównie na Twitterze. Tylko zwykłe promocyjne posty, nic więcej – powiedział tata. – Chcemy zachować twoją własną tożsamość. Sprawić, że będziesz bardziej... prawdziwy. Pomóc fanom utożsamić się z tobą na poziomie osobistym, żeby czuli, że cię znają. Możemy stworzyć dla ciebie nowe konta, jeśli to będziesz wolał zrobić. 

\- Nie, w porządku.

Louis zwężył oczy na rękę swojego ojca, ściskającą ramię Harry'ego, jego palce drgały przez chęć odepchnięcia jego dłoni. 

Zacisnął zęby i spuścił wzrok na podłogę, patrząc na czubki zdartych butów Harry'ego. Praktycznie się rozpadały.

Rozmawiali jeszcze chwilę o logistyce tego wszystkiego, budowaniu napięcia związanego z PR i o tym, czego Harry powinien oczekiwać. Louis większość ignorował. Teraz był z tym bardziej zaznajomiony, siedzenie z boku przez wystarczająco dużo osób z jednym hitem sprawiło, że znał zasady. I tak studiował te rzeczy na uniwersytecie, który ukończył w zeszłym roku i szczerze mówiąc, czuł, że wie więcej niż większość wykładowców.

Harry wyglądał na trochę zagubionego, nogi miał skrzyżowane i bawił się pierścionkami na swoich palcach, starając się to ukryć. Może to tylko Louis. Może był jedynym, który silił się na patrzenie, zbyt świadomy tego, jak nie powinien się, kurwa, gapić, ale nie potrafił przestać.

Harry ani raz na niego nie spojrzał.

****

Louis chwycił nadgarstek Harry'ego, zanim mógłby wejść do windy. 

Oczy Harry'ego w końcu nawiązały z nim kontakt wzrokowy, brwi miał zmarszczone w dezaprobacie, gdy spojrzał na miejsce dotyku.

Louis go puścił.

\- Co jest? – zapytał Harry, usta miał napięte z irytacji, kiedy drzwi do windy się zamknęły.

Przez chwilę Louis czuł się onieśmielony, rozdrażniony i zdenerwowany, ponieważ wydawało się, że Harry to z niego wydobywa, a Louis nigdy nie należał do osób z samokontrolą. 

Z wyjątkiem faktu, że miał ją do tej pory, ponieważ nie chodziło o Harry'ego. Niezupełnie. 

\- Karen mnie przysłała - wypalił Louis, policzki przechodziły przez skurcz od uśmiechu, który pokazał. – Poprosiła mnie, żebym umówił cię na spotkanie, żebyśmy mogli przejść przed media społecznościowe, ponieważ wolimy, abyś był zaangażowany w decyzje tak bardzo, jak to możliwe.

Wyraz twarzy Harry'ego sugerował, jakby Louis właśnie poprosił go o cholerne obnażenie się. No cóż, kto wie? Być może. 

\- W sensie... z tobą?

\- Co? Boisz się, że będę zszokowany tymi wszystkimi postami kubków ze Starbucksa na Instagramie? - Boże. Połowa rzeczy Harry'ego pewnie składała się z losowego, artystycznego badziewia z naniesionymi hipsterskimi filtrami, które Louis zawsze uważał za pretensjonalne. 

\- Trudno bać się kogoś, kto nie może nawet sięgnąć górnej półki. 

Louis poczuł jak jego kark zaczął się czerwienić, a uśmiech nigdy nie opuścił jego ust. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że stoi tam, uśmiechając się jak wariat, ale lepsze to niż wykitowanie w najbardziej żenujący sposób. To nie jest odpowiednie miejsce.

\- Proszę cię, jesteś ode mnie wyższy tylko dlatego, że nosisz obcasy – zadrwił Louis i spojrzał wymownie na zniszczone buty. – Które, nawiasem mówiąc, niedługo przekształcą się w japonki, jeśli nie będziesz zbyt ostrożny.

Harry uśmiechnął się, ale uśmiech nie sięgał oczu, jego zapach drażnił nozdrza Louisa, kiedy podszedł bliżej, jak wzbierająca się gwałtownie letnia burza. Jak dojrzały owoc. Louis oparł się pokusie, żeby zamknąć oczy i wdychać go.

\- Więc kupiłeś zegarek Rolexa z pensji stażysty?

Louis chwycił swój nadgarstek, marszcząc brwi. – A co to ma do rzeczy?

\- Nic – powiedział Harry, kręcąc głową, kiedy nacisnął przycisk windy. – Przynajmniej kupuję wszystkie swoje rzeczy za pieniądze, które zarobiłem, nie biorąc ich od moich rodziców.

Louis przełknął mocno ślinę, a jego wnętrzności wykręciły się. – Gówno o mnie wiesz.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

Nie warto.

Nie powiedział tego, ale Louis wiedział, że tak pomyślał.

Zanim Louis mógł odgryźć się jakąś obelgą, winda wróciła z powrotem na górę, a Harry odwrócił się do niego plecami, rzucając przez ramię: - Mogę przyjść jutro w porze lunchu, jeśli ci to pasuje.

\- Niech będzie – powiedział Louis, pociągając za guzik swojej marynarki. Nagle wydawał się być źle dopasowany. 

Nie został, żeby patrzeć, jak Harry odchodzi.

****

\- Coś takiego! – Niall prawie spadł z kanapy, śmiejąc się niekontrolowanymi wybuchami, przez które Harry rzucił poduszką w jego głowę.

Może Harry mógłby znaleźć jeszcze jednego nowego współlokatora, żeby zastąpić także Nialla. 

\- Kim jest Lewis? I dlaczego pracowanie z nim jest takim problemem?

\- Louis – Harry automatycznie poprawił Ellę, a jego policzki zaczęły płonąć, gdy to sprawiło, że Niall śmiał się tak bardzo, że aż zaczął się krztusić. 

\- My, um... spaliśmy ze sobą.

\- Och – powiedziała Ella, wyraźnie zmieszana. – Nie rozumiem, co się dzieje z tym durniem. Nie widzę w tym nic śmiesznego.

\- Harry ma obsesję na jego punkcie – udało się powiedzieć Niallowi ze świszczącym oddechem. – Prawie dostał choroby wieńcowej, kiedy musiał pojechać do niego, żeby oddać mu pieprzony płaszcz. Powiedz jej, Harry.

\- Nienawidzę cię – mruknął Harry i uszczypał udo Nialla. – I nie mam obsesji.

\- To musi być przeznaczenie – powiedział Niall, jakimś cudem się uspokajając i kładąc nogi na udach, jakby właśnie go poważnie nie obraził, niesprawiedliwie mówiąc, że ma obsesję. – Jakie są cholerne szanse?

\- Czekaj – powiedziała Ella, unosząc ciemne brwi. – Czy to ten sam Louis, przez którego sobie obciągałeś?

\- Tak! – powiedział Niall, wskazując palcem na Ellę i mrugając do niej. 

Harry był otoczony wrogami. 

\- Tęsknię za Liamem.

Ella wyciągnęła rękę ze swojego fotela, żeby delikatnie pociągnąć za loki. – Przepraszam. Chcesz trochę owoców pokrojonych w kostkę?

Dobra, może Ella była w porządku. – Mogłabyś?

\- Też mogę trochę? – zapytał Niall.

\- Nie.

Wstała, aby się rozciągnąć, jej top uniósł się, ukazując przebity pępek. Zabawne, jak to nie podziałało na Harry'ego. 

Niall z drugiej strony... - Ślinisz się – szepnął, wcale nie subtelnie, Harry. 

Niall zaczerwienił się. – Zamknij się.

Och, teraz role się odwróciły. 

****

Planem było uważne przejrzenie wszystkich kont, aby pozbyć się tego, co jest żenujące i Harry był dobrze przygotowany-- nawet pożyczył laptopa Nialla z podejrzanie czystą historią wyszukiwania-aby tak się stało.

Niestety, zasnął dziesięć minut później i nie obudził się, aż słońce zaczynało pojawiać się zza horyzontu, jedna z jego bezwładnych rąk przypadkowo leżała na wciąż otwartym laptopie, a ślina ciekła mu po brodzie. Nie trzeba dodawać, że Harry zamknął laptopa i przewrócił się na bok z jękiem, chcąc mieć przynajmniej godzinę snu więcej.

Zasypiając wpół siedzącej, wpół leżącej pozycji nie jest czymś, co Harry mógłby polecić.

Zaciągnął swoje stopy do budynku Front Line Management, modląc się do piekła i z powrotem, żeby Louis nie dokopał się do czegoś zbyt upokarzającego. 

Szyja Harry'ego bolała za każdym razem, kiedy odwrócił głowę, plecy ostro kuły z każdym krokiem. Dzisiaj nie był w nastroju na cipowate zachowanie.

Kiedy dotarł na siedemnaste piętro, Louis już na niego czekał w holu recepcji.

Boki jego włosów były zaczesane do tyłu, biała koszula schowana była w szarych, luźno dopasowanych spodniach, a Harry z całą pewnością nie powinien przyglądać mu się tak dokładnie. 

On tylko... podziwiał wysokiej jakości szwy.

\- Idziemy? - zapytał Louis, zamiast powitania i przeszedł tuż obok Harry'ego, z tą całą ostrą wodą kolońską, szydzącym uniesieniem brwi i złowrogimi kośćmi policzkowymi.

Kiedy Harry podążył za nim do jego biurka, starał się utrzymać swój wzrok powyżej talii.

Odniósł sukces. Prawie.

Louis usiadł i kopnął wolne obrotowe krzesło w stronę Harry'ego. Uderzyło w jego kolana.

\- Tobie też dzień dobry - powiedział kwaśno Harry i usiadł, jego dolna część pleców była za to wdzięczna. Piekarnia była wypełniona po brzegi od rana. Prawie nie miał czasu, żeby pójść się wysikać, nie mówiąc już o tym, by usiąść na dłużej niż pięć minut.

\- No dobra, zaczynajmy.

Plecy Louisa był sztywne, jakby połknął kij od miotły, usta były w wąskiej linii, cicho wyrażały słowa, których Harry nie mógł zrozumieć. Czytał coś na swoim telefonie, a potem zaczął pisać na klawiaturze. Kiedy zauważył, że Harry się gapi, wyprostował się jeszcze bardziej, marszcząc brwi.

Palce pokręciły sie trochę nad klawiaturą, a Harry odwrócił wzrok, żeby spojrzeć na swoje uda, zbyt świadomy wyraźnego dystansu pomiędzy ich krzesłami. 

Cisza między nimi była niezręczna i przytłaczająca, a Harry chciał pozbyć się tego jak spoconej koszulki, ale mógł jedynie siedzieć tam i patrzeć, jak szpera w bazie danych, wyglądając jakby był na skraju paniki i robił, co w jego mocy, żeby tego nie pokazać.

To dało Harry'emu błędny rodzaj satysfakcji, jego żołądek od razu zaczął zwijać się z poczucia winy. Naprawdę nie lubił osoby, w jaką się zamieniał, kiedy Louis był dwa metry od niego. To sprawiało, że chciał pchać, pchać, pchać, aż oboje znaleźliby się na krawędzi. 

I co wtedy?

\- To trwa wieki - wymamrotał Harry, żeby się rozproszyć, patrząc w przyszłość, odwrócenie się, by zobaczyć wyraz twarzy Louisa nie było warte bólu w jego szyi, a sposób, w jaki uda Louisa napięły sie w jego spodniach nie były tym, na czym powinien się teraz skupić. 

Dyskomfort w plecach robił z Harry'ego ekstra drażliwego.

Nie jest to rodzaj bólu, który lubi.

Louis zrobił jakiś dziwny rodzaj zdławionego dźwięku, jakby musiał przełknąć swoją ripostę. Praktycznie przy tym drgał.

Napięcie tego dostało się pod skórę Harry'ego i nie chciało odejść.

Kątem oka widział, że Louis osunął się trochę i opuścił telefon w dół z ulgą.

\- Wpisz hasło do Twittera, proszę. A potem do reszty, jeśli masz inne konta. 

'Proszę' Louisa brzmiało jak 'pieprz się'.

Louis przesunął się do tyłu na krześle, by dać Harry'emu więcej przestrzeni. Nadal był blisko, za blisko, ich kolana zderzyły się na chwilę, zanim Harry szarpnął się do tyłu i zaczął gwałtownie oddychać przez nos.

Kursor w kółko migał mu przed oczami. Harry przeczytał tabelę z listą wszelkich wyobrażalnych mediów społecznościowych, wolne pole czekało obok każdego, żeby je wypełnił.

Jego kolano nie przestawało mrowić.

To będzie długi, długi dzień.

****

Przechodzili przez Instagrama Harry'ego dopiero przez pięć minut, ale Louis już czuł, jakby miał wyskoczyć ze swojej skóry. Podwinął rękawy koszuli do łokci, był zaczerwieniony od południowego słońca, wpadającego od sufitu przez wysokie okna i irytującą bliskość Harry'ego.

Oczy Harry'ego powędrowały w dół do gołych nadgarstków Louisa, które obronnie schował, ponieważ kim do cholery jest Harry, żeby go oceniać?

Czy ktoś może włączyć cholerną klimatyzację?

Obrazem na ekranie było zdjęcie dużego arbuza ze stopą Harry'ego obok, podpisane było emotką z ironicznym uśmiechem. Louis przełknął swoje prychnięcie, oczekując, że Harry jakoś to skomentuje. 

Zamiast tego, nacisnął na następne z zaróżowionymi policzkami.

\- Nie jesteś taki duży.

Louis zawsze miał złą kontrolę nad odruchami.

\- Większy do ciebie.

Jak on śmie. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że i tak to obwód bardziej się liczy. - Jestem grubszy, więc... odwal się.

\- Nie jesteś gr...

\- Chcesz się założyć?

Harry zatrzymał się, mrugając na ekran.

Nie po raz pierwszy w życiu, Louis chciałby cofnąć swoje słowa, użyć mózgu, zanim nieprzemyślane myśli wylecą z jego ust. Teraz i tak na to za późno.

\- Chcesz, żebym wyciągnął swojego kutasa i w tym momencie udowodnił ci, że się mylisz, czy...

Louis nie wypił dzisiaj wystarczająco dużo herbaty, żeby sobie z tym poradzić. - Proszę cię. Widziałem go i tak dalej. Nie jestem pod wrażeniem.

Krzesło zaskrzypiało, kiedy Harry pochylił się, jego kolano było przyciśnięte do uda Louisa, miętowy oddech łaskotał bok szczęki Louisa, kiedy Harry wyszeptał: - Inaczej to zapamiętałem.

Serce Louisa waliło mu w piersi, pulsując tuż pod jego skórą i w uchu, a także w miejscach, gdzie nie powinno być teraz pulsu. Harry był tylko kolejnym numerem na liście, przestarzałym i niewartym zapamiętania.

\- Miałem lepsze - skłamał przez zęby, chcąc móc chwycić w połowie zapiętą koszulę Harry'ego i wepchnąć go, wepchnąć do windy i pozbyć się ze swojego życia na dobre.

Uważając żeby nie być usłyszanym, Louis szepnął: - Nawet nie doszedłem nietknięty.

Harry zakrztusił się, prawdopodobnie dławiąc się słowami, które już miał powiedzieć, jego policzki zrobiły się jaskrawoczerwone. 

\- Podobało ci się - powiedział cicho Harry, bardziej do siebie niż do Louisa, łopatki wygięte, kiedy odwrócił się, blokując Louisa. Brzmiał na trochę rozdrażnionego, może trochę zranionego.

Louis zawsze znał właściwe słowa, żeby ukłuć. To nie powinno sprawić, że poczuje się, jakby chciał to cofnąć, powiedzieć przepraszam. Przeprosiny są oznaką słabości, przyznaniem się do błędu. Byłby przeklęty, jeśli pozwoliłby Harry'emu cokolwiek z tego zobaczyć, nie mógł nic na to poradzić. To było na tyle złe, że omal nie był zakłopotany, kiedy baza danych odmówiła dostępu, po tym jak wpisał złe hasło.

\- Tak, Harry, masz rację. Ty i twój wszechmogący kutas zmieniliście moje życie na zawsze - powiedział, jego głos ociekał sarkazmem, dłonie pociły się. - Możemy teraz wrócić do tego? Mam plany po pracy. 

\- Ty to zacząłeś.

\- A teraz kończę - trącił rękę Harry'ego na myszce. W momencie, kiedy ich skóry się dotknęły, wstrząs elektryczności cofnął jego rękę, jego głos był ostry, kiedy dodał: - Przewiń. 

Harry chwycił mocno myszkę, zmarszczył brwi tak mocno, że równie dobrze mogłyby mu tam wyrosnąć krzaki. Po tym, nie powiedział nic przez długie, nieznośnie minuty.

Louis miał rację. Konta społecznościowe Harry'ego były tylko hipsterskimi filtrami, tweetami, które nie miały sensu i były wypełnione zdjęciami bananów i oznaczeniami toalet, i jasnookie zdjęcie małego Harry'ego które Louis gorzko przyznał, że było mniej żenujące niż jego własne.

\- Dlaczego mam ci ufać? - powiedział nagle Harry, zatrzymując się. - Jak mam wiedzieć, które zdjęcia usuniesz, a które zostawisz? Jesteś tylko stażystą. Właściwie nie jesteś...

\- Kim nie jestem? - Louis uniósł swój podbródek, nie chcąc pozwolić, by Harry zobaczył, jak cholernie był przerażony, jak niepewny, czy tego nie spieprzy. Jak wiele to dla niego znaczyło. - Myślisz, że tylko dlatego, że raz się pieprzyliśmy powiem 'spierdalaj' i 'chrzanić moja pracę'? Właśnie tak uważasz? 

Harry zbladł.

To było wypisane na całej jego twarzy i Louis musiał wbić paznokieć w głowę.

\- Wiesz, co? - wstał, po prostu... musiał znaleźć się z dala od Harry'ego, zanim zrobi coś, czego będzie żałował. Znowu. - Zaraz wracam.

\- Ja nie...

Louis nie został tam wystarczająco długo, aby usłyszeć gówniane wymówki Harry'ego.

W ogóle nie znał Louisa.

****

Harry był dupkiem.

W pewnym sensie chciał wczołgać się pod stół i udawać, że jest tylko pyłem na dywanie. 

Zachęcony przez własne poczucie winy i obraz bardzo rozczarowanej mamy migający w jego głowie, wstał ze swojego miejsca i powlókł się w stronę małego pokoju w rogu otwartej przestrzeni biurowej, gdzie widział, że Louis się skierował. 

Ledwo zauważył zgarbione ramiona Louisa, kiedy inny głos z zewnątrz zatrzymał Harry'ego.

\- Muszę poprosić Andrew, żeby i tak wszystko sprawdził, kiedy skończysz. Upewnić się, że niczego nie pomieszałeś - powiedział cicho Charles, jakby nie chciał zostać podsłuchanym. - To nie byłby pierwszy raz.

Harry oczekiwał, że Louis coś odpowie, nie spodziewał się napiętej, przeładowanej ciszy.

\- I rozwiń rękawy, proszę. Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że to wygląda niechlujnie?

To powstrzymało Harry'ego na chwilę. Szef nie mówi tak do swojego podwładnego, Harry był tego pewien, rumieniąc się przez wiedzę o tym.

Poruszył się, zwiększając dystans między sobą, a dziwną, popieprzoną sytuacją mającą miejsce w aneksie kuchennym. Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej chciał, to zostanie przyłapanym, zdanie ludziom sprawy, że stoi tam za długo, bez żadnego celu, podsłuchując.

Czy Louis... pieprzył się ze swoim szefem?

Czy Harry powinien udawać, że o tym nie wie? 

Był okropnym kłamcą.

Cholera.

Wiercił się ze swoim telefonem, kiedy Louis wrócił z parującym kubkiem w rękach i szczęką zaciśniętą tak mocno, że jego policzki zaczynały mieć skurcze.

Tak właśnie Louis dostał swoją pracę? Przez sponsora? 

Gdyby Harry nie był w takim szoku, śmiałby się, rozdarty pomiędzy uczuciem litości, a tonącym rozczarowaniem tym, jaką osobą naprawdę był Louis. Że wolał wykorzystywać starszego faceta, albo brać pieniądze od swoich rodziców niż samemu je zarobić, ciężko pracując. Harry pamiętał, że samochód Louisa, który spadł z klifu był prezentem od jego ojca, ponieważ nie przestawał się tym przejmować przez połowę drogi.

\- Nie musisz się tym denerwować - powiedział stanowczo, krzesło skrzypiało pod jego ciężarem, kiedy się poruszył i wyciągnął Harry'ego z jego coraz bardziej zdezorientowanych myśli. – Tak bardzo jak tajemniczym jesteś hipsterem jest przestępstwem samym w sobie. Wolałbym, żebyś taktował mnie tak, jakbyśmy nigdy się nie spotkali. A teraz, bierz myszkę i klikaj dalej.

Harry czułby współczucie, gdyby niekłujący ból w jego plecach od złego spania i ciężkiej pracy od 6 cholernej rano w piekarni za minimalne wynagrodzenie.

Kiedy Harry przysunął się nieco bliżej biurka, Louis pachniał wściekłością, czymś pikantnym i herbatą, którą popijał, a Harry musiał zacisnąć zęby, ponieważ jego organizm reagował jak w zegarku, jego spodnie zrobiły się zbyt ciasne.

Był okropnym człowiekiem. Gorszym niż Louis, zdecydowanie.

\- Możesz przestać drwić? - zapytał Harry, po tym jak Louis szósty raz zrobił ten dźwięk.

Tylko mama Harry'ego mogła nabijać się z jego tweetów.

\- Jasne.

To ledwo zajęło Louisowi minutę, żeby znowu z niego zadrwić. I nawet, jeśli Harry wiedział, że chodziło o konwersację odbytą w kuchni niż o samego Harry'ego, to i tak pozwolił Louisowi go irytować.

To nie mogło się wkrótce skończyć.

****

\- Idziemy imprezować! - krzyknął do słuchawki Louis, w momencie, kiedy Zayn odebrał.

\- Nie.

Louis rozgwieździł się na górnej części łóżka, nagi zdeterminowany, żeby zmienić zdanie Zayna. - Zayn... 

\- Stary... - przerwał mu Zayn, na skraju marudzenia. To było haniebne. - Jestem w piżamie.

\- I co z tego? Przebierz się.. Potrzebuję pieprzenia

\- Nie możesz po prostu... zadzwonić do jednego ze swoich wielu, wielu podbojów? 

Nadszedł czas na szantaż emocjonalny. Louis nie lubił podejmować tak drastycznych środków, ale to desperacki czas i tak dalej. Potrzebował się rozluźnić, pozbyć się tego okropnego dnia i po prostu... przestać myśleć. 

\- Wiesz, że z nikim nie uprawiam seksu dwa razy. Naprawdę chcesz, żebym poszedł do klubu sam? Co jeśli ktoś mi coś wsunie? Albo cię tam nie będzie, żeby użyć swojej wyższej siły i ocenić, czy przypadkiem facet nie jest kutasem? Albo... 

\- Dobra, Chryste, w porządku - westchnął Zayn.

Louis uderzył zwycięsko w poduszkę najciszej jak potrafił, ponieważ Zayn wyłapał jego oszustwo, w końcu Louis był samotnym wilkiem. Ostatnie, czego chciał, to być teraz samemu. 

To rzadko dobrze się kończyło. 

\- Kocham cię.

\- Zamknij się – powiedział Zayn i rozłączył się. 

Nieważne. Louis był prawie pewien, że dzisiaj wieczorem rozwiąże wszystkie swoje problemy.

****

Louis był dwa drinki od podłogi wirującej pod jego stopami. Ręka Zayna była stałym naciskiem wokół jego łokcia, kiedy skierował ich z powrotem do stolika.

\- Koniec z Cosmo - powiedział Zayn, zmęczony i wcale dobrze się niebawiący.

\- Tak. Więcej drinków z różowymi parasolkami. Lubię je.

\- A ja lubię, jak nie wymiotujesz na moje buty.

Louis machnął ręką w bardzo wyraźnym 'pfft' geście, przypadkowo pozbywając się uścisku Zayna.

\- To idę kogoś wyrwać.

\- Louis, jesteś zbyt pijany, żeby...

\- To idę zatańczyć, do cholery. Wyluzuj, Zaynie - ścisnął policzki Zayna i pokręcił nimi na boki. Zayn nie wyglądał na rozbawionego. Nawet nie ułożył swoich włosów, co było dobre dla Louisa, ponieważ Zayn z idealną fryzurą był jak, sto na dziesięć w ocenie atrakcyjności, a to psuło 'potrzebę Louisa na uprawianie seksu'. Louis uwielbiał być w centrum uwagi. Zwłaszcza, gdy miał myśli przyczajone z tyłu głowy, które lepiej powinny zostać zignorowane.

Nie ma lepszego sposobu na radzenie sobie z problemami niż udawanie, że żadnych nie ma.

\- Tylko potańczyć - Zayn uniósł brwi, by podkreślić swoją rację.

Louis wyciągnął rękę, by pogłaskać brwi Zayna, biodra już kołysały się w rytm muzyki. - Słowo Skauta.

Pozwolił tłumowi się porwać i zamknął oczy, czuł uderzenia perkusji od klatki piersiowej do stop, ciepłe ciała były przyciśnięte do niego z każdej strony, co czyniło go gorącym, pełnym żądzy i uczuciem, że mógłby ukryć się w tłumie i nigdy, nigdy nie zostałby znaleziony. 

Ręce splecione były wokół jego talii, palce naciskały na kości biodrowe, a ciepły oddech owijał jego kark. 

Nie otworzył oczu, nie trudził się nawet, żeby się odwrócić, wiedząc, że bramkarz nie wpuściłby nikogo nieatrakcyjnego do klubu, a Louis potrzebował tego. Musiał przestać myśleć o dlaczego miałbym ci ufać? I tobie nie można ufać, zawsze tylko umiesz wszystko spieprzyć. 

Usta przycisnęły się do jego ucha, kciuki wślizgnęły się za pasek od spodni Louisa. - Jak masz na imię? 

\- Jake – powiedział. W tym momencie nie chciał być Louisem. 

Facet był w połowie twardy, przyciśnięty do pleców Louisa tak mocno, że jego ciepło tonęło w ciele Louisa, pot spływał wzdłuż kręgosłupa, jego spodnie robiły się coraz ciaśniejsze z każdym pchnięciem bioder, przez każde dotknięcie palców na skórze. 

\- Jestem Oliver.

Louis pokiwał głową, od razu zapominając. Nie chciał imienia, nie obchodziło go nic poza ciałem na ciele i gorącymi rękami wędrującymi pod jego koszulką, przesuwającymi się niżej i niżej, aż ręka znalazła się na wybrzuszeniu w spodniach Louisa. 

\- Toalety?

Louis skinął głową, zlizał gorzki smak alkoholu, nadal utrzymujący się na jego ustach i trzymał rękę wokół jego talii, gdy chwiejnym krokiem skierowali się w stronę najbliższych łazienek.

Był rozpalony i chętny, kiedy wpychał faceta do jednej z kabin, aż jego łopatki uderzyły o ścianę, zęby Louisa przyciśnięte były do jego szyi, ssąc, liżąc i przegryzając, ręce pracowały nad jego paskiem i wsunęły się do środka spodni.

Nie jesteś lepszy ode mnie.

\- Tak, kurwa.

Louis nie zna jego imienia, nawet nie zarejestrował koloru jego oczu, każdy dźwięk mieszał się z powietrzem, a Louis nie chciał tego zapamiętywać. Jego ręce były za małe, kiedy odpinał spodnie Louisa, jego usta zbyt wąskie, gdy próbował pocałować Louisa, ale zamiast ust dostał policzek, w momencie, gdy Louis przechylił głowę na bok. 

To jest to, w czym jestem dobry, co... 

\- Na kolana – powiedział Louis, pchając ramiona faceta w dół, aż jego kolana dotknęły podłogi, a jego oddech zmieszał się ze szlakiem znikających włosów w rozpiętych spodniach Louisa. 

Jego głowa uderzyła o ścianę, palce przesunęły się do włosów, które nie były wystarczająco miękkie, nie były wystarczająco długie, aby opleść je wokół jego nadgorliwych palców. 

\- No dalej, weź mnie głębiej – odepchnął swoje biodra od ściany, oddech zaciął się w jego klatce piersiowej, tuż za niejasnym uczuciem pustego napięcia, gdzieś za jego żebrami.

Przestań myśleć.

I tak zrobił, wyłączył swoje myśli jak tylko mógł i poruszał swoimi biodrami w rytm muzyki, ponieważ to było wystarczające, a potrzebował jedynie ciepła, wilgotnych ust poruszających się wzdłuż jego długości. 

\- Tak, kurwa, Harry, to... 

A potem powietrze uderzyło w jego śliskie od śliny ciało, zbyt chłodno w miejscu, gdzie kilka sekund temu znajdowały się gorące usta, i złapał się na tym, otwierając szeroko oczy. 

\- Harry? Naprawdę? Kurwa, mam na imię Oliver, stary. 

Louis zamrugał, usta otwarte w pustej wymówce, jego ręce się trzęsą.

Drzwi otworzyły się, a potem ponownie zamknęły. Louis był sam, pijany i osuwający się w dół, jakby ktoś wylał mu na głowę wiadro zimnej wody.

Dlaczego do cholery nie potrafi odpuścić?


	6. Chapter 6

Louis nie widział Harry'ego ponad tydzień, co... krzyżyk na drogę. Głos Harry'ego był zbyt głęboki, a jego ręce nieprzyzwoicie duże, nawet nie potrafił właściwie zapiąć koszuli i kto w ogóle chciałby widzieć głupią, z pewnością nie imponującą nagą klatkę piersiową Harry'ego, serio. Może Louis mógłby kupić mu golf i zrobić całemu światu przysługę.

Powinien wiedzieć, że jego dobra passa w końcu dobiegnie końca. Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że muffiny będą w to zaangażowane.

\- Um - to wszystko, co udało się wymyślić jego mózgowi, kiedy wsunął się do biura Karen, babeczka z różowym lukrem była w połowie drogi do jej ust. 

Dołeczek Harry'ego zniknął, kiedy zauważył Louisa.

To uczucie było odwzajemnione.

Choć nieświadomie, Harry zniszczył życie seksualne Louisa. I Louis wiedział, że to musi być tymczasowe, ale to nie znaczy, że jego własna ręka była większą zabawą. To była wyraźna wina Harry'ego i nikogo innego.

\- Przeszkadzam? - zapytał Louis, znacząco unikając spojrzenia na Harry'ego, nawet jeśli jego oczy były zmęczone tym wysiłkiem. - Mogę przyjść później. 

\- Nie, w porządku - powiedziała Karen, biorąc gryza babeczki z niepokojącym wyrażeniem orgazmu. - Harry je przyniósł. Poczęstuj się.

Co Louis zrobił, że na to zasłużył? Każdy kto go zna, wie, że Louis jest łasuchem. Czasami wykrada się z łóżka o 3 nad ranem, żeby opustoszyć zamrażarkę z lodów czekoladowych z miętą albo słoik z ciasteczkami, który ich kucharz zwykle ukrywa przed nim w coraz bardziej pomysłowych miejscach. Bywa, że musi wspinać się na blat, żeby je dostać, ale... nikt nie musi o tym wiedzieć. 

\- Pewnie też je upiekł. Prawda, Harry?

Harry odchrząknął, wzruszając ramionami i rumieniąc się. Jego niewinne zachowanie ani trochę nie nabrało Louisa. 

Kurwa, te muffiny wyglądają tak dobrze.

\- Nie jestem głodny - powiedział Louis i w tym samym momencie jego brzuch postanowił go zdradzić i zaburczał tak głośno, że jego ręka instynktownie położyła się na nim, by zatuszować ten dźwięk.

Harry parsknął w raczej nieatrakcyjny sposób, a Karen tylko uniosła brwi. - Dbasz o figurę, skarbie?

\- Tak jakby - skłamał, mimo że ma za sobą okres, kiedy kontrolował swoją wagę prawie obsesyjnie, ludzie mówili do niego 'masz biodra jak dziewczyna' lub 'rośnie ci coraz większy brzuszek, co nie, Tommo?'. Chłopcy w szkole z internatem kochali szczypać jego biodra. Tak było, dopóki Louis nie znalazł jednej ze swoich zgorzkniałych byłych, przyciśniętej do bardzo nieimponującego ciała w akademiku, postanawiając, że belgijska czekolada była znacznie ważniejsza niż to, co niektórzy niedojrzali idioci sądzili. - Nie przepadam za babeczkami.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, jakby Louis właśnie go obraził, co... no cóż, tak. Tak jakby. Niejasne poczucie winy jest trudniejsze do pozbycia się niż rzeczywiście powinno być. 

\- Jak sobie chcesz - powiedziała Karen, albo całkowicie obojętna na szybko rosnące napięcie w pomieszczeniu albo zwyczajnie woli to zignorować. - Więcej dla mnie. 

\- Przyniosłem ci... rzeczy - przypomniał sobie Louis, podnosząc stos papierów w swojej ręce. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie chciał poświęcić swoich najlepszych lat życia na siedzenie w biurze za biurkiem, ale raz jego matka powiedziała mu, nie zawsze dostajemy to, czego chcemy. - Przepraszam, że zajęło mi to trochę więcej czasu. 

\- Nie ma problemu. I tak są mi potrzebne dopiero na jutro. Dziękuję.

Odwracał się na pięcie, kiedy usłyszał, jak Harry mówi. - Idę po herbatę. Chcesz żebym ci coś przyniósł?

\- Mógłbyś filiżankę kawy? - zapytała Karen. 

\- Oczywiście.

Louis ledwo powstrzymuje się przed przewróceniem oczami, kiedy wychodzi z biura Karen. 

\- Boże, jesteś kochany. Dziękuję.

\- Nie ma sprawy. 

Louis bezgłośnie poruszył ustami 'nie ma sprawy', krzywiąc się, ponieważ był zwrócony plecami do Harry'ego i mógł być tak bardzo dziecinny, jak tylko chciał.

Był w drodze do swojego biurka, gdy głos Harry'ego zatrzymał go w połowie kroku. - Mógłbyś zanieść kilka Charlesowi.

Louis odwrócił się, mrugając głupio. - Co?

Usta Harry'ego wykrzywiły sie w gorzkim uśmiechu, kiedy cicho obserwował Louisa. 

\- Muffiny - powiedział Harry, według Louisa za wolno. - Zanieść kilka twojemu... Charlesowi. Jestem pewien, że by to docenił.

Twojemu... 

Kurwa... oczywiście Harry musiał się w końcu dowiedzieć.

To sprawiło, że policzki Louisa zarumieniły się przez zażenowanie, bo mimo, że był pewny, że nie radzi sobie tak źle, jak wszyscy się spodziewali, to zawsze dostaje w twarz i to było niesprawiedliwe. Czuł się przez to niekompetentny, jak dziecko, które nie potrafi zrobić kroku bez trzymania czyjejś ręki. 

\- Wiesz co, Harry? Dlaczego nie wsadzisz sobie tych twoich babeczek tam, gdzie słońce nie dociera? 

Powinien czuć się usatysfakcjonowany i usprawiedliwiony, ale zamiast tego czuł się, jakby połknął kilka kamieni, które nie zatrzymałyby się, by osiąść na dole jego brzucha. 

Harry go zaskoczył i to jest coś, co dzieje się cały czas, w kółko, a Louis po prostu... musi to zakończyć. Musi przestać pozwalać Harry'emu wbijać igły głęboko pod swoją skórę. 

****

To nie było to, co zamierzał Harry.

Stał tam jak idiota, nikt nie zwracał na niego zbyt dużej uwagi, ale nawet gdyby, Harry nawet nie zauważył, był zbyt zajęty obserwowaniem, jak Louis idzie żwawo do swojego biurka, ramiona miał tak mocno napięte, jakby próbował zignorować cały świat. 

Harry chciał po prostu wiedzieć, upewnić się, że nie zrozumiał źle całej tej sytuacji.

Sposób, w jaki twarz Louisa opadła, zanim zaczerwienił się, zdając sobie sprawę z sugestii Harry'ego, mówił mu, że wcale niczego źle nie zrozumiał. 

Nic nie wiesz. Nie wiesz, dlaczego to robi. Może ma całą listę powodów, która sprawia, że jest szczęśliwy. 

Twarz Louisa często była wyrazista, łatwa do odczytania, ale... Harry w ogóle nie rozumiał Louisa. Nie chciał go oceniać. Przynajmniej próbował tego nie robić.

Po powrocie do biura Karen, nie mógł przestać odtwarzać tego w swojej głowie, tylko w połowie ją słuchając, kiedy wyjaśniała sposób, w jaki chcieli zacząć budować jego osobę publiczną. 

Musiała zauważyć, że jest wyłączony, ponieważ przestała mówić i przechyliła głowę. - Zanudzam cię, prawda? 

Harry wyprostował się na swoim krześle, kręcąc głową tak bardzo, że jego kapelusz prawie spadł mu z głowy. - Nie! Nie, wcale nie, jesteś... Jestem bardzo zainteresowany, przysięgam...

Jej poważny wyraz twarzy pękł i teraz się do niego uśmiechała, wyraźnie ciesząc się z jego przygnębienia. - W porządku. Za długo zamęczam cię gadaniem. Wiem, że strona biznesowa może być raczej nudna dla twojej artystycznej osobowości. 

\- Nie, to nie... Naprawdę chcę to wszystko wiedzieć. Muszę, jeśli chcę być pod kontrolą, co chcę zrobić. Po prostu... - uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem. - Nie mogę się skupić. Przepraszam. 

\- W porządku - uderzyła delikatnie swoimi wypielęgnowanymi dłońmi o biurko. - Co powiesz na imprezę w sobotę? Mógłbyś wpaść, wmieszać się w tłum i zdobyć kilka biznesowych kontaktów. Możesz o tym nie wiedzieć, ale spoufalanie się jest ważniejsze niż mogłoby się wydawać. 

\- Jestem w tym dobry - powiedział, wkładając w to serce, by wynagrodzić jej to, że wcześniej jej nie słuchał. - Będę się spoufalał. 

\- Świetnie - klasnęła w ręce. - Prześlę ci szczegóły e-mailem, dobra?

Uśmiechnął się, myśląc kurwa, to jest rzeczywiście prawdziwe.

****

\- Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz iść ze mną? - zapytał Harry, rozciągnięty na nogach Nialla, by uwięzić go w miejscu na jego łóżku. Pościel była raczej w wątpliwym stanie, ale Harry był zbyt nerwowy, by się tym przejmować, podekscytowany i trochę panikujący, ponieważ mało kto wiedział, że Niall zawsze był lepszy w przełamywaniu lodów. 

\- Poszedłbym gdybym mógł - powiedział Niall, kręcąc się pod nim. - Już obiecałem Jay, że pójdziemy do pubu. Biedny chłopak ma złamane serce. Nie mogę go wystawić.

Harry owinął ręce wokół nóg Nialla i westchnął. - Nie chcę tam iść bez ciebie.

\- No już. To tylko jedna impreza. Wykradnij mi kilka tych małych przekąsek, okej? I pisz do mnie często, żeby dać znać, jak ci idzie. Liczę na ciebie.

Harry parsknął i przytulił Nialla wystarczająco mocno, by wydał z siebie niemęski pisk. - Idziesz ze mną na nagrania w przyszłym tygodniu. Wiesz, jednym z moich warunków byłeś ty, jako mój gitarzysta. 

\- Harry...

\- Nie zrobię tego bez ciebie - powiedział cicho Harry, głupio sentymentalnie, ponieważ wszystko zmieniało się tak szybko, a on czuł się, jakby został zmieciony przez huragan i potrzebuje kogoś, kto będzie trzymał go, by mocno stąpał po ziemi.

\- Jestem pewien, że zorganizują ci kogoś lepszego.

\- Jest tylko jeden Niall Horan na świecie - stwierdził Harry, siadając, by spojrzeć w dół na spokojną twarz Nialla. Niall i tak byłby szczęśliwy z jego powodu, zupełnie bezinteresownie, z niezachwianym zapałem. Harry kocha go cholernie mocno. - Nie zamierzam się zmienić, nie zostawię cię i nie powiem spierdalaj, zapominając o wszystkim, zapominając o tobie, nie jestem...

\- Harry - powiedział spokojnie Niall, sięgając do niego, aż Harry poddał się i przytulił się do klatki piersiowej Nialla. Pachniał proszkiem do prania i czymś leśnym. Harry zamknął oczy, wdychając jego zapach. - Wiem, że byś tego nie zrobił. Nie jesteś taki. Jesteś do tego stworzony, dobra? Wiem, że nie pozwoliłbyś, by to cię zmieniło. Poza tym, ja też bym do tego nie dopuścił. Pierwszy znak o jakimkolwiek zachowaniu divy, a będziesz szorował łazienkę z szybko bijącym sercem, wyprostuje ci głowę na karku. No cóż, tak prosto, jak tylko sam możesz być. 

Harry zaczął się śmiać, nawet nie zakłopotany jego wybuchem. Niall widział gorsze rzeczy. Widział najgorsze i najlepsze i nadal tutaj jest. - Jesteśmy razem na całe życie, ty, Liam i ja. Trzej muszkieterowie. 

\- Oczywiście. Najlepsi kumple do końca życia, nasza trójka - Niall pocałował czubek głowy Harry'ego, a potem pomierzwił jego włosy. - A teraz weź ze mnie swój tyłek i idź się przebrać. Moje nogi zdrętwiały.

Harry usiadł, otwierając szeroko oczy. - O nie. Niall!

\- Co?

\- Co ja mam na siebie włożyć?

\- Ja pierdolę.

****

Harry stanowczo czuł się nieodpowiednio ubrany. Albo lepiej powiedzieć, ubrany w połowie dobrze. Miał na sobie bardzo jaskrawą, pasującą jak wół do karety koszulę Marca Jacobsa z flamingami wśród morza szarości i czerni. 

No cóż. 

Cholera.

'Po prostu ubierz coś szykownego, ale coś w czym będziesz czuł się swobodnie', napisała mu Karen.

To była jedyna droga koszula Harry'ego. Była dziewczyna Nialla, która pracowała w branży modowej miała, um... przywłaszczyć to dla Harry'ego. To wydawało się być jego najlepszą opcją. 

Palce dotykające jego łokcia sprawiły, że podskoczył i obrócił się w miejscu z oszałamiającym brakiem gracji. 

\- Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś - powiedziała Karen, prosta, jedwabna, zielona sukienka wyglądała pięknie na jej ciemnej skórze. - Świetna koszula.

\- Nabijasz się ze mnie? - próbuje się nie dąsać.

\- Właściwie to nie. To bardzo śmiały wybór. Z pewnością nie znikniesz w tłumie, co jest, no wiesz, dobre. Z punktu widzenia PR. Nikt nie stał się wielkim przez bycie nudnym.

\- Dobrze, że to jedna rzecz, którą z całą pewnością nie jestem - przyjął szklankę, którą wcisnęła mu do ręki.

Karen pochyliła się bliżej i uśmiechnęła się. - Zrelaksuj się. Nikt cię tutaj nie ugryzie, obiecuję. A teraz, idź wmieszać się w tłum. Zawróć wszystkim w głowie tak, jak wiem, że potrafisz.

Harry wziął łyka szampana, słodki, musujący i ciepły napój spłynął wzdłuż jego języka. 

\- Ed też tutaj jest. Ed Sheeran. Bardzo miły facet. Jestem pewna, że znajdziecie wspólny język.

Harry tylko skinął głową, starając się, by nie wyglądać na cholernego oszusta. - Prawdopodobnie nie powinienem wspominać, że mam oba jego albumy, co nie? 

Ona tylko się zaśmiała i poklepała go po ramieniu, mówiąc: - Chodź, przedstawię cię kilku osobom.

Podążył za Karen jak małe kaczątko, przytulając kieliszek szampana do swojej piersi i desperacko pragnąc, aby Niall był z nim tutaj i powstrzymał go od wyglądania, jakby znajdował się nie na miejscu.

No dalej, pozbieraj się, masz urok, worki tego. Oni wszyscy są tylko ludźmi. 

Wciągnął równy oddech, relaksując się, ponieważ tak. Oni wszyscy są tylko ludźmi, a Harry nigdy nie był zafascynowany sławnymi ludźmi. Teraz też nie miał takiego zamiaru.

Też zasługujesz na to, aby tutaj być. 

Głos brzmiał podejrzanie jak jego mama, a jego mama zawsze ma rację.

Może to zrobić.

Spędził kolejne czterdzieści minut rozmawiając z każdym i faktycznie dobrze się bawiąc, bo tak, było kilka osób zadzierających nosa, którzy krytykowali jego wybór ubioru, ale reszta imprezy była raczej miła. Nie tak bardzo jak dzielenie jointa z Niallem i Liamem na wyjściu pożarowym albo nawalenie się w barze na dole bloku, ale... nie jest tak źle, jak Harry się spodziewał. Może jest trochę duszno.

Naprawdę czerpał przyjemność z kawałka Dvořáka grającego przez pianistę na żywo. Zawsze miał słabość do klasyki. 

Po prostu podziwiał palce pianisty, przesuwające się po białych klawiszach, zaskoczony, że nikt inny w ogóle nie zwraca na to uwagi, jakby to było nic takiego, gdy hałas w tle odwrócił jego uwagę i ktoś stanął obok niego.

\- Niesamowite, prawda?

\- Tak, to sprawia, że chciałbym umieć grać na pianinie.

\- Kiedyś tego próbowałem, ale... gitara jest bardziej dla mnie.

Harry odwrócił twarz do nieznajomego, spotkając się z imbirowym kolorem włosów i miłymi, brązowymi oczami. Och.

\- Cześć, jestem Ed.

\- Tak, um... Wiem. To znaczy, mam na imię Harry.

Ed zaśmiał się i pochylił do Harry'ego, by wyszeptać: - Imprezy wytwórni płytowych zazwyczaj są naprawdę nudne.

Usta Harry'ego drgnęły w rozbawieniu. - Więc dlaczego tutaj jesteś?

\- Głównie przez darmowe jedzenie i alkohol. Nigdy bym temu nie odmówił. 

Harry zaczął się śmiać, wydał z siebie żenujący dźwięk, ale Ed nie wydawał się tym przejmować, ponieważ śmiał się razem z nim. Miał na sobie zwykłą zieloną bluzę z kapturem.. 

Harry już go lubi.

\- Musisz to często dostawać, ale... twoja muzyka sprawia, że ja też chce śpiewać. To chyba był pierwszy cover jaki kiedyś nagrałem.

\- Naprawdę? - powiedział Ed, a brzmiał na tak autentycznie poruszonego, że Harry natychmiast poczuł się lepiej. Jakby mógł dalej stąpać twardo po ziemi i nigdy nie tracić perspektyw, jeśli w ogóle kiedykolwiek odniesie chociaż połowę jego sukcesu. - Której piosenki?

\- Kiss me - uśmiechnął się Harry w dół do swojego szampana, obracając go w dłoni. - Uwielbiam wszystkie twoje teksty, jeśli mam być szczery. To znaczy, już zachowuję się żenująco, więc równie dobrze mogę zrobić to we właściwy sposób. 

\- Wcale nie, jesteś w porządku. Nie powinienem odrzucać komplementu, prawda? - powiedział Ed, drocząc się z nim, był niesamowicie miły. - Jesteś początkującym muzykiem? 

Kiedy Harry pokiwał głową, a Ed zarzucił rękę wokół ramion Harry'ego, jakby byli kumplami od kilku lat i zaczął prowadzić go w inne miejsce. - Schowałem najlepsze przystawki w szafce kuchennej. Chodź, podzielę się.

Niall zesra się w gacie.

****

Harry nie spodziewał się spędzenia nocy na wykradaniu jedzenia z kuchni i oglądaniu filmów z kotami na YouTube z Edem Sheeranem, ale to jest to, co robi i wcale tego nie żałuje.

\- No dobra, przynieś nam te małe z krewetkami, wierzę w ciebie, stary - powiedział Ed, wylegując się na ławce w ogrodzie.

I Harry zgodził się, ponieważ polubił Eda i lubi krewetki, a poza tym, był też trochę podpity. 

Udało mu się zakraść w zgiełku kelnerów, którzy nie zwracali na niego uwagi. Oczekiwał, że ktoś go opieprzy, ale byli zbyt zajęci cateringiem, a Harry wiedział, co to znaczy, więc starał się schodzić im z drogi.

Kładł ostatnią przekąskę z krewetek na talerzu, gotowy, by się wymknąć, gdy ktoś uderzył w jego plecy. Talerz zabrzęczał na blacie, kiedy zaczął wymachiwać rękami i złapał się krawędzi, jego biodra boleśnie wciskały się w ladę. 

\- Cholera, przepraszam - ciepły oddech zadrżał na karku Harry'ego, silne ręce trzymały się jego pasa. - Przepraszam, potknąłem się. 

\- W porządku - Harry znał ten głos, powinien był odwrócić się na pięcie i odepchnąć Louisa, ponieważ jego ręce parzyły Harry'ego przez koszulę, a Louis był za blisko. Jego dłonie przesuwały się po jedwabistej tkaninie na wrażliwych żebrach Harry'ego.

\- Już możesz mnie puścić - powiedział Harry, przegryzając wargę, kiedy ścisnął blat, jego palce szybko zrobiły się białe.

\- Mogę?

Harry musiał wyobrazić sobie sposób, w jaki ręce Louisa utrzymywały się na jego ciele, sposób, w jaki dłonie obniżyły się po bokach Harry'ego, zanim ciężar ciała Louisa uwolnił jego plecy.

Nagle czuł, że traci równowagę, jakby jego środek ciężkości stale się przesuwał.

Zajął się kilkoma krewetkami, by położyć je z powrotem na talerzu, odmawiając spojrzenia teraz na twarz Louisa. Musiał się pozbierać.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że tu będziesz - powiedział Harry, mógł poczuć, jak Louis waha się za nim, napięcie w pustej przestrzeni pomiędzy nimi było jakby fizycznie obecne.

\- Pracuję w tej firmie, a to jest impreza firmowa, więc wiesz. Poza tym, darmowe drinki. 

Mając na uwadze, że komentarz Eda sprawił, że Harry zaczął się śmiać, Louisa, z jakiegoś powodu, wywołał tylko dreszcz na jego skórze, brzmienie tego było irytujące. - Bo wcale cię nie stać, żeby kupić własne, co nie?

Musisz tylko paść na kolana i ładnie poprosić swojego starszego sponsora.

Poczuł chęć przeproszenia za to od razu, gdy o tym pomyślał, czuł mdłości szarpiące jego brzuchem przez wypitego szampana. Wcale nie był cholernie zazdrosny.

\- To nie jest takie satysfakcjonujące.

Harry w końcu się odwrócił, a wzrok Louisa uniósł się z miejsca, gdzie wyraźnie wpatrywał się w atuty Harry'ego.

\- Co tu jeszcze robisz? - zapytał Harry, stopy poprowadziły go bliżej, tak blisko, że czubki jego butów trąciłyby Louisa, jeśli zrobiłby kolejny krok. Oddychając ciężko, ponieważ wszystko w Louisie działało na niego w niewłaściwy sposób.

\- Miejsce wolności, nieprawdaż? Mogę robić co chce - Louis przechylił głowę na bok, jego oczy trochę się szkliły, jakby już wypił o jeden drink za dużo. Bóg wiedział, że Harry też. Nie mógł przestać patrzeć na usta Louisa. - Co ty do cholery masz na sobie?

Harry zarumienił się i to było tylko jego szczęście, że mógł być obojętny na zjadliwe komentarze innych, ale nie na Louisa. Przestań mu na to pozwalać.

\- Marca Jacobsa, jeśli musisz wiedzieć - zabrzmiał zbyt obronnie, za bardzo na krawędzi, a on sam zbeształ się od razu, ponieważ ostatnie czego chce, to dać Louisowi znać, że to ma dla niego jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Nie miało. Nie powinno. - To prezent od przyjaciela.

Musisz przestać się przed nim tłumaczyć. Nie jest lepszy od ciebie.

\- A siadłeś na mnie przez mój zegarek. To hipokryzja, jeśli mnie spytasz - szydercze uniesienie brwi tylko dodaje zniewagę do obrazy. W pewnym sensie, Louis miał rację.

To nie znaczy, że Harry mógłby przez to dorosnąć.

\- No cóż, nie do końca. Zapytaj siebie. I to nie tak, że ta koszula kosztowała 50 tysięcy.

Brwi Louisa opadły, a wargi rozdzieliły się w zachwyconym 'och'. - Kotek pokazuje pazury.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak - odparł ochotę pobawienia się swoimi włosami, żeby zobaczyć, czy jakiekolwiek pasma wystają z jego prowizorycznego koka. Bycie nazywanym kotkiem nie powinno rozstroić go w ten sposób, ze zbyt gorącą skórą, uczuciem przyjemności przechodzącym wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa i osiedlającym się w brzuchu, jego spodnie zaczynały być zbyt ciasne, w sposób nie do przyjęcia.

Zdał sobie sprawę ze swojego błędu w momencie, kiedy Louis uśmiechnął się, ukazując wszystkie swoje zęby i uważaj na mnie, nazywającego cię kotkiem przez resztę naszej obustronnie irytującej nas znajomości.

\- Więc, kotku - sprowokował go Louis, unosząc podbródek, gdy poprowadził swoje palce po uchu Harry'ego z niewypowiedzianym co zamierzasz z tym zrobić? - Dobrze się bawisz?

Harry był przykuty do ziemi, jego serce zaczynało szybciej bić. Mógł poczuć krew szumiącą w jego płatku ucha, dokładnie tam, gdzie Louis dotknął jego skóry. - Jesteś pijany. 

\- Do tego zmierzam - zgodził się Louis, liżąc swoje usta.

Harry śledził wzrokiem ten ruch, zły na samego siebie, Louisa i swojego penisa, że odpowiadał na niego, jakby go pamiętał. - Czy twój sponsor nie będzie zawiedziony? Nie musisz zachowywać się właściwie, żeby go nie zawstydzić? 

Louis skrzywił się, jakby połknął coś szczególnie kwaśnego. Najwyraźniej nawet go nie kochał. Harry zastanawiał się, czy Louis kocha cokolwiek, z wyjątkiem siebie.

\- Nie nazywaj go tak, to... cholernie niewłaściwie.

Harry niespokojnie wzruszył ramionami, patrząc na najmniejsze piegi na nosie Louisa.

\- Pieprz się, Harry - powiedział Louis, cicho i z determinacją, jego wzrok ani na chwilę nie opuścił twarzy Harry'ego. - Przestań się rządzić i przestań... po porostu przestań zachowywać się tak, jakby wszystko co robię było takie podłe. Myślisz, że jesteś znacznie lepszy ode mnie, ale jesteś... - Louis przełknął ślinę, mrugając, brwi miał zmarszczone jeszcze bardziej. - Jesteś tylko kolejnym kołem w maszynie. Nie jesteś wyjątkowy, czy unikalny, jesteś tylko... kolejnym jednorazowym sposobem, aby firma zarobiła więcej pieniędzy. Widziałem takich jak ty, jak przychodzą i odchodzą tak wiele razy, że nawet już nie pamiętam ich twarzy.

Słowa uderzyły w splot słoneczny Harry'ego jak młot i prawie się zatoczył, czuł jak jego oczy płoną, kiedy wytrzymywał ostre spojrzenie Louisa, zimne, szydercze usta uchyliły się, żeby dodać: - Nie jesteś wyjątkiem - jak myślał, że może usłyszeć i powiedział to wszystko wcześniej wiele razy. 

\- Cofnij to - wyszeptał Harry z zachrypniętym głosem, kiedy zmniejszył dystans między nimi, oddech Louisa łaskotał jego brodę. Wiedział, że nie myśli jasno, że powinien był odejść, zamiast stać tutaj z niczym, ale przestrzeń między nimi przysuwała do siebie ich ciała i pragnął, by Louis go zobaczył. 

Dlaczego cię to obchodzi? Dlaczego w ogóle cię to obchodzi? 

\- Zmuś mnie - syknął Louis, brutalne palce zacisnęły się w pięść na koszuli Harry'ego.

Nie wie, kto wykonał pierwszy ruch, ledwo mógł zarejestrować dźwięk szkła rozbijającego się przy ich stopach, kiedy pchnął Louisa na ladę, gorące otwarte usta spotkały się rozpaczliwie. Harry podążył za uczuciem w swoim brzuchu, tym, które przyciągało go na orbitę Louisa odkąd zobaczył go ponownie i ich klatki piersiowe zderzyły się ze sobą, biodra były przyciśnięte do siebie i poruszalisięporuszalisięporuszalisię.

\- Nie - szepnął Louis, jego ręka wśliznęła się do otwartego V w koszuli Harry'ego i zaczęła gładzić jego nagą klatkę piersiową, paznokciem pocierając miejsce nad sutkiem Harry'ego. - Tutaj.

Ich usta ponownie się spotkały, bardziej wygłodniale, zęby zahaczyły o zbyt wrażliwe wargi, jakby moment rozłąki wzbudził jeszcze większe łaknienie. 

Nogi Harry'ego się poruszały i nie wiedział gdzie, kiedy szedł ślepo za Louisem, rozpinając guziki w jego marynarce jedną ręką, druga była zbyta zajęta trzymaniem głowy Louisa z tyłu, by utrzymać go w miejscu.

Zatoczyli się w progu, a powietrze pachniało czymś nieświeżym, kiedy pogrążyli sie w ciemności, drzwi zamknęły się za nimi, by trzymać ich z dala od wścibskich oczu.

\- Gdzie...

\- Pralnia - pośpieszył Louis, ssąc linię siniaków na szyi Harry'ego i przegryzając miejsce pod jego szczęką, co sprawiło, że głęboki lament wydostał się z jego gardła. 

Nie powinni tego robić, to było niewłaściwe i...

Harry pozwolił Louisowi pchnąć się na drewnianą półkę, coś co było jak rolki ręczników papierowych upadło na ich głowy, a następnie na podłogę wyłożoną kafelkami. Udo Louisa wsunęło się między nogi Harry'ego. Nie był tak boleśnie twardy od tygodni i ledwo może myśleć przyszłościowo chcę cię, potrzebuję cię, teraz.

Przyciągnął Louisa niemożliwie bliżej swoimi palcami zaczepionymi o pasek Louisa, szybko rozpiął go i zazgrzytał zębami, kiedy rozsuwał zamek. 

\- Pieprz się, Harry Styles - wyszeptał Louis, ręce rozpięły koszulę Harry'ego i gorączkowo dotykały skórę, dłonie przesunęły się na płaskie plecy Harry'ego.

Harry na ślepo znalazł usta Louisa, polizał wgłębienie w jego wardze czubkiem języka, serce biło gdzieś wysoko w jego gardle, ponieważ Louis nie przestawał dotykać go we wszystkich miejscach, jakby ciało Harry'ego należało do jego dotyku i mógł się z nim droczyć, kiedy go błagał. Jakby Harry należał tylko i wyłącznie do niego. 

\- Proszę.

\- Powiedz, że mnie pragniesz - cofnął się Louis, liżąc otwarte usta Harry'ego, tępe paznokcie drapały jego plecy. 

\- Tak, tak - przechylił głowę do tyłu i jęknął, biodra poruszały się niespokojnie, ponieważ to stawało się bolesne, a Louis nie był wystarczająco blisko.

\- Powiedz to - marynarka Louisa spadła na podłogę, a Harry wsunął swoje dłonie w rozpięte spodnie chłopaka, chwytając nimi tyłek, by przyciągnąć go do siebie i ssać pocałunki na gardle Louisa.

\- Pragnę cię.

\- Tak? - Louis brzmiał na stłumionego i bez tchu, trzymając Harry'ego przez obcisłe spodnie, ściskając go rytmicznie, aż umysł Harry'ego był pusty, cala krew odpłynęła do jego penisa, pulsując w synchronizacji z jego wściekle bijącym sercem.

Całowali się, niedbale i niechlujnie, języki ocierały się o siebie, a głowy przechyliły na bok, by sprawić, żeby był tak głęboki, jak to tylko możliwe, spodnie Harry'ego zostały pociągnięte w dół jego ud. 

\- Kurwa - odetchnęli w zgodzie, śmiejąc się nawzajem w swoje usta, kiedy ich biodra ponownie się spotkały, każde nieprzyzwoite otarcie się o siebie sprawiało, że dreszcz przechodził wzdłuż ciała Harry'ego, aż do stóp.

\- Spodnie - udało się powiedzieć Harry'emu, szarpiąc bokserki Louisa pod krągłościami tyłka Louisa, dysząc w jego usta. - Ściągnij je.

Oddech Louisa się zaciął, jego nagi penis, ociekający preejakulatem, otarł się o jedwabną koszulę Harry'ego, a Harry owinął rękę wokół talii Louisa, by przyciągnąć go tak blisko, by mógł ssać jego dolną wargę, aż Louis zaczął się wić przy nim, drżące ręce wślizgnęły się za bieliznę Harry'ego, by owinąć się wokół niego.

Odrzucił głowę do tyłu, ledwo zauważając ukłucie bólu, kiedy uderzył o półkę, ponieważ kciuk Louisa gładził jego czubek i pocierał szczelinę w tą i z powrotem po prawej stronie za bardzo. 

\- No dalej - popędził go Louis, a Harry potarł sutki Louisa przez rozpiętą koszulę, szczypiąc je i ciągnąc, a potem jego ręka zjechała w dół, aż dotarła do penisa Louisa, który był gładki w jego ręce, twardy i drżący.

Ich kostki zderzyły się o siebie, kiedy się szarpali, ich oddechy były ostre i głośne w cichej przestrzeni, gdzie nic nie istniało, sposób, w jaki to wszystko się czuło był gorący i ponaglający, cholernie dobry oddech Harry'ego był łapany w jego gardle.

Louis chwycił jego jądra, masując je delikatnie i jeśli Harry nie byłby oparty o półki, jego kolana mogłyby się ugiąć. 

Wziął ich obu w swoją rękę, przyciskając do siebie główki i ściskając oba ociekające członki. Pogładził je w dół, śliskie i elektryzujące, dźwięk tego był obsceniczny, kiedy jęk uciekł z gardła Louisa. 

\- Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa - powtarzał Louis, wysokim i przytłoczonym głosem, dokładnie tak, jak czuł się Harry. Ich usta spotkały się w mokrym, zdezorientowanym pocałunku, a Harry wiedział, że spierdolił. Wiedział, że jego pragnienie Louisa przenigdy nie zostanie stłumione i że to był tylko seks, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać, był bezradny na sposób, w jaki nic nie miało teraz znaczenia tylko to.

\- Szybciej - powiedział Louis, ruch jego warg łaskotał te Harry'ego, kiedy wdychali siebie nawzajem, ręce Louisa ślizgały się na coraz bardziej spoconej skórze.

Harry podniósł tempo, prawie tracąc przytomność przez to niesamowite uczucie, kiedy Louis zacisnął zęby na jego ramieniu, przegryzając je, ssąc, ssąc i ssąc. Harry czuł bicie jego serca na czubku języka i w jego ociekającym penisie, zdyszany przez wysiłek.

\- Blisko - zachrypiał, sunąc dłonią w górę i w dół do podstawy.

Palce Louisa uniosły się po jego karku, ciągnąc i szarpiąc, aż gumka do włosów Harry'ego spadła, a potem zatopił je w jego włosach, zaciskając i pociągając ostro, a Harry wygiął się, biodra wypychając do Louisa, kiedy doszedł w swoją dłoń.

Drżał i próbował złapać oddech, słaby i podrażniony przez następujące wstrząsy, ale nigdy nie zaprzestał ruchów swojej dłoni, w ogóle nie zwalniając, nawet jeśli zaczynało być to bolesne.

\- Podoba ci się - powiedział Louis, ocierając zęby o płatek ucha Harry'ego, a jego kilkudniowy zarost drażnił szczękę mężczyzny. - Ból.

Pociągnął włosy Harry'ego jeszcze raz i mógł poczuć jak przez jego penisa przechodzi kolejny słaby impuls, następne krople spermy wypłynęły z główki. 

\- Już prawie - powiedział Louis, zanim wydał z siebie stłumiony dźwięk w szyję Harry'ego, dochodząc w jego dłoń. 

Wtedy zaczął zwalniać, obaj trzęśli się tak bardzo, że trudno było dalej stać, serca dudniły tak mocno, jakby starały się nadrobić zaległości. 

Im bardziej Harry dochodził do siebie po swoim orgazmie, tym bardziej zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest w ciemnym pomieszczeniu ze spodniami spuszczonymi do ud i ręką śliską od spermy, oddech Louisa był wilgotny na jego szyi.

Spieprzył. Naprawdę spieprzył.

Louis też wydawał się zdać sobie z tego sprawę, ponieważ jego ręka wyślizgnęła się z włosów Harry'ego i nagle powietrze było chłodne w miejscu, gdzie Louis był przyciśnięty do jego ciała kilka sekund temu.

Przecież Louis był zajęty. Ale nie chodzi tylko o to, Harry równie dobrze mógł spierdolić ich stosunki w pracy jeszcze bardziej, a to nie był najlepszy start.

\- To nie może się nigdy więcej powtórzyć - powiedział krótko Louis, ciągle bez tchu, a potem Harry poczuł ręcznik papierowy wpychany do jego ręki. 

Żaden z nich nic więcej nie powiedział, a cisza odejmowała mowę, kiedy doprowadzali się do porządku. 

Kiedy Louis otworzył drzwi i wymknął się, nawet nie obejrzał się za siebie. 

****

\- Co jest z tobą nie tak?

Louis przewrócił się na tylne siedzenie, odwracając się plecami do Zayna i zastanawiając się, czy powinien się zaśmiać, ponieważ: - Co nie jest ze mną nie tak?

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że mogłeś zadzwonić po taksówkę?

\- Nie mogłem - powiedział Louis przez zaciśnięte zęby i przyciągając kolana pod brodę, ponieważ nadal był trochę pijany, a ufał tylko Zaynowi, który mógł go odwieść. Nie podobała mu się myśl, że ktoś inny mógłby teraz siedzieć za kółkiem. Ciągle czuł Harry'ego na ustach i jego dotyk na swojej skórze.

Dlaczego on to zrobił? 

\- Źle się czuję.

Zayn wypuścił cierpliwe westchnięcie, ale sięgnął do tyłu, by i tak dotknąć Louisa. - Lou, porozmawiaj ze mną.

\- Spieprzyłem. Dlaczego zawsze muszę wszystko spieprzyć?

\- Nigdy nie spieprzyłeś mnie - stwierdził Zayn.

Louis nie zachowywał się w tej chwili racjonalnie, nie rozumiał dlaczego za każdym razem, kiedy Harry Styles przekraczał jego przestrzeń osobistą, Louis zawsze musiał popełnić jakąś gafę i wypluwał truciznę, dlaczego Harry Styles denerwował go tak bardzo. Dlaczego znowu pozwolił się poddać. To nie to robił Louis. Nie żywił uczuć. Nigdy nie pragnął nikogo ponownie, nie dochodziło do drugiego seksu.

\- Nie wiem co robię.

\- Och, więc radzimy sobie z kryzysem egzystencjalnym? - zapytał Zayn i samochód skręcił na bok, kiedy wziął zakręt. - Masz dwadzieścia parę lat, Lou. Jeszcze nie musisz mieć wszystkiego ustalonego.

Rzecz w tym, że miał. Jego ojciec ustalił wszystko za niego rok temu, chciał ograniczyć Louisa, by poszedł w jego ślady, mówiąc, właśnie tak zarobisz na swoje życie, zdobywając wykształcenie i stałą pracę, nie przez zachcianki.

Louis ciągle pamięta rozczarowany wyraz twarzy swojego ojca, gdy widział Louisa próbującego pisać lub śpiewać podczas szkolnego recitalu. Tak naprawdę nigdy nic nie powiedział, ale jego twarz mówiła wszystko, co myślał Louis, że był niewystarczająco dobry, niewystarczająco utalentowany, a jego piosenki były tylko wychwalane przez dzieci.

Część niego tak bardzo zazdrościła Harry'emu, że prawie się przez to dusił.

Zastanawiał się, co teraz powiedziałby jego ojciec, jeśli dowiedziałby się, że Louis pieprzył się z jego nowym klientem, według niego Louis nie mógł upaść jeszcze niżej.

\- Dlaczego w ogóle się ze mną przyjaźnisz, Zayn?

Z radia płynął cichy szum jakiejś jazzowej piosenki, a Louis obserwował, jak światła uliczne migają na nieskazitelnej tapicerce.

\- Zawsze przy mnie byłeś, kiedy cię potrzebowałem.

\- Czasami jestem cholernie okropnym człowiekiem - powiedział, szarpiąc marynarkę i naciągając ją bardziej wokół swojego tłowia. Nadal ma na niej smugi kurzu, ale nie zadaje sobie trudu, żeby go strzepnąć.

\- O co chodzi?

\- Harry - przyznał Louis, imię smakowało gorzko na jego języku, gdyby mógł, szybko by je wypluł, wszystkie mieszane uczucia opuściłyby jego ciało. - Tak bardzo mnie denerwuje i... nie wiem. Zaczynam gadać i tak jakby, i wiem, że jestem dupkiem, ale nie mogę się powstrzymać, a potem to on zaczyna być dupkiem i.... wszystko idzie się pieprzyć, a potem my... i, tak - nie mógł się przyznać do tego, co się stało. Jeszcze nie. Chciał Harry'ego ponownie. I jeszcze raz.

Kurwa.

\- Nie możesz dogadywać się ze wszystkimi. 

Samochód zwolnił, żeby się zatrzymać. Prawdopodobnie przez czerwone światło.

Ciepła dłoń pocierała bok Louisa w górę i w dół i usłyszał miękki głos Zayna. - Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby ktoś miał na ciebie taki wpływ. Zazwyczaj masz to gdzieś.

Louis odetchnął, jego głowa wirowała, a jego żołądek przyprawiał go o mdłości. - Po prostu... Nie wiem. Nienawidzę czuć się w ten sposób. 

\- Jakbyś był poza kontrolą?

Louis nie odpowiedział. Nie musiał.

\- Zostaniesz dzisiaj u mnie? - zapytał, kiedy samochód ponownie ruszył, żwir skrzypiał pod kołami.

\- Oczywiście.

Jutro wszystko będzie lepiej. Musi być.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Wow - powiedział Ed w sekundzie, kiedy zobaczył Harry'ego idącego z powrotem do ławki. - Myślałem, że się zgubiłeś.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział Harry, nie pewny, czy mówił to do Eda, siebie, czy Louisa, ponieważ jego skóra nadal była za ciasna dla jego ciała, ciągle czuł echa zębów Louisa przyciśniętych do swojej skóry. 

To nie powinno było się stać.

\- Nic się nie stało, stary - Ed spojrzał na niego z wyrazem twarzy kogoś, kto wiedział więcej niż mówił na głos. - Przynajmniej wygląda na to, że dobrze się bawiłeś.

Harry usiadł ciężko na ławce i położył głowę na dłoniach. Źle się czuł. 

\- Więc nie było dobrze?

Harry nie miał nawet zamiaru udawać, że nie wie, o czym mówi Ed. Był bałaganem z malinkami, zaczerwieniony, jego włosy odstawały w każdą stronę, w którą pociągał je Louis. Nie miał nic na swoją obronę. - Za dobrze.

\- Tak - powiedział Ed, chichocząc. - Masz, um...trochę... tego... na spodniach. Może chciałbyś się z tym uporać.

\- Kurwa - wpatrywał się na wyblakłą małą, białą plamę na swoim lewym udzie. 

Nigdy nie czuł się brudniejszy. Nie był kimś takim. Nie spał celowo z osobami, które były już zajęte, z kimś, kto chciał Harry'ego tylko dlatego, że był czymś nowym, innym i wygodnym. 

\- Wyglądasz, jakbyś potrzebował więcej alkoholu - Ed poklepał go po ramieniu, wyrywając Harry'ego z jego myśli, w których czuł się coraz bardziej winny. Kiedy podał mu w połowie pustą butelkę szampana, Harry wziął ją z małym uśmiechem i podziękował. Wziął łyka. Potem kolejnego. Pił, dopóki obaj nie opierali się o siebie z wirującą ziemią pod ich stopami. 

Nie przestał pragnąć Louisa.

****

\- Okropnie wyglądasz - powiedział Niall, za głośno wczesnego niedzielnego ranka, całkowicie nieczuły na trudną sytuację Harry'ego.

Harry mocniej przytulił toaletę, płytko oddychając przez usta. 

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Ed Sheeran spał na naszej kanapie. - Co jest, kurwa, Harry?

\- Och - Racja. Pamięta jak przez mgłę, że zamówili taksówkę i zaproponował Edowi, żeby został u niego na noc, nawet jeśli to wydaje się nierealne w świetle dnia. - Wyszedł już?

\- Tak. Powiedział mi, żebym ci podziękował za świetną noc i powiedział, że kiedyś znowu musicie się spotkać - Niall usiadł na podłodze obok Harry'ego ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, przybierając poważny wyraz twarzy. - Co się z tobą dzieje? 

\- Dlaczego ciągle mnie o to pytasz?

Harrym zarzuciły suche wymioty, ale nic z niego nie wyszło. Boże, czuł się cholernie okropnie. Jego kolana bolały od konieczności klęczenia na podłodze przez tak długi czas.

Zasłużył na coś gorszego.

Niall nadal się gapił. 

\- Znowu wylądowałem z Louisem - szepnął Harry, krzywiąc się na to, jak i tak głośno to powiedział. 

\- Jaja sobie robisz? - zapytał Niall, patrząc na Harry'ego tak podejrzliwie, jak wtedy gdy grali w Monopol i Harry ciągle podkradał pieniądze z banku. 

\- Kłóciliśmy się, a potem zaczęliśmy się całować i... tak. To po prostu się stało.

Nie mógł spojrzeć Niallowi w oczy.

\- Więc teraz jesteście...

\- Niczym. Niczym nie jesteśmy - podskoczył Harry, liżąc swoje spierzchnięte usta. - On ma, um... jest zajęty - może Louis nawet nie był na wyłączność, ale Harry tego nie wiedział. Jego żołądek ponownie się zbuntował. Wziął głęboki wdech, lekko pocieszany przez rękę Nialla na swoich plecach. - I wiedziałem o tym, a i tak to zrobiłem. 

\- Masz na myśli jego. Zrobiłeś jego.

\- To nie jest czas na żarty, Niall.

\- Nigdy nie ma złego czasu na żarty - powiedział Niall, nadal pocierając plecy Harry'ego. To zawsze był gwarantowany sposób na obniżenie agresywności Harry'ego do minimum.

\- Kurwa, jestem najgorszy, ponieważ wiedziałem, a i tak go pocałowałem i... pragnę go. Nadal pragnę go tak cholernie bardzo. Myślałem, że w ten sposób pozbędę się go ze swojego organizmu, a jest jeszcze gorzej i... - wypuścił kwaśny oddech, zastanawiał się, jak mógłby przeżyć rozmowę na Skype ze swoją mamą bez oddania siebie. Nie tak go wychowała. - Wiem, że to nie jest prawdziwe, ale i tak go chcę.

Louis nigdy go nie pokocha, nic nie mija wraz z szybką i brutalną szamotaniną w szafie, czy na tylnym siedzeniu, ale. Harry jeszcze nie przestał. Nie przestał pragnąć Louisa.

****

Louis miał zaledwie tydzień, zanim będzie musiał spotkać Harry'ego ponownie. Sześć dni ukrywania sie, panikowania i trzymania się kruczowo Zayna pod kołdrą, mając nadzieję, że jakolwiek Harry sprawia, że się czuje, to wszystko magicznie zniknie.

Nie zniknęło.

\- Powinnam sama tym zarządzać, ale muszę lecieć do Nowego Jorku na spotkanie - powiedziała Karen do Louisa, zaraz po tym, jak wyznaczyła go do przypilnowania sesji nagraniowej Harry'ego z producentem, którego wybrali. 

Louis miał zamiar spędzić tam cały weekend, wydostając się z domu, ponieważ jego ojciec organizuje imprezę, ale i tak nabrał wody w usta. Część niego chciała wyskoczyć z usprawiedliwieniami, dlaczego to był zły pomysł, ale Karen miała już jedną nogę za drzwiami. 

\- Jeśli będzie jakiś problem, to będę pod telefonem!

\- Dobrze - powiedział do nikogo, odpychając od siebie chęć ucieczki do dżungli, by nigdy nie wrócić. Mógłby wyglądać nawet stylowo w przepasce na biodrach.

Teraz, kiedy otwierał domek dla gości swojego ojca, gdzie było studio nagraniowe, Louis zaczął na poważnie rozważać tą całą sprawę z dżunglą. 

Może to nie był taki zły pomysł.

Tak bardzo, jak dbał o swój własny tyłek, wolałby nie schrzanić napływającej kreatywności Harry'ego przez unoszenie się nad jego łokciem w jakimś rodzaju przypomnienia o tym, co zrobili i dekoncentrując go. W jakimś sensie, był też klientem Louisa. Jeśli Louis kiedykolwiek chciał być postrzegany jako coś więcej niż tylko uprzywilejowany syn szefa, to musiał coś sobie udowodnić. Nie zrobi tego, przez pieprzenie się z talentem.

Zapytał Karen o piosenki Harry'ego w zeszłym tygodniu, czując się, jakby był przezroczysty, ponieważ Karen posłała mu jedno spojrzenie i zaczęła podejrzewać o bycie bardziej zainteresowanym niż jest to koniecznie z profesjonalnego punktu widzenia. A przecież wcale nie był, nie był, nie powinien być. 

Rzecz w tym, że piosenki były naprawdę dobre. Cholernie niesamowite, jeśli Louis ma być szczery, nawet jeśli nie mógł przesłuchać więcej niż 30 sekund każdego utworu. Za bardzo czuł się, jakby Harry śpiewał prosto do niego, głęboko, szczerze i trochę nieprzyzwoicie. Za każdym razem, kiedy oddychał, myśli Louisa nie przestawały wracać do sposobu, w jaki się czuł, kiedy Harry oddychał w jego skórę, ciężko i gorąco. 

Kurwa.

Schował klucze do kieszeni, nie chcąc za dużo o tym myśleć. Nie, kiedy miał zadanie do zrobienia.

Szedł w dół do piwnicy, sunąc palcami po drewnianych panelach na ścianie, znając każdy zakamarek i szczelinę tego miejsca tak dobrze, że mógłby poruszać się po nim z zamkniętymi oczami. Spędził tutaj wiele weekendów.

Kiedy był mały, przestawiał wszystkie ustawienia dźwięku na pudle rezonansowym tylko dlatego, że powiedziano mu, by tego nie robił.

No dobra, żeby być uczciwym, zrobił dokładnie to samo w zeszłym miesiącu, kiedy był tutaj ostatnim razem, więc prawdopodobnie bardzo się nie zmienił.

Wsunął się niezauważony i usiadł z boku, próbując, co nie za bardzo mu wychodziło, nie patrzeć na Harry'ego, który był już wewnątrz kabiny do nagrań. Miał na sobie obcisłe czarne spodnie, podwinięte do kostek i luźną czarną koszulkę z długimi rękawami podciągniętymi do połowy rąk, cienka koszulka była tak przezroczysta, że za każdym razem, kiedy światło na ścianie go oświetlało, mógł zobaczyć jego skórę. Miał klapki na swoich niezdarnych, za dużych stopach, linia malinek na jego szyi zaczynała blaknąć, znikając za kołnierzem miękkiej koszulki.

Gdzieś głęboko, w głębi duszy, Louis chciał, by nigdy nie znikły.

Jesteś naprawdę psychiczny, obserwując go, kiedy cię nie widzi. 

To był tylko Harry, jakiś blond włosy chłopak z gitarą i producent. Wygląda to tak, jakby rozmawiali, Harry i chłopak stali obok siebie, a producent naprzeciwko nich z rękami skrzyżowanymi na klatce piersiowej w sposób, którzy wyrażał napięcie.

Louis przekręcił przycisk, żeby usłyszeć, co się dzieje wewnątrz dźwiękoszczelnej kabiny. Nigdy nie twierdził, że nie jest wścibskim skurwielem.

-... brzmi trochę sentymentalnie. Zmieńmy to na bardziej radosne.

\- Ale... ta piosenka jest o pragnieniu kogoś, kogo nie można mieć? Zdawaniu sobie sprawy, że nie jest się jedynym w życiu tej osoby, ale na zgadzaniu się na to?

Producent wydawał się być zniecierpliwiony, kiedy powiedział: - Dobra. Ale jeśli podkręcisz tekst, akordy i tempo, melodia będzie pasowała do radosnego nastroju. Tak jakby, o imprezowaniu i przeżyciu tego. 

\- Chodzi mi o to... - zaczął Harry, jego stopa wykręciła się, palce szarpały rękawy jego koszulki. To sprawiało, że wyglądał na mniejszego niż rzeczywiście był, a Louis chciał znaleźć się pod jego ramieniem i warczeć na każdego, kto za bardzo się do niego zbliżył. - Nie chcę, żeby moja muzyka taka była. I cieszę się, że podoba ci się melodia, ale może... może skupmy się bardziej na efektywności piosenki w przekazaniu wiadomości?

Producent przetarł twarz ręką, wzdychając. - Będę szczery, nie robię piosenek o złamanym sercu, żadnego marudnego, przygnębiającego, akustycznego gówna. Jestem tutaj, aby cię sprzedać, stary. A wiesz, co się sprzedaje? Backbeat.

Harry wydawał się wzięty z zaskoczenia, przebierając nogami. - Racja, więc może... porozmawiajmy o produkcji, ponieważ myślałem o tym, co Arctic Monkeys zrobili z 'Why'd you only call me when you're high'. To było naprawdę interesujące i...

\- Jeśli chciałeś producenta Arctic Monkeys, to mogłeś do niego zadzwonić - wypalił producent. 

Chłopak z blond włosami patrzył na producenta i na Harry'ego, jakby oglądał mecz tenisa. Jego palce brzdąkały na gitarze z przyzwyczajenia.

\- Nie, cieszę się, że mogę z tobą pracować - powiedział Harry, prawie błagając. - Ale chcę się upewnić, że muzyka, którą tworzymy jest odzwierciedleniem... mnie jako artysty, wiesz?

\- Zaufaj mi, kolego, właśnie w tym tkwi problem. Nie widzę artysty. Widzę chłopaka z piękną buźką, który pragnie zdobyć sukces. Jest dziesięciu takich jak ty, którzy ustawiają się w kolejce, żeby ssać mojego kutasa i dostać nagranie. Będziesz szczęściarzem, jeśli uzyskasz kilka hitów, zanim wszyscy znudzą się patrzeniem na ciebie, więc proponuję, żebyśmy zrobili to co chcę i zarobili pieniądze dla każdego, kto jest w to zaangażowany, albo nie róbmy tego wcale, rozumiesz? 

Chłopak z blond włosami przestał poruszać strunami, jego palce ześlizgnęły się w dół z rozbrzmiewającym echem dźwięczenia.

Palce Louisa zatrzymały się na gałce i... nie. Harry jest tak cholernie utalentowany i wyjątkowy, jest prawdziwym sobą, z głosem, który mógł zaśpiewać wszystko, a jego teksty były naturalne i odważne w sposób, z którym Louis mógłby się nie uporać. Harry nie bał się otworzyć swojej duszy i teraz Louis czuł się, jakby ktoś przełączył zapalnik w jego brzuchu, ogień płonął aż do jego głowy. 

Harry zasłużył na dostanie szansy.

To zerwało go z krzesła i wpadł do kabiny, drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nim, przyciągając uwagę całej trójki.

Oczy Harry'ego wyglądały na przeszklone, jego usta były napiętą linią.

Louis odwrócił się do producenta i powiedział: - Jeśli nie potrafisz uszanować wizji naszego klienta, proponuję żebyś spakował swoje bezużyteczne pomysły i znalazł kogoś innego do 'produkcji'. Natychmiast - obnażył swoje zęby w ostrym uśmiechu, prowokując mężczyznę do kłótni. Och, Louis też go kurwa prowokował.

\- Kim ty do cholery jesteś?

\- Czy nie wyraziłem się jasno?

Mężczyzna był o głowę wyższy od Louisa, prawdopodobnie powaliłby go pojedynczym uderzeniem, ale Louis zawsze był dobry w zachowywaniu się, jakby miał ponad 180 cm wzrostu. 

\- Charles się o tym dowie. 

Louis parsknął. - Proszę bardzo. Nie powie mi nic, czego nie słyszałem setki razy wcześniej. A teraz, nie ma w tym cholernym miejscu żadnych okien, a ty śmierdzisz, więc...

Blondyn zaczął się śmiać, zaskakując Louisa, który przypomniał sobie, że on i producent nie byli jedynymi osobami w pomieszczeniu.

\- Lepiej zacznij szukać nowej pracy - syknął producent, ramieniem taranując Louisa, kiedy wychodził. Chłopak zatoczył się, potykając się do tyłu, za blisko Harry'ego, mógł poczuć promieniujące ciepło z jego ciała.

Louis oparł się chęci otarcia się o czuły punkt, by spojrzeć na Harry'ego. Nie miał zamiaru przyznać się do swojej słabości jeszcze bardziej.

\- To było niesamowite - powiedział blondyn, pozornie odporny na rosnące napięcie w pokoju. - Świetna robota. Już zaczynałem myśleć, że cała twoja firma jest zasypana kutasami.

\- Niall!

\- Um - powiedział Louis, jego wzrok powędrował do Harry'ego, który osunął się na małe krzesło w rogu, a ręce położył na kolanach. 

\- Pracujesz dla tej firmy, prawda? - blondyn, najwyraźniej o imieniu Niall, zapytał. Spojrzenie Louisa z powrotem powędrowało na niego, rumieniąc się przez poczucie winy, bo został przyłapany na gapieniu się na Harry'ego, jakby miał do tego prawo. 

Pozbierał się, prostując się do swojej pełnej wysokości i zastanawiał się, czy każdą myśl ma wypisaną na swojej twarzy. - Tak, pracuję. Jestem asystentem menadżera. Zastępuję ją, kiedy jej nie ma. 

\- Świetna sprawa - powiedział blondyn, spoglądając na Harry'ego przez ramię, palce ponownie brzdąkały na strunach, jakby nie mógł trzymać ich z dala przez zbyt długi czas. - Masz zamiar nas sobie przedstawić, czy nie?

Harry przełknął ślinę, jabłko Adama zakołysało się, kiedy spojrzał na Nialla z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, prawie błagając. Louis nie miał pojęcia, o co. 

\- To jest, um... Louis. Tomlinson.

Louis instynktownie wyciągnął do niego rękę, wahając się, kiedy chłopak odrzucił głowę do tyłu i zaczął się śmiać, głośno i niepohamowanie, jakby imię Louisa było puentą żartu, którego nie rozumiał.

\- Niall, daj spokój, możesz po prostu... - westchnął Harry.

Louis opuścił swoją rękę, patrząc na Harry'ego, który nie nawiązał z nim kontaktu wzrokowego. 

\- Więc jesteś tym Louisem - usłyszał Louis, zaraz po tym, jak został przyciągnięty do męskiego uścisku i ściśnięty trochę zbyt brutalnie, gitara wisiała na brzuchu chłopaka.

\- Uch - powiedział wymownie, twardy jak deska, ponieważ to był ktoś zupełnie obcy, przytulający go, jakby znali się od lat. Louis nigdy nie był zbyt dobry w okazywaniu uczuć osobom, których nie znał. Albo, no cóż, generalnie ludziom.

\- Lepiej, żebyś nie był kutasem dla Harry'ego - wyszeptał Niall w sposób, który był jak groźba. Louis miał wrażenie, że ten dzieciak może przebić go czymś ostrym, a potem zacząć się z tego śmiać. Nigdy nie ufał radosnym ludziom. 

Z końcowym poklepaniem pleców Louisa, Niall odsunął się, uśmiechając się szeroko, obojętny na dyskomfort Louisa. Lub być może zbyt usatysfakcjonowany tym, co to spowodowało. - Miło cię wreszcie poznać. Jestem Niall.

\- Cześć, to... - Louis poprawił swoją grzywkę drżącymi palcami, próbując się pozbierać. - Ciebie też miło poznać?

Co Harry powiedział temu facetowi? Czy znał wszystkie nieprzyzwoite szczegóły, wiedział, że Louis ani trochę nie potrafił się kontrolować przy Harrym? 

Kurwa, to było żenujące, a Louis nigdy nie był osobą, którą łatwo zawstydzić.

\- Nie powinieneś był tego robić - powiedział w końcu Harry, podnosząc się ze stołka, a Louis zdał sobie sprawę, że Harry mówi do niego. - Właśnie wpakowałeś nas w kłopoty.

Louis najeżył się, już był na krawędzi, zły, ponieważ Harry pozwoliłby mówić do siebie w ten sposób. Ten jeden raz Louis próbował zrobić coś właściwie, a wszystko co dostaje w zamian to zmarszczenie brwi i spojrzenie, jakby go zdradził. - Przepraszam, że dbam o c... - zatrzymał się, gryząc się w język i oddychając. - Klienta Karen. 

Harry pokręcił głową, świdrując wzrokiem twarz Louisa, jego brwi były zmarszczone w taki sposób, że Louis musiał przyznać, że czuł się trochę wystraszony. - Nie możesz tak po prostu... atakować kogoś takiego. Zniósłbym to. Nie musisz mnie ratować. 

\- Kurwa, w tym pokoju jest tyle napięcia, ja... musicie to sobie wyjaśnić. Zawołajcie mnie, jak skończycie - Louis usłyszał Nialla, zanim drzwi się zamknęły. 

Spojrzenie Louisa nigdy nie opuściło twarzy Harry'ego.

\- Tak, tak - powiedział Louis. - Pozwoliłbyś mu przekręcać swoje piosenki w coś, czego nawet nie chciałbyś śpiewać. Działałem w twoim najlepszym interesie. 

Harry zrobił krok bliżej, wyglądał, jakby był o to wściekły. - Kurwa, Louis. Co ty robisz?

Przynajmniej raz, Louis dokładnie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

\- Wykonuję swoją pracę. 

****

Słabe światło ukazywało ostre kości policzkowe Louisa, a Harry musiał otulić ręce rękawami, ponieważ część niego chciała powalić go na podłogę i ugryźć jego usta. Część niego była zdenerwowana, samym sobą, Louisem i cholernym producentem, który wiercił Harry'emu dziurę w brzuchu o jego piosenki przez większą część minionych godzin, aż zaczął czuć się jak jednorazowa, nic nie warta 'ładna buźka'.

Najgorszą rzeczą było to... że co jeśli producent miał rację?

\- Mogłeś być milszy - powiedział cicho Harry, a jego serce przyspieszyło, ponieważ był z Louisem w małej kabinie w pokoju, gdzie nie było gdzie się schować.

\- Milszy - powtórzył kpiąco Louis, brwi zmarszczyły sie w niedowierzaniu, jakby to słowo nawet nie znajdowało się w słowniku. - Przepraszam, kochanie. Nie tak pracuję.

\- Nie mów do mnie kochanie - wyrwało się Harry'emu, gorąco zarumieniło jego policzki, ponieważ nienawidził sposobu, w jaki się przez to czuł.

\- Racja, zapomniałem - rzęsy Louisa osunęły się w dół, na chwilę zakrywając jego oczy, zanim spojrzał na niego ponownie, intensywnie i prawie z docinką. - Wolisz 'kotku'.

Oddech Harry'ego uwiązł mu w gardle. Miał wrażenie, że pokój się skurczył, za mało powietrza i za dużo pragnienia wiło się w dole jego brzucha. Nigdy by się nie spodziewał, że Louis to przywoła, jego myśli wróciły do sposobu, w jaki skóra Louisa oddawała się pod jego zębami, jak jego puls był wyczuwalny na języku i pod jego dłonią, kiedy poruszał nią po śliskim penisie Louisa. - Przestań. 

\- Jeśli tego właśnie chcesz - powiedział Louis, bardziej jak pytanie, jego głos był wystarczająco delikatny, by zgubić się w cichym szumie klimatyzacji.

\- Sam to powiedziałeś. To nie może się powtórzyć - Harry powtarzał sobie dokładnie to samo, odkąd wyszedł z pralni. 

Był tak przerażony, że nie mógł tego znieść.

Za każdym razem, gdy był niedaleko Louisa, trudno było mu zapomnieć, dlaczego nie powinien całować jego zgrabnej szyi i przyciskać ust do miejsca za jego uchem.

Louis pozostał cicho. 

To sprawiło, że Harry zaczął się kręcić, spuścił wzrok na swoje gołe stopy, gotowy do wypalenia jakiegoś interesującego faktu o łabędziach, lub co gorsza, powiedzenia o tym, co nurtuje go, odkąd Louis wszedł do studia.

\- Może my...

\- Co jeśli...

Nieudolnie zatrzymali się w tym samym czasie. 

\- Co? - zapytał Louis.

Harry prawie połknął słowa. Czuł się zbyt niedoświadczony i bezbronny, a to nie było dobre. Nie wiedział jak żyć bez serca wyłożonego jak na dłoni. - Co jeśli... co jeśli on miał rację? To znaczy, producent. To on jest tym, który wie co robi, a ja jestem tylko... nie - urwał, już żałując, że otworzył swoje usta. - Naprawdę nie chcę tego spieprzyć. 

Kurwa, to nie jest Niall, nie możesz tak po prostu... nie powinieneś. Użyje tego przeciwko tobie.

Coś łagodnego mignęło na twarzy Louisa, zanim odwrócił się w stronę drzwi. Harry musiał to sobie wyobrazić. 

\- Wiem, że myślisz, że nie mam pojęcia o tym co robię i nie zasługuję na bycie w twoim zespole, ale jestem - Louis spojrzał na niego przez ramię, brwi miał wygięte w łuk. - Nie wywaliłem go stąd po to, żeby wpakować cię w kłopoty. To, co się między nami stało... - w połowie odwrócił się do Harry'ego, wskazując między nimi palcem. - Nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. Próbuję dobrze wykonywać swoją pracę, to nie jest jakaś cholerna gra z mojej strony. 

\- To nie... - zaczął Harry, żałując, że nie może tego wszystkiego cofnąć. - Po prostu mam więcej do stracenia. 

Ramiona Louisa napięły się, nagle wyglądał na bardzo małego, znacznie mniejszego od Louisa, który wypełniał całe pomieszczenie, po prostu w nim będąc. To zaniepokoiło Harry'ego. 

\- W porządku - powiedział Louis, chichocząc, choć nie ma w tym nic śmiesznego. To było bardziej jak... poddanie się. Przez to Harry czuł się jak gówno. - Nie masz powodu, aby mi ufać. Powiem ci tylko, że jakiekolwiek pieniądze nie są warte powodu, dla którego to robisz. Kurwa, nie idź na kompromisy ze swoją muzyką tylko dlatego, że jakiś dupek powiedział ci, że to jest właściwe. Jeśli nie robisz tego, ponieważ to kochasz, ludzie zawsze to zauważą. Po kilku latach możesz się wypalić, ale myślę, że... jeśli jesteś tutaj tylko dla kilku hitów i szybkiej kasy, to powiedz mi to teraz, a już więcej nie stanę w twojej obronie. 

Harry czuł, jak jego serce spada mu do pięt, odwrócił wzrok, ponieważ nie mógł spojrzeć Louisowi w oczy. Słowo przepraszam miał na końcu języka. 

Louis ponownie odwrócił się plecami do Harry'ego i zdał sobie sprawę, że stał tam jak debil, cichy, napięty i głupio uparty. 

\- To nie tak - powiedział cicho, sprawiając, że Louis się zatrzymał. - To nie tego chcę. Chciałbym... Chciałbym robić to przez całe swoje życie, jeśli będę mógł.

\- Dobrze - powiedział Louis, jego głos był niski, jakby miał to gdzieś. - Znajdę ci innego producenta. Będę na górze.

Wyszedł ze studia, nie odwracając się za siebie.

****

Louis nie chciał prosić Karen o pomoc. Nie dlatego, że był na to za dumny. Po prostu... wiedział, że może to zrobić, nawet jeśli był jedyną osobą, która w niego wierzyła. Wszystko było w porządku. Nawet się tego spodziewał. Wszyscy, których zna, spodziewali się, że zawali całe swoje życie, a Harry nie miał żadnego powodu, aby myśleć inaczej. Louis był kapryśny, pyskaty i był trochę dupkiem, jeśli ma być szczery wobec siebie.

Nigdy nie będziesz coś wart. 

Przez dłuższy czas myślał, że nawet nie warto próbować, bo po co? Nieważne, jak bardzo będzie się starał, nieważne co zrobi, dla jego ojca to zawsze będzie za mało. Nie wystarczające, by Jo o niego walczyła.

Myślę, że najlepiej dla ciebie by było, gdybyś przebywał w swoim akademiku niż tutaj, skarbie. Będziesz miał więcej miejsca dla siebie. 

Przeglądnął swój telefon, by znaleźć numer do Juliana i wcisnął 'zadzwoń' bez wahania. 

Miał zamiar tą jedną rzecz zrobić właściwie, nawet jeśli to go zniszczy. Miał zamiar udowodnić wszystkim, że się mylą.

****

\- Już późno - powiedział Louis, kiedy wrócił do studia na ciężkich, zmęczonych stopach.

Harry siedział na podłodze z gitarą na kolanach. Nie wyglądał, jakby wiedział, jak to wszystko dobrze zagrać.

Louis odprowadził Nialla do drzwi godzinę temu, nadal nie miał pewności, co chłopak o nim myśli. Prawdopodobnie nie jest to nic dobrego.

\- Przepraszam - Harry spojrzał w górę, odkładając delikatnie gitarę, kolana podciągnął do swojej klatki piersiowej. - Myślałem, że już wyszedłeś.

\- Zostaję tutaj na weekend - powiedział Louis, starając się nie skrzyżować rąk na klatce piersiowej w obronnym geście. Nie chciał się tłumaczyć. Wolał nie myśleć o rodzaju imprezy, którą jego ojciec urządza w ich domu. - Znalazłem ci nowego producenta. Julian Bunetta. Świetny facet. Włosy Jezusa. Powinniście przypaść sobie do gustu.

Harry posłał mu spojrzenie rannego szczeniaka, pociągając za materiał spodni na swoim kolanie. - Dzięki. Przepraszam za...

\- Nieważne - powiedział Louis, wzruszając ramionami. To nie miało znaczenia. - Nie mówmy o tym.

Harry zacisnął usta, ale nic nie powiedział.

\- Zamówić ci taksówkę? - zapytał Louis, ponieważ nie był kompletnym dupkiem, a przebywanie w domu tylko z Harrym sprawiało, że czuł się trochę lekkomyślnie. To nigdy nie było niczym dobrym, zwłaszcza, gdy Zayna tutaj nie było, by przemówił mu do rozsądku. 

Harry zaczerwienił się trochę, palce pociągnęły za jego dolną wargę. 

Louis odwrócił wzrok i przełknął ciężko, ponieważ nie mógł zapomnieć, jak dobrze było czuć te usta, gorące, otwarte i przyciśnięte do jego skóry. 

\- Ja, um... Właściwie to Charles powiedział mi, że mogę tutaj zostać? Bo tak jakby... Wziąłem wolne w pracy na weekend, żeby móc popracować nad tymi rzeczami, a nie chciałem wydawać dodatkowej kasy na gaz, żeby jeździć w tą i z powrotem - powiedział Harry, prawie w obronie, jakby spodziewał się, że Louis rzuci jakimś komentarzem. - Poza tym, Niall i nasza współlokatorka nie przestają pieprzyć się naprawdę cholernie głośno prawie każdej nocy i muszę od tego odpocząć. 

To wywołało śmiech u Louisa, z czego wcale nie był dumny. Zakrztusił się prawie od razu, ale co się stało to się nie odstanie, Harry gapił się na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami, jakby Louisowi wyrosła właśnie dodatkowa kończyna z głowy. 

Louis ledwo oparł się ochocie skulenia się. A potem to go uderzyło. - Czekaj. Więc zostajesz tutaj na weekend?

To ich dwójka. Sama. Bez nadzoru.

Pozabijają się. W myślach Louisa, to był lepszy wybór niż ta druga rzecz.

Musi przestać gapić się na usta Harry'ego.

\- To znaczy - zająknął się Harry, wstając i rozciągając się, krzywiąc się przy tym. - Tak? To nie tak, że wiedziałem, że też tutaj będziesz.

\- Co, Styles? To za duża pokusa dla ciebie?

Louis zastanawiał się, czy głowa Harry'ego eksplodowałaby, jeśli zrobiłby się jeszcze bardziej czerwony. Może nie powinien czuć tej dziwnie chorej satysfakcji z wprawiania Harry'ego w zakłopotanie.

\- Dlaczego nie jesteś u Charlesa? Żeby spędzić trochę czasu razem? - zapytał Harry, rozpaczliwie próbując nie myśleć o Louisie i pokusie w tym samym zdaniu, ponieważ to sobie obiecał.

Louis krzywił się i przez sekundę Harry myślał, że nawet nie odpowie. Kiedy to zrobił, Harry prawie tego pożałował. 

\- Próbuję go unikać przez weekend, wiesz? Urządził sobie orgię w domu. Nie są zbyt subtelni. 

I co jest, do cholery? Dlaczego Louis stoi tutaj i mówi o Charlesie pieprzącym innych ludzi w ich domu, jakby to było normalne? A może to był tylko Harry. Może nie był tak otwarty, jak myślał, ponieważ nigdy nie był dobry w dzieleniu się, nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie, że Louis jest jego i oddaje go na rzecz kogoś innego. 

Harry miał Louisa dla siebie tylko dwa razy, a i tak nie mógł o nim zapomnieć, nic nie mógł na to poradzić, ale chciał, potrzebował i pragnął być ponownie blisko niego. 

\- Nie podoba ci się to - zauważył cicho Harry, niepewny, czy przypadkiem nie przekracza dopuszczalnej granicy i Louis za chwilę go stąd nie wykopie. 

To nie twoja sprawa. Jest dorosły. Jeśli bardziej dba o pieniądze i prestiż niż o bycie szczęśliwym i kochanym, to jego wybór. 

\- Oczywiście - powiedział Louis, wzruszając ramionami, jakby to w ogóle go nie dotknęło. Coś w nim jednak opadło. Było coś w sposobie, w jaki trzymał się nieco bardziej kurczowo, w sposobie, w jaki jego usta osunęły się w dół, zanim Louis coś sobie przypomniał i z powrotem przybrał maskę obojętności.

\- Dlaczego mu o tym nie powiesz? - nacisnął Harry, nawet jeśli nie chciał wiedzieć, czuł się, jakby rozdrapywał świeże rany. Rzecz w tym, że musiał wiedzieć, żeby zrozumieć, egoistycznie chciał upewnić się, że Louis wcale nie kocha tego mężczyzny.

Może wtedy to, co zrobiliśmy nie było takie złe. 

Chwytał się brzytwy i wiedział o tym. 

\- Powiedziałem - odparł krótko Louis, prychając. - Powiedziałem mu, że nie podoba mi się to, że przyprowadza obcych do mojego pokoju, którzy natykają się na mnie, ale nie był zbyt życzliwy. 

Louis zamknął usta, unikając przerażonego spojrzenia Harry'ego. Kręcił głową i starał się z tego zaśmiać, jakby to nie było nic takiego, jakby nawet nie miał zamiaru tego wszystkiego powiedzieć, a teraz próbował to jakoś rozegrać. 

Dlaczego kurwa z nim jesteś? Co jest z tobą nie tak? To w ogóle jest tego warte? 

Harry nie wypowiedział tego na głos, rozdarty pomiędzy dystansem i... potrząśnięciem Louisem, żeby nabrał rozumu, a chwyceniem jego twarzy, żeby mógł oddychać po prostu go zostaw w jego usta.

Louis i tak nigdy by nie chciał Harry'ego, nie... Najwyraźniej chcieli różnych rzeczy.

Harry i tak czuł, że jest bezradny, jakby mógł pozwolić Louisowi się wykorzystać, kiedy nie miał się na baczności. To przerażało go bardziej niż cokolwiek innego.

\- Nie patrz tak na mnie - powiedział Louis, pociągając dół swojej koszulki. - Nie potrzebuję twojej łaski.

\- Wcale nie...

\- Daruj sobie, kotku - westchnął Louis, zapraszając go gestem ręki, kiedy odwrócił się na pięcie. - No chodź, pokażę ci pokój dla gości.

Harry nie był pewien, czy przeżyje ten weekend.


	8. Chapter 8

Louis nawet na niego nie zaczekał. Odwrócił się na pięcie i zaczął odchodzić, spodziewając się, że Harry za nim pójdzie. Cały domek dla gości był niesamowicie cichy, a Harry miał wrażenie, że każdy jego oddech był tak głośny, jak strzał, kiedy szedł za Louisem po parterze, a potem po kolejnych schodach, gołe stopy szatyna odbijały się na oszklonych stopniach. 

\- Cholera - powiedział nagle Louis, zatrzymując się. - Chyba zapomniałem ładowarki.

\- Nie możesz... - zaczął Harry, jego głos był za głośny, nawet dla jego własnych uszu. - Pójść do domu i jej wziąć?

Louis chwycił się poręczy i ponownie zaczął iść po schodach. Harry nie był dumny, kiedy jego spojrzenie powędrowało na delikatnie kołyszące się biodra Louisa, ale był zbyt słaby, żeby się zatrzymać, jego sumienie paliło pretekst po pretekście Charles ma go w dupie i Louis nawet go nie kocha.

\- Mógłbym - powiedział cicho Louis. - Ale nie chcę wejść do domu, dopóki nie będę musiał. Pójdę tam, gdy oni wszyscy znikną. Przeniósłbym się na stałe tutaj, gdybym mógł. 

\- Dlaczego nie możesz? - zapytał Harry, zanim przypomniał sobie, żeby nie wtykać nosa w nie swoje sprawy. 

Louis wzruszył ramionami. Harry chciałby zobaczyć jego twarz. - Za dużo kłopotu, żeby przenieść tu wszystkie moje rzeczy.

Harry wątpił, że to był jedyny powód, ale pozostało mu wystarczająco dużo rozsądku, by tym razem ugryźć się w język. Coś mu mówiło, że Charles nie spuściłby Louisa z oczu tak po prostu.

To było takie popieprzone.

Potknął się, kiedy dotarli na piętro i ledwo złapał się poręczy, rumieniąc się, kiedy Louis spojrzał na niego przez ramię. Zastanawiał się, czy to karma go dopadła. 

\- Nie wysilaj mózgu, Curly. Nie chcę, żeby wszystkie moje wysiłki poszły na darmo.

Nie chciał być cięty, prawdopodobnie. Dokuczał mu, na pewno. Szkoda, że mózg Harry'ego utknął na „Curly', odmawiając ruszenia dalej.

\- Tak - tylko na tyle było stać Harry'ego. 

Louis wypuścił z siebie zirytowane westchnięcie i znowu zaczął iść, włączając światła. Wąski korytarz rozświetlił się złotym odcieniem. Dzięki temu skóra Louisa wyglądała na delikatną i błyszczącą, a ręce Harry'ego świerzbiły, aby przejechać nimi wzdłuż karku Louisa, głęboko zakorzenione podniecenie chciało, aby zsunęły się na jego kości. 

Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Louis się zatrzymał, wpadając na jego ciało, ręce chwyciły biodra Louisa, by utrzymać równowagę. Puścił je, jakby parzyły, oddychał przez usta, aby pozbyć się zapachu Louisa, który dostawał się do jego nosa. Kurwa, pachniał naprawdę dobrze. 

\- Przepraszam - powiedział, wycierając dłonie o uda, chociaż nie były nawet spocone. Pragnął dotknąć Louisa tak bardzo, że stawało się to ćwiczeniem powściągliwości. 

\- Nic się nie stało - powiedział cicho Tomlinson, odwrócony plecami do Harry'ego. Otworzył drzwi do pokoju i włączył światło. - Ktoś przychodzi tu co tydzień, aby było czysto, więc... nie musisz martwić się stanem pościeli.

Harry przeszedł przez próg i patrzył jak Louis podchodzi do okna, by je szeroko otworzyć. 

\- Tylko jest trochę duszno - powiedział Louis, lekki wiatr zmierzwił mu włosy. Nie nałożył na nie żadnego produktu, a Harry zastanawiał się, jakie byłyby w dotyku, gdyby włożył w nie teraz swoje ręce. 

Starał się nie myśleć o tym, że byli tutaj sami. Że mógłby pociągnąć Louisa do łóżka i upaść z nim na nie, całując szyję Louisa bez obaw, że ktoś ich przyłapie.

\- Co? - zapytał, stając z nim twarzą w twarz.

Loczek nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że się gapi. Jego język był za ciężki w jego ustach, przygnieciony wszystkimi słowami, których nie mógł powiedzieć na głos. Przystanął na: - Przepraszam, Louis. 

Louis zerknął na niego, jego ramiona napięły się. - Za co?

\- Za wszystko - pokazał głupio Harry, nie spuszczając wzroku z Louisa, nawet jeśli przez to nie myślał prawidłowo. - Za wcześniej. Nie myślę, że spieprzysz, nie, po prostu... dzięki. Za to, że się za mnie wstawiłeś. Dziękuję.

\- Nie musisz mi dziękować. Wykonywałem swoją pracę - Louis wziął głęboki wdech, ramiona rozluźniały się na wydechu. - Jeśli chcesz się umyć, ręczniki są w szafie.

Harry wiedział, że to zmiana tematu w momencie, kiedy to usłyszał. Oczekiwał, że Louis wyrazi swoją wdzięczność, ale on nie zwracał na Harry'ego żadnej uwagi, wyglądając, jakby nie mógł uciec wystarczająco szybko. 

Harry złapał nadgarstek Louisa, kiedy ten miał go minąć, nawet nie wiedząc dlaczego, po prostu... nie do końca chciał pozwolić Louisowi odejść. Jeszcze nie. - Louis.

\- Co? - mężczyzna napiął się, ale nie wyrwał ręki z uścisku Harry'ego. Jego puls był mocno wyczuwalny pod kciukiem bruneta.

\- Dobranoc.

Klatka piersiowa Louisa unosiła się i opadała, był tak blisko Harry'ego, że mężczyzna mógłby się pochylić i przycisnąć usta do delikatnej skóry pod oczami szatyna, jeśliby chciał. Nawet nie powinien o tym myśleć. Nie powinien dotykać Louisa, jakby należał do niego.

\- Nie musisz od razu robić się dla mnie taki miły, Styles - powiedział Louis i uwolnił swoją rękę z luźnego uścisku Harry'ego, jego palce przesunęły się nad kością nadgarstka szatyna. 

Nadal patrzył na otwarte drzwi, nawet po tym, jak Louis wyszedł, na palcach czuł mrowienie. 

****

Ściany były cienkie.

Poważnie, Harry był przeklęty.

Zazwyczaj miał twardy sen, ale to się za bardzo nie liczyło, kiedy ciągle się przewracał i odwracał, rozbudzony, mimo że jego nogi były ciężkie z wyczerpania. 

Właśnie ukrył swoją twarz w puszystej poduszce, która pachniała proszkiem do prania - takim miłym zapachem rumianku - kiedy to usłyszał. 

Jęknięcie.

Stłumione, ale to nadal było jęknięcie. Wszystkie myśli o spaniu opuściły jego głowę, uszy wysiliły się, żeby usłyszeć kolejne dźwięki, tylko żeby mieć pewność, że sobie tego nie wyobraził, był wyjątkowo uważny na każdy ruch Louisa w sąsiednim pokoju. 

Cienka ściana z tynku tylko trochę tłumiła zduszone jęki, słyszał ciche skrzypienie łóżka, które na pewno nie było tym Harry'ego.

I nawet jeśli powiedział sobie, żeby nie podsłuchiwać, aby zatkać uszy lub kaszlnąć naprawdę głośno, by dać Louisowi do zrozumienia, że wcale nie jest cicho, ciało Harry'ego poczerwieniało przez dużą ilość ciepła, jego serce przyspieszyło. 

Kiedy Louis ponownie jęknął, głośno, rozwlekle i desperacko, Harry musiał ugryźć poduszkę, rozdarty przez poczucie winy, a zwalczenie chęci pokonania dzielącego ich dystansu, żeby obserwować, jak Louis masturbuje się, tylko z cieniem pomiędzy nimi.

Zrobił się twardy tak szybko, że aż dostał zawrotów głowy, cicho oddychał w poduszkę, pot ciekł wzdłuż jego linii włosów. 

Louis musiał wyglądać teraz naprawdę ładnie, skóra oświetlona cieniami wokół jego ciała, zarówno pod obojczykami jak i jego linią V, usta otwarte a oczy zamknięte, ponieważ dotyk jego własnej dłoni byłby czymś za wiele.

\- Kurwa - szepnął bezgłośnie Harry, biodra otarły się o materac z własnej woli, zaciśnięte ręce uderzyły w pościel.

Wspomnienie smaku Louisa utrzymywało się na końcu jego języka i chciał spróbować go ponownie, chciał ścigać to swoimi ustami i przeciągnąć językiem wzdłuż gardła Louisa, ssać siniaki na jego karmelowej skórze. 

Musisz to przerwać. To doprowadzi cię tylko do złamanego serca. 

I może to były jego przyćmione, pożądliwe myśli, może wiedział, że jest za słaby, żeby walczyć, ale w tym momencie... ma to gdzieś. 

Pragnę go, pragnę go, pragnę go, przemykały po jego umyśle, biodra ocierały się o materac, dyszał, słysząc, że Louis robi to samo, chciałby, żeby byli razem zaplątani w pościel, bez słów, przeszłości, czy przyszłości, tylko ich dwójka smakująca siebie nawzajem przez wiele dni. 

Mógł poczuć gorące, białe uczucie zbierające się w jego brzuchu, mięśnie grzbietu napinały się z każdym zdesperowanym ruchem jego bioder, bokserki robiły się coraz bardziej wilgotne, miękka bawełna ocierała się o wrażliwą główkę jego penisa. 

Dźwięk, który wydał z siebie Louis to wszystko spowodował. Ten głęboki dźwięk, wysoki i chrapliwy ton. Harry wiedział, jak to jest, mieć go oddychającego o swoją skórę, wiedział, co to znaczyło, mógł poczuć, jak również balansuje na krawędzi. A potem Louis coś jęknął, zniekształcony bałagan sylab, które brzmiały bardzo podobnie do imienia Harry'ego i jego biodra uniosły się do góry, napięty kłębek mięśni u podstawy jego kręgosłupa rozluźnił się, ciepło zalało całe jego ciało, palce wbiły się w materac, kiedy doszedł w swoje bokserki tak mocno, że musiał jęknąć w poduszkę, trzęsąc się przez siłę orgazmu.

To zajęło mu jeszcze minutę, zanim poluzował uścisk na pościeli i puścił zwilżoną śliną poduszkę, przewracając się na plecy. Jego bokserki były przesiąknięte i musiał zrzucić z siebie kołdrę, ponieważ jego skóra była zbyt gorąca, zbyt wrażliwa, a w głowie miał bałagan.

Poczucie winy w jego brzuchu nie rozluźniło się i nieważne, co sobie powiedział, nie potrafiłby tego zatrzymać, nawet gdyby spróbował.

To skończy się katastrofą. 

****

Uczucie wstydu, przez to, co zrobił w nocy było trudniejsze do zignorowania w świetle dnia.

Pracuje z tobą, a Charles ma twój los w swoich cholernych rękach. Nie spieprz tego dla kogoś, kto nigdy nie będzie twój. 

Stał na środku pokoju, nadal mokry po prysznicu, nagi i kapiący na drewnianą podłogę, unikał spojrzenia na swoją twarz w lustrze o długości podłogi, wbudowanego w drzwi szafy. 

Podszedł do niej i otworzył drzwi, rumieniąc się na myśl o tym, jak wyglądałby seks przed tymi lustrami, on i Louis przyciśnięci do siebie, dotykający się wszędzie.

Przestań, przestań, przestań. 

Już miał wziąć ręcznik, gdy jego wzrok przyciągnęła książka schowana z tyłu półki.

Owinął szybko puszysty ręcznik wokół swoich bioder, palce znajdowały się coraz bliżej, chciał by coś odciągnęło jego uwagę. 

Okładka była wykonana z gładkiej skóry, kawałek sznurka utrzymywał ją zamkniętą.

To nie książka. To pamiętnik. 

Nie powinien.

Pewnie i tak jest pusty. 

Rozwiązał go i pozwolił, by pamiętnik otworzył się w jego rękach. Spojrzał w kierunku okna, jakby spodziewał się, że ktoś tam stoi z niepochwalającym tego wyrazem twarzy. 

Strony były trochę pogniecione, niektóre puste, inne zapisane od góry do dołu liniami słów, skreślonymi i nie. 

Teksty.

Przekartkował kilka zwiniętych rogów, wygładzając zapisany papier i przebiegając wzrokiem przez słowa, bezradny, by wzbraniać się przed własną ciekawością. Zastanawiał się, kto mógł to tutaj zostawić. Dlaczego ktoś to tu porzucił, dni i tygodnie wysiłku leżące na półce i zbierające kurz. Gdyby tylko były takie jak on, spędzając godziny w studiu w piwnicy, mając nadzieję, że się uda. 

W żadnym tekście nie rozpoznaje piosenki, którą mógł słyszeć, więc... prawdopodobnie nie udało się. 

To sprawiło, że poczuł się dziwnie opiekuńczy. I trochę smutny. Dostrzegł kilka linijek, które chciałby sam wymyślić.

Puk. Puk.

Zaskoczony, chowa pamiętnik z powrotem w rogu, jego serce łomocze. 

Nie był gotowy spojrzeć Louisowi w oczy. Prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będzie. 

Odwrócił się twarzą do drzwi.

\- Wstałeś? - usłyszał przez drzwi. 

\- Um, tak?

Louis wpadł do środka z zaczerwienionymi oczami, ubrany w ciemne spodnie dresowe i szarą, za dużą na niego kamizelkę.

Harry chwycił swój ręcznik, czując się całkowicie nagi i zastanawiał się, czy miał słowa 'zwaliłem sobie myśląc o tobie' wypisane na czole.

\- Och, jesteś... - powiedział Louis, jego spojrzenie powędrowało na nagą klatkę piersiową Harry'ego. - Zejdź na dół, kiedy będziesz gotowy. Są... cóż, płatki są gotowe.

Zanim Harry mógł w ogóle otworzyć usta, Louisa już nie było.

Harry wypuścił oddech, który wstrzymywał i opadł na łóżko.

****

Kuchnia była niezręcznie cicha, a Harry zaczynał pocić się w swojej koszuli w kratę ze swojego miejsca na stołku za kuchenną wyspą. Nigdy nie był dobry w kłamaniu, a Louis nawet się do niego nie odzywał, jedynie unosił brwi i wbijał kciuk wcale nie nieszkodliwie w końcówkę butelki, zanim ją odstawił i udał się do lodówki. 

To wszystko wydawało się pasywno-agresywną ustawką, by Harry się przyznał. 

Musiał mnie słyszeć. 

Louis wiedział, że Harry ocierał się o pościel w pokoju dla gości, wiedział, jakim zboczeńcem naprawdę był loczek.

Pewnie jęczał za głośno, żeby zostać nieusłyszanym.

Życie Harry'ego było jednym wielkim okropnym żartem.

\- Chcesz Coco Pops, czy...

\- Słyszałem cię, dobra? - wypalił Harry, ponieważ nie mógł dłużej trzymać tego w sobie, musiał oczyścić swoje, co prawda czarne, sumienie. 

Louis zamknął lodówkę i odwrócił się, żeby na niego spojrzeć ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

Harry nie był wystarczająco silny, żeby wytrzymać ciśnienie. 

Jego policzki płonęły i chciał zapaść się pod ziemię, do wielkiej dziury, która wchłonęłaby go całego, wciągając prosto do piekła, gdzie należał przez pożądanie kogoś tak nieodpowiedniego dla samego siebie. 

\- No dalej, wykrztuś to z siebie, Styles - powiedział Louis, unosząc brwi, w rękach miał karton mleka, w tych samych rękach, które znajdowały się kilka godzin temu na jego penisie. -Mów. 

Harry przełknął ciężko, opuścił wzrok do swoich rąk, nerwowo ocierających się o blat. - Wiem, że wiesz, że ja wiem.

\- Wiem?

****

Louis nie miał pojęcia, o czym mówi Harry, ale wyglądał na gotowego do przewrócenia się, a Louis zawsze lubił sprawiać, żeby ładni chłopcy miotali się.

Położył mleko na linii wzroku Harry'ego i pochylił się do przodu na kuchennej wyspie, patrząc w dół na bruneta.

Nie potrafił nawiązać kontaktu wzrokowego z Louisem.

\- To nie musi zmienić się w coś brzydkiego, jeśli po prostu mi powiesz.

Louis za dobrze się bawił, obserwując, jak Harry staje się coraz bardziej sfrustrowany. 

\- Ostatniej nocy - pisnął Harry, zanim odchrząknął, wycierając nieistniejącą plamę na blacie. - Ja... Nie chciałem... po prostu byłeś tak głośno i... 

Ostatniej nocy?

Louis zamrugał, jego uścisk na blacie rozluźnił się. - Głośno?

Harry zrobił się czerwony, a jeśli Louis nie wyglądałby w połowie tak samo, śmiałby się do przedwczesnej śmierci z szeroko otwartych oczu Harry'ego. 

\- Tak! - wybuchnął Harry, w końcu patrząc na Louisa. - Byłeś... jęczałeś i robiłeś te dźwięki, a ja... Nie chciałem, dobra? Ja...

\- Co ty? - Louis ponagla go, jego usta były suche, serce bębniło w jego uszach.

\- Mam to dla ciebie przeliterować?

\- Tak - powiedział Louis, zastanawiając się, dlaczego był tak popieprzony, że to go podniecało. 

\- Ja... masturbowałem się, dobra? - wymamrotał Harry, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. - Słyszałem cię i podnieciłem się, więc musiałem jakoś się tego pozbyć. Możemy już o tym więcej nie rozmawiać?

Louis nabrał wody w usta, jego spodnie były niewygodnie ciasne, ponieważ zdawał sobie sprawę, jak głośny był, sądząc, że Harry już dawno śpi. A on był tam, spocony i zdesperowany, zawinięty w pościel, kiedy słuchał Louisa przez ścianę. Pragnąc go.

\- Przepraszam - wyszeptał Harry, brzmiąc na sponiewieranego i winnego.

\- Naprawdę? - zapytał Louis. Przestań myśleć swoim kutasem i odpuść sobie.

Tylko, że... nie potrafił. Nieważne, jak bardzo się starał, nie mógł przestać pragnąć Harry'ego, a to powoli doprowadzało go do szału.

\- Tak.

Patrzyli się na siebie, tylko oddychając. Louis chciał obejść wyspę w kuchni i polizać przegryzione usta Harry'ego. 

Sytuacja bez wyjścia została przerwana, kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi.

Louis wyrwał się z tego, przerywając kontakt wzrokowy i zastanawiając się, jaki wszechświat mówił mu, żeby trzymał swojego penisa w spodniach. 

Poszedł otworzyć drzwi.

****

Harry potrafił przyznać się do błędu, a to zdecydowanie był jeden z nich. Bo Louis miał rację. To nie było takie trudne do przełknięcia, gdy Harry siedział na podłodze w studiu, otoczony stosem papierów i prawie kończą tekst piosenki, którą miał w głowie od dłuższego czasu.

Julian był naprawdę wspierający, właściwie nakierowując Harry'ego, pomagając mu dopracować każdy wers i dokręcić chórki, żeby wszystko dobrze brzmiało. Nie kłócił się z Harrym na każdym kroku, nie sprawiał, żeby czuł się, jakby nie było tutaj dla niego miejsca. Nawet mógłby sobie wyobrazić, że są przyjaciółmi.

\- Jak ci się pracuje z Louisem? - zapytał Julian, a Harry ledwo oparł się chęci skulenia się, przypominając sobie, że nie ma każdej myśli o Louisie przypiętej do piersi, jak szkarłatną literę. - To znaczy, na początku może zachowywać się jak kutas, ale jak go bliżej poznasz, jest naprawdę dobrym facetem. Nie miałbym nic przeciwko, żeby pracować z większą liczbą ludzi, którzy byliby do niego podobni. 

Julian zapisał coś na kartce papieru na jego kolanach, nabazgrał coś na marginesie, obojętny na wewnętrzną walkę Harry'ego.

\- No cóż, jest... - Harry podniósł postrzępiony rąbek swoich spodni. - Jest w tym naprawdę dobry, dba o zorganizowanie wszystkiego, co jest, świetne? Nie rozmawiałem ze swoją menedżerką od jakiegoś czasu, ponieważ wyjechała, więc wszystko przechodzi przez Louisa.

\- Bardziej znam go jako imprezowicza niż ciężko pracującego mężczyznę, ale cieszę się, że jest dla ciebie dobry. Zawsze wiedziałem, że jest w nim coś więcej.

\- Tak, on... wspiera mnie, tak myślę. Załatwił mi ciebie, co nie? - Harry wyobrażał sobie, jakby to było pracować z innym producentem, spędzając godziny na zawodach w przeciąganiu liny i czuje się naprawdę wdzięczny.

\- Sądzę, że pasujemy do siebie o wiele lepiej niż ty i Morris - prychnął Julian. - Nie zrozum mnie źle. Facet wie, jak zrobić hit, ale nie obchodzi go integralność z artystą. Albo, no cóż, nie interesuje się niczym, poza pieniędzmi. Nie dziwię się, że Charles go wybrał. Zawsze był świetny w zarabianiu pieniędzy. To facet, którego warto mieć po tej biznesowej stronie, ale... nie chciałbym z nim żyć, jeśli mam być szczery. Nie to co Louis. 

Serce Harry'ego opadło do jego stóp. Bo z jakiegoś powodu nie chciał przyznać, że Louis może być w tym na tyle głęboko, by nie móc się ruszyć. - Tak, ja też nie. 

Powinien był wiedzieć. Zazwyczaj nie odchodzisz i nie żyjesz z kimś innym, jeśli to nic poważnego. 

Ale on nie jest szczęśliwy.

Mógłbym go uszczęśliwić, pomyślał, wiedząc, że nie ma do tego prawa i nie ma nic do zaoferowania.

Przynajmniej to może być materiał na kolejną dobrą piosenkę. 

Julian podał mu kartkę papieru, na której pisał. - Co o tym myślisz?

Harry przeczytał uważnie każdy wers i uśmiechnął się, kąciki jego ust były ciężkie. - Idealnie. Teraz jest o wiele lepiej. Dziękuję.

\- Świetnie. Chcesz teraz nagrać wokal, czy wolisz chwilę odpocząć? Pracujemy od kilku godzin, więc...

\- Nie - powiedział Harry. - Nie, możemy nagrywać.

\- W porządku - powiedział Julian, ściskając ramię Harry'ego, kiedy wstał i wyszedł z budki. - Śmiało, rób swoje. Nagram to.

Harry ustawiał właśnie mikrofon, jego palce zacisnęły się wokół statywu, gdy zauważył, że Louis wślizgnął się do środka. Zająknął się, a jego ręce drżały, kiedy nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy z Louisem przez szybę. 

To nie tak, że napisał tą piosenkę głównie o nim, czy coś.

Cholera.

Zaczął trochę niepewnie, musiał odchrząknąć i otrzepać się, bo nie był kimś takim. Nie denerwuje się przed występami, niezależnie od widowni. Teraz też nie ma zamiaru zacząć.

\- Możesz zacząć jeszcze raz - powiedział Julian, a Harry skinął głową, nie odwracając wzroku od twarzy Louisa, kiedy przycisnął usta do mikrofonu, wystukując rytm na udzie i śpiewając pierwszą część najlepiej, jak potrafi, zanim przeszedł do kolejnej części.

\- Yeah, I know your love's not real - przeciągnął, ściskając statyw, aby utrzymać stałość umysłu, zastanawiając się, czy Louis wie, jak bardzo jest uzależniający. - That's not the way it feels. That's not the way you feel.

Harry pozwolił swoim oczom się zamknąć, uczucie spojrzenia Louisa było zbyt przytłaczające. - And yeah, I've let you use me from the day we first met, but I'm not done yet falling for you - wziął głeboki wdech. - Fool's gold.

Skończył piosenkę, ostatnie nuty rozbrzmiały w ciszy, jego wilgotna ręka zsunęła się po statywie, zanim poczuł się wystarczająco stabilnie, żeby go puścić.

\- To było świetne - powiedział Julian, pokazując mu kciuk do góry. - Zacznę to wszystko montować.

Louis nic nie powiedział, po prostu odepchnął się od ściany i wyszedł. 

****

Louis nie unikał Harry'ego. Po prostu dawał jemu i Julianowi trochę przestrzeni. Nie potrzebowali go w studiu nagraniowym, a Louis potrzebował trochę wolnego czasu, żeby pozbyć się z głowy obrazu Harry'ego, śpiewającego prosto do niego. 

To i tak nie była piosenka o Louisie. Wbrew temu, co twierdził Zayn, Louis jeszcze nie osiągnął takiego poziomu samouwielbienia.

Poza tym, to nie tylko ja. Wykorzystaliśmy siebie nawzajem i nie ma w tym nic złego, pomyślał, podchodząc do basenu na ogrodzie i zatrzymał się przy samej krawędzi. Rzecz w tym, że nie chce wykorzystywać Harry'ego. Po prostu chciał... chciał rzeczy, których nie powinien chcieć. 

Wskoczył na główkę, zamykając oczy, zanim wpadł do wody. To go wypełniło, ciągnąc głębiej ku dołowi. Wszystko powinno się wyciszyć i uspokoić, ale jego umysł nie przestawał odtwarzać, wiedziałem, że mógłbyś włączyć to dla każdego, kogo spotkałeś.

I przyzwyczaił się do tego, uwielbiał zwodzić atrakcyjnych facetów, wykorzystywać ich i zostawiać zaraz po tym, jak dostał to, czego chciał, ale... nie robił tego już od dłuższego. To przestało dostarczać mu dreszczyku emocji.

Tracisz zmysły. 

Być może.

Odepchnął się od dna i wypłynął, sapiąc, by złapać oddech, gdy wyłonił się spod powierzchni.

Krople wody ciekły mu do jego mrużących się oczu, a słońce było wystarczająco nisko, by czuł przyjemne ciepło, a nie upał. Może powinien tutaj spać i udawać, że Harry'ego nie ma obok. Że nie ma żadnego wpływu na Louisa w sposób, z którym nie potrafi sobie poradzić. Że czasami nie przyłapywał się na wyobrażaniu sobie leżącego Harry'ego, całującego go, dopóki nie będą zbyt zmęczeni, by się ruszyć. To sprawiało, że chciał, by jego mury runęły. 

A to przerażało go bardziej niż cokolwiek innego.

Może musisz się nauczyć, jak przestać uciekać.


	9. Chapter 9

Julian wyszedł dwadzieścia minut temu, a bateria Harry'ego wyładowała się po dziesięciu minutach rozmowy z Niallem.

Nie mógł ciągle unikać Louisa, mimo że razem tworzyli katastrofę.

Może Louis zapomniał już o porannym wyznaniu Harry'ego. Może nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że piosenka, którą śpiewał Harry została napisana dla niego.

Tak, Harry może mieć tylko nadzieję. 

Znalazł Louisa na podwórku, leżącego na skraju basenu z nogami zanurzonymi w wodzie. Jego skóra była jeszcze wilgotna, krople wody jak garść brokatu pokrywały całą jego klatkę piersiową. 

Nawet nie zauważył przyjścia Harry'ego, którego kroki były wyciszane przez trawę.

\- Lou - wymknęło mu się, co brzmiało obco na jego języku. Nie powinien tak do niego mówić. Nawet nie są ze sobą tak blisko. 

Louis wziął gwałtowny oddech, jakby nagle się obudził, po czym spojrzał na Harry'ego, otwierając tylko jedno oko. - Skończyłeś? 

\- Nie powiedziałeś mi, że masz lodówkę pełną jedzenia - powiedział Harry, mając nadzieję na ominięcie tego tematu wystarczająco bezpiecznie, by go nie naruszać. - Myślałem, że masz tylko płatki. 

Usta Louisa rozciągnęły się w leniwym uśmiechu, a ręce położył na brzuchu. 

Harry poczuł się osobiście zraniony tym gestem.

\- To jedyna rzecz, która nie wymaga wysiłku - wyjaśnił Louis, poruszając nogą i rozpryskując wodę na powierzchni. 

\- Mógłbym coś przyrządzić - czuł się trochę nie na miejscu, stojąc tam, unosząc się nad Louisem w znoszonej koszulce i dżinsowych spodenkach, podczas gdy skóra Louisa była bezwstydnie wyeksponowana, pokryta jedynie parą niebieskich szortów, które ledwo sięgały do połowy ud. 

\- Wyglądam na osobę, która chce zostać otruta?

Harry sapnął, opierając się pokusie szturchnięcia Louisa nogą. - Jestem świetnym kucharzem, musisz to wiedzieć. Wiele cię omija.

\- Hmm - Louis powoli usiadł, jego wilgotne włosy odstawały w każdą stronę. To nie miało być urocze. - Nie wierzę ci. 

\- To wyzwanie?

Louis wzruszył ramionami i wstał. Nagle, Harry znalazł się twarzą w twarz z półnagim Louisem, który pachniał słońcem i chlorem, uosobieniem lata. Harry zawsze wolał lato. 

\- Co dostanę, jeśli wygram? Dostanę buziaka?

Przegryzł wargę, aby mu się to nie wymknęło.

\- Nigdy więcej nie wspomnę o porannym incydencie. Wiesz, kiedy powiedziałeś mi, że zwaliłeś...

\- Dobra! - za ciepło na swojej twarzy winił słońce, mimo że już powoli zachodziło. - Niech będzie. 

Louis uśmiechnął się złośliwie, a Harry był zbyt rozproszony przez tyłek Louisa, którym potrząsał w szortach, by zadać pytanie, dlaczego w ogóle to robi. 

\- Ostatni w domu śmierdzi! - zawołał Louis przez swoje ramię.

\- Hej! - zaprotestował Harry, oburzony i zdeterminowany, by nie pozwolić Louisowi wygrać. Pobiegł szybko za nim, czując się jak dziecko, ale nie mógł oprzeć się pokusie. 

Dogonił Louisa, kiedy ten wskoczył do domu, krzycząc: - Śmierdzisz!

Harry był tuż za Louisem, jego stopy w skarpetkach ślizgały się po wypolerowanej podłodze, nie był w stanie się zatrzymać, wymachiwał rękami, ponieważ Louis nie schodził mu z drogi i właśnie się odwracał, kiedy Harry w niego wpadł. Siła uderzenia była tak duża, że Louis się przewrócił, ręce chwyciły się rąbka koszulki Harry'ego, nogi splątały się ze sobą, kiedy upadli.

Harry zdążył jeszcze owinąć ręce wokół talii Louisa, zanim uderzyli o podłogę i teraz był zablokowany. Obaj byli zablokowani. Czuł ciepło Louisa bijące od jego nagiego ciała przyciśniętego do niego od klatki piersiowej do bioder, ciepłe i wiercące się, jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała od zdyszanych oddechów, rozłożone nogi otulały biodra Harry'ego. 

\- Ow - sapnął Louis, wypuszczony przez niego oddech poruszył włosami Harry'ego. - Jesteś cholernie ciężki, stary.

Louis pachniał jak letnia noc, a Harry był bliski trącenia nosem zgięcia jego szyi. Musiał po prostu... musiał ustalić granice między nimi. - Możesz... unieść się trochę? Utknąłem. 

Jego ręce były wciśnięte między plecy Louisa, a podłogę i nie miał jak się udźwignąć, by wyrazić swoje zdanie. 

\- Moje ręce są w pewnego rodzaju pułapce, jakbyś nie zauważył - słowa Louisa łaskotały ucho Harry'ego, a ręce Louisa były uwięzione między nimi. 

Harry odchylił się tak bardzo, jak mógł, żeby spojrzeć na twarz Louisa, jego nos otarł się o policzek Louisa. 

Żaden z nich nic nie powiedział. 

Usta Louisa rozchyliły się, kiedy wciągnął niepewny oddech, pół przymknięte oczy patrzyły na usta Harry'ego.

On naprawdę, naprawdę utrudniał to wszystko mózgowi Harry'emu. 

\- Obawiam się, że to wymaga zespołowego wysiłku - wyszeptał Louis, zwilżając usta czubkiem języka, jego palce wbijały się w klatkę piersiową Harry'ego. Mógłby policzyć wszystkie rzęsy Louisa. 

\- Obróć się na lewą stronę na trzy? - jego głos był szorstki, jakby nie używał go od paru dni, ale ciepło Louisa pogrążało się w jego własnym ciele, a nogę ma owiniętą wokół uda Harry'ego, więc nikt nie może go winić. 

Louis odliczył i obrócili się, a Louis znalazł się na górze.

Harry uderzył głową o podłogę, ręce przesunęły się w dół na biodra Louisa. 

\- Naprawdę masz problem z kontrolowaniem siebie, prawda? 

Szanse były takie, że Harry nie był zdolny do trzeźwego myślenia, ale Louis brzmiał na rozbawionego. Wyraźnie czerpał przyjemność z bólu Harry'ego.

\- Nic nie mogę na to poradzić - powiedział Harry, jego głos był stłumiony, ponieważ Louis wiercił się. - Siedzisz na moim kroczu. Proszę, możesz przestać?

Ale Louis już unosił się, a nacisk zniknął z krocza Harry'ego. Ilość rumieńców, które pojawiły się przy Louisie mogłyby pobić jakiś rekord. 

\- Wygrałem - ogłosił Louis, wielkodusznie i niesprawiedliwie pięknie, kiedy stał nad Harrym z wilgotnymi włosami i słodką skórą. - Jestem głodny.

Harry też był, ale nie chodziło mu o jedzenie. 

Zastanawiał się, czy tak bardzo pragnął Louisa tylko dlatego, że nie mógł go mieć, ale potem... potem spojrzał w górę, nawiązując kontakt wzrokowy z Louisem i zobaczył sposób, w jaki jego rzęsy łapały słońce, rzucając cienie, malując go w odcieniu złota i myśli... nie, to nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. 

\- Dlaczego... dlaczego nie pójdziesz pod prysznic, a ja zacznę coś przygotowywać?

Dlaczego nie jesteś mój? 

\- Nie jesteś moim szefem - powiedział Louis, ale i tak zostawił Harry'ego leżącego na podłodze z niefortunnym wzwodem i bolącym sercem. 

Może mogliby zostać przyjaciółmi. Niczym więcej. Tylko... przyjaciółmi. Harry zamierzał wyznaczyć granicę.

To lepsze niż nic.

****

Louis w kuchni był większą przeszkodą niż pomocą, ale Harry i tak nie chciał, żeby wyszedł. Nawet jeśli prawie odciął sobie palec, kiedy został rozproszony przez Louisa, który ssał syrop klonowy z kciuka.

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie wiesz, jak mieszać - narzekał Harry, zdeterminowany, by nie wspomnieć Louisowi o jego policzku ubrudzonym mąką. 

\- Właśnie od tego jest nasz kucharz, Haroldzie. 

\- Nie przetrwałbyś w dziczy. 

Louis kręcił się na blacie, krzyżując nogi w kostkach, przyglądając się wszystkiemu, jakby siedział na tronie. Był nieznośny, a Harry postanowił nie pobłażać mu bardziej, niż już to zrobił. 

\- I tu się mylisz. Załatwiłbym sobie kogoś, by wykonywał robotę za mnie. Tak robią inteligentni ludzie.

Otwarcie butelki wina, po tym, jak skończyli jeść naleśniki było prawdopodobnie złym pomysłem, ale to i tak ich nie powstrzymało. 

****

Louis czuł się giętko i ciepło, był nasycony i wiedział, że to było niebezpieczne połączenie, ale nadal siedział obok Harry'ego w salonie na kanapie, z dokumentem o pingwinach idącym w tle. 

Nie powinien pozwalać na to Harry'emu. Nie był Zaynem.

\- Więc oblałeś pierwszy rok? - zapytał Harry, podbródek oparł na swoich ugiętych kolanach i był zwrócony ciałem w stronę Louisa. Światło telewizora migotało na jego twarzy. Żadnemu z nich to nie przeszkadzało na tyle, żeby wstać i włączyć światła. 

\- Musisz wiedzieć, że mój ojciec bardzo hojnie dofinansowywał uniwersytet - Louis zbliżył końcówkę butelki wina do ust i wziął łyka. - Nie mógłbym oblać, nawet jeśli bym próbował. 

\- Jesteś cholernie rozpieszczonym bachorem, wiesz o tym? - Harry złapał Louisa za nadgarstek, zabierając mu butelkę i zbliżając ją do swoich własnych ust. Louis zastanawiał się, czy Harry smakowałby teraz gorzko, jeśli jego język będzie smakował jak słońce i winogrona, gdyby Louis go pocałował. 

\- Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że nie jestem. Lubię mieć pieniądze. Dzięki nim życie jest znacznie łatwiejsze.

Louis spojrzał w dół na ich ręce, oblizał usta, kiedy Harry poluzował uścisk, palce nadal naciskały na jego niespokojny puls, zanim go puścił. 

Wyglądał... na smutnego, wystarczająco dziwnie.

Louis oparł się chęci założenia za ucho Harry'ego zbłąkanego kosmyka włosów i zobaczenia, czy Harry zmieniłby się pod wpływem jego dotyku. 

\- Jesteś szczęściarzem - powiedział Louis, już tego żałując. - Możesz robić co chcesz. Nie jesteś... w potrzasku.

\- Ty też nie - powiedział cicho Harry. - Nikt nie może zmusić cię do zrobienia czegoś, czego nie chcesz zrobić.

\- To nie takie proste.

\- Czy ty chociaż... - Harry wskazał między nich. - Chcesz chociaż to robić? Pomagać mi?

Louis oparł się o zagłówek i zamknął oczy. Nie wypił wystarczająco dużo, ale jego linie obrony padały jedna za drugą. Zawsze łatwiej rozmawia się w ciemności, można udawać, że to nie jest prawdziwe. - Chcę. Kocham muzykę. Może nie tak wyobrażałem sobie uczestniczenie w niej, ale chcę... Chcę ci pomóc, ponieważ cholernie na to zasługujesz - dodał, znacznie ciszej, tak cicho, że zastanawiał się, czy Harry w ogóle go usłyszał. - Nie wiem tylko, czy potrafię. 

Kiedy otworzył oczy, Harry był niebezpiecznie blisko, naruszając jego przestrzeń osobistą. - Wiem, że potrafisz. Ponieważ ci zależy. Na muzyce. Mojej muzyce. 

Wszystko co Louis mógł usłyszeć było tempem ich oddechów, słodki zapach Harry'ego łaskotał jego nos. - Możesz być jedyny.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to. Wierzę w ciebie. Wiem, że przynajmniej będziesz się dla mnie starał. Prawda?

\- Prawda - serce Louisa podskoczyło mu do gardła. Pochylił głowę, poruszając kciukiem wokół końcówki butelki, szukając czegoś więcej do powiedzenia, ale to mu się nie udało. Nie pamięta, kiedy ostatnio ktoś poza Zaynem powiedział mu, że w niego wierzy. 

Słowa zwaliły się na czubek języka Louisa, zanim mógł je cofnąć. - Mogę to spieprzyć. Zawsze to robię. 

\- W porządku. Każdy czasami to robi.

\- Jesteś za... - powiedział w końcu Louis, potrząsając głową, wymuszony uśmiech uniósł jego usta, kiedy chwycił butelkę. - Za miły. Przeżują cię i wyplują.

\- Czy ty właśnie nazwałeś mnie miłym?

\- To zapamiętałeś ze wszystkiego, co powiedziałem? - tak bardzo różnił się od Louisa, że to nawet nie było śmieszne. Louis to lubił, czuł dziwną chęć ochrony naiwności Harry'ego, która nadal w nim była. 

\- Tak? - uśmiechnął się leniwie Harry, przytulając swoje nogi i relaksując się na kanapie jeszcze bardziej. - Właśnie powiedziałeś mi komplement. Myślę, że piekło zamroziło się na tą chwilę. 

Louis szturchnął łydkę Harry'ego, przegryzając uśmiech. To było niedopuszczalne. - Nie powiedziałem ci komplementu. To raczej uszczerbek w tej pracy, Haroldzie. 

\- Nie, nie prawda. Udowodnię ci, że się mylisz, tylko poczekaj a zobaczysz - powiedział Harry ziewając, jego powieki się zamknęły.

Zanim wybił to sobie z głowy, Louis położył butelkę wina za kanapą i wyciągnął się, żeby chwycić koc złożony na fotelu. Owinął go wokół Harry'ego, teraz zwiniętego w kłębek, był wdzięczny, że w pomieszczeniu było wystarczająco ciemno. Może w ten sposób mógł udawać, że nie zachowuje się jak swoja mama. - Powinieneś iść do łóżka. 

\- Nie śpię - powiedział Harry, unosząc powieki. - Dziękuję.

Louis zwinął się przez śpiącą postawę Harry'ego, parskając, by zachować twarz. - Jeśli tutaj zaśniesz, to nie będę targał twojego tyłka na górę. 

\- Dokument o pingwinach nawet się jeszcze nie skończył - wymamrotał Harry, jakby o to w tym wszystkim chodziło.

Louis położył nogi na stoliku na kawę i potarł klatkę piersiową w roztargnieniu. To nie sprawiło, że poczuł się lepiej przez te wszystkie skumulowane uczucia w środku.

Harry dostał się pod skórę Louisa za głęboko, by mógł to dalej ignorować. I nie chciał tego robić. Nie chce się odwrócić i udawać, że nic między nimi nie ma. 

\- Tak.

Gdzieś pomiędzy okropnymi dowcipami Harry'ego o pingwinach i napisami końcowymi, Louis musiał zasnąć. Następną rzeczą, jaką pamięta, to jaskrawo żółte światło na jego powiekach i jego ciało przygniecione do poduszki kanapy, jedna ręka zwisała w dół, a druga była owinięta wokół czegoś ciepłego. Ciepłego i żywego. 

Zapach czegoś słodkiego łaskotał jego nos i nie chciał się ruszyć, tylko wdychać i wydychać, pragnąc waniliowych babeczek i malin, próbował zostać w nie-do-końca-obudzonym stanie tak długo, jak tylko mógł. 

Ciało na jego klatce piersiowej poruszyło się, oddech Harry'ego uderzył w obojczyki Louisa, zanim ponownie się ułożył, a Louis wiedział, że to przegrana walka. Otworzył oczy, mrużąc je przez nagły atak światła. 

Nie mógł się nawet ruszyć. 

Nie udawaj, że to ci się nie podoba. 

Właśnie, że nie, podobało mu się. Nawet jeśli spanie na kanapie było dalekie od jakiejkolwiek wygody, co było jeszcze gorsze. Wolałby spać na kanapie bez oparcia i szeroką na tyle, by ledwo zmieścić jedno ciało niż samemu w swoim dwuosobowym łóżku z miękką pianką na piętrze. 

Zwariowałby. 

Harry leżał otulając uda Louisa, rozwalony na nim jak nieprzenośny ludzki koc, miękkie loki ocierały szyję Louisa. Był prawie pewien, że Harry w którymś momencie zaślinił jego koszulkę. Byłby obrzydzony, gdyby nie planował go później za to ochrzanić. 

Harry sapnął i otarł twarz o klatkę piersiową Louisa jak kot. Louis odparł ochotę pogłaskania go, po prostu trzymał rękę wokół ramion Harry'ego, bezwładnie, bezużytecznie, niewygodnie i niezręcznie, ponieważ nie powinien tego robić. 

Właśnie miał obudzić Harry'ego, kiedy ciepłe, wilgotne usta otarły się o jego szyję, zbyt zamierzenie, by mógł to być przypadek. 

Louis nigdy nie był tak słaby względem kogokolwiek w całym swoim życiu.

Zacisnął pięść na tylnej części koszulki Harry'ego, bawełna w jego ręce była miękka i cienka, zaczerpnął oddech w swojej klatce piersiowej, kiedy zęby otarły się o jego gardło. 

\- H...

Harry usiadł tak szybko, że spadł z kanapy z bolesnym syknięciem.

\- Chryste, uważaj....

\- Kurwa, ja... - powiedział Harry, jego głos był szorstki i zdeterminowany, ale to absolutnie nie miało żadnego wpływu na Louisa. Nie. W ogóle. To był tylko jego regularny, poranny wzwód. - Zapomniałem. Ja.... Przepraszam. 

Zapomniał o czym?

\- Stary, dosłownie miałem twojego kutasa w swoim tyłku. Robiliśmy gorsze rzeczy.

Jakoś spanie z Harrym w swoich ramionach, delikatnie i czule było znacznie bardzie intymne od wszystkiego, co do tej pory robili. Louis nie zamierzał tego potwierdzać. Nie teraz. 

Harry wyprostował się, siadając na podłodze przy nogach Louisa, jego oczy były opuchnięte przez sen i miał zmarszczkę na policzku. Nie spojrzał Louisowi w oczy, kiedy powiedział: - To było zanim... To znaczy... Nie powinniśmy. 

Nie powinniśmy. 

To nie miało sprawić, że serce Louisa zacznie tonąć.

\- Masz śpiochy w oczach - zauważył Louis, bardzo zadowolony ze swojego odwrócenia uwagi, również usiadł, ponieważ czuł się dziwnie, kiedy był jedynym, który leżał. 

Harry przetarł twarz dłonią, a potem jakby miał lepszy pomysł, ponieważ uniósł rąbek koszulki i wytarł oczy. Louis nie mógł znieść widoku absu Harry'ego tak wcześnie rano. Nie kiedy nadal czuł zapach Harry'ego na swoich ubraniach.

\- Mogłeś uderzyć się o stolik do kawy - powiedział Louis. - Musisz być bardziej ostrożny. 

\- Aww, martwisz się, Louis? 

Harry był małym gnojkiem. Louis nie zamierzał tego znosić. - Tak. To raczej drogi stolik. 

Harry chwycił kostkę Louisa z szybkością światła, pociągnął ją mocno, a Louis walczył, rękami złapał oparcie kanapy, by powstrzymać się od całkowitego upadnięcia na podłogę, jego noga kopnęła w odruchu.

Harry potarł kciukiem piętę achillesową Louisa, kąciki ust uniosły się raczej w złowieszczym uśmiechu. 

\- Nawet się kurwa nie waż, Styles. 

\- O czym mówisz? - Harry uśmiechnął się do niego z dołeczkami, jego uścisk był zbyt silny, by się z niego wyswobodzić. 

Louis miał pieprzone łaskotki. To nie było...

\- O to ci chodzi? - zapytał Harry, przebiegając palcem wzdłuż wijącej się stopy Louisa. 

\- Nie! - w desperacji kopnął raz jeszcze, dławiąc się śmiechem, ciepło rozpłynęło się po jego twarzy. Nadal był cholernie twardy. To się nie działo. - Zaraz... Zaraz...

\- Tak? - zachęcał go Harry, przyszpilając obie stopy Louisa, aby trzymać je obie, ponieważ był sadystycznym draniem, a Louisa zamierzał go zamordować. - Co chcesz zrobić, Louis?

Louis już miał zrzucić na niego wszelkie wyzwiska, kiedy Harry zaczął łaskotać stopy Louisa. Harry rechotał jak hiena, a kiedy Louisowi udało się go odepchnąć, lepiej żeby błagał o swoje żałosne życie..

\- Har...

\- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że potężny Louis ma łaskotki. 

Louis wypuścił z siebie wyjątkowo żenujący pisk, co sprawiło, że Harry zaczął się śmiać jeszcze bardziej i poluźnił uścisk. Louis czuł jak jego tyłek zsuwa się z kanapy, jego śmiech zmienił się w przestraszony płacz. 

Harry puścił jego kostki i wyciągnął się, żeby złapać Louisa, jego ręce umiejscowiły się na biodrach Louisa, pomagając mu z powrotem usadowić się na kanapie. Obaj zdali sobie sprawę, że kciuk Harry'ego potarł niezaprzeczalnie twardego penisa Louisa, zwijając się na kości biodrowej. 

Ich oczy się spotkały, rozszerzone, ich oddechy nadal były szybkie i płytkie.

Louis przegryzł wargę i zwalczył chęć jęknięcia, bo Harry nie zabierał swojego kciuka, a nacisk sprawiał, że Louis zaczynał się pocić. 

Klucz przekręcił się w zamku od frontowych drzwi i tuż przed tym, jak Louis usłyszał otwierane drzwi, Harry odsunął się tak szybko, że uderzył plecami o stolik do kawy

Harry przeklął, a Louis wyciągnął rękę, zanim zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co robi i ją upuścił.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał zamiast tego, patrząc na to, jak Harry grymasi. Zauważył, że pociera swoje plecy więcej niż jeden raz i wyglądało na to, że go naprawdę bolą.

Zabawne, jak to sprawiło, że penis Louisa powoli opadł. 

Ciche kroki zwróciły jego uwagę, zanim jeszcze usłyszał znajomy głos, w połowie rozbawiony, w połowie ciekawy, kiedy zapytał: - Przeszkadzam w czymś?

\- Nie! - powiedział gorączkowo Harry i wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał zostać zaprowadzony na szubienice. 

Zayn może być przerażający, ale nie tak bardzo. Chociaż to może dlatego, że Louis widział, jak płacze na podczas Bambiego. Nie żeby Louis nie płakał, ale to mija się z tematem.

\- Do-bra - powiedział Zayn, unosząc brew na Louisa, jakby mówił ty i ja musimy później porozmawiać i nie odpuszczę ci tak łatwo. - Cześć? Poznaliśmy się już, tak myślę. Jesteś... 

\- Nie wiedziałem, że przyjdziesz - Louis wszedł mu w słowo, podrywając się, żeby usiąść i dyskretnie kładzie najbliższą poduszkę na udach. Zayn miał już wystarczająco dużo amunicji, nie trzeba dodawać do tego bycie świadkiem niezręcznie wpół twardego penisa Louisa. 

Przez sposób, w jaki wzrok Zayna powędrował do krocza Louisa, wiadomo było, że nie odniósł pożądanego efektu. Mógł ubrać bokserki. 

\- Dzwoniłem do ciebie dziesięć razy, frajerze. Nie odbierałeś.

\- Och - zamrugał, przypominając sobie, że zostawił ładowarkę w domu. - Tak, mój telefon chyba się rozładował. Przepraszam. 

Zayn usiadł obok Louisa, wyraźnie czerpiąc radość z napięcia panującego w pokoju. Harry wyglądał, jakby dziesięć sekund dzieliło go od przekształcenia się w mgłę. 

\- To jest Zayn - przedstawił go Louis, świadomy tego, że był cholernie niegrzeczny i pozbawiony jakichkolwiek manier, ale. No cóż. Czy to coś nowego? - Zayn, to jest...

\- Harry - Zayn skończył za niego. - Zgadza się? 

Harry wyglądał na lekko zaskoczonego, ale otrząsnął się z tego i skinął głową. - Tak, tak. To... Jestem Harry. Cześć? Właśnie miałem posprzątać, powinienem was zostawić... 

\- Myślałem, że miałeś zamiar brzdąkać - powiedział Zayn z chytrym uśmiechem, a Louisowi opadła szczęka. 

Wbił Zaynowi łokieć w żebra, jego policzki się zaczerwieniły. On i Harry wyglądali tak samo. Z Harrym na kolanach, wie jak to wszystko mogło wyglądać. 

\- Nie, wcale nie... nic nie robiliśmy, przysięgam - powiedział Harry, mówiąc szybciej niż Louis kiedykolwiek go słyszał. Louis powinien coś powiedzieć, zanim Harry wpakuje się w przedwczesny atak serca. 

\- Zayn, przestań być kutasem. Harry, wybacz mojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi, właściwie to byłemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi, jeśli nie jest miły. Myśli, że jest zabawny. 

\- Mówiłem o muzyce. Nie moja wina, że macie takie brudne myśli.

\- Najlepszy przyjaciel? - wymamrotał Harry, kiedy Louis wstał z kanapy, upuszczając poduszkę na podłogę. 

\- Niestety - westchnął Louis i owinął palce wokół ramienia Harry'ego, by pomóc mu wstać. - Chodź. Bardzo zraniłeś swoje plecy? 

Harry patrzył raz na jednego, raz na drugiego, mrugając, zanim jego wzrok padł na dłoń Louisa na jego ramieniu. - Ja... Przeżyję. Dzięki. 

\- Mocno się uderzyłeś - sprzeczał się Louis, czuł jak Zayn świdruje wzrokiem jego profil, gdy pozwolił swojej ręce przemieścić się na talię Harry'ego. Może powinien sprawdzić, zobaczyć, czy nie jest poobijany. - Jesteś pewien? 

Część napięcia wydawała się opuścić ciało Harry'ego i na chwilę pochylił się do dotyku Louisa, zanim znowu się napiął. - Tak. 

\- Skoro tak mówisz - powiedział Louis, niechętnie upuszczając rękę. - Co chcesz na śniadanie? Coco Pops czy Cheerios?"

\- Mogę zrobić jajka - zaproponował Harry, zmierzwione snem włosy oprawiły jego twarz. Boże, był taki atrakcyjny. Louis nienawidził tego, jak bardzo chciał chwycić twarz Harry'ego i przegryźć jego miękką dolną wargę. 

\- Jajka benedyktyńskie? 

\- Jasne - powiedział Harry. 

Dopiero kiedy Zayn odchrząknął, Louis zdał sobie sprawę, że on i Harry nie byli jedynymi osobami w pokoju. 

****

\- Przestań - Louis rzucił poduszką w twarz Zayna, ponieważ znowu to robił, cicho osądzał każdy życiowy wybór Louisa. Louis usiadł mu tyłem na kolanach, więc nie musiał patrzeć mu w oczy. Cieszył się, że Harry jest na górze, pod prysznicem i poza zasięgiem słuchu. 

\- Stary.

\- Nie.

\- Lou.

\- Nie.

Zayn westchnął. Louis zastanawiał, czy dzisiaj był ten dzień, kiedy Zayn pobije swój własny rekord w irytowaniu Louisa i westchnie więcej niż dwadzieścia razy na godzinę.

\- Lubisz go. 

\- Jesteśmy w podstawówce? - poważnie. Louis tego nie potrzebuje. Nie kiedy nie potrafił uporządkować swoich własnych uczuć. 

\- Wiedząc, jaki byłeś w podstawówce, powiedziałbym, że teraz jest jeszcze gorzej - Zayn potarł w górę i w dół kręgosłup Louisa, ponieważ znał jego słabe punkty i wiedział, jak złagodzić cios. Louis powstrzymał się od przypomnienia Zaynowi tych kilku tygodni z podstawówki, kiedy Zayn wolał kutasa z rocznika wyżej, a nie jego. Wyśmiali to tak szybko, jak się rozstali. Wybaczone i zapomniane.

Nic w życiu nie jest łatwe, prawda? Nie rzeczy, które mogą być tego warte.

\- Nawet jeśli go lubię, to co z tego, Zayn? Pracujemy razem, nie mogę...

\- Nie mówię, że powinieneś. Po prostu... Jeśli coś się ma stać, to się stanie. Nie zwalczysz tego. Niektóre rzeczy mają się wydarzyć, a inne nie, ale nie przekonasz się, dopóki nie spróbujesz. Jeśli to nie wypali, zawsze możesz poprosić swojego ojca, żeby przydzielił ci kogoś innego do pracy. To nie byłby koniec świata. 

\- Znowu spędziłeś za dużo czasu z Yaserem, prawda? - Louis odbiegł od tematu, wiedząc, że Zayn ma skłonności do inspirujących przemówień, kiedy za długo przebywa ze swoim ojcem. 

To nie byłby koniec świata.

\- Nie zmieniaj tematu - Zayn poklepał Louisa w tyłek. - Teraz wstawaj, moje nogi zdrętwiały. 

Louis nie ruszył się, pozwalając swojemu ciału całkowicie obezwładnieć na Zaynie. Może sobie z tym poradzić. 

****

Harry nie mógł poradzić sobie z niezręcznym napięciem. Może tylko wyobrażał sobie różne rzeczy, ale czuł, jak Zayn obserwuje go, mimo że był zwrócony do niego plecami. Zayn był przystojny i tylko trochę przerażający, cichy, jakby oczekiwał, że Harry się odezwie. 

Próbował nie opowiedzieć żadnego dowcipu z serii 'puk, puk'. Jak mu powiedziano, nie były tak dobre na przełamywanie lodów, jak Harry myślał.

Kiedy Louis poszedł pod prysznic, Harry już zaczął robić jajka, więc ciężko było znaleźć wymówkę, by zniknąć na co najmniej godzinę. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Louis zostawił go zdanego na miłosierdzie jego najlepszego przyjaciela, który był... jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Nie kochankiem, chłopakiem, czy kimkolwiek innym niż platonicznym przyjacielem. Harry naprawdę powinien przestać wysuwać pochopne wnioski. 

\- Przepraszam za bycie kutasem - powiedział nagle Zayn.

Harry prawie upuścił drewnianą łyżkę na swoją stopę. - To, um... wcale nim nie byłeś?

\- Tak, byłem. Czasami tak mam. Chyba dlatego przyjaźnię się z Louisem - zaśmiał się Zayn. - Obaj potrafimy być kutasami, ale... myślę, że się do tego przyzwyczailiśmy. Nie pozwalamy, żeby to stanęło między nami. 

Harry nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć, miał wrażenie, że Zayn ma więcej do powiedzenia. - Tak postępują przyjaciele, co nie?

\- Jest dla mnie jak brat - powiedział Zayn, poważnie i spokojnie. Harry i tak poczuł się dziwnie zagrożony. - Wolałbym nie widzieć, jak cierpi. Nie, kiedy nie będę mógł mu pomóc. 

Zdecydowanie mu grozi. 

Zanim Harry może w ogóle otworzyć usta, ręka ściska jego ramię i co jest kurwa. Nawet nie słyszał, żeby Zayn się ruszył.

\- Ty też, prawda Harry? - uścisk się zacieśnia.

\- Oczywiście, że nie, ja... To znaczy....

\- Świetnie - powiedział krótko Zayn i puścił go. - Przekaż Louisowi, że musiałem iść. Zadzwonię do niego później.

Zabawne, że Zayn jest osobą, której inni chętnie zrobiliby zdjęcie, zatrzymując się na ulicy, a Harry, gdyby miał dokonać wyboru, wybrałby Louisa zamiast niego bez mrugnięcia okiem. 

Był udupiony, zasadniczo.

\- Przekażę.

Dopiero kiedy usłyszał, jak drzwi frontowe się zamykają, wypuścił drżący oddech. 

****

Nigdy nie miał zamiaru podsłuchiwać.

Mimo to, jego nogi zatrzymały się w niewielkiej odległości od otwartych drzwi do sypialni Louisa, kiedy usłyszał: - Zrobiłem to, ponieważ w przeciwieństwie do ciebie naprawdę mi zależy. To nie było dobre rozwiązanie

Przestań stać tutaj, jak pieprzony złodziej i... 

\- Nie, to nie było nierozważne. Przestaniesz mnie w końcu traktować jak idiotę? Julian wykonał o wiele lepszą robotę niż potrafiłby Morris i gdybym miał ponownie dokonać wyboru, zrobiłbym dokładnie to samo. 

... rozmawiają o mnie. 

Harry przegryzł wargę, czując się okropnie przez postawienie go w tej sytuacji. Teraz Louis musiał wysłuchiwać nieuczciwej krytyki. Julian był lepszy. A jeśli Charles nie widział, jak bardzo Louis się stara, to nawet nie zasłużył na to, by mieć go w swoim życiu. 

\- Nieważne - powiedział Louis, wypuszczając pusty śmiech. - Niczego więcej od ciebie nie oczekiwałem.

Harry przełknął ciężko, usłyszał skrzypnięcie ramy łóżka, a potem... ciszę. 

Czekał na uderzenie, a potem drugie, zanim podszedł bliżej, pukając we framugę. 

Louis spojrzał na niego z łóżka, na którym siedział z głową schowaną w rękach, nakładając maskę obojętności. Było za późno. Harry już to widział. W pewnym sensie żałował, że zobaczył. Zwłaszcza, że Louis wyraźnie tego nie chciał. 

\- Śniadanie gotowe - powiedział Harry, zwalczając chęć wyciągnięcia ręki i... zrobienia czegoś. Widzenie Louisa tak małego i zrezygnowanego było burzeniem struktury wszechświata. To nie tak powinno być. 

\- Nie jestem głodny - powiedział Louis, jego uśmiech był wymuszony. Nawet nie sięgnął jego oczu. Nie to co rano, kiedy śmiał się tak mocno, że jego oczy były prawie zamknięte. 

\- Ale to jajka. Nie można ich odgrzać. Smakowałyby obrzydliwie. - po prostu nie chciał tutaj zostawiać Louisa, trzymać się z daleka i w kółko zaczynać rozmowę. 

\- Przepraszam, że kazałem ci je zrobić. 

Harry przesunął swoje ciało, słowa balansowały na końcu jego języka, zanim w końcu je wypowiedział. - Co się stało?

Znał odpowiedź, ale nigdy nie chciał, żeby Louis wiedział, że został złapany w swoim słabym momencie przez Harry'ego stojącego kilka metrów dalej. Na wypadek gdyby miał ochotę o tym porozmawiać, Harry chciał mu dać szansę. 

\- Dlaczego pytasz? - Louis podniósł nieistniejący meszek ze swoich dresów, jego włosy nadal były wilgotne po prysznicu. 

Harry przekroczył próg, czując się niezręcznie przez stanie tam, unosząc się nad Louisem w przestrzeni, która nim pachniała. Jak świeże pranie i droga woda kolońska. - Bez powodu - wyciągnął rękę. - Chodź. Jeśli nie jesteś głodny, możesz popatrzeć jak jem. Naprawdę nie chcesz mnie zostawiać samemu sobie. Mógłbym... coś zrobić. Na przykład wypić całą twoją dobrą herbatę. 

\- Jest jej jakieś dziesięć pudełek. Właściwie to wyzywam cię, żebyś to zrobić - spojrzał na zaoferowaną rękę Harry'ego z odrobiną nieufności.

\- Myślisz, że bym nie dał rady?

Louis prychnął. - Na pewno nie. 

Harry poruszył palcami. - Nie każ mi tak wisieć.

\- Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy, żeby wstać. Jestem w stanie zrobić to samemu - powiedział Louis, ale i tak umieścił swoją dłoń w ręce Harry'ego. 

Jego dłoń była trochę chłodna, nieco wilgotna. Harry nic nie powiedział, tylko owinął palce wokół tych Louisa i pociągnął go, żeby wstał. 

Ich palce u stop zderzyły się. Harry potarł kciukiem tylną część dłoni Louisa, jego serce biło wysoko w jego gardle. Traktowałbym cię tak dobrze. 

\- No dobra - powiedział Louis, pozwalając swojej ręce się wysunąć i odwrócił wzrok. Zanim mógł zrobić chociażby jeden krok, Harry stracił panowanie nad sobą i swoim zdrowiem psychicznym, przyciągając Louisa do uścisku. 

Zesztywniał w ramionach Harry'ego, jego serce biło tak mocno, że Harry mógł to poczuć na własnej klatce piersiowej. 

\- Co ty robisz? - zapytał ostrożnie Louis, ale nie odepchnął Harry'ego. 

Harry jedynie szczelniej owinął ramiona wokół Louisa i przycisnął policzek do jego nadal wilgotnych włosów. I tak już przyszedł i zrobił z siebie palanta. Równie dobrze nie musiał tego robić półgębkiem 

\- Nikogo dzisiaj nie przytuliłem. Byłeś tutaj, więc...

Klatka piersiowa Louisa poruszyła się przez niedowierzający śmiech, jego ciało trochę się zrelaksowało. Harry'emu nie podobało się to, że Louis wyglądał, jakby miał cały ciężar świata na ramionach, a mama Harry'ego zawsze mówiła, że dobry uścisk, może podnieść na duchu lepiej niż cokolwiek innego. 

Harry zawsze uważał, że doskonale przytula. 

Potarł plecy Louisa, przykładając twarz do jego skroni i szczelnie go owijając zamknął oczy, ponieważ był ciepły i pachniał świeżo po wyjściu spod prysznica, a Harry nie był gotowy, żeby go puścić. 

\- Kurwa, jesteś naprawdę dziwny - wymamrotał Louis, ale w końcu odwzajemnił uścisk, jego ręce niezobowiązująco owinęły się wokół talii Harry'ego.

\- Wolę określenie ekscentryczny.

Nie przestał powoli pocierać pleców Louisa, czuł jak relaksuje się coraz bardziej, aż całkowicie wtulił się w ciało Harry'ego, a jego podbródek znalazł się na jego ramieniu, jakby tam było jego miejsce. Harry nie powinien czuć się tak, jakby znalazł brakującą część siebie, która zaginęła. 

W chwili, kiedy pocałował miejsce za uchem Louisa, wiedział, że przekroczył przyjacielską granicę. To nawet nie miało podtekstu seksualnego. Po prostu... chciał być bliżej. Dać znać Louisowi, że jest po jego stronie. 

Louis pachniał słodko, a jego skóra była miękkamiękkamiękka pod ustami Harry'ego, palce wbijały się w jego plecy, kiedy westchnął tak cicho, że Harry mógłby to przegapić, gdyby nie był wystarczająco blisko, aby poczuć każde uniesienie się i opadnięcie klatki piersiowej Louisa. 

Pocałował to miejsce ostatni raz, a potem trącił je nosem, udając, że nie poczuł, jak ten gest sprawił, że Louis zadrżał. 

\- Harry - wymamrotał Louis, odsuwając się. - Powinniśmy... nie chcemy, żeby te jajka były zimne, prawda? 

Harry poluzował uścisk, był trochę pijany przez bycie tak blisko przez tak długo. Powoli się uzależniał. - Więc prowadź.

Kąciki ust Louisa uniosły się, zanim zaczął iść, rzucając: - To chodź, nie marudź - przez ramię. 

Harry jedynie się uśmiechnął i ruszył za nim. 

****

Powiedzenie, że Harry był wykończony byłoby niedopowiedzeniem. On, Julian i Niall byli w tym od kilku godzin i zaczynał mieć chrypę, więc przeszli do pracy nad tekstem, po tym jak nagrał kilka piosenek. 

Louis przyszedł jakiś czas temu i siedział na podłodze ze szkrzyżowanymi nogami, popijając herbatę. 

Harry spojrzał na gorący napój, zastanawiając się, czy jest w nim miód. 

\- Zrób sobie swoją - powiedział Louis, unosząc brwi. 

Harry wydął wargi. - Mogę się napić? Gardło mnie boli. 

\- To dlatego, że nie masz odpowiednich ćwiczeń wokalnych. Jutro to załatwię.

Harry dobitnie zignorował pytające spojrzenie Nialla i intensywniej wydął wargi.

\- Och, na miłość boską - wymamrotał Louis, niechętnie oferując mu swój kubek. - Zarażę się twoim hipsterstwem. 

Harry pohamował się od zwrócenia mu uwagi, że miał język Louisa w swoich ustach więcej niż jeden raz i wziął kubek, zanim Louis mógł zmienić zdanie. To była czarna herbata z mlekiem i miał wrażenie, jakby była zaoferowaniem pokoju. Spłynęła wzdłuż gardła Harry'ego jak balsam.

Zamknął oczy i mruknął pod nosem z wdzięcznością, zanim mu ją oddał. 

\- Mogłeś się jeszcze napić. Nie zabroniłbym ci. 

\- Jest dobrze. Dziękuję. 

Nikt nic nie powiedział, ale Harry czuł, jak spojrzenie Juliana wędruje między nimi, w ciszy ich obserwując. Harry czuł się wyłożony jak na tacy i był trochę zawstydzony.

\- Coś jest nie tak z ostatnią linijką - powiedział Harry, próbując odwrócić uwagę od swojej oczywistej tęsknoty. - Jakoś nie pasuje. 

I to nie Niall, czy Julian wiedział co powiedzieć. To Louis, mówiący nieco ciszej niż Harry się tego spodziewał, tak jakby czekał, aż go wyśmieją i powiedzą, że jego pomysł jest do bani. 

Nie był. Miał rację.

****

Niebo na zewnątrz było jak czarna smoła, a Harry leżał w swoim tymczasowym łóżku w samych bokserkach, jak rozgwiazda, i patrzył w sufit. Był zbyt zmęczony, ale sen go omijał. Nigdy nie spał dobrze, gdy nie było nikogo obok niego.

Drzwi otworzyły się i odwrócił głowę w stronę tego dźwięku, był zaskoczony, ale się nie ruszył, jego kończyny były za ciężkie, żeby usiąść.

\- Coś się stało? - zapytał Harry, patrząc jak ręce Louisa szarpią dół jego koszulki. 

\- Nie. Nie mogę spać - oparł się o framugę, jakby nie był pewien czy może wejść, czy nie, co było po prostu głupie. To nie był pokój Harry'ego. To nie tak, że Harry go nie chciał. Ale znowu, chciał teraz wielu rzeczy, których nie powinien chcieć.

\- Ja też - przyznał Harry. - Rozerwiesz mnie?

\- Jesteś gościem, więc łaskawie pozwoliłem ci tutaj zostać. Myślę, że to ty powinieneś mnie rozerwać. Spełnić każdy mój kaprys i tak dalej. 

Harry bardzo chciałby spełnić każdy kaprys Louisa, choć w inny sposób, niż Louis miał na myśli. Nie wypowiedział tego na głos, mając nadzieję, że Louisa nie złapał skurcz w spodniach.

\- Jestem zbyt zmęczony, żeby się ruszyć.

\- Och, przepraszam. Powinienem cię zostawić - Louis odepchnął się od framugi, już robiąc krok w tył. Nie o to chodziło Harry'emu. 

\- Nie, czekaj - powiedział szybko Harry, dziwnie mu ulżyło, kiedy Louis został w miejscu. Nie powinien chcieć być niego tak blisko. Kłócili się wiele razy, a teraz razem pracują. Zdając sobie z tego sprawę i tak powiedział: - Proszę, zostań.

\- Dobrze kotku - powiedział Louis, bezczelnie, jakby rzucał przynętę na Harry'ego. - Skoro tak ładnie prosisz. Masz szczęście, że możesz spędzać ze mną czas. Każdy mówi, że to przyjemność mieć mnie w pobliżu. 

To nawet nie było śmieszne, ale Harry i tak zachichotał, jakby znowu miał dziesięć lat i się zauroczył. - Wiem, że to nie zawsze prawda. 

I mimo, że Harry się z nim drażnił, Louis zatrzymał się na środku pokoju, marszcząc brwi. - Przepraszam za to, co powiedziałem. Nie za wszystko, ponieważ na niektóre rzeczy zasłużyłeś, bo byłeś dla mnie dupkiem, ale... nie miałem tego na myśli. Kiedy powiedziałem, że jesteś jak inni. Nie jesteś. Uda ci się. Jesteś... masz w sobie coś wyjątkowego. 

Powiedział to z taką pewnością, że Harry był oniemiały, jego klatka piersiowa był lekka, jakby wdychał hel.

Louis śmiał się, prawie zakłopotany tym, jak Harry rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. - To był mój pokój. Świetny widok, prawda? 

Świetny widok? Czy Louis myślał, że był subtelny nagle zmieniając temat?

Harry pozwolił mu w to brnąć. Nie mógł przestać myśleć to był mój pokój, myśli mknęły do dziennika, schowanego w tylnej części półki. I zastanawiał się... 

\- Czy kiedykolwiek... chciałeś tworzyć muzykę? I pisać?

Louis napiął się, jak zwykle, kiedy Harry dotykał zbyt osobistego tematu. Czasami przypominał Harry'emu o rozdymkach tygrysich, które pokazują ostre kolce, kiedy coś im zagraża. Właściwie to może bardziej o jeżu. Z ostrymi kolcami i miękkim podbrzuszem. 

\- Tylko, dzisiaj... Podobało mi się to, co wymyśliłeś, to wszystko - dodał pospiesznie Harry, nie chcąc, by Louis czuł, że najechał na jego prywatność. Harry nie wiedział. Gdyby tak było, nie zostawiłby dziennika w spokoju.

\- Nie jestem w tym dobry - Louis brzmiał na bardzo pewnego. Harry tego nie rozumiał.

\- Jesteś.

Louis nie odezwał się, jego stopy ponownie zaczęły się poruszać.

Usiadł na materacu obok strony Harry'ego, patrząc na niego w dół.

\- Jestem... od kiedy masz tatuaż?

Harry był zaskoczony i instynktownie spojrzał wewnątrz swojego ramienia. To był jedynie kontur gwiazdy. Chciałby ją kiedyś wypełnić. - Od roku? Nie zauważyłeś?

\- Nie zwracałem uwagi na to, co masz po wewnętrznej części ramienia, kiedy miałem cię nagiego.

Policzki Harry'ego zaczerwieniły się. 

\- Spodziewałem się, że będziesz miał ich o wiele więcej, jak tak teraz o tym myślę - powiedział Louis, nie będąc nawet trochę tak speszonym, jak Harry. - Artyści już tak mają. 

\- Chcę mieć więcej - ma strony w notesie poświęcone temu, co chciałby wytatuować na swojej skórze. Niektórych nie zrobił, ponieważ nie spotkał odpowiedniej osoby, z którą mógłby się nimi podzielić. A nawet gdyby spotkał, nie byłby w stanie za nie zapłacić.

\- To dlaczego sobie nie zrobisz?

\- Nie są tanie - powiedział Harry, nieco oschle, ale pieniądze zawsze były drażliwym tematem. Próbował i próbował, ale nigdy nie był w stanie zaoszczędzić wystarczająco dużo gotówki, żeby zapłacić artyście tatuażu. Nie, kiedy wysyłał większość wolnej gotówki swojej mamie, mimo że wielokrotnie przekonywała go, żeby ją zatrzymał. Nie potrafił. Była w ciężkim momencie, a przecież ona zawsze się nim opiekowała. 

\- Och - powiedział Louis, jakby nigdy na to nie wpadł. Nagle Harry przypomniał sobie, że pochodzą z dwóch różnych światów. - Będziesz mógł sobie zrobić ile tylko będziesz chciał, kiedy już wyjdzie twoja muzyka. 

\- Może nie. Może mi się nie udać.

\- Jeśli tak się stanie, sam kupię wszystkie twoje płyty.

Harry wiedział, że Louis mówi poważnie, nawet wspierająco, ale. - Nie potrzebuję twojej łaski. 

Louis sapnął, zirytowany, jego kolano uderzyło w bok Harry'ego, kiedy przysunął się bliżej. - To nie łaska. To nie w moim stylu, uwierz mi. Po prostu lubię twoją muzykę. Nie wiedziałem, że to zbrodnia. 

Harry zarumienił się, odwracając się na bok i patrząc na kolano Louisa. - Niech będzie. To w porządku. 

\- Och, w porządku? - Louis owinął sobie loki Harry'ego wokół palców, te małe tuż za jego uchem, i szarpnął za nie. 

\- Chciałbyś sobie zrobić? Tatuaż? - zapytał Harry, zamykając oczy, mimo że nie chciał, aby Louis wiedział, że jego włosy były jego słabym punktem. 

Louis kontynuował bawienie się jego włosami, jakby już to wiedział. - Nie. Zdecydowanie nie. Nawet mi się tak bardzo nie podobają. Albo, wiesz... Mogą dobrze wyglądać na innych ludziach. Ale nie są dla mnie. 

\- Po prostu boisz się, że to będzie bolało - dokuczał mu Harry, leniwie ciągnąc materiał dresów Louisa. 

\- Niczego się nie boję.

\- To kłamstwo. Każdy się czegoś boi - teraz, Harry bał się, że nigdy nie otrząśnie się tego, jak Louis sprawia, że się czuje. Że jego skóra nigdy nie zapomni dotyku jego palców. Że kiedy Louis usłyszy piosenkę Harry'ego Happily, będzie to wszystko o nim wiedział. 

\- Może jestem wyjątkiem od reguły. Jestem wyjątkowy.

\- Jesteś - powiedział szczerze Harry. - Ja, um... pochopnie cię oceniłem. Jesteś czymś więcej niż tym, w co chcesz żeby ludzie wierzyli. 

\- Nie mów tego przy Charlesie. Nigdy nie zmieni swojego zdania - powiedział Louis, słabo się uśmiechając. 

To ukuło Harry'ego, był rozdarty pomiędzy złością na zachowanie Louisa, a tym, że Louis w ogóle dalej jest z Charlesem.

Zasługujesz na coś lepszego. 

****

\- To... nieważne. 

\- Co? - naciskał Louis, jego palce znieruchomiały, kiedy zobaczył, że Harry przegryza swoją dolną wargę, jakby fizycznie starał się zatrzymać słowa dla siebie.

\- To takie popieprzone. Wy. 

Louis najeżył się, wyciągnął rękę z miękkich włosów Harry'ego. Dał się ponieść emocjom. - To nie... nie masz prawa...

\- Wiem, przepraszam. Po prostu nie rozumiem. 

Harry usiadł, nogi zgięły się.

\- Co tu jest do rozumienia? - zapytał Louis, spojrzenie przeniósł na narzutę obok stóp Harry'ego, żeby nie widzieć, jak go ocenia. - Jest jak jest.

\- Nie rozumiem cię. Nie... nie jesteś takim palantem, jak myślałem. Jesteś... jesteś bystry i starasz się tak bardzo... Nie musisz zostawać z nim tylko dla pieniędzy, czy... nieważne. Traktuje cię jak gówno, ale ty i tak z nim zostajesz. Nie rozumiem tego. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego zostajesz. Albo jak możesz nie mieć poczucia winy, przez to, co zrobiliśmy. Czuję się okropnie, że w ogóle cię pragnąłem.

Głowa Louisa wirowała, jakby wypił połowę butelki wina, słowa Harry'ego nie miały żadnego sensu. - Harry, o czym ty kurwa mówisz?

\- O tobie i Charlesie - powiedział Harry, jego głos był szorstki i niski, jakby pogłębiał coś, co jest już głębokie. - O tej twojej sprawie. Całej sprawie....ze sponsorem. 

Głowa Louisa był pusta. Czuł się, jakby między nimi był mur, na który nie mógł się wspiąć i zrozumieć. - Możesz przestać go tak nazywać? Tylko dlatego, że daje mi kieszonkowe...

\- Jeśli to jedyny powód, dla którego z nim jesteś, to... czy on wie, że ze sobą spaliśmy?

Louis odsunął się, otworzył usta, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk, mimo że czuł, jak jego krew przekształca się w ogień, pędzi szybko i gorąco, był wściekły. - Z nim? - Louis ledwo mógł usłyszeć swój własny głos, był zbyt cichy, cisza przed burzą. 

Nie mógł znieść spojrzenia na błagającą twarz Harry'ego. - Nie jestem... co? Z nim? Jak... - wstał z łóżka na chwiejnych nogach, kręcąc głową. - Co jest do cholery? On jest moim pieprzonym ojcem! Jestem jego synem! Nie jesteśmy... - nawet nie potrafił wypowiedzieć tego na głos. Było mu niedobrze.

Harry wyglądał, jakby ktoś go uderzył, jego twarz była blada. - Co?

Louis nie wiedział, czy był wściekły, smutny, czy po prostu cholernie zmieszany, a może wszystko na raz. Nie mógł przestać się trząść. - Takie masz o mnie zdanie? - zaśmiał się, chrapliwie i bez poczucia humoru. To zraniło jego suche gardło. - Myślisz, że właśnie taki jestem? Że... mógłbym po prostu... - wciągnął oddech, jego serce biło tak mocno przy jego żebrach, że zaczynało go to boleć. - Że pieprzyłbym się z jakimś starym facetem dla kasy? Dla... Dla pracy?

Harry wyglądał na zaskoczonego przez to, jak poczuł się Louis, jego usta były białe przez nacisk ostrych zębów. Louis czuł się, jakby ktoś wbił mu nóż w plecy, a nóż nie chciał wyjść. 

Takie masz o mnie zdanie? 

\- Myślałeś, że zdradzałem - powiedział cicho Louis, jego gardło było ściśnięte, kiedy odsunął się od łóżka, odwrócił wzrok od twarzy Harry'ego. - Z tobą. Dwa razy. 

Usłyszał szelest pościeli, zanim w ogóle zauważył bose stopy Harry'ego. Miał ochotę go uderzyć, zranić go tak, jak on zranił Louisa, ponieważ...ponieważ: - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że... coś do ciebie czułem.

\- Louis...

Louis odepchnął rękę Harry'ego, zacisnął usta, by zatrzymać wszystko w środku, żeby to zabutelkować, robiło mu się niedobrze na myśl o tym, że Harry mógłby go teraz dotknąć. - Nie dotykaj mnie.

Harry upuścił rękę. - Louis, proszę, ja...

\- Powinieneś już iść - Louis usłyszał jak mówi, jego serce dudniło mu w uszach. - Zamówię ci taksówkę. 

\- Nie, L...

\- Nie martw się - powiedział Louis, w końcu patrząc Harry'emu w oczy, mury uniosły sie tak wysoko, że prawie nic nie czuł. - Zapłacę. W końcu zarobiłem na to.

Ostatnią rzeczą jaką widział, zanim odwrócił się na pięcie, było załamanie się Harry'ego.

Louis nic nie czuł.


	10. Chapter 10

Louis nie miał ładowarki, a jego telefon był rozładowany.

Patrzył na czarny ekran swojego telefonu, ręce nadal mu się trzęsły. Nie zapowiadało się, żeby przestały. 

Czy Harry miał rację? Jestem kimś takim? 

Przez jedną straszliwą sekundę pomyślał, że mógłby wrócić do pokoju Harry'ego i zapytać, czy może zadzwonić po taksówkę z jego telefonu. Potem jego mózg włączył bieg i zbiegł na dół, nawet nie zapalając światła, gdy kierował się do kuchni, gdzie znajdował się telefon stacjonarny przypięty do ściany. 

Zadzwonił do centrum informacji po numer telefonu i zamówił taksówkę w dziwnym zamroczeniu, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy, że to robił, dopóki się nie rozłączył. Czuł zbyt wiele i nie wiedział, jak sobie z tym poradzić.

Wyszedł z domu do głównej bramy, czekając aż pojawią się reflektory samochodu. Powiedział im, że jego telefon jest rozładowany i będzie czekał właśnie tutaj.

Było prawie duszno na zewnątrz, wilgotne powietrze otulało jego skórę, żwir wbijał się w jego bose stopy. Drgnął i osunął się na bramie, siadając i opierając plecy o murek otaczający bramę. 

Louis nigdy nie był święty. Spieprzył wiele rzeczy w swoim życiu nie przemyślając niczego dwa razy i może dlatego... może dlatego słowa Harry'ego osiedliły się w dole jego brzucha jak głazy. Ponieważ starał się zmienić, być lepszym człowiekiem. Ale może wcale się nie zmienił. 

Wpuściłem go do siebie, myślałem...

Co myślałeś? Że w końcu znalazłeś osobę, z którą mógłbyś być? W której w końcu mógłbyś się zakochać? 

Louis zdławił histeryczny śmiech, przełykając go wzdłuż gardła. Zawsze wiedział, że trudno go kochać. Nauczył się tym nie przejmować. Nawet jego mama nie kochała go całego i to było... w porządku. Było dobrze. Louis nic nie mógł zrobić, żeby to zmienić. 

Nadal pamięta tą noc w Londynie, gdy czuł się tak daleko od domu i był cholernie samotny, jakby utknął pośrodku niczego, dzieląc akademiki z chłopakami, którzy nie przestawali go wyśmiewać, bo był niższy, bardziej wrażliwy. Wymknął się, mając nadzieję, że złapie metro z dwudziestoma funtami i małym skrawkiem papieru z adresem swojej matki w kieszeni.

Miał trzynaście lat i płakał, kiedy jego matka otworzyła drzwi, żeby go wpuścić. Nie pozwoliła mu zostać. Nie było miejsca, nie z tyloma siostrami w domu. 

Dom miał dwie historie. 

Zawiozła go do akademika następnego dnia. I może właśnie wtedy Louis zdał sobie sprawę, że jeśli sam nie stanie w swojej obronie, to nie należy się spodziewać, że ktoś inny to zrobi. 

Co roku w jego urodziny dzwoniła, żeby powiedzieć mu, że wysłała prezent, nie rozmawiając z nim dłużej niż dziesięć minut. 

To było... nieważne.. Louis jej nie potrzebował. Nie potrzebował nikogo. Musi po prostu bardziej się starać. Być lepszym. Dla samego siebie. 

****

Harry patrzył tępo w puste wejście, po prostu... jak mógł to wszystko tak cholernie źle zrozumieć?

Jego nogi były zbyt ciężkie, kiedy w końcu się ruszył, ubierając się powoli, powstrzymując się przed pobiegnięciem za Louisem. 

On nie chce cię widzieć. Chce żebyś zostawił go samego, do cholery. 

Sposób, w jaki Louis na niego spojrzał, kiedy zdał sobie ze wszystkiego sprawę, to... Harry go zranił. Nie spodziewał się, że mógłby to zrobić. Czuł się, jakby połknął garść ołowiu, która osiadła na dole jego brzucha, odmawiając ustąpienia.

Dobrze. Kurwa, oskarżyłeś go o spanie z własnym ojcem. Dla pieniędzy. 

Harry spakował swoje rzeczy do worka marynarskiego, jego gardło było ściśnięte. Musiał wyjaśnić, wynagrodzić to Louisowi, nie mógł tak po prostu... nie mógł tak tego zostawić, nie mógł pozwolić, by Louis myślał to, o czymkolwiek teraz myśli. 

Musiał to naprawić, ale teraz to było trudne do zrobienia. Nie wiedział, jak może to polepszyć, kiedy jego własny umysł wciąż był wstrząśnięty, a Louis musiał go uciszyć, potrzebując przestrzeni. 

Z workiem przewieszonym przez ramię, wyszedł cicho z pokoju, czując się tak bardzo nie na miejscu, że jego skóra zaczynała swędzieć. Nie miał zapasowych pieniędzy. Nie wystarczy, żeby zapłacić za taksówkę. Po prostu... mógłby wrócić do domu autostopem. 

Na zewnątrz było ciemno, ale nie zatrzymał się, aż do ogromnej bramy, był zdeterminowany, żeby jakoś się po niej wspiąć.

\- Co ty robisz?

Harry podskoczył i zacisnął rękę na worku tak mocno, że pobielały mu kłykcie, jego serce waliło mu w piersi. 

\- Louis...

W ogóle go tu nie zauważył, siedząc przy bramie był jedynie niewyraźnym kształtem w ciemności. Nawet na niego nie spojrzał, musiał usłyszeć żwir skrzypiący pod stopami Harry'ego.

\- Ja... - przepraszam. To nie było wystarczająco dobre. Nie sprawi, że będzie lepiej, zbyt puste, by pasować do ciężaru wyrzutów sumienia Harry'ego. - Spieprzyłem, prawda? Nie mam prawa tutaj zostać.

\- Powiedziałem, że zamówię ci taksówkę.

Harry chciałby, żeby Louis na niego spojrzał, ale obawiał się tego w tym samym czasie. - Nie mogę cię o to prosić.

\- Więc jaki był twój wielki plan?

\- Um - Harry spojrzał w dół na swoje klapki. - Zamierzałem... wspiąć się na bramę, by przejść na drugą stronę i złapać autostop? Albo pójść pieszo. 

\- Złapać autostop albo pójść pieszo - powtórzył Louis, sucho i prawie szyderczo, wszystkie jego mury zostały na nowo wzniesione. Harry nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo Louis je opuścił, zanim wszystko spieprzył. - Nocą. W L.A. Chcesz zostać zabity?

Nagle Harry poczuł się głupio, trochę jak skarcone dziecko za swoje złe zachowanie. 

\- Jesteś głupi.

\- Przepraszam - słowa znalazły wyjście z jego gardła. Nie mówił o autostopie. Miał rację. To nie było wystarczające. 

Coś zapiszczało, a potem brama zaczęła się powoli otwierać. 

Harry prześlizgnął się przez szczelinę bez słowa, poprawiając worek na ramieniu i opierając się chęci dołączenia do Louisa i... wyjaśnienia wszystkiego. Teraz mógłby to tylko pogorszyć. 

\- Taksówka zaraz powinna być.

Potem pozostali cicho, napięcie między nimi było wystarczająco ciężkie, by stłumić słowa Harry'ego, które chciałby powiedzieć. 

Żaden z nich nic nie powiedział, dopóki nie pojawiły się reflektory, przechodzące w jasny kolor żółty wzdłuż asfaltu.

\- Nie pozwolę ci zapłacić - powiedział Harry, zaciskając szczękę. Mógłby... pożyczyć pieniądze od Nialla i Elli. Tak było dobrze. Oddałby im. 

W końcu Louis wstał, otrzepując się i zerkając na Harry'ego z boku. - Nie będziesz mi mówił, co mogę robić. Wsiadaj do samochodu. 

\- Louis...

\- Harry, po prostu... - westchnął, próbując się uśmiechnąć. - Wsiądź do tego cholernego samochodu, proszę. Nie jestem w nastroju na kłótnię.

Dostosowanie się sprawiło, że czuł się jeszcze gorzej, ale nie chciał denerwować Louisa bardziej, niż już to zrobił. Więc usiadł na miejscu pasażera i patrzył, jak płaci kierowcy z góry, gryzło go poczucie winy. 

Może to naprawić. Musi. 

****

\- Przepraszam, co? - serce Louisa przyspieszyło, kiedy Karen spojrzała na niego spokojnie zza swojego biurka, obojętnie.

\- Zapytałam, czy możesz towarzyszyć Harry'emu na sesji zdjęciowej w Nowym Jorku, zająć się wszystkim? Wiem, że to wypadło nagle i dopiero wróciłam w zeszłym tygodniu, ale byłabym naprawdę wdzięczna, gdybyś to zrobił. Poza tym... - pochyliła się na biurku, uśmiechając się, jakby właśnie pytała o niemożliwe. - Naprawdę chcę dać ci więcej obowiązków. Prawdziwe sprawy, nie tylko papierkową robotę. Poradziłeś sobie świetnie, kiedy mnie nie było, a co może cię lepiej w to wprawić niż Harry? Znasz już jego strategię marketingową i pomogłeś mu nie tylko znajdując lepiej pasującego do niego producenta, ale także załatwiając trenera wokalnego. Świetna robota, Louis. Naprawdę. Jestem dumna. 

Pragnął tego całe swoje życie. Powinien czuć... więcej. Może był po prostu wyłączony. Nie mógł odmówić. Nie chciał być niewdzięczny, poddać się mimo swojej ciężkiej pracy. Zniesie to. Było dobrze.

\- Tak, ja... Dziękuję.

\- Powiem ci, co masz robić - zapewniła go Karen. - I będę pod telefonem na wypadek, gdyby coś się stało. Już uzgodniłam wszystko z Emmą. Musisz się tylko pojawić i zająć się sesją. To wszystko. Jeśli sobie poradzisz, dam ci też inne sprawy do załatwienia.

\- Zrobię co w mojej mocy - ledwo widział Harry'ego dwa dni temu, nawiązał z nim kontakt wzrokowy w otwartym biurze, odwracając wzrok, dostrzegając, że Harry robi niepewny krok w jego kierunku. - Dziękuję, naprawdę. Wiem, że Charles pewnie tego nie popiera.

Louis już nawet nie był zły... Był... Nie wiedział, co czuje. Być może rozczarowanie. Jakimś cudem, to było jeszcze gorsze.

\- Psh - powiedziała Karen. - To ja jestem za ciebie odpowiedzialna. Ważniejsze jest to, co ja mówię. 

Uśmiech, który posłał jej Louis był trochę mniej wymuszony.

****

Jeśli Louis myślał, że będzie w stanie unikać Harry'ego, to się mylił. Cholernie się mylił.

Mogli przyjechać na lotnisko osobno, ale ich miejsca w samolocie były obok siebie i nie było dokąd uciec. 

Widział, jak Harry posyła mu jedno z tych uciśnionych spojrzeń, kiedy myślał, że Louis nie patrzy, wiercąc się na swoim siedzeniu za każdym razem, gdy ich ramiona otarły się o siebie, jakby skóra Louisa została naładowana energią elektryczną.

Louis nie wiedział, jak długo mógł to wytrzymać. Bo tak zraniony, jak był teraz, to chodzenie wokół siebie na palcach i cisza, która wisiała na nim, jak przemoczony płaszcz, to nie sprawiało, że było lepiej. 

Jaki był w ogóle cel w rozmawianiu o tym? Im więcej rozmawiali, tym bardziej Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, że mija się z celem. Louis może i nie był oszustem i nie leciał na pieniądze, ale był dzieciakiem z funduszem powierniczym, które nigdy nie wysilało się, żeby nauczyć się imienia swojego kochanka, więc naprawdę. Była jakaś różnica? 

W uszach zaczęło mu brzęczeć przez nagły wzrost ciśnienia, więc zamknął oczy i udawał, że śpi. 

****

\- I będą mieć też przygotowaną dla ciebie garderobę, ale przejrzałem serię ujęć i nie sądzę, żeby to pasowało do twojego imagu. Zbyt eleganckie. Wolałbym, żebyś miał na sobie to, co spakowałeś na ten wyjazd albo możemy znaleźć ci coś, co będzie do ciebie bardziej pasować. Możemy nawet połączyć oba style. 

Harry wiedział, że Louis wykonuje jedynie swoją pracę, nic osobistego nie pchnęło do tego jego umysłu. Harry zazdrościł mu tego, chciałby zrobić to samo. 

\- Dobrze.

Jego palce bolały przez tęsknotę, chciał zjechać nimi wzdłuż ostrych krawędzi kości policzkowych Louisa. 

\- Dobrze? - Louis uniósł brew, wyglądając tak, jakby czekał, aż Harry zacznie się z nim o to kłócić. 

\- Ufam twojemu rozsądkowi - powiedział Harry, chwytając walizkę Louisa i ciągnąc obie w kierunku hotelu. Nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Tylko dlatego, że czuł się źle przez to, że wszystko spieprzył, nie znaczy, że ma jakiekolwiek prawo do obciążania tym Louisa, nie kiedy starał się pokazać, że to bardziej niż oczywiste, że nie jest jeszcze gotowy na rozmowę. 

Gesty przemawiały głośniej od słów, a Harry planował pokazać Louisowi, jak wspaniałą jest osobą. Bo naprawdę nią był. Raz zobaczył jego prawdziwą stronę i był bezradny, zależało mu. 

****

To było katastrofa. 

Louis czuł, jak cała jego krew odpływa z twarzy, kiedy patrzył na mężczyznę za biurkiem w recepcji z pustym wyrazem twarzy. 

\- Ale mieliśmy mieć dwa pokoje.

\- Naprawdę mi przykro, panie Tomlinson. Rezerwacja została zrobiona w ostatniej chwili i wszystko było już zajęte. Powiedziałbym, że to szczęście, że w ogóle został ten pokój. Naprawdę przepraszam, ale nic nie możemy z tym zrobić.

\- Możemy spróbować w innym hotelu... - zaczął niepewnie Harry.

Louis wziął głęboki wdech, zbyt świadomy tego, że goście czekają w kolejce za nim oraz Harry'ego i wyczekującego spojrzenia recepcjonisty, który naciskał na niego bez słów, by szybko podjął decyzję. 

Pokój został już opłacony i jeśli było coś, co Louis wiedział o Nowym Jorku to, że jeśli nie wezmą tego pokoju, mogą skończą śpiąc na ulicy. Znalezienie przyzwoitego miejsca bez rezerwacji byłoby czymś w rodzaju cudu i nie zamierzał ryzykować przez swoją dumę. Nie podczas gorącego lata.

\- W porządku. Weźmiemy.

Wygląda na to, że Harry będzie musiał spać w wannie. Louis był pewien, że była wystarczająco duża.

Bolą go plecy.

Pieprzyć życie Louisa, naprawdę. Musi stawić czoła rzeczywistości, musi przestać się troszczyć.

\- Zajmuję łóżko - Louis zmusił się do powiedzenia, uszy śledziły każdy cichy krok Harry'ego za nim. 

\- Dobra.

Louis czuł gniew w klatce piersiowej w wielkości pięści, ponieważ, co to kurwa było, Harry zamierzał zgadzać się na wszystko, co powie Louis? Chciał żeby Harry krzyczał i kłócił się, żeby był skurwielem i sprawił, że Louis zacznie mówić, by mógł się zezłościć zaraz po tym i pozbyć się tego okropnego uczucia w klatce piersiowej. 

To było jak ropiejące rany.

Użył karty do pokoju i otworzył drzwi, nawet nie przytrzymując ich Harry'emu, mimo że niósł dwie walizki, a Louis wziął ze sobą za dużo ubrań.

Harry nawet nie narzekał, wypuścił z siebie zaskoczone sapnięcie i udało mu się wciągnąć ich rzeczy do środka. 

Powiedz, że jestem cholernie niegrzeczny. 

\- Gdzie chcesz, żebym położył twoje rzeczy?

Louis chciał krzyczeć. Musiał znaleźć się z dala od Harry'ego choćby na sekundę, uciec od bycia otoczonym przez ten słodki zapach, który rozpala jego skórę, nawet jeśli nie był na wyciągnięcie ręki. 

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to. Idę zapalić - uniknął go, odwracając wzrok od szerokich ramion Harry'ego, jego karku, odkrytego i delikatnego pod włosami, które spiął w koka. 

Louis wyciągnął zgniecioną paczkę z bocznej kieszeni walizki, chwytając zapalniczkę, którą kupił, kiedy wylądowali. Jego ręce trochę się trzęsły, nerwy rozprzestrzeniły się i brzęczały. 

Popiół pojawił się na końcu papierosa i podwinął rękawy białej koszuli z Prady. To nawet nie ma znaczenia.

Potrzebował przestrzeni, zanim puszczą mu nerwy.

W połowie oczekiwał, że Harry pójdzie za nim, ale tego nie zrobił. Louis czuł ulgę i... nie. Świeże powietrze nie było tak uspokajające, jak miał nadzieję, a nikotyna uspokoiła go na minutę, zanim jego nerwy ponownie zaczęły się zbierać po ostatnim wydechu szarego dymu. 

Słońce powoli zachodziło w kierunku horyzontu, przemieniając niebo w krwawą czerwień, róż i fiolet, a Louis mógł udawać, że to obserwuje zamiast bać się powrotu do środka. 

Wypalił czwartego papierosa, zanim zgasił go w popielniczce, wilgotnie powietrze sprawiło, że jego dłonie były lepkie. Nie mógł tego kontynuować. Kończyły mu się papierosy. 

Pokój był duży i przestrzenny, ale kiedy Louis wszedł z powrotem do środka, czuł się tak, jakby został uwięziony w klatce, w której ledwo się mieścił, zmuszony do konfrontacji z każdym uczuciem, którego unikał przez ostatnie kilka dni. 

Harry był skulony na kanapie, zbyt małej na jego ciało, kolana miał pod brodą i był odwrócony plecami do Louisa. Jego oddech był za szybki, by mógł już zasnąć, a Louis ledwo powstrzymał się od zaczesania włosów Harry'ego z dala od jego twarzy, kiedy skierował się do łazienki.

Musiał zmyć z siebie ten dzień.

****

Myśli Louisa nie wyciszyły się długo po tym, jak wczołgał się pod kołdrę i to nie była wina łóżka. Właściwie, to była. Było za wygodnie i za miękkie, pachniało świeżym praniem, a Louis mógł rzucić się na skos bez dotykania ramy łóżka. 

Podczas gdy Harry był w dziwnym kształcie w pokoju naprzeciwko, szybko zasypiając i wyglądając jak ludzki precel. Idiota nawet nie wziął zapasowej kołdry z szafy.

Nawet nie jest zimno. 

No cóż, nie, nie jest. Ale klimatyzacja była włączona, a bycie otulonym zawsze sprawiało, ze Louis czuł się lepiej. Bezpieczniej. 

Odwrócił się na plecy i patrzył w sufit, podciągając pościel do podbródka. Nie chciał spojrzeć na telefon i zobaczyć ile już godzin zmarnował, leżąc bezużytecznie i nie dostając ani trochę odpoczynku. 

Mógł zarezerwować sobie łóżko. Harry mógł zrobić dokładnie to samo. To nie była wina Louisa.

Tylko Louis wiedział, że Harry tego nie zrobi. Chodził jak zraniony szczeniak odkąd spotkali się na lotnisku, bez słowa czekając aż Louis da mu możliwość, żeby naprawdę porozmawiać. 

Jeszcze nie był gotowy.

Louis wypuścił zirytowany oddech przez nos i odepchnął kołdrę na bok, by móc zejść z łóżka. Ledwo wydało dźwięk, pluszowa wykładzina tłumiła kroki jego bosych stóp, kiedy szedł do łazienki. 

Wiedział, że jedynie odwleka to, co nieuniknione. Nie wstał z łóżka po to, żeby się odlać, czy spojrzeć na swoje mizerne odbicie w lustrze.

Zrobił to, żeby móc się wreszcie wyspać. 

Był samolubny, zbyt zmęczony, żeby podjąć walkę. 

Kiedy załatwił swoją potrzebę i umył ręce, nie musiał już udawać, że coś jeszcze musi zrobić. Przesunął drzwi we wbudowanej szafie, by ją otworzyć, prawie nie szeleszcząc, kiedy wyciągnął dodatkową kołdrę z wyższej półki, zmuszony do stanięcia na palcach.

Byłby dupkiem, gdyby złożył skargę na dyskryminację ludzi średniego wzrostu. Przeszedł przez pokój, aż stanął nad Harrym, który był zwinięty w kłębek. To było przerażające, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Musiał trochę popatrzeć, mimo że było zbyt ciemno, żeby go zobaczyć, żeby zobaczyć więcej niż niewyraźne kontury zrelaksowanej twarzy Harry'ego.

Spał z otwartymi ustami i rękami owiniętymi wokół klatki piersiowej.

Louis wiedział z doświadczenia, że Harry ślinił się podczas snu. Prawdziwym przestępstwem było to, że Louis się z niego nie naśmiewał, prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będzie miał okazji, teraz gdy oni... nieważne. 

Miał zamiar po prostu rzucić kołdrę na Harry'ego i po prostu iść spać, ale jego kostki musnęły nagie ramię Harry'ego, tylko po to, żeby sprawdzić. Jego skóra nie była zimna, ale była chłodna i Louis prawie potrząsnął nim, żeby nakrzyczeć na niego za zachowywanie się, jak jakiś męczennik. To niczego nie naprawi. Louis nawet nie wiedział, czy chciał by cokolwiek zostało naprawione. Po co?

W końcu położył kołdrę na ciele Harry'ego i ze złością wcisnął we wszystkie kąty, zanim wrócił do swojego łóżka. 

Sen nie mógł nadejść wystarczająco szybko.

****

Harry obudził się pierwszy, ciepły i oszołomiony, ale był tak ściśnięty, że nie był pewien, czy może rozciągnąć swoje nogi.

Odwrócił się powoli na plecach, wiedząc, że dzisiaj wszystko pójdzie się pieprzyć, kiedy ostry ból przeszył jego kręgosłup i zmienił się w tępy ból, który pulsował w mięśniach jego pleców. 

Kompletnie nie pamięta, żeby brał sobie jakąś kołdrę. Łóżko miało tylko jedną. Może Louis... nie, nie zrobiły tego. Ale musiał. Dlaczego to zrobił?

Po dziesięciu nieznośnych minutach, Harry wstał z kanapy i udał się do łazienki. Uderzył się łokciem we framugę i jasna cholera było gotowe do wyślizgnięcia się z jego języka. 

Boże, po prostu chciał Nialla. Albo Liama. Albo mamę. Nie był wybredny. Tylko... ciepły uścisk sprawiłby, że wszystko byłoby lepiej.

Harry przemyślał wszystko kilka razy, ale nasunęło mu się jedynie więcej pytań. Dlaczego Louis ma inne nazwisko? I akcent? I... Boże, Harry nazwał Charlesa sponsorem prosto w twarz Louisa, i teraz zdaje sobie sprawę, dlaczego Louis czuł się wtedy tak niezręcznie.

Harry chciał tylko wszystko naprawić, żeby Louis zobaczył, co to było. Śmieszny ciąg nieporozumień, które spadły na siebie w niewłaściwych miejscach. 

Namoczył szczoteczkę do zębów z westchnięciem i przyrzekł sobie, że przetrwa tą podróż niczego nie pogarszając.

Kiedy skończył myć zęby i wziął prysznic, poszedł do głównej sypialni, czując się kompletnie nie na miejscu. Miał nadzieję, że Louis obudzi się przez dźwięk puszczonego prysznica, ale był rozwalony na łóżku, ręce miał owinięte wokół dużej poduszki, śpiąc głęboko.

Miał go obudzić? Pozwolić mu pospać jeszcze trochę? Ale powinni wyjść za jakieś dwadzieścia minut.

Harry podszedł do niego, jak jakiś dziki kot lub głodujący Niall; ostrożnie i w zasięgu wzroku Louisa. 

\- Louis?

Nic. Nawet nie drgnął. 

Spróbował głośniej, odchrząkując.

Louis pociągnął nosem i uciszył się, chowając nos w poduszce.

Kolana Harry'ego uderzyły w skraj materaca i skrzywił się, kiedy delikatnie się pochylił. Jego plecy długo mu tego nie wybaczą.

\- Louis, obudź się.

Jego włosy były miękkie i puszyste, a głupie serce Harry'ego bolało na ten widok. Gdyby lepiej wiedział. Zanim mógł to sobie wybić z głowy, wyciągnął rękę i odsunął je z czoła Louisa, przeciągając kciukiem po jego ciepłym od snu policzku. - Lou?

\- Hmpf.

Harry był w czterdziestu procentach pewien, że może skończyć z odgryzioną ręką, ale nie wiedział, co innego mógłby zrobić. Gładził policzek Louisa i delikatnie zaczesał jego włosy, ponieważ tak mama Harry'ego zazwyczaj go budziła, a trudno jest się oduczyć starych nawyków.

\- No dalej, Lou. Obudź się. Niedługo musimy wyjść.

Louis wziął głęboki oddech i wymamrotał coś, co brzmiało jak: - Nie chcę. 

Kciuk Harry'ego potarł miejsce za uchem Louisa i chłopak odwrócił twarz w poduszkę, jego ciało jeszcze bardziej topiło się w materacu. 

\- Mogę pójść sam, w porządku.

\- Co - mruknął Louis, jego głos był zachrypnięty, kiedy wreszcie uniósł jedną powiekę. Harry wyczuł, jak ciało Louisa napina się, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, gdzie był. Z kim był.

Harry odsunął się i wyprostował plecy tak szybko, że ból przyprawił go prawie o zawrót głowy. 

\- Mogę pójść sam. Na sesję. Pojadę metrem.

\- Nie - powiedział Louis, od razu siadając na łóżku, jego stopy ledwo dotknęły podłogi. - To moja praca.

Sprzeczanie się nie miało sensu. Louis ubrał z powrotem swój pancerz. 

****

Nie powinien był pozwolić spać Harry'emu na kanapie. Był małostkowy. Nawet jeśli nadal był część jego wypełniona po brzegi niechęcią, to obserwowanie, jak Harry zmaga się ze wskazówkami fotografa, sprawiało, że czuł się jak gówno. 

To moja wina. 

\- Możesz... podskoczyć trochę wyżej?

Harry uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową, ale Louis dostrzegł ból wokół jego oczu i fałszywe uniesienie się ust. 

\- Jeszcze raz?

Harry skrzywił się w momencie, kiedy jego stopy ponownie spotkały się z podłogą, a paznokcie Louisa wbijały się w dłonie tak mocno, że prawdopodobnie zostawią na nich siniaki. 

Obiecał sobie, że jego osobiste uczucia nigdy nie wpłyną na karierę Harry'ego, a teraz są tutaj. 

\- Trochę wyżej?

\- Może spróbujemy czegoś innego? - wtrącił się Louis, zbliżając się do fotografa i ignorując sposób, w jaki Harry na niego spojrzał, ramiona opadły pod ciężarem ulgi. Jakby to nie Louis był tym, który wszystko spieprzył. - Bolą go plecy, ale jest zbyt uprzejmy, żeby ci to powiedzieć. 

Fotograf miał ponad pięćdziesiąt lat, był wysoki i szczupły z łysiejącymi miejscami wokół skroni. Był więcej niż trochę sławny i jeśli ktoś musiał znieść jego gniew, to Louis na to zasłużył. 

\- Możemy zrobić krótką przerwę - fotograf zgodził się z westchnięciem, odchodząc od swojego aparatu.

Przez chwilę Harry stał w miejscu, niepewnie, ubrany był w swoje spodnie w połączeniu z ubraniami z Yves Saint Laurent , które wybrała dla niego stylistka, opierając się na szczegółowych instrukcjach Louisa. Wyglądał jak ktoś z jego gorących snów. 

Stylistka ciągle posyłała Louisowi brudne spojrzenia i wiedział, że obgaduje go za plecami, bo zmienił jej pierwotną koncepcję, ale szczerze mówią Louis miał to w dupie. Wiedział, że dokonał właściwego wyboru. 

Harry przyłapał go na gapieniu się i musiał stwierdzić, że to dobra wymówka, by do niego podejść i porozmawiać, a Louis spieprzył sześć rzeczy od niedzieli. I nie w sposób, w który wolał. 

\- Dziękuję - powiedział Harry, boleśnie szczerze, co sprawiło, że poczucie winy Louisa powiększyło się dwukrotnie.

\- Przestań - przez chwilę chciał przyciągnąć Harry'ego bliżej i potrzeć jego kręgosłup, aż ból odejdzie. Szkoda, że Louis nie ma do tego prawa.

\- Ale...

\- Przerwa chyba się skończyła. Przyniosę ci Tylenol, jak tylko skończymy.

Harry ociągał się, zerkając przez ramię na fotografa, a potem z powrotem na Louisa. Louis dokonał wyboru za niego. 

Owinął palce wokół górnej części ramienia Harry'ego i delikatnie kierując go na plan. - Koniec ze skokami.

\- Koniec ze skokami - powtórzył Harry, ledwo słyszalnie, podbródek dotknął jego klatki piersiowej, gdy obserwował kciuk Louisa delikatnie przyciśnięty do jego ramienia, zanim Louis całkowicie go puścił. 

Musiał to skończyć... cokolwiek kurwa robił. Nic z tego nie było właściwe.

Reszta sesji zdjęciowej minęła szybko i zanim Louis był w ogóle gotowy, fotograf krzyczał: - Dobra robota ludzie! To wszystko na dziś. 

To wyrwało Louisa z zamyślenia. Zamrugał, odrywając wzrok od Harry'ego, od jego głupich włosów księżniczki Disney'a i zwykłej, kwiecistej koszuli, która nie pasowałaby na nikogo innego, Louis był tego pewien. 

Harry musiał być kosmitą. 

\- Możemy coś zjeść? - zapytał Harry, kiedy zebrał wszystkie swoje rzeczy i stanął kilka metrów od Louisa, wyraźnie nie zauważając przybitego wyrazu twarzy asystentki fotografa, kiedy straciła jego zainteresowanie. 

\- Możemy zamówić coś do pokoju w hotelu. Albo zatrzymać się gdzieś po drodze. Jak wolisz - powiedział Louis, obserwując czubki znoszonych butów Harry'ego, które ubrał po sesji i zarumienił się z zakłopotania, przypominając sobie, jak znieważył go kilka tygodni temu w biurze. 

Chyba wiem, dlaczego ma o mnie takie zdanie. 

\- Możemy... - zaczął Harry, przyciągając wzrok Louisa do swojej twarzy. - Możemy wrócić do hotelu? Jestem... trochę zmęczony. 

\- Jasne - Louis czuł się przewrażliwiony przez poczucie winy. 

\- Chyba mam pęcherze - zaśmiał się nerwowo Harry, a potem zamilkł, trzymając się z dystansem, kiedy się pożegnali i wyszli ze studia. Na zewnątrz już robiło się ciemno. - Ale buty były świetne.

\- Możesz je zatrzymać. Powiedziałem stylistce, żeby wysłała ci to wszystko do Los Angeles.

\- Ale myślałem...

\- To tylko ubrania, Harry. Firma za nie zapłaci. Albo nie. To nie taka wielka sprawa.

\- Nie możesz tego robić - powiedział cicho Harry, prawie... zły?

Louis otworzył samochód i wsiadł do środka. Harry'emu zajęło to dłużej niż się spodziewał, żeby usiąść na miejscu pasażera. 

\- Nie możesz tak po prostu... nie możesz dawać mi rzeczy. 

Louis odpalił silnik, teraz był zbity z tropu. - Jeśli chodzi o pieniądze, to nie prob...

Harry zaśmiał się, puste wypuszczenie dźwięku. - I tak i nie - położył ręce na kolanach i wyjrzał przez okno obok miejsca pasażera. - Dla ciebie to nic takiego. Dla mnie to miesiące ciężkiej pracy. Nie chcę czuć się zobowiązany...

\- Nie proszę o nic w zamian. 

\- Właśnie dlaczego nie? Jestem... dlaczego nie jesteś na mnie cholernie zły? Dlaczego po prostu siedzisz tutaj, w hotelu i w samolocie, nie mówiąc do mnie ani słowa, które ma jakieś znaczenie, dlaczego nie powiesz mi, jak bardzo wszystko spieprzyłem? Możesz po prostu... - przebiegł dłonią przez swoje włosy, mierzwiąc je. - Proszę... Nie mogę tego znieść.

\- Chcesz żebym na ciebie krzyczał? - oczywiście Harry chciał, żeby Louis na niego nakrzyczał. Żeby był wściekły. Czy właśnie nie to najlepiej mu wychodziło?

\- Wszystko byłoby lepsze od tego... ciszy i ignorowania mnie, jakby nic się nie stało. Nie mogę przestać o tym myśleć, Louis, jest mi tak bardzo przykro...

Potem palce Harry'ego owinęły się wokół łokcia Louisa, więc musiał mocno chwycić kierownicę, żeby powstrzymać się od szarpnięcia. - Harry, prowadzę...

Palce Harry'ego zwlekały przez chwilę, zanim go puścił, oddychając ciężko. Zęby Louisa swędziały przez potrzebę zapalenia papierosa. 

\- Możemy porozmawiać?

\- Nie teraz - powiedział Louis, zęby trzonowe bolały go od mocnego zaciskania.

Cicha droga z powrotem do hotelu wydawała się trwać kilka dni, a kiedy Louis przekazał klucze osobie odprowadzającej samochody na parking, wiedział, że w ogóle nie jest na to gotowy. 

****

Wszystko zostało wypuszczone z rąk Louisa w momencie, kiedy Harry wyszedł z łazienki, miał wilgotne włosy, które kręciły się wokół jego szyi, jak para wodna unosząca się za nim. Był na boso, miał na sobie bokserki i cienką koszulkę, która miała dziurę na jednym ramieniu. Louis nienawidził tego jak się czuł, widząc go właśnie w takim stanie. 

\- Louis - zaczął, a Louis był zmęczony. Był cholernie zmęczony, nadal miał na sobie swoje spodnie i koszulkę, jakby to było jego ostatnią linią obrony. Nawet z Harrym ubranym w ten sposób, to Louis czuł się jak ten, kto został przejrzany na wylot, bezbronny i przestraszony. 

\- Czego ode mnie chcesz, Harry? - nie chciał zobaczyć, jak twarz Harry'ego smutnieje.

\- Chciałem po prostu... porozmawiać - ssał swoją dolną wargę w ustach, gryząc ją i obserwując Louisa, jakby czekał, by to on wszystko rozwiązał. Louis nie znał odpowiedzi. Nigdy nawet nie chciał o tym rozmawiać. 

\- Dobra. Mów. 

\- Przepraszam - powiedział Harry, jego dolna warga była trochę spuchnięta, kiedy w końcu ją uwolnił. - Wiem, że to niewiele znaczy, ale naprawdę mi przykro. Nigdy nie chciałem... Ja... wszystko się tak pochrzaniło. I to cholernie głupie, bo... - potrząsnął głową, mokre loki opadły na jego twarz. Louis chciał ogolić jego włosy. - To nie jest nawet... to... wszystko wydaje się... - przerwał, sfrustrowany samym sobą. 

\- Jak na kogoś, kto tak bardzo chciał porozmawiać, to nie masz najlepszego startu. 

Wiedział, że był złośliwy za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś zapędzał go w przysłowiowy kozi róg, ale nigdy nie czuł się słabszy niż w tym momencie, kiedy Harry wyglądał, jakby dostał się pod jego skórę. Kłócenie się z nim było zabawne tylko wtedy, gdy Louis nie ranił swoich uczuć. 

\- Masz rację - powiedział Harry, jego nogi poruszyły się niezgrabnie. - Wszystko miałem zaplanowane, ale teraz, kiedy tutaj jesteś, rzeczywiście mnie słuchając, to... wiem, że to nie zadziała. 

Obserwował, jak Harry siada na kanapie, nie chcąc robić tego samego. Mógłby uciec z hotelu i wrócić dopiero wtedy, kiedy będzie miał pewność, że Harry śpi. 

\- Jeśli chcesz, żeby powiedział, że wszystko jest w porządku, to proszę bardzo... Jest w porządku. To nieważne, Harry. Czy teraz możemy o tym zapomnieć i wrócić do tego, jak było wcześniej?

\- Wcale nie jest w porządku - powiedział Harry, a Louis chciałby, żeby przestał to wyciągać, ponieważ już mu wybaczył. To tylko pokazało Louisowi, że musi... starać się bardziej.

Być lepszym.

****

Brzuch Harry'ego bolał z nerwów i nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiednich słów, aby dotrzeć do Louisa. Nie umiał wyrazić swoich myśli tak, by były spójne, a Louis wyglądał, jakby miał uciec w każdej chwili. 

\- Myliłem się - powiedział Harry, bardziej do siebie, próbując przez to przebrnąć. - Nigdy nie sądziłem, że... Pamiętam, jak zobaczyłem cię z Charlesem w pracy i powiedział coś, to było...

\- Więc zobaczyłeś nas w pracy i od razu pomyślałeś, że się z nim pieprzę? Brawo.

Harry urwał, ponieważ nie. To nie było to. - Skrytykował sposób, w jaki podwinąłeś rękawy od koszuli i powiedział to tak... nie tak powinien zwracać się do ciebie szef. I to cię poruszyło, wiem, że tak było. Ale nigdy nie pomyślałem... ... masz inne nazwisko. I jesteś... nawet nie masz amerykańskiego akcentu. W przeciwieństwie do niego. 

\- Moja mama pochodzi z Anglii - powiedział Louis, zamykając usta, jakby chciał powiedzieć coś więcej, ale nie wiedział jak. Albo nie chciał. - I przez cały czas myślałem, że masz do mnie pretensje przez nepotyzm. Właściwie to trochę zabawne. 

Harry nigdy wcześnie nie miał mniejszej ochoty na śmiech. Miał pretensje do Louisa, a teraz Louis mu oddawał. Ale to było zanim... zanim Harry zobaczył jego prawdziwą twarz.

\- Właściwie, to nie tak bardzo minąłeś się z prawdą, co nie? - powiedział Louis, zaskakując Harry'ego i wyrywając go z zamyślenia. - Nigdy nie musiałem na nic pracować. Zawsze byłem pełnoprawnym głupkiem. Kurwa, nawet nie... Nigdy nie pieprzyłem się z tym samym facetem dwa razy.

Harry spojrzał w górę, jego serce waliło mocno w piersi. Zobaczył jedynie Louisa zwróconego do niego plecami. - Rozumiem, dlaczego tak pomyślałeś. Nie jestem zły, Harry. Jeśli to chciałeś usłyszeć, to proszę bardzo. Między nami wszystko jest w porządku. 

Nic nie było dobrze, a Harry patrzył bezradnie, jak Louis kieruje się do drzwi. - Wrócę za godzinę. Odpocznij trochę. 

Zanim Harry zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co robi, już szedł za Louisem. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się zaraz za nim, kiedy krzyknął: - Louis, czekaj!

Louis zatrzymał się i odwrócił się na pięcie z niedowierzaniem, jego palce dotknęły przycisku windy. - Harry, co ty robisz?

\- Po prostu chcę, żeby wszystko było dobrze - nie zamierzał płakać na środku hotelowego korytarza. Nie zamierzał. Nie wiedział, dlaczego to tak bardzo zaszło mu za skórę.

\- Przecież powiedziałem ci...

\- Nie wierzę ci.

Usta Louisa zacisnęły się w cienką linię, a Harry przypomniał sobie o ich pierwszym spotkaniu. - To nie mój problem, Harry. Wracaj do pokoju i odpocznij. To był długi dzień.

Głowa Harry'ego wirowała od tego, jak szybko Louis przeszedł od 'pieprz się' do troski. Jego głos był delikatny, kiedy wypowiedział ostatnią część. 

Harry zmusił swoje stopy, żeby się poruszyły, bliżej i bliżej, aż mógł poczuć zapach wody kolońskiej Louisa.

Winda otworzyła się.

Wyszedł z niej mężczyzna w średnim wieku, spoglądając na nich, a Harry nagle zdał sobie sprawę, jak niewiele ubrań miał na sobie, jak wulgarnie wyglądał. 

Mężczyzna też to zauważył, gapiąc się na gołe nogi Harry'ego bez wstydu. 

\- Przepraszam bardzo, kolego - syknął Louis i nagle Harry patrzył na tył głowy Louisa, kiedy ten pociągnął go za siebie, chwytając go za nadgarstek. Nagły dotyk płonął jak ogień. - To nie jest jakieś darmowe przedstawienie. 

Mężczyzna zaczął narzekać, ale odszedł, posyłając im jeszcze jedno spojrzenie, zanim zniknął w pokoju na końcu korytarza. 

Serce Harry'ego biło wysoko w jego gardle. Zastanawiał się, czy Louis zauważył, że jego kciuk pociera kółka na nadgarstku Harry'ego.

\- Wróć do pokoju, Harry. Proszę.

\- Najpierw musisz wiedzieć, że nie chciałem cię zranić. Myślę, że jesteś... Jesteś kimś, na kim mi naprawdę zależy - Kimś, w kim mógłbym się zakochać, gdybyś dał mi szansę.

Louis odwrócił się twarzą do niego, zrezygnowane ramiona opadły, a palce wyswobodziły nadgarstek Harry'ego. Chciał, żeby ponownie się dotknęli, potrzebował tego. 

\- Co mam zrobić, żebyś w końcu odpuścił?

\- Louis, ja...

\- Dlaczego? - Louis spojrzał na niego w górę, byli tak blisko, że musiał odchylić trochę głowę. Zabawne, jak często Harry czuł się, jakby to on patrzył na Louisa z dołu, nawet teraz. - Dlaczego tak bardzo się tym przejmujesz? Nie jesteśmy... pracujemy razem, tak, ale. To wszystko. 

Harry czuł ból wbijający się w jego kości i przełknął ciężko, ręce go swędziały, bo bardzo chciał teraz dotknąć Louisa. Nigdy nie był dobry w ukrywaniu uczuć i w oddzielaniu ich od wszystkiego innego, a Louis zawsze był jak magnes, nawet wtedy, gdy Harry go nie lubił. 

\- Bo czuję... Czuję coś do ciebie. 

\- Tak, no cóż - powiedział Louis, odwracając wzrok. - Zawsze byłem dobry w łóżku, więc...

\- Nie o to chodzi - słowa utkwiły w klatce piersiowej Harry'ego i czuł tak wiele, że w każdej chwili mogłaby wybuchnąć od tego nacisku. - Jesteś... opiekuńczy i silny, wstawiasz się za mną, mimo że to może zagrozić twojej pracy i jesteś uroczy, kiedy pozwalasz sobie... jak wtedy, gdy mnie przykryłeś, żebym nie zmarzł i ja... Louis, proszę...

\- Harry, nie powinniśmy...

Byli pośrodku otwartej przestrzeni, a Harry'ego nie obchodziło to, czy tysiąc osób mija ich teraz na korytarzu, ponieważ widział jedynie Louisa. Zależało mu tylko na tym, by sprawić, że Louis zobaczy, jak dobry jest. 

Przysunął się bliżej, oparł czoło o to Louisa, oczekując że się odsunie i spławi go. Nie zrobił tego. Napiął się, ale nie poruszył się, jego oddech otulił brodę Harry'ego. 

\- O nic cię nie proszę - powiedział cicho Harry, bezradnie nie mogąc powstrzymać się od dotknięcia szczęki Louisa. Jego zarost łaskotał dłoń Harry'ego. - Chcę tylko, żebyś wiedział. Ten z kim się zwiążesz, będzie szczęściarzem. I wiem, jak bardzo zależy ci na twojej pracy i nie chcę ci tego popsuć, po prostu... zależy mi na tobie. Więc jeśli kiedykolwiek mi wybaczysz i będziemy mogli być przynajmniej przyjaciółmi...

\- Harry - powiedział Louis, chwytając luźno nadgarstek Harry'ego i odciągając jego dłoń od swojej twarzy. - Nigdy nie będziemy przyjaciółmi. Już na to za późno. 

I może tylko to sobie wyobraził, ale usta Louisa musnęły jego własne, łagodnie i lekko, co przypominało słowa przykro mi. 

Tak było dopóki Louis nie zniknął w windzie, zostawiając Harry'ego stojącego z bosymi stopami i sparaliżowanego, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że zatrzasnął sobie drzwi od pokoju.

-

Korzystając z wolnej chwili przed sylwestrową imprezą, postanowiłam wstawić wam ten rozdział, skoro i tak już go przetłumaczyłam, a chciałam, żebyście mieli go jeszcze w 2016 :)

Przy okazji życzę wam udanej zabawy i Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku, gdziekolwiek będziecie i cokolwiek będziecie robili ♥

Ściskam mocno i do zobaczenia za rok :D


	11. Chapter 11

Dwadzieścia minut. Tyle wytrzymał Louis, zanim jego nogi poprowadziły go z powrotem do hotelu, bezcelowe chodzenie dookoła wcale go nie uspokoiło.

Louis chciał stać się kimś lepszym, bardziej zasłużonym, osobą, którą Harry nigdy nie posądziłby o oszustwo. Nie chciał być jego przyjacielem. Nie kiedy myślał jedynie o całowaniu Harry'ego tak długo, aż ich usta byłyby obolałe. 

Tego nie robią przyjaciele. 

Louis wszedł do windy i nacisnął przycisk, obserwując, jak zmieniają się piętra, prawie nieświadomy innych osób stojących z nim w windzie. Wychodzili jeden po drugim, aż w końcu został sam.

Bez względu na to, czego się spodziewał, kiedy wysiadł z windy, to na pewno nie oczekiwał zobaczenia Harry'ego na podłodze.

\- Haz, ty idioto - szepnął Louis, pędząc do drzwi i klękając obok Harry'ego opartego o framugę. Musiał wyjść za Louisem nie zabierając ze sobą karty, a Louis zastanawiał się, jak Harry przetrwał te wszystkie lata bez szwanku. Może po prostu sam sobie dobrze radził. Może to Louis był tutaj problemem.

\- Harry - powiedział, wyciągając rękę i wstrzymując sie, zanim mógł go dotknąć. - Harry, chodź. 

Kiedy nawet nie drgnął, Louis chwycił ramię Harry'ego i ścisnął je. - Obudź się.

Jego zdradziecka ręka osunęła się w dół, aż do dłoni Harry'ego. Kciuk pocierał ją, jakby miał swój własny rozum.

Harry powoli się obudził, mrugając na niego. 

\- Zapomniałem karty - powiedział z chrypą, baryton jego sennego głosu wywołał w sercu Louisa silne emocje. 

\- Dziwię się, że jeszcze nikt nie zadzwonił po ochronę - powiedział Louis, wiedząc że zabrzmiał trochę brutalnie, ale... idea Harry'ego, będącego tutaj i bezbronnego w ogóle nie pasowała Louisowi. To nie miało znaczenia, że był to porządny hotel lub że prawdopodobnie wszędzie były kamery. Po prostu... to mu się nie podobało.

\- Która godzina?

\- Nie wyszedłem na długo. Góra dwadzieścia minut.

Harry potarł ręką swoje oczy, a Louis odwrócił wzrok, musiał oddychać przez sposób, w jaki to na niego wpłynęło. - Wstawaj i chodź.

Pomógł Harry'emu wstać i wprowadził go do środka, zauważając, jak Harry przyciska rękę do dolnej części pleców.

Louis chciał popchnąć Harry'ego na łóżko, usiąść na nim okrakiem i rozmasować ból, aż Harry poczuje się lepiej, a on sam nie będzie czuł się tak gównianie przez przysporzenie mu cierpienia. 

\- Pójdę się umyć - powiedział Louis, nie czekając na odpowiedź Harry'ego. Nie wie, dlaczego w ogóle mu to powiedział. Dlaczego czuje się, jakby stał na krawędzi, a wszystkie jego mięśnie były napięte jak cięciwa łuku gotowa do strzału.

Słowa Harry'ego nie przestawały chodzić mu po głowie. 

'Bo coś do ciebie czuję.' 

Louis też coś czuł i czy to nie był jakiś cholerny żart? Może potrzebował pozbyć się tego ze swojego organizmu. Przez chwilę Louis o tym pomyślał - ale wiedział, że to prawdopodobnie nie zadziała. W głębi duszy nie chciał pozbywać się Harry'ego.

Poszedł do łazienki, ubrany w bokserki i delikatną, luźną koszulkę, zmywając smak nikotyny z ust.

\- Co ty robisz? - zapytał Louis, kiedy niepewnie wrócił do głównego pokoju.

Harry odwrócił się, klęcząc na kanapie. - Co?

\- Nie będziesz tutaj spał.

Harry zmarszczył brwi na kanapę, jakby osobiście go oszukała. - A gdzie mam spać? 

\- W łóżku, oczywiście - powiedział Louis, wyłączając światło. Blask księżyca wpadający przez drzwi balkonowe nie był wystarczający, by dokładnie zobaczyć twarz Harry'ego. - Wezmę kanapę. 

Harry nadal kręcił się na kanapie, wyraźnie rozdarty. 

\- Nie myślisz chyba, że nie zauważyłem, jak pocierasz plecy. Znowu.

\- Um...

\- Nie pozwolę ci kolejny raz spać na tej cholernej kanapie, dobra? W ogóle nie powinienem był tego robić. Byłem... byłem zły, ale nadal...

Harry pochylił głowę, a Louis miał okropne wrażenie, że poświęciłby wiele, jeśli to by oznaczało, że Harry nie będzie cierpiał. 

\- Dlaczego myślisz, że pozwolę ci na niej spać? - zapytał Harry.

\- Koniec dyskusji - powiedział Louis. - Idź do tego łóżka, Harry.

Harry bawił się niespokojnie rąbkiem swojej koszulki, jego profil był jedynie ciemną sylwetką.

\- Łóżko... jest wystarczająco duże.

\- Nie - powiedział od razu Louis. Nie mógłby spać obok Harry'ego, jakby wszystko było w porządku. Nie potrafił sobie zaufać, nie wiedział, czy będzie trzymał ręce przy sobie.

\- Louis...

\- To zły pomysł, Harry, wiesz o tym.

\- To ja też nie będę w nim spał. Po prostu... prześpię się na podłodze - wziął poduszkę i kołdrę z kanapy, uparty jak cholerny osioł.

\- Nie bądź pieprzonym dzieckiem.

Harry sapnął, ale nie powiedział ani słowa, rozkładając kołdrę na podłodze, jakby to udowadniał.

\- Grozisz mi?

Harry owinął się wokół poduszki, wyglądając na małego pośrodku pokoju. - Nie. Ale albo pójdziemy tam oboje albo wcale.

Louis chciał chwycić Harry'ego i nim potrząsnąć, żeby coś do niego dotarło. Co miał teraz zrobić? To nie było częścią jego planu. Danie to Harry'emu, aby wszystko zniszczył i wywrócił życie Louisa do góry nogami, wliczając w to kłótnie o miejsce do spanie.

\- Cholera... dobra - powiedział Louis, zaciskając zęby, kiedy podszedł do łóżka, siadając na nim mocniej niż to było koniecznie. Nie lubił przegrywać w swojej własnej grze, a Harry bardzo dobrze wiedział, że Louis obwinia się za ból jego pleców, bo pozwolił mu spać na wąskiej kanapie. Nie zamierzał tego pogarszać. - Zadowolony?

\- Nie - powiedział Harry, wstając z podłogi i ciągnąc za sobą kołdrę. - Jesteśmy dorośli, Louis. Możemy... możemy spać w tym samym łóżku, nie robiąc, no wiesz. Rzeczy.

\- Rzeczy - prychnął Louis, dławiąc śmiech. Nie chciał się teraz śmiać. - Bardzo dojrzałe z twojej strony.

Kiedy Harry wszedł na łóżko i położył się na plecach z cichym westchnięciem, Louisowi już nie było do śmiechu. Jego skóra była jak przewód pod napięciem. To było głupie. Nic się nie stanie. Nie zamierzał przytulić się do Harry'ego i całować jego szyi, nieważne jak bardzo tego pragnął. 

\- Możemy - zaczął Harry, odwracając się w stronę Louisa. - Położyć między nami poduszkę. Jak barierę. Jeśli to sprawi, że poczujesz się bardziej komfortowo.

Louis nie chciał czuć się niekomfortowo. Albo żeby Harry był tego świadomy. 

\- Nie. Jak powiedziałeś, obaj jesteśmy dorośli. Jest dobrze - położył się twarzą do ściany, wiedząc, że zaśnięcie zajmie mu kilka godzin, walczył z pokusą przyciągnięcia ciała Harry'ego do siebie tak blisko, że musiałby tylko wyciągnąć rękę i go dotknąć.

Czy to byłoby takie złe? Jeśli Louis po prostu weźmie to, czego chce, ostatni raz przed narysowaniem linii? 

Uderzył pięścią w poduszkę pod pozorem poprawienia jej, zajmując swoje niespokojne ręce. Chciał się odwrócić i owinąć ręce wokół talii Harry'ego, przyciągnąć go i wtulić się w jego ciało, nie pozostawiając żadnej wolnej przestrzeni. Poduszka antyalergiczna był jedynie namiastką.

\- Myślałem, że rozwalisz się na całym łóżku - powiedział Harry, a Louisowi zajęło to chwilę, zanim uświadomił sobie, że mówi do niego. 

To była słuszna uwaga. Zazwyczaj tak właśnie robił.

\- Zaraz spadniesz, Lou.

Wolałby, żeby Harry go tak nie nazywał. Nie kiedy to wywoływało w nim różne uczucia.

\- Gapisz się na mnie?

\- Przepraszam.

Louis westchnął, głęboko i ciężko, świadomy spojrzenia Harry'ego, mimo że Harry nie mógł nic zobaczyć, bo Louis był cały pod kołdrą. Zazwyczaj spał tylko w połowie przykryty. No cóż, takie były okoliczności i tak dalej. 

\- Przysięgam, że zaczynam mieć alergię na to słowo.

\- Przepraszam? - próbował Harry, a Louis mógł usłyszeć prawie bezczelny uśmiech w jego głosie. Odparł ochotę odwrócenia się i walnięcia Harry'ego poduszką w twarz.

\- Śpij, Harry.

\- Władczy.

Pościel zaszmerała, kiedy Harry się poruszył. Może w końcu pozwoli Louisowi udawać, że go tutaj nie ma, i że Louis zaczynał przegrzewać się pod kołdrą tylko dlatego, że czerpał przyjemność z gorąca.

\- Wyjeżdżamy jutro?

Albo i nie.

\- Tak. Ale najpierw odbierzemy twój garnitur. Przyjaciel Karen jest krawcem. Teraz jest w mieście, więc umówiła nas na 9 - to było w porządku. Czysty biznes. Louis może znieść interesy. 

\- Po co mi garnitur? - zapytał Harry, jego głos był trochę senny, trochę głęboki. 

Louis bardzo chciał się odwrócić.

\- Występy. Kilka wydarzeń za kilka dni, tak myślę. Nie możesz pójść tam w starych dżinsach.

\- Lubię moje stare dżinsy.

Louis nie musiał patrzeć, żeby wiedzieć, że Harry wydyma wargi. - Ja też je lubię, ale... no cóż - zakaszlał Louis, grymasząc w poduszkę. 

Powinien przestać strzelać gafy.

****

Louis lubił stare dżinsy Harry'ego. 

Harry prawie zapytał, czy lubi tylko spodnie, czy to, jak Harry w nich wygląda, ale się powstrzymał. Nie czas i nie miejsce. 

\- Nigdy nie sądziłem, że je lubisz - były porządnie znoszone, potargane na kolanach i były niczym w porównaniu do idealnie dopasowanych spodni Louisa, które nosił w pracy.

\- Powinniśmy się przespać. Jutro musimy wcześnie wstać - powiedział cicho Louis, a Harry chciał, żeby dalej mówił, ponieważ uwielbiam to, jak Louis brzmi tak późno w nocy. To było zbyt łatwe, wyobrażenie sobie, że może mieć to każdego dnia.

Myśli Harry'ego były coraz bardziej rozmyte, chciał po prostu wyciągnąć rękę i dotknąć. 

\- Przykryłeś mnie. Tamtej nocy - wymamrotał Harry z zamkniętymi oczami. - Dlaczego?

Po chwili ciszy i wiercenia się, Louis powiedział. - Wydawało mi się, że jest ci zimno.

\- Czy to nie... dlaczego się przejmujesz? 

\- Bo jesteś idiotą, który nie potrafi wziąć sobie cholernej kołdry.

Harry okręcił leniwie róg kołdry wokół palców, pragnąc aby Louis się odwrócił. - Nie wiedziałem, że jest jakaś zapasowa. 

\- W każdym hotelu jest - odpowiedział Louis, jego głos był przytłumiony, bo połowa jego twarzy była przyciśnięta do poduszki.

\- Nie wiedziałem. Bywałem jedynie w hostelach. Są trochę... chyba widzisz to, co dostajesz."

\- Och - materac pogłębił się, kiedy Louis przesunął swoje ciało, a Harry otworzył oczy i zobaczył, że obrócił się na plecy, jego oczy były zamknięte. 

\- Czy kiedykolwiek próbowałeś zjeść skórkę banana?

\- Nie.

Harry nie rozumiał, dlaczego Louis nadal pobłażał Harry'emu nie denerwując się. - No cóż... nie rób tego. 

\- Zapamiętam.

\- Louis?

\- Tak?

\- Dlaczego koty zawsze spadają na cztery łapy? - Harry położył swoją otwartą dłoń na materacu pomiędzy nimi. Gdyby spróbował, mógłby poczuć ciepło ciała Louisa, ogrzewającego przestrzeń wokół niego. Harry chciał przytulić się do niego i płonąć cały dzień, przez długie godziny, aż obaj byliby tak wyczerpani, że ledwo mogliby powiedzieć swoim ciałom, żeby się rozdzieliły. Potem, trzymaliby siebie nawzajem naprawdę blisko i wymienialiby się delikatnymi pocałunkami, dopóki by nie zasnęli. 

\- Nie wiem, Harry, dlaczego?

\- Nie mam pojęcia, dlatego pytam ciebie - nawet już nie pamiętał, o co zapytał. I mimo że zostawił otwarte okno, nadal był przegrzany, jakby leżał zbyt blisko ognia. 

\- Louis?

\- Harry - powiedział Louis, jego głos był jeszcze niższy, szorstki, senny na końcu. - Śpij.

\- Dlaczego pawian zapytał żyrafę 'dlaczego taka długa twarz?' - nie czekał, aż Louis odpowie. - Bo myślał, że jego szyja to twarz.

Zaśmiał się słabo, zbyt śpiący i oszołomiony, by zrobić coś więcej. 

Louis prawdopodobnie już spał.

\- To chyba najgłupszy żart, jaki słyszałem - powiedział Louis, jego głos był delikatny i słodki, jak miód. 

Harry uśmiechnął się, czuł jak materac się zagłębia, prawie mógł poczuć na sobie wzrok Louisa.

Harry był już w połowie pogrążony we śnie, gdy delikatny dotyk palców otarł się o jego ramię, kiedy Louis podciągnął kołdrę bardziej do jego szyi. Prawdopodobnie to mu się przyśniło. 

****

Harry'emu zawsze mówiono, że był jak ludzka ośmiornica.

Wyglądało na to, że nie był jedyny.

Powoli przechodził do stanu wypoczęcia i ciepła, czuł się, jakby spał na chmurze. Nie mógł się też ruszyć.

Uniesienie głowy znad poduszki było zbyt dużym wysiłkiem, więc otworzył tylko jedno oko i zobaczył rękę Louisa owiniętą wokół jego klatki piersiowej, długość jego ciała dopasowała się do ułożenia pleców Harry'ego.

Jego serce przyspieszyło, zanim jego mózg w ogóle się rozbudził, uderzenia były głośnie, prawie gorączkowe w jego klatce piersiowej, uszach i rękach. Ciepło ciała Louisa pogrążało się w nim i uderzało prosto w brzuch.

\- Louis - powiedział słabo, przegryzając wargę, kiedy Louis przyciągnął go mocniej do klatki piersiowej, ocierając krocze o tyłek Harry'ego. Nie był miękki.

Harry nie zwalał sobie prawie tydzień. To nawet nie wchodziło w grę, ponieważ za każdym razem, kiedy próbował, myślał tylko o Louisie. O tym jak bardzo go zranił. Po tym po prostu... nie potrafił. Nie mógł myśleć o niczym innym. 

Obaj mieli na sobie tylko bokserki i koszulki, a ledwo wyczuwalne włosy na nogach Louisa łaskotały wrażliwą skórę na udach Harry'ego i tylnej części jego kolan. Na chwilę wyobraził sobie, że wszystko było w porządku, a to był jedynie kolejny z wielu poranków, kiedy budził się w ramionach Louisa, wiedząc, że to właśnie tutaj jest jego miejsce. Powoli odwróciłby się, opierając swoje czoło o czoło Louisa, mocniej go przytulając i czując jak się budzi i uśmiecha, kiedy dostrzega, że to był Harry. 

Zamiast tego, leżał sztywno, rozdarty pomiędzy byciem haniebnie twardym, a nienawidzeniem siebie za to, że uwielbiał uczucie bycia w ramionach Louisa.

Louis jęknął nisko, pocierając nosem kark Harry'ego, jego usta były wilgotne i miękkie na skórze Harry'ego, kiedy zsunął ręce w dół jego tułowia, niżej i niżej, zatrzymując się na drżących mięśniach brzucha Harry'ego.

Harry przegryzł dolną wargę, był przegrzany i czuł się bezradnie, jego serce pragnęło kogoś, kogo nie mógł mieć. 

\- Louis?

Był teraz tak napięty w swoich bokserkach, że każde otarcie o materiał wysyłało elektryczne iskry wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, ciepło ręki Louisa było tak blisko, że prawie je czuł. Nie chciał, aby Louis widział, jaki wpływ ma na Harry'ego, nie chciał, żeby Louis myślał, że go wykorzystuje.

\- Louis, muszę wstać - delikatnie odsunął jego rękę.

Czuł, jak Louis wciąga głęboki oddech i wiedział, że nie spał, jeszcze zanim Louis odsunął się, jakby został zaskoczony. 

Harry zamarł, ciepło popędziło do jego twarzy. Louis nie mógłby, pod żadnym pozorem, wiedzieć.

\- Kurwa - wymamrotał Louis, śpiąco i szorstko. - Przepraszam.

\- W porządku - Harry schował twarz w poduszkę, jego plecy rozluźniły się, bo Louis już nie był owinięty wokół niego. Nie chciał, żeby Louisowi było przykro. Nie z tego powodu.

\- Nie jest w porządku. Powinienem był zostać na swojej stronie łóżka, ja...

\- Louis - powiedział Harry, przełykając ciężko. - Nic się nie stało. To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy śpimy w ten sposób. I, przykro mi. Przepraszam, że to sprawiło, że w ogóle poczułeś potrzebę przeproszenia. To tylko... spaliśmy. Nie zrobiliśmy tego specjalnie. Wszystko jest w porządku. 

Harry też nie zrobił tego specjalnie.

\- Podobało mi się, ja... - wypalił, ciesząc się, że nie jest odwrócony twarzą do Louisa. Zastanawiał się, jak przejść do łazienki tak, żeby Louis niczego nie zauważył. - Nieważne. Zapomnij, że to powiedziałem.

Opuścił nogi na krawędzi łóżka, jego stopy uderzyły o miękką wykładzinę, kiedy wstał i próbował pociągnąć koszulkę w dół tak bardzo, jak to tylko było możliwe. Potrzebował zimnego prysznica i przeszczepu serca. 

\- Harry.

Stopy Harry'ego zaplątały sie w stertę ubrań, które Louis musiał rzucić przy łóżku. Potknął się i musiał złapać się łóżka, jego ciało wykręciło się na bok. Zastanawiał się, czy jego twarz jest tak czerwona, jak mu się wydawało.

\- Kurwa, wszystko w porządku? - potem Louis zamilkł, a kiedy Harry na niego spojrzał, zauważył, że Louis patrzy na jego krocze. Nawet z profilu, Harry wiedział, że to było więcej niż oczywiste, że sposób w jaki jego bokserki były wypukłe był nieprzyzwoity. Szybko zakrył się rękami, mimo że szkoda została już wyrządzona. - Masz...

\- Um - powiedział Harry, był daleko od elokwencji i wcale nie było lepiej, echo dotyku Louisa nadal odbijało się na jego skórze. - Poranny... problem. Wiesz. Nie jestem... to nie było...

Louis obrócił się na brzuch i jęknął w poduszkę. Poduszkę Harry'ego. Rozmyślał, czy Louis w ogóle wiedział, że może poczuć na niej zapach Harry'ego.

Pospieszył do łazienki nie mówiąc nic więcej. Musiał wziąć zimny prysznic, zanim zrobiłby coś o wiele głupszego.

****

Harry nie był tak subtelny, jak myślał. Nie przestawał się gapić, poprawiając ostrość mrugnięciem, zanim Louis mógł go przyłapać. 

Tak było, dopóki nie zatrzymał się na kolejnym czerwonym świetle, a Louis nie mógł tego dłużej znieść.

\- Powiesz mi, co ci chodzi po głowie?

Harry podskoczył na swoim siedzeniu, ręce wykręciły pas bezpieczeństwa. Było wcześnie rano, niebo był ciemno szare, a Louis wolałby zostać w łóżku. 

Z Harrym. 

Nie. 

\- Więc? - nalegał Louis, mając nadzieję, że zatrzyma tym ciąg myśli, że przestanie myśleć o Harrym stojącym przy łóżku ze wzwodem i wyraźnie tym zażenowany, sprawiał, że Harry chciał go uspokoić i powiedzieć mu, że wszystko było w porządku. 

Niezależnie od tego, jaką odpowiedź oczekiwał usłyszeć od Harry'ego, to na pewno nie... taką. 

\- Ładnie wyglądasz, to wszystko. Przepraszam. Przestanę.

Louis ścisnął mocno kierownicę i przełknął ciężko. Jego typowe wiem, że dobrze wyglądam nie nadeszło. Nadal starał się pamiętać, aby trzymać zamknięte usta.

Nawet się nie ogolił, był za bardzo rozproszony przez chodzącego Harry'ego świeżo po wzięciu prysznica z podbródkiem ubrudzonym pastą do zębów. A Harry był gorący, oczywiście, że był, a Louis chciał jedynie zetrzeć pastę z podbródka Harry'ego i pocałować jego policzek, aż pojawi się w nim dołeczek pod ustami Louisa.

\- Harry, słuchaj, nie musisz... Wybaczyłem ci, okej? Żadnej urazy, niczego. Po prostu skończ.... przestań chodzić wokół mnie na palcach. Przestań zachowywać się tak, jakbym miał skopać twój szczeniacki tyłek* w każdej chwili. Po prostu bądź draniem, chociaż trochę, wiem że potrafisz nim być, inaczej ja będę... 

\- Jestem kociarzem. Więc... bardziej koci niż szczeniacki.

Louis naprawdę musiał skończyć z byciem oniemiałym w pobliżu Harry'ego. To nie było do niego podobne. - Dobra, nie. Cofam to. Kto w ogóle woli koty od psów?

Harry, przysięgając na Boga, wydął wargi. Louis odwrócił wzrok z powrotem na drogę, dokładnie w momencie, kiedy światło zmieniło się na pomarańczowe, a potem na zielone. Nacisnął na pedał gazu.

\- Koty są niezależne i podstępne, a także słodkie i mięciutkie. Mają osobowość.

\- To dlatego lubisz, kiedy nazywam cię kotkiem? - i cholera. Nie chciał powiedzieć tego na głos. Nie chciał tego wygrzebywać, jego własne policzki zarumieniły się.

Harry mruknął coś niezrozumiale i odwrócił wzrok w stronę szyby, wyraźnie zdając sobie sprawę, że sprzeczanie się o to nie miało sensu. Obaj wiedzieli, że to lubi. 

\- Myślę, że jesteś bardziej podobny do kota, niż ja - powiedział Harry.

\- Słucham? Nie jestem. 

Louis nie był kotem.

\- Jesteś.

\- Mówiłem poważnie... Nie winię cię za to, co pomyślałeś. To było... Wiem, że to mogło mieć dla ciebie sens. Nie jestem na ciebie zły.

To był Louis. To jego powinno się winić, i może starał się zmienić i dorosnąć, przestać być tak uzależnionym od pieniędzy ojca, ale jeszcze nie udało mu się tego osiągnąć. Nadal nie był wystarczająco dobry.

Zobaczył kątem oka, że Harry wyciąga rękę w jego stronę, ale nigdy go nie dotknął. Zamiast tego, położył dłonie na swoich kolanach. - Nadal coś nie gra. Nie chcę, żebyś mi wybaczał tylko po to, żeby mnie uspokoić. Chcę tylko, żeby wszystko było dobrze.

Louis ścisnął kierownicę i powiedział: - Nie chodzi o ciebie, dobra? Obiecuję - powoli zatrzymał samochód i spojrzał na twarz Harry'ego. - Jesteśmy. Chodź.

Harry powlókł się za nim, jak skarcone dziecko, jego wyraz twarzy był tak pochmurny, jak pogoda. Louis z trudem nie wyciągnął do niego ręki. Zamiast tego, zwolnił, czekając aż Harry będzie obok niego i przepuścił go w drzwiach, kładąc lekko dłoń na dolnej części jego pleców.

****

Gdy powiedziano Louisowi, żeby towarzyszył Harry'emu u krawca, nigdy nie spodziewał się, że skończy będąc zazdrosnym. Bo stał tam z boku i patrzył, jak krawiec pobiera miarę z Harry'ego, dotykając go i nieważne jak bardzo był profesjonalny, Louis musiał przyznać, że to uczucie ściskało jego klatkę piersiową. To Louis powinien dotykać Harry'ego. To on powinien ocierać palce o skórę nad pasem Harry'ego, jakby to nie było nic takiego. 

Krawiec miał co najmniej pięćdziesiąt lat. Louis naprawdę powinien wziąć się w garść.

\- W porządku? - Louis zapytał Harry'ego, kiedy krawiec wyszedł z pomieszczenia, żeby coś przynieść. - Nie jest ci zimno?

\- Trochę, ale to nic takiego - Harry miał na sobie tylko bokserki i ciągle unikał wzroku Louisa. Wyglądał podatnie. Louis chciał zarzucić koc na jego plecy i zrobić mu herbatę. Louis nigdy nie zrobił nikomu herbaty. 

\- Przepraszam - powiedział krawiec, kiedy wrócił, na ramieniu miał ciemną tkaninę. - Mój asystent jest na wakacjach. 

\- Mogę pomóc, jeśli pan chce - wymknęło się Louisowi, zanim mógł to dobrze przemyśleć. - To znaczy, pewnie tylko będę przeszkadzał... 

\- Nie, właściwie to by było wspaniale - powiedział krawiec. - Może pan to potrzymać? Uszyłbym nowy od podstaw, ale mamy mało czasu, więc musimy zrobić coś z tego, co tutaj mamy. Pomiary są bardzo podobne. 

Krawiec pomógł włożyć Harry'emu niedokończone spodnie, które wyglądały, jakby były w jego rozmiarze, może tylko trochę za szerokie w biodrach. 

Louis klęknął i zawahał się, unikając spojrzenia na Harry'ego. Zamiast tego przytrzymał dwie części materiału na biodrach Harry'ego, jego usta były suche. Ciepło skóry Harry'ego rozgrzewało jego kostki. 

Starał się nie wyobrażać sobie swoich rąk, przesuwających się po łydkach Harry'ego i całowania tego słabego punktu powyżej jego biodra. Gdyby chciał, mógłby policzyć każdy mały włos pod pępkiem Harry'ego. Odwrócił wzrok, patrząc bezradnie, jak krawiec przypina materiał, luzując i ściskając, aż był zawinięty wokół nóg Harry'ego, jak druga skóra. 

Nie powinien był popełniać tego błędu i spojrzeć w górę.

Harry nawiązał z nim kontakt wzrokowy, a jego policzki się zaczerwieniły, jakby wszystko mógł wyczytać z twarzy Louisa. 

Nagle koszula, którą miał na sobie Louis była za ciasna i za bardzo ograniczała jego ruchy. Potrzebował powietrza, przestrzeni bez Harry'ego, bo Louis nie potrafił myśleć trzeźwo, kiedy był w pobliżu. 

Kiedy krawiec zajął się spodniami po drugiej stronie, palce Harry'ego otarły się o kostki Louisa, delikatnie, łaskocząco i nieśmiało. Louis wiedział, że to nie był przypadek, kiedy Harry zrobił to ponownie, jego twarz była blada z delikatnymi rumieńcami na policzkach.

Serce Louisa biło na końcu jego języka, ale he uncurled his pinky and caught Harry's anyway. 

Nie bardzo wiedział co zrobić z chęcią wycałowania jesteś taki piękny na delikatnych biodrach Harry'ego, chciał pogładzić dłońmi każdą część jego ciała, zgięcia w łokciach Harry'ego, nadgarstki i stopy, tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć, jak zareaguje Harry. Chciał go do siebie dopuścić.

Już nawet nie wiem, kim jesteś. Wszystko spieprzyłeś. 

Harry zasługiwał na coś lepszego. 

Krawiec wstał, a Louis odpuścił, skupiając się jedynie na trzymaniu materiału. Odmówił sobie spojrzenia na Harry'ego i zobaczenia rozczarowania na jego twarzy.

****

Droga powrotna do hotelu była wypełniona napięciem. Louis praktycznie przy tym wibrował, ręce miał zaciśnięte mocno na kierownicy. 

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał w końcu Harry, a Louis zmarszczył brwi, kiedy na niego spojrzał... Louis patrzył na niego, jakby nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. 

\- Tak myślę - Louis odwrócił swoją uwagę z powrotem na drogę. - Czuję trochę wyłączony? Przepraszam. Świetnie zabijam dobry nastrój, co nie?

\- Masz prawo czuć się jakkolwiek tylko chcesz - powiedział Harry, bo nie chciał, żeby Louis myślał, że jest zobowiązany do zabawiania go, czy kogokolwiek innego, kiedy nie czuł się dobrze. Harry nie chciał, żeby udawał. - Nie przeszkadza mi samo siedzenie tutaj. 

\- Wiem. Byłem kompletnym dupkiem przez większość wyjazdu, a ty nawet nie narzekałeś.

Harry wiercił się na swoim siedzeniu, bezczynnie dłubiąc w dziurze w spodniach. - Tak jak powiedziałem, nie spodziewam się, że będziesz szczęśliwy, bo musiałeś tutaj ze mną przyjechać.

\- Hej, to nie tak - powiedział Louis, jego ręka uniosła się nad kierownicą, jakby miał zamiar wyciągnąć ją w jego stronę. Powstrzymał się w połowie. Może tak było lepiej. - Byłem nieprofesjonalny. Dziwię się, że nie zadzwoniłeś do Karen, żeby mnie odesłać.

Za każdym razem, kiedy Louis wykonywał taki ruch ręką, to uderzało Harry'ego prosto w splot słoneczny. Po prostu... chciał, żeby Louis wiedział. - Louis, jesteś... nie chcę tutaj nikogo innego. Nie przez to, co my, um... to nie ma nic wspólnego z tym, co było między nami. Zawsze wybrałbym ciebie, bo wiem, że zrobisz to, co dla mnie najlepsze. Ufam ci. 

Louis wypuścił drżący oddech, jego jabłko Adama podskoczyło. - Harry, nie powinieneś...

\- Jesteś świetny w tym, co robisz - powiedział szybko Harry, z ogniem pod skórą, odwracając ciało w stronę Louisa, jakby to miało go przekonać, żeby mu uwierzył. Uwierzył w siebie. - Miałbym gdzieś, gdyby wszyscy byli przeciwko mnie, jeśli miałbym ciebie po swojej stronie. Nie Charlesa, Karen, czy kogokolwiek innego. Tylko ciebie. Bo nawet gdy się kłócimy, ty zawsze... wstawiasz się za mną. A to wiele dla mnie znaczy. 

Po długiej ciszy, Louis powiedział cicho: - Naprawdę masz to na myśli. 

Harry nie rozumiał, jak Louis może być taki pewny siebie w jednej chwili, a w drugiej taki bezbronny. Chciał to rozgryźć, poznać każdy aspekt Louisa, dobro, zło i wszystko pomiędzy, nawet nudne części, te, na które nikt nie zwracał uwagi.

\- Tak.

Louis szukał słów, aby mu odpowiedzieć, kiedy nagle samochód zszedł na bok, przejeżdżając po czymś wyboistym na drodze. Harry instynktownie chwycił ramię Louisa, oddech ugrzązł w połowie gardła.

\- Cholera! - przeklął Louis, kiedy samochód gwałtownie skręcił na ruchliwą drogę i zatrzymał się kilka chwil później.

Serce Harry'ego biło tak mocno, że mógł je zobaczyć, jak spojrzał na klatkę piersiową. - Co się stało?

\- To chyba opony.

Tak Harry znalazł siebie, siedzącego w samochodzie z milczącym Louisem, radio było głośno puszczone, kiedy czekali na wóz holowniczy, Harry już go nie dotykał, mimo że chciał tego bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego. Nie kontynuowali rozmowy, którą rozpoczęli, ale atmosfera nie była już taka ciężka.

Na zewnątrz, niebo ciemniało i ciemniało, aż w końcu spadły pierwsze krople deszczu, rozpryskując się na przedniej szybie. 

****

Deszcz przemienił się w ulewę, a Louis ledwo mógł cokolwiek zobaczyć przez wodę spływającą wzdłuż jego twarzy, ubrania miał przemoknięte i obciążały go.

Czekanie na taksówkę wydawało się wiecznością, od momentu, kiedy wóz holowniczy zabrał ich samochód. I mimo że podróż do hotelu była nieprzyjemnie mokra, słowa Harry'ego ciągle odtwarzały się w umyśle Louisa. Pomimo chłodnego ubrania przyklejonego do jego skóry, czuł dziwne ciepło. Ciepło i przerażenie, ponieważ Harry mu ufał. To było dla niego zbyt ważne, żeby to spieprzyć.

Ciepło ciała Harry'ego było kuszące i Louis chciał go dotknąć, przysunąć się do boku Harry'ego i powiedzieć mu zrobię co w mojej mocy, żeby cię nie zawieść. 

\- Jesteśmy, panowie.

Louis zapłacił i wyskoczył z taksówki, chcąc pozbyć się mokrych ubrań i odprężyć się. 

Kiedy stali w windzie, Louis obserwował wodę kapiącą z jego ubrań, wyjątkowo świadomy obecności Harry'ego tuż za nim, był tak blisko, że mógłby się o niego oprzeć, gdyby chciał. 

Winda w końcu się otworzyła na ich piętrze, a Louis nie uciekł. Po prostu... wyszedł żwawo. 

Ręka Harry'ego zacisnęła się wokół jego łokcia, kiedy przekroczyli próg pokoju. - Wszystko w porządku?

\- Zimno - odpowiedział Louis, mimo że jego skóra płonęła pod dotykiem Harry'ego.

\- Tak - powiedział Harry, opuszczając rękę. - Lepiej pozbądźmy się tych ubrań.

Nagi Harry był ostatnią rzeczą, o jakiej chciał teraz myśleć Louis. Wiedział, że Harry go pragnie. Coraz trudniejsze było opieranie się Harry'emu i tym wszystkim uczuciom zbierającym się w nim i namawiających go, żeby otarł swoje ręce o skórę Harry'ego, aby pokazał, co czuje. Louis chciał być ponownie blisko niego tak bardzo, że jego ręce trzęsły się, kiedy próbował rozpiąć guziki w swojej mokrej koszuli.

Nie powinien był spojrzeć w górę. Niezależnie od stawianego oporu, wszystko zniknęło w momencie, kiedy zobaczył Harry'ego. Bo powinien wyglądać jak tonący kot, a nie jak osoba z marzeń z wilgotną i zroszoną skórą oraz białą, prześwitującą koszulką, przylegającą do jego tułowia i wyraźnie pokazującą jego twarde sutki. 

Louis chciał przechylić głowę i otworzyć usta na skórze Harry'ego, aby spóbować kropli deszczu, spływających wzdłuż jego szyi. 

Ciężko mu się oddychało. Nikt wcześniej nie sprawił, żeby tak się czuł. Jakby chciał kogoś całego, nie tylko jego ciało.

Ręce Harry'ego niezdarnie rozpięły pasek, zepchnął obcisłe dżinsy w dół ud, a Louis nie mógł przestać się gapić, był bezradny i zachwycony, jego własny dyskomfort został zapomniany przez Harry'ego stojącego na środku pokoju w samych bokserkach i mokrej koszulce, był taki piękny, że Louis chciał go dotknąć, aby sprawdzić, czy jest prawdziwy. 

\- Louis? - to było ciche, niepewne.

Louis uniósł wzrok, żeby nawiązać kontakt wzrokowy z Harrym, zastanawiał się, czy czas zatrzymałby się, gdyby przestał zwracać uwagę, gdyby on i Harry byli jedyną rzeczą na świecie, jaka miałaby teraz jakiekolwiek znaczenie. 

Tylko... ostatni raz. Mógłby pozbyć się tego z klatki piersiowej i wszystko byłoby w porządku. Byłby w stanie funkcjonować wokół Harry'ego, bez uczuć stających mu na drodze. 

Nie mógł tego zrobić. Nie powinien...

Nie pamiętał, żeby się poruszył, ale musiał, ponieważ był wystarczająco blisko, aby zobaczyć jak dolna warga Harry'ego drży, kiedy wydychał powietrze, jego rzęsy powoli się poruszyły, kiedy skierował spojrzenie na usta Louisa.

Spodnie, które trzymał Harry spotkały się z dywanem z miękkim uderzeniem, a potem ręce Louisa przesuwały się wzdłuż przemoczonej koszulki Harry'ego, ocierając się o wgniecenie w jego żebrach. Czuł, że Harry drży pod jego dotykiem. 

Oczy Harry'ego były jasne, jasno zielone, jak las po burzy, a jego zęby uwolniły dolną wargę, ugryzioną i malinową. Louis uniósł jedną rękę, żeby ją dotknąć, poczuć opuchliznę pod swoim kciukiem. Zaskoczony oddech Harry'ego był ciepły na jego skórze. 

Tylko... raz. Ostatni raz, a potem koniec. 

Louis nic nie powiedział. Nie musiał. Poruszali się w tym samym tempie, powoli i ostrożnie, jakby wiedzieli, że mają cały czas na świecie, ich usta były blisko siebie bez dotykania, delektując się czekaniem, palce Louisa przeniosły się do szczęki Harry'ego. Ich nosy otarły się o siebie, ręce Harry'ego znajdowały się na dolnej części pleców Louisa. Nie chciał tego przyspieszać, nie kiedy to był ostatni raz, kiedy mógł dotknąć Harry'ego w ten sposób. 

Odsunął mokre kosmyki włosów z twarzy Harry'ego, czuł rzęsy chłopaka łaskoczące jego policzek, kiedy przycisnął otwarte usta do kącika warg Harry'ego.

\- Tylko - powiedział cicho Louis, dziwnie spokojny, mimo szalejącego serca. Wykonał skok i nie było odwrotu. Mógł jedynie cieszyć się upadaniem, zanim zderzy się z ziemią. - Tylko... Ten ostatni raz. Proszę.

\- Nie musi być ostatni - było wszystkim, co powiedział Harry, zanim ich usta się spotkały, otwarte i mocno dociśnięte do siebie, ich ciała były ze sobą złączone od klatki piersiowej do kolan.

Louis chwycił włosy Harry'ego i pocałował go wszystkim, co posiadał, przechylił jego głowę, aby spróbować go głębiej, był zagubiony w palcach Harry'ego, rozpinających jego koszulę, wsunął dłonie pod koszulkę Harry'ego i przesunął ręce w górę jego kręgosłupa, unosząc przy tym materiał. Gdyby jego oczy nie były zamknięte, jego powieki na pewno by teraz opadły, intensywność tego była za duża, jego nerwy pobudzały się pod dotykiem Harry'ego i rozciągały się boleśnie pod jego skórą. 

Odsunęli się od siebie, oddychając ciężko i spotykając się ponownie, gorąco i potrzebująco, koniec języka Louisa wysunął się, żeby polizać spuchnięte usta Harry'ego. Mruknął coś i przyciągnął Louisa bliżej swojego ciała, jakby nie mógł się nacieszyć, jakby chciał wejść pod jego skórę, prosto do jego serca oraz kości i każdej płonącej synapsy, jakby jeszcze go tam nie było. 

Louis poprowadził ślepo Harry'ego w kierunku łóżka, jego ręce drżały, kiedy przeciągnął je po klatce piersiowej Harry'ego, aby ściągnąć koszulkę przez jego głowę. Harry ponownie go pocałował, kiedy spadła na podłogę, kończąc to co zaczęli, głodne ręce nieudolnie kończyłu rozpinanie koszuli Louisa. 

Harry smakował jak deszcz, każde osunięcie się ich ust o siebie było jak zastrzyk energii. Louis otworzył usta i spotkał język Harry'ego, pozwolił mu zagonić go do jego własnych ust i zdusił jęk w dolnej części gardła. 

Jego koszula dołączyła na podłodze do koszulki Harry'ego, była rozpięta, zanim Louis to w ogóle zauważył. 

Harry odsunął się, jego usta były czerwone i spuchnięte, błyszczały przez połączenie śliny i Louisa muszę go jeszcze raz pocałować. - Harry...

\- Poczekaj, ja... - usiadł na łóżku z podskokiem, jego policzki były tak czerwone, jakby przebiegł maraton. Jego ręce przesunęły się w dół na boki Louisa, kiedy spojrzał na niego z opadającymi powiekami, jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała w tym samym czasie, co Louisa. Miał wrażenie, że nie może zaczerpnąć wystarczającej ilości powietrze. To było nawet lepsze niż ostatnim razem, a ledwo się dotknęli. 

\- Chcę cię dotknąć - pochylił się, by pocałować klatkę piersiową Louisa, pozostawiając niewinne, leniwe pocałunki, w górę i w górę, aż Harry zamknął usta na pulsie Louisa i ssał to miejsce, jakby jego skóra była pokryta miodem. 

Musiał oprzeć się o ramiona Harry'ego i to wszystko... to było zbyt wiele. Louis nigdy wcześniej tak się nie czuł. Jakby mógł przyłożyć ucho do serca Harry'ego i zobaczyć, że bije w tym samym rytmie, co jego własne. 

Miał to gdzieś. Pragnął Harry'ego. Potrzebował go. Nie chciał myśleć.

Harry zgrabnie rozpiął spodnie Louisa, a Louis ściągnął je w samą porę dla rąk Harry'ego, które chwyciły jego uda i przyciągnęły go z wystarczającą siłą, aby usiadł na nim okrakiem na łóżku. Harry obrócił ich, unosząc się na Louisem i przyciskając go swoim ciałem do materaca.

Na zewnątrz nadal padało, a Harry wyglądał tak, jakby burza mogła spalić cały budynek, a on by nie zauważył. 

Nie wiedział, co z tym zrobić, co czuć, więc włożył rękę we włosy Harry'ego i przyciągnął go do pocałunku, szepcząc: - Chcę cię pieprzyć - w dyszące usta Harry'ego. 

Jęknął i trącił nosem policzek Louisa, całując jego szczękę, aż ich usta ponownie się spotkały w głębokim i mokrym pocałunku. 

Louis obrócił Harry'ego na plecy nie przerywając kontaktu i usiadł na nim okrakiem. Mógł dalej całować Harry'ego przez godziny, aż nie pamiętałby, jak to jest żyć bez ust Harry'ego na jego. Byłby szczęśliwy, mogąc go tylko całować.

\- Proszę - wyszeptał Harry, chwytając jego biodra, był twardy i zdesperowany, ręce na biodrach Louisa były zaciśnięte tak mocno, że mogą pojawić się siniaki

\- Jeszcze nie - powiedział Louis, bardziej do siebie, zsuwając się w dół ciała Harry'ego, aby zostawić ślady pocałunków na jego drżącej, śliskiej od deszczu skórze. - Jeszcze nie.

\- Potrzebuję cię, Louis...

\- Ciii - pocałował twardą wypukłość penisa przez wilgotne bokserki Harry'ego, ssąc główkę przez materiał, dopóki Harry nie zaczął się szarpać, a jego dłonie zacisnęły się na pościeli. - Bądź grzeczny. Dla mnie. 

Harry dyszał, mięśnie nadwyrężyły się przez wysiłek, aby się nie ruszać, aby być grzecznym. 

\- Właśnie tak - Louis wsunął palce pod bokserki i powoli je ściągnął, tak powoli, że bawełna zahaczyła o główkę i sunęła się w dół, aż Harry zaczął błagać, czerwieniejąc się do klatki piersiowej. Rzucił je na podłogę. 

\- Proszę, proszę...

Louis wbił zęby w wewnętrzną część uda Harry'ego, gryząc je delikatnie, tylko po to żeby sprawdzić, jego własny penis był tak twardy, że kręciło mu się w głowie. Harry nie przestawał się wiercić, ledwo się powstrzymując. Widok tego był drażniący, co jeszcze bardziej pobudziło Louisa, sprawiło, że zagryzł mocniej i ssał, aż słowa Harry'ego były niespójne. 

Jego uda rozszerzyły się, a źrenice przygasły, kiedy przyciągnął podbródek do klatki piersiowej i patrzył, jak Louis składa małe pocałunki na posiniaczonej skórze, poruszał się w górę, aż jego usta otarły się o długość Harry'ego. Louis polizał go, czuł jego puls, bijący tuż pod napiętą, gorącą skórą. 

Harry już nawet nie prosił, jedynie obserwował, głębokie jęki wydobywały się z jego klatki piersiowej. 

\- Dotknij się - powiedział Louis, nisko i ochryple, ściągając własne bokserki i kopiąc je, gdy zszedł z łóżka. 

Harry zacisnął rękę wokół siebie i odrzucił głowę na poduszkę, światła rozświetliły jego gardło, usta miał otwarte przez stłumione westchnienie. 

Louis szybko znalazł swoją walizkę, odrzucając wszystko na bok, aż znalazł lubrykant i prezerwatywę, był wdzięczny, że nie wyrzucił jej z portfela. 

Harry powoli poruszał ręką po swoim penisie, w górę i w dół, kciuk ocierał się o główkę, by rozprowadzić preejakulat wzdłuż jego długości. 

\- Tak to robiłeś, kiedy słuchałeś, jak sobie zwalam? - łóżko wgłębiło się trochę, kiedy na nim klęknął. Ułożył się pomiędzy rozłożonymi udami Harry'ego. - Powiedz mi.

Harry potrząsnął głową, jabłko Adama podskoczyło, kiedy spojrzał na nagie ciało Louisa. Wyglądał jakby chciał zjeść go żywcem. 

\- Więc jak? - zapytał Louis, przesuwając dłonie na kolana Harry'ego i wzdłuż jego napiętych ud. Jego własny penis pulsował, zaczął wyciekać preejakulat, mimo że był nietknięty i drżał z każdym sapnięciem Harry'ego. 

\- Ja - zaczął Harry, jego głos się załamał. - Byłem na brzuchu. Ocierałem się...

\- O łóżko? - zapytał Louis, pochylając się, żeby pocałować rzepki Harry'ego, zbyt przestraszony, że mógłby dojść, kiedy się dotknie. Tylko teraz, Harry był jego. Musi o niego zadbać. Louis chciał sprawić, że poczuje się dobrze. 

\- Tak.

Louis pochylił się, by pocałować klatkę piersiową Harry'ego, odsysając smak deszczu z jego skóry. Lizał okrężnie sutki Harry'ego, ssał je w ustach, zęby drasnęły je we właściwym bólu. Teraz ręka Harry'ego poruszała się bardziej gorączkowo, jego kostki uderzały o penisa Louisa z każdym pociągnięciem. To nie było wystarczająco blisko. 

Louis uwolnił sutki Harry'ego ze swoich zębów, ssąc i gryząc, dopóki nie były tak opuchnięte, jak usta Harry'ego. Ciepło jego ciała mogło go podpalić. 

\- Na brzuch - wyszeptał Louis, myśląc muszę sprawić, że to będzie miało znaczenie. 

Harry był tak twardy, że jego penis był mocno czerwony, stanął prosto i ociekał, zanim znalazł się na czworaka. 

\- Czekaj - powiedział Louis, ściskając biodra Harry'ego tylko po to, żeby się pochylić i pocałować jego kość ogonową. Chwycił poduszkę i położył ją pod biodrami Harry'ego, zanim nacisnął na dolną część jego pleców, aby się położył. - Pokaż mi.

Harry prawie zaszlochał w pościel, kiedy poruszył biodrami, na początku nieśmiało, pot zraszał całą długość jego kręgosłupa. Louis wcale nie był lepszy, zwalał sobie, przyglądając się, jak to samo robi Harry. 

Otworzył lubrykant, a biodra Harry'ego zatrzymały się, jego twarz odwróciła się na bok, napuchnięte od pocałunków usta otworzyły się, biorąc głęboki oddech. Louis nic nie mógł na to poradzić, pochylił się i pocałował kącik jego ust, ssąc delikatnie dolną wargę, zanim się odsunął.

Louis zwilżył swoje palce i drażnił się, rozchylając pośladki Harry'ego i ocierając się o jego wejście, wilgoć spływała w dół do jąder Harry'ego.

\- Nie przestawaj - powiedział Louis, wpychając jeden palec w Harry'ego, dokładnie w tym samym momencie, kiedy otarł się o poduszkę. Był ciasny i gorący, a Louis drżał na samą myśl o byciu w nim, czucia Harry'ego blisko i intymnie, zdesperowanego tak jak Louis.

\- Zaraz...

\- Nie - Louis gładził dłonią łuk kręgosłupa Harry'ego, pijany przez jego reakcję, sposób, w jaki mięśnie naprężały się z każdym poruszeniem bioder o poduszkę. - Nie, nie dojdziesz.

Harry osunął się na przedramieniu i pchnął biodra w dół, a potem z powrotem w górę, jakby nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić najpierw, czy otrzeć się o poduszkę, czy o rękę Louisa. 

Gdy Louis pochylił się w dół, żeby pocałować kark Harry'ego, jego skóra była wilgotna od deszczu i potu, pachniał jak ziemia po burzy, jak dojrzały owoc. Louis był głodny i chciał go posmakować.

Zręcznie wsunął kolejny palec, czuł rozciągnięcie, więc zwolnił, gładząc Harry'ego delikatnie i głęboko, ocierając się o miejsce, które sprawiało, że łapał oddech i wypuszczał go drżąco. 

Louis nie spieszył się, rozciągając Harry'ego, pot spływał wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. Prawie oszalał przez to, jak bardzo chciał, pragnął Harry'ego bardziej niż tlenu. 

Harry był rozluźniony wokół trzech palców Louisa, głęboko różowy i zaczerwieniony, jego ręce zaciśnięte były na pościeli. 

\- Proszę, proszę, Louis, Lou, ja... proszę...

Louis był tak twardy, że mógł poczuć bicie swojego serca w penisie, mógłby spędzić tak kilka godzin, drażniąc się z Harrym, aż żaden z nich nie będzie pamiętał swojego imienia.

Nie mają kilku godzin.

Całował wzdłuż kręgosłup Harry'ego, ugryzł jego pośladek, skóra drgnęła pod jego zębami.

\- Chcesz tego?

Oczy Harry'ego otwarły się i oblizał usta, jego głos był potrzebujący i już wypieprzony. - Chcę. Chcę ciebie.

****

Harry czuł się przewrażliwiony i bezradny, mógł poczuć każdą nić pościeli pocierającą się o jego skórę, napięcie budowało się w ogóle nie uchodząc. Palce Louisa wysunęły się, zostawiły go otwartego i pustego, był wdzięczny, że kołdra stłumiła jego biadolenie, kiedy Louis bardziej rozchylił nogi Harry'ego swoim kolanem. 

Pragnę go tak bardzo. Chcę go każdego dnia. 

Nikt wcześniej nie dotykał go w ten sposób, nie sprawiał, że się zatracał przez zwykłe przejechanie palcami wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa i przez usta ssące malinki na dolnej części jego pleców. Ponieważ to było coś więcej. Więcej niż seks, więc niż to co on i Louis kiedykolwiek robili, bo teraz coś do niego czuł. Nie wyobrażał sobie ust Louisa utrzymujących się na jego skórze, składających leniwe pocałunki na ciele Harry'ego, jakby nawet nie mógł nic na to poradzić, nie mógł być czymś więcej niż przetargiem. 

Louis też zależało. Musiało.

\- Louis - powiedział ochryple Harry, jego oczy zamknęły się, kiedy Louis chwycił jego tyłek i ścisnął go, jego kciuki rozciągnęły pośladki, sprawiając, że Harry'emu brakowało tchu, jego biodra otarły się o poduszkę. To nie było wystarczające, nie kiedy chciał czuć, jak Louis go rozdziera.

\- Dam ci to, kotku - powiedział Louis, a potem ciężar jego penisa ocierał się zręcznie o wejście, główka powoli je rozciągała.

\- Potrzebuję cię - ledwo mógł złapać oddech, wypchnął biodra, jego penis pulsował, preejakulat zwilżał poduszkę. 

\- Mam cię.

Kiedy Louis w końcu w niego wszedł, był duży i gruby, był wszystkim, czego Harry chciał i to było tak dobre, tak cholernie dobre, że łzy wypłynęły spod jego zamkniętych powiek. 

Louis zatrzymał się, jego kciuk delikatnie starł wilgoć. - Czy...

\- Nie przestawaj, kurwa, Louis, nie...

Był po prostu przytłoczony, dreszcze wstrząsały jego ciałem. Udało mu się sięgnąć za siebie, by chwycić biodro Louisa i zmusić go do ruszenia się. Ruch pchnął połowę jego penisa w tyłek Harry'ego i obaj jęknęli, nacisk był tak przyjemny, że Harry puścił Louisa, by móc zacisnąć pięść na pościeli. - Mocniej.

\- Chryste - wymamrotał Louis, jego głos był jak stara whiskey. 

Pchnął jeszcze głębiej, dalej, aż jego jądra były dociśnięte do Harry'ego i upadł do przodu, ręce trzymały Harry'ego po obu stronach, ostre zęby wbijały się w jego kark. Był jak zwierzę, nastawione na pożądanie i dotyk, nie mogące myśleć o przeszłości mocniej, szybciej, bardziej.

Louis dał mu to, poruszał swoimi biodrami do przodu, długość ocierała się o jego prostatę, co sprawiało, że Harry widział gwiazdy, wszystko było rozmazane. Został uwięziony pomiędzy poduszką, ciągle ocierającą się o jego penisa z każdym pchnięciem, a oszałamiająco rozciągającym go Louisie, który pieprzył go głęboko i mocniejmocniejmocniej. 

Harry nie chciał z tego zrezygnować. Nie chciał zrezygnować z Louisa. Bo z nim czuł się częścią całości, jakby zostali urodzeni, by do siebie pasować w ten sposób i bardziej. Chciał go tuż przy swojej skórze, spoconego i bez tchu, pieprzących siebie nawzajem, chciał go ubranego w stare spodnie dresowe i za duży sweter, nie robiąc nic w niedzielny poranek. 

Dla mnie to nie tylko seks. To... coś dla mnie znaczy.

Wilgotna klatka piersiowa Louisa spotkała się z jego plecami, biodra ocierały się o Harry'ego, gorączkowy oddech Louisa łaskotał jego ucho. 

\- Na kolana - wyszeptał, chowając nos w wilgotne loki Harry'ego i oddychając głęboko, zanim chwycił biodra Harry'ego i pomógł mu się unieść. - Nie, tylko...

Przycisnął dłonie do łopatek Harry'ego, żeby jego klatka piersiowa dalej dotykała łóżka, a tylko tyłek był w powietrzu. Kąt pozwolił wejść Louisowi jeszcze głębiej, pchnąć biodrami w Harry'ego tak mocno, że wywołało to niego jęk prosto z gardła, dźwięk tego był nieprzyzwoity i przerywany. Nieustannie ocierał się o prostatę Harry'ego, a Harry musiał się czegoś przytrzymać, jego usta były przyciśnięte, a penis pulsował. 

Zaraz dojdzie. 

Ręce Louisa były wszędzie, przesuwając się w dół po bokach i drapiąc jego plecy, zaciskając się wokół jego ud, by jeszcze bardziej je rozszerzyć, aż będzie czuł echo zębów Louisa na siniaku, który tam pozostawił. 

\- Jesteś taki ciasny wokół mnie, kotku. Tak gorąco.

Harry lamentował i pchnął swoje biodra, kołysząc nimi bezradnie w tą i z powrotem, by spotkać pchnięcia Louisa, jego palce u stóp zwinęły się. 

\- Taki duży - wymamrotał, niespójnie, czuł jakby miał zaraz rozdzielić się na części z przyjemności. 

\- Szkoda, że nie widzisz, jak wyglądasz, kurwa - Louis przyłożył kciuk do jego wejścia, potarł wrażliwą skórę, tylko obrzeża, jego druga ręka sięgnęła do penisa Harry'ego i zaczęła się na nim poruszać. Harry zatracił się. Krzyknął ochryple w poduszkę, jego biodra chciały szarpnąć się do przodu, ale nie mogły, bo Louis mocno go trzymał, przyspieszając ruchy swoich własny bioder, kiedy Harry doszedł tak mocno, że czuł, jakby to uderzyło w jego brodę. Dyszał i wiercił się, jego rozmyte i wycofane, kiedy Louisa dalej go pieprzył, stękając i trzymając mocno biodra Harry'ego, wystarczająco, by pojawiły się siniaki. 

\- Chcesz, żebym... kurwa, wysunął się?

\- Nie - jęknął Harry, uwielbiał za duży ból, wciągnął powietrze, kiedy Louis doszedł w nim tak mocno, że Harry musiał przytrzymać się zagłówka, by jego kolana nie zsunęły się po pościeli. 

\- Jestem... - było wszystkim, co Louis powiedział, zanim jego biodra zacięły się i osunął się na ciało Harry'ego, trzymając go mocno, jego ciężar sprawił, że opadli na materac, pościel pocierała wrażliwego penisa Harry'ego. Biodra Louisa nadal drżały i gryzł kark Harry'ego, jakby rościł sobie do niego prawo. 

Obrócili się bok, nadal złączeni. Ręka Louisa owinęła się mocniej wokół brzucha Harry'ego i musiał natknąć się na jego spermę, ale żaden z nich się tym nie przejmował. 

Był ściśnięty i drżał, czując się bezbronnie i trochę bał się o to, co będzie dalej, ale był zbyt zmęczony, by o tym myśleć.

To nie był tylko seks. Musiał... on też musiał to zauważyć. 

Poczuł, jak Louis odsuwa włosy z jego zaczerwienionej twarzy, powieki miał już ciężkie, kiedy upadł, dochodząc do siebie po orgazmie. Louis wysunął się, gdy Harry czuł jak zapada w sen. 

Kiedy się obudził przez dzwoniący telefon, łóżko było puste, a materac nadal ciepły.

-

*gra słów, Louis użył słowa 'puppy', po polsku 'szczeniak'. Stąd nawiązuje się rozmowa o kotach i psach.

 ! Został tylko jeden rozdział !


	12. Rozdział 12 (ostatni)

Okej, długo mnie nie było i długo czekaliście, ale w końcu jest ostatni rozdział! Przepraszam, ale ostatni miesiąc (a może i więcej, nie pamiętam), należał do mojej uczelni. Lubi wyrywać mnie z życia.

No nic, życzę miłego czytania! :D

-

Louis nie wyszedłby tak po prostu, Harry był tego pewien. Nie Louis, którego znał.

\- Louis? - usiadł i potarł twarz dłonią, będąc trochę zdezorientowanym. 

Nikt nie odpowiedział.

Szybkie przeszukanie apartamentu powiedziało mu, że jest tutaj sam, ale walizka Louisa była otwarta na podłodze przy łóżku, niezłożona koszulka była w połowie do niej włożona, a jego szczoteczka do zębów była rzucona na umywalkę. Wgniecenie jego ciała na łóżku nadal chłodziło się na pościeli. 

Harry wziął szybki prysznic i wyciągnął ostatni zestaw ubrań, które nie potrzebowały rozpaczliwie prania. Udał się do jadalni na dole, aby dostać kawę, starając się nie zatrzymywać po drodze, nadal czuł Louisa na każdym kroku. Harry zawsze lubił ten tępy ból zaraz po tym. 

Właśnie zamawiał kawę, kiedy nagle dostrzegł Louisa dłubiącego w jedzeniu przy jednym ze stolików w rogu. Deszcz padał wzdłuż okna za plecami Louisa. Wyglądał na małego i zagubionego we własnych myślach, jego włosy były bałaganem.

Harry chciał wyciągnąć rękę i po prostu... dotknąć go. 

\- Może pan... - zapytał baristy. - Przynieść ją do tamtego stolika?

\- Oczywiście.

\- Dziękuję - stał w tym samym miejscu przez chwilę, niepewny i zbierający odwagę. Oddychał głęboko, rozluźniając napięte ramiona na wydechu, zanim w końcu udał się w kierunku niczego nie podejrzewającego Louisa.

Rozmyślał, czy może się pochylić i pocałować Louisa, jakby to było zwyczajne.

Lepiej nie. Jeszcze nie.

Usiadł cicho naprzeciwko niego, ale Louis i tak się przestraszył, podskoczył na swoim krześle i upuścił widelec. Jego szeroko otwarte oczy spojrzały na Harry'ego, a policzki zarumieniły się. 

\- Właśnie miałem przynieść ci coś do jedzenia - powiedział Louis, przenosząc wzrok na pojemnik, którego Harry wcześniej nie zauważył, leżał nieszkodliwie pomiędzy nimi na stole. 

\- No cóż, um... W sumie mógłbym coś zjeść. Seks zawsze sprawia, że jestem głodny - potarł krawędź obrusu, chwytając go pomiędzy swoje palce, chciał pozbyć się uczucia zdenerwowania. Nie do końca wiedział, co zrobić ze swoimi rękami albo jak ma tutaj siedzieć bez zakłopotania. - Dziękuję.

Louis pochylił się, aby podnieść swój widelec i starał się nie patrzeć na niego. - Harry...

\- Lubię cię - przyznał Harry, natarczywie i szybko, zanim Louis mógł mu to wybić z głowy. Zanim wymieniłby mu wszystkie powody, dlaczego Harry nie powinien tego czuć. Chciał po prostu być szczery, bez względu na to, co powiedziałby mu Louis. Zasługuje na to, żeby wiedzieć, co Harry czuje. - Chcę żebyś dał mi szansę. Dał szansę nam. 

Kelnerka wybrała ten moment, aby przynieść mu kawę, a Harry uśmiechnął się do niej sztywno, jego serce biło mocno, kiedy położyła ją przed nim. Zastanawiał się, czy cokolwiek słyszała.

\- Nie mogę - powiedział cicho Louis, a Harry zesztywniał, serce czuł w gardle. - Nie teraz.

Ręce Harry'ego powędrowały na kolana, palce wbijały się w dłonie. Trochę trudno było mu cokolwiek powiedzieć. - To... To nic dla ciebie nie znaczyło?

Louis spojrzał mu w oczy, odsuwając od siebie talerz, jakby już nie był głodny. - Nawet kurwa tego nie mów, Harry. Nie... - roześmiał się sztucznie i przebiegł ręką po włosach ze sfrustrowaniem, jeszcze bardziej je mierzwiąc. Serce Harry'ego tonęło. - Wiedziałeś. Powiedziałem ci, zanim do tego doszło, że... że to się więcej nie powtórzy. Nie mogę, nie rozumiesz? 

To prawda. Louis mu to powiedział, ale Harry był stracony i umieścił swoje serce w kajdanach. Nie był gotowy, żeby się poddać. Może po prostu powinien postarać się bardziej, pokazać Louisowi, jak dobrze może im razem być. - Louis, proszę, pozwól mi to udowodnić. Mogę...

\- Ja nie mogę - powiedział Louis, cicho i poważnie, ciężko oddychając. - Jestem pieprzonym bałaganem, a bycie z tobą w ten sposób wcale mi nie pomaga, rozumiesz? Już nawet nie wiem kim jestem i... Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić. Ani siebie. Nie mogę ci dać tego, czego potrzebujesz. 

Harry owinął trzęsące się ręce wokół małej filiżanki z espresso, przełykając ciężko, jego gardło było suche. - Potrzebuję tylko ciebie. 

Deszcz nie przestawał rozpryskiwać się o okna.

\- W tym tkwi problem, nie sądzisz? - Louis powoli pokręcił głową, jego rzęsy delikatnie gładziły policzki. Nawet kiedy łamał Harry'emu serce, nadal był najpiękniejszą rzeczą na świecie. - Nie znasz mnie.

\- Znam - wyszeptał Harry. - Znam cię. 

\- Tak ci się tylko wydaje. Nie wiesz wszystkiego. Nie znasz całego mnie. Twoja opinia o mnie jest oparta o naszą ścisłą współpracę. Zajmowałem się tobą i dbałem o ciebie...

\- Dokładnie...

\- Ale to praca! - Louis wypuścił nierówny oddech i przegryzł wargę. - To jedyna rzecz w moim cholernym życiu, w której jestem dobry. Chcesz wiedzieć w czym jeszcze jestem dobry? Chcesz?

Harry prawie wyciągnął rękę, czując pustkę, chciał tylko rozbić mur między nimi. 

\- W niczym, Harry. W niczym. Mam tylko jednego przyjaciela, ponieważ resztę z nich przeleciałem, a mój ojciec nawet mi nie ufa, kiedy wykonuję przyzwoitą pracę, bo całe życie spędziłem na traceniu pieniędzy, piciu i ćpaniu, robiąc wszystko, by udowodnić mu, że ma rację! Nie byłbym dobrym chłopakiem. Nie mogę. Jeszcze nie jestem... 

Słowa gotowały się tuż pod skórą Harry'ego, aż zaczynały boleć, bo: - To ty niczego nie rozumiesz, Lou. Nie chcę jakiejś fikcyjnej, idealnej wersji ciebie! Chcę... - przełknął ciężko, chwytając się za biodra, tylko po to, żeby się czegoś trzymać. - Ciebie. Takiego jak teraz. Tylko takiego. Kurwa, nie potrzebuję ani nie chcę, żebyś się zmieniał.

\- Ale ja chcę się zmienić - powiedział Louis drżącym głosem. - O to w tym wszystkim chodzi, Harry. Nie chcę być taki. Nie chcę być z tobą w ten sposób.

Harry pokiwał głową i odepchnął od siebie kawę. I tak smakowałaby jak pył. 

Nie potrzebował zmiany Louisa. Chciał tylko, żeby dorośli i zmienili się razem. Nie wiedział, jak ma sprawić, by Louis to zobaczył. Jak ma mu pokazać, że mogliby nawzajem wydobywać z siebie coś lepszego. Że mogliby to zrobić razem. - Jeśli to jest... jeśli tego chcesz. Nie chcę być osobą, która będzie cię powstrzymywać... Widzę, że już postanowiłeś...

\- Harry, ja...

\- Nie - powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się do Louisa, jego policzki napięły się przez wysiłek. Po prostu... potrzebuje przestrzeni. - Jest dobrze. Między nami wszystko w porządku. 

Wstał, jego but zahaczył o nogę krzesła, kiedy potknął się o własne stopy. - Powinniśmy iść. Musimy się spakować i zebrać... rzeczy. Lot...

Już się odwracał, chcąc wyjść z restauracji, kiedy palce Louisa owinęły się wokół jego łokcia, równie szybko zniknęły.

Louis wziął nierówny oddech. - Przepraszam, Harry. Przepraszam. Chciałbym, żeby było inaczej. 

Harry przełknął ciężko i oparł się chęci trzymania Louisa blisko siebie, trzymania go zawsze, nigdy nie puszczając.

\- Ja też.

****

Lot był długi i okrutny, a Louis spędził większość czasu na odtwarzaniu wszystkiego, co sobie powiedzieli oraz wyrazu twarzy Harry'ego, kiedy Louis mu odmówił. Dokonał słusznego wyboru, prawda? Jak miał oddać się Harry'emu, nie wiedząc kim dalej jest? Nie wiedząc, czy potrafi być kimś, kto utrzyma związek?

To nie byłoby w porządku wobec żadnego z nich. Nie mógł tak po prostu wpaść w lekkomyślny bałagan po to, by zdać sobie sprawę, że to nie jest dla niego. Nie mógłby stracić Harry'ego na dobre. 

To nie znaczy, że Louis nie spędził całego lotu chcąc dotknąć Harry'ego, potrzymać go za rękę. Gdyby ktoś powiedział mu to kilka miesięcy temu, roześmiałby się. Nigdy nie był typem faceta, który lubił trzymać się za ręce, nie kiedy mógł pchnąć kogoś na kolana i poruszać się w cieple czyichś ust. Spędził ponad godzinę trzymając ulotkę o środkach bezpieczeństwa w samolocie, żeby nie przesunąć swojej ręki w dół do dłoni Harry'ego, tylko po to, żeby poczuć go bliżej siebie. 

Nie był gotowy. Jeszcze nie, jeszcze nie, jeszcze nie. Pewnego dnia. Jeśli nie będzie za późno.

Upuścił walizkę na swoje łóżko, w końcu będąc w domu i padł twarzą na materac, wdychając zapach detergentów i świeżo zmienionej pościeli. Nigdy w swoim życiu nie zmienił pościeli. Po prostu zawsze tam była... czysta i świeża.

Jego telefon wibrował w kieszeni i obrócił się na plecy z chrząknięciem, sięgając po telefon i mówiąc: - Słucham - do głośnika.

\- Louis, stary, z tej strony Ed. Ed Sheeran?

Louis usiadł, ściągając skarpetki. - Wszystko w porządku, Ed?

\- Właściwie to nie. Dlatego do ciebie dzwonię. Pomyślałem, że mógłbyś mi pomóc. 

****

\- Co? - zapytał Harry po raz trzeci, mrugając na Louisa z szeroko otwartymi oczami, był oniemiały.

Louis przechodził przez ciężki czas, zagryzając uśmiech. Chęć chwycenia Harry'ego i trzymania go blisko była prawie niemożliwa do odparcia. Nawet nie wiedział, czy może go jeszcze dotknąć. Nie chciał mieszać mu w głowie, nie chciał go zranić.

\- Stary, to jest... niewiarygodne - powiedział Niall. 

Louis prawie zapomniał, że Niall tutaj był. To zdarzało się często, kiedy znajdował się w pobliżu Harry'ego. Trudno było mu skupić się na reszcie świata. - Tak, jest... więc biorę to za zgodę?

\- Louis - powiedział Harry, jego głos był chrapliwy, a kąciki jego ust osunęły się, jakby miał płakać. 

Louis bezradnie złapał Harry'ego za łokieć, przyciągając go bliżej i szepcząc: - Myślałem, że będziesz zadowolony...

\- Jestem.

\- Jeśli będziesz płakał, to ja też będę i zrobi się cholerny bałagan.

\- Louis, proszę, mogę... - Harry pociągnął nosem, patrząc w dół na rękę Louisa trzymającą go za łokieć. Louis od razu go puścił. Nawet nie zauważył, że ciągle go trzymał. - Mogę cię przytulić? 

Jak tylko Louis skinął głową, chociaż niechętnie, miał twarz przy szyi Harry'ego, wokół jego loków i zapachu. To zawsze było coś słodkiego i przyjemnego. Louis chciał wdychać go godzinami. Nie powinien. 

\- Harry...

\- Nie zrobię tego na własną rękę.

Louis był bezradny, by zrobić cokolwiek innego, więc odwzajemnił uścisk i spróbował zignorować swoje uczucia, które wcale nie zniknęły. Seks sprawił, że było tylko gorzej. Przebywanie blisko Harry'ego wszystko pogarszało. - Masz mnie. Uda ci się, a ja będę przy tobie, nigdy w to nie wątp. Jestem tutaj.

\- Louis...

\- Harry, po prostu... to jest twoja chwila. Ciężko na to pracowałeś. Jak się czujesz?

\- Jestem, um... chyba nie zdaję sobie z tego sprawy, nadal jestem... - Harry zaśmiał się, mocniej przytulając się do Louisa. - Będę otwierał dla Eda cholernego Sheerana. Czy to jest prawdziwe?

\- Bardzo prawdziwe.

\- Ty tego dokonałeś - wyszeptał Harry do Louisa, jego usta były miękkie i wilgotne z boku szyi Louisa.

\- Ja... to znaczy, pomogłem? Po prostu zapytał, czy znam kogoś nowego, kto mógłby otworzyć jego występ w ostatniej chwili i wspomniałem o tobie. Nie ma nikogo lepszego - Louis nie powiedział tego tak po prostu. Harry był najlepszy. Miał dużo potencjału, a Louis bardzo chciał zobaczyć jak błyszczy. - Ed też cię zapamiętał. Spodobało mu się to, co wysłałem do niego, więc jestem tutaj tylko pośrednikiem. Wiedziałem, że się zgodzi.

W tym momencie, Louis cieszył się, że ojciec kazał mu uczestniczyć w tych wszystkich imprezach wytwórni. Bez tego, Louis nigdy nie napiłby się z Edem i nie stałby się w pewnym stopniu jego przyjacielem, nigdy nie byłby osobą z ich wytwórni, do której Ed zdecydowałby się najpierw zadzwonić po radę w sprawie osoby, która mogłaby być suportem na jego koncercie. W końcu czuł, że znalazł swój cel, jakby naprawdę był dobry w swojej pracy. 

\- Dziękuję - powiedział Harry, a Louis poczuł nagły wybuch dumy w stosunku do Harry'ego. Może nawet do samego siebie. 

\- To wydarzenie, na które braliśmy garnitur... Ed też tam będzie. Może nam się uda, żebyście zostali razem sfotografowani. To byłaby dobra reklama. Karen zgadza się ze mną... 

\- Nie potrzebna mi jej zgoda - powiedział Harry, odsuwając się na tyle, by móc spojrzeć Louisowi w oczy. - Jeśli ty mówisz, że to będzie dobre, to będzie dobre.

Louis pochylił głowę, próbując nie przegapić żadnego kawałka ciepła Harry'ego, kiedy w końcu odsunęli się od siebie.

Już miał coś odpowiedzieć, kiedy Niall zrobił odgłos wymiotowania i rzucił w nich nieotwartą paczką orzeszków ziemnych.

\- Wy pojebańcy, nawet nie zauważyliście, że zniknąłem. Potraficie sprawić, żeby człowiek poczuł się jak piąte koło u wozu.

'To nie tak' zamarzło na czubku języka Louisa.

To nie było tak. Nie mógł wykonać skoku. Jeszcze nie. 

****

\- Przestań usychać z tęsknoty, stary.

Louis rzucił niewzruszonemu Zaynowi spojrzenie, który poprawił swoją czapkę. - Nawet nic nie robię! Po prostu siedzę.

\- Mmhmm, jasne - Zayn kopnął Louisa w biodro i wypchał usta chińskim Lo Mein. Jego złośliwy uśmieszek zmienił się w delikatny uśmiech, kiedy obserwował Louisa śpiącymi, pół przymkniętymi oczami. Było mocno po północy, a oni jedli chińskie jedzenie na wynos w łóżku Louisa, w telewizorze na ścianie naprzeciwko łóżka leciało Jak Wytresować Smoka. - Ale to mi się podoba. Jesteś bardziej otwarty w sprawie swoich uczuć. To dobrze. 

To nie wydawało się być dobre dla Louisa. Czuł się, jakby jego wnętrze było wyeksponowane i gdyby ktoś się przyjrzał, mógłby zobaczyć, że wcale się nie zmienił. Nie wystarczająco. Dlatego dzisiaj rano pościelił swoje łóżko. Było jak jeden wielki bałagan, nie ważne jak bardzo się starał, ale przynajmniej zrobił to sam. Próbował. - Naprawdę tak myślisz?

\- Zaprosiłem Harry'ego i Nialla.

Louis natychmiast zaczął się krztusić. Kaszlał i zrobił się czerwony na twarzy, a Zayn gorączkowo klepał go po plecach, aż poczuł, że nie przekręci się przez kluska w swojej tchawicy.

\- Co do k...

\- Nie teraz, idioto - powiedział Zayn, gładząc go po plecach. - Nawet nie umyłeś włosów. Za jakiego przyjaciela mnie masz?

Louis chciał zaprotestować, powiedzieć, że nie obchodzi go to, jak wyglądają jego włosy, kiedy Harry może go zobaczyć, ale Zayn i tak by mu nie uwierzył, nawet jeśli to była prawda. Louis wiedział, że Harry nie oceniałby go za to. 

\- W przyszły weekend - powiedział Zayn. - Zadzwoniłem do Harry'ego i powiedział, że wszyscy powinniśmy się spotkać. I zanim zapytasz, ukradłem jego numer z twojego telefonu.

Zayn chciał tylko obserwować Harry'ego, jak jakiś apodyktyczny rodzić. Louis już mógł to stwierdzić. I nawet jeśli wiedział, że nie powinien, że naprawdę sobie nie pomagał, pozwalał przyciągać się w orbitę Harry'ego w sposób, który wcale nie był zawodowy. 

\- Nie patrz tak na mnie, Lou. Będę miły. Pomyślałem, że powinienem lepiej poznać twojego przyszłego męża. 

\- On nie jest... nie jesteśmy... nic między nami nie ma.

\- Lou, na premierze zeszłej nocy dosłownie warknąłeś na tego paparazzi, który był dla niego niemiły. 

\- Wiem.

\- Podzielił się z tobą jedzeniem...

\- Wiem - Louis przyciągnął nogi do klatki piersiowej i oparł podbródek na kolanach.

Zayn wyciągnął pudełko z jedzeniem z jego ręki i owinął ramię wokół Louisa. - To nie jest takie złe. 

\- Nie mam pojęcia, co ja robię. Nie wiem, co dalej powinienem robić. Tak bardzo się staram robić coś dobrego dla każdego, ale czuję, że i tak to spieprzę, bez względu na wszystko. 

\- To nieprawda. Po prostu powiedz, że tego nie zrobisz i nie zrobisz. 

\- To tak nie działa. 

Zayn potarł dłonią ramię Louisa. - Powiedz mu, co czujesz i spróbuj dać z siebie wszystko. Tylko to możesz zrobić. 

\- Odmówiłem mu. Chciał... chciał żebyśmy byli razem, ale powiedziałem 'nie'.

\- Och, Louis. Dlaczego? 

Louis przysunął się do Zayna i mruknął: - Nie chcę go zranić.

\- Myślę, że mówiąc to, już go zraniłeś, kochanie.

Louis trzymał mocno Zayna i zacisnął oczy, próbując się nie rozpłakać. Już nie wiedział, co było słuszne. 

****

Było parnie, powietrze było gorące i bezwietrzne, żelazna balustrada od wyjścia przeciwpożarowego była chwilową ulgą, kiedy Harry przyłożył do niej czoło. Pot na jego górnej wardze i wyczuwalny w kościach był zbyt ciężki, żeby się ruszyć.

W pewnym sensie chciał się zwinąć i zasnąć obserwując niebo przez metalową konstrukcję nad nim. Może nawet dostrzegłby spadającą gwiazdę przez smog. Ale nie mógł. Nie potrafił zasnąć ani przestać myśleć o wszystkim, co się zmieni. Nie potrafił przestać myśleć o Louisie. O tym, jaki był wobec siebie surowy, jak troszczył się o innych, ale nikomu nie pozwalał się odwdzięczyć tym samym. Harry bardzo chciał, żeby Louis go do siebie dopuścił.

Bawił się swoim telefonem i zamknął oczy, kosmyk jego wilgotnych włosów wydobył się z koka, by łaskotać bok jego twarzy. Chciałby móc zadzwonić do Louisa, musiał usłyszeć od niego, że wszystko będzie dobrze, i że z nim też jest wszystko w porządku. 

Patrzył na imię Louisa na liście kontaktów. Było już po północy. Jeśli Louis już śpi, to Harry nie chce go budzić. 

Mógłby po prostu... napisać do niego. Prawda? Prawda. 

Jego kciuk unosił się nad ekranem. Napisał i przeczytał wiadomość kilka razy, zanim w końcu zdecydował się na 'Śpisz? Mogę zadzwonić?'

Podwinął palce u stóp, schody pod jego stopami były zimne, kiedy czekał, dłubał w poszczerbionych krawędziach swoich spodenek dresowych, podciągając materiał jeszcze wyżej, by odsłonić większą część swoich ud. To wydawało się trwać wieczność. Po kilku minutach ciszy, poddał się. 

Miał odłożyć telefon, gdy nagle zaczął wibrować przez przychodzące połączenie.

Harry był zaskoczony i usiadł prosto, wydychając: - Louis? - do swojego telefonu.

\- Harry, nic ci nie jest? Co się dzieje? Dlaczego nie śpisz?

\- Nie, nie, wszystko w porządku. Przepraszam, że ci przeszkadzam tak późno w nocy, po prostu... Zastanawiam się, co słychać? U ciebie wszystko w porządku? 

Głos Louisa był chrapliwy i brzmiał na wziętego z zaskoczenia, kiedy powiedział: - Jest dobrze, ale... dziękuję. Powinieneś już spać, Haz. Muszę kończyć.

Kiedy Louis zamilkł, Harry usłyszał niskie, dudniące echo jazzu w tle. - Och, przepraszam. Nie chcę cię zatrzymywać. Jeśli masz imprezę...

\- Nie, nie, to nie ja - powiedział Louis, brzmiał na nieco zakłopotanego i zdenerwowanego. - Tata urządził jedno ze swoich przyjęć. Przepraszam, są cholernie głośno. 

To pewnie dlatego Louis nie był w swoim łóżku i nie spał. Nie powinien się z tym zmagać. 

\- Przyjedź tutaj. Proszę. To znaczy, wiem, że jest późno, ale tutaj jest spokojnie. Mógłbyś się wyspać - powiedział cicho Harry, nie chcąc wywierać na nim żadnej presji. 

\- Nie mogę. Jutro masz swój wielki koncert. Nie powinieneś zgrywać niańki - Louis brzmiał tak ciepło w nocy, że Harry chciałby móc pochylić się nad nim i potrzeć ich nosy w eskimoskim pocałunku. Zamiast tego siedział tutaj, oparty o zardzewiałą barierkę, a ptak nabrudził kilka metrów dalej.

\- Ty ciągle o mnie dbasz. 

\- Lubię to robić. To sprawia... - przyznał Louis, teraz trochę ciszej. - Czuję się potrzebny. Jakbym w końcu robił coś dobrze. 

Harry przełknął ciężko i chciałby, żeby Louis pozwolił mu przejść przez swoje kraty. Harry sprawiłby, że byłby bezpieczny. - Więc pozwól mi zrobić to samo dla ciebie. Tylko ten jeden raz. Proszę. Nie będziesz ciężarem, Lou. Chcę, żebyś tutaj był. 

Harry owinął swoją rękę wokół kości piszczelowej i zamknął oczy, słuchając cichego rytmu oddechu Louisa. 

\- Jeśli nie, to musisz wiedzieć, że jestem o krok od przyjścia do ciebie i przyciągnięcia cię tutaj ze mną. Albo skoczę z wyjścia ewakuacyjnego i skręcę kostkę, a wtedy będziesz musiał tutaj przyjść.

\- Jesteś śmieszny - powiedział Louis, ale nastąpiło pęknięcie w jego pancerzu, które zachęciło Harry'ego. 

\- Pozwól mi się sobą zająć. Proszę. 

Louis wypuścił cichy, ciężki oddech, a Harry chciał złapać jego rękę i trzymać ją na swojej klatce piersiowej.

\- Dobrze.

****

Kiedy jego telefon zaczął dzwonić, Harry obudził się i prawie go upuścił, jego mózg utknął gdzieś pomiędzy snem, a czuwaniem, jego kark był pokryty potem. Kości pękły mu w proteście przez nagły ruch w najdziwniejszy sposób. 

Rozejrzał się dookoła, przecierając kostkami swoje spuchnięte od snu oczy i usiadł. Nie, wyjście przeciwpożarowe nie było komfortowym miejscem do spania.

Nacisnął 'odbierz' i przyłożył telefon do ucha, jego głos był zachrypnięty. - Louis?

\- Jestem, um... Jestem już, więc... możesz podnieść tyłek i mnie wpuścić?

\- Zostań w miejscu. Nawet się nie ruszaj, zaraz tam będę - Harry podniósł się, starając się nie przewrócić, kiedy wszedł na palcach z powrotem do mieszkania, by włożyć klapki i chwycić klucze. Zbiegł po schodach, aby wpuścić Louisa, zanim ten zmieni zdanie.

Miał nadzieję, ale nie spodziewał się, że Louis rzeczywiście przyjedzie.

Ale naprawdę tu był, stojąc przed budynkiem Harry'ego, zakłopotany i cichy, ubrany w ciemne spodnie dresowe i w koszulkę z odciętymi rękawami z jakimś zespołem, a na nogach miał niebieskie buty do tenisa.

\- Przyjechałeś.

\- Byłeś nieco uparty.

Harry miał 'chciałem tylko, żeby było ci dobrze' gotowe na końcu języka, już rozchylał usta, by nadać temu głos, ale nagle Louis dodał: - Jesteś pewien, że nie przeszkadzam?

Louis wyglądał na niepewnego i bezbronnego, jakby czekał, aż Harry przyzna mu rację.

\- Nigdy - zamknął niewielki dystans między nimi, teraz był wystarczająco blisko, by poczuć powiew zapachu Louisa, letniej nocy i czegoś drogiego. Jeśli teraz by go przytulił, mógłby poczuć bicie serca Louisa, mocne i stabilne, bijące tuż przy jego własnym. - Cieszę się, że tutaj jesteś. 

Louis schylił głowę, wiercąc się w miejscu. - Może... może wejdziemy?

\- Tak, tak. Przepraszam - Harry nagle zrobił się nieśmiały, trochę skrępowany przez swoje stare, zniszczone spodenki i zmierzwionego koka oraz przez mieszkanie, do którego miał właśnie zaprosić Louisa. Prawdopodobnie było wielkości jego łazienki. Miał wątpliwości, czy nie będzie mu to przeszkadzało, poza tym Harry nie mógł sobie nawet przypomnieć, czy biustonosz Elli dalej wisi na lampie, Boże. 

\- Powinienem cię ostrzec, to nic wielkiego. 

\- Nieważne - powiedział Louis, jego ręka spoczęła na dolnej części pleców Harry'ego, kiedy prowadził Louisa do środka budynku i w górę po tandetnych schodach. Winda nie działała odkąd Harry się tu wprowadził. Prawdopodobnie jeszcze długo przed tym. 

Otworzył drzwi kluczem tak cicho, jak tylko potrafił, zapalając światło i zamykając za nimi drzwi. Starał się nie patrzeć na reakcję Louisa. - Tak jak powiedziałem. Przepraszam, to jest... no cóż. Gówniane mieszkanie. Ale jest czyste? Niall sprzątał jakieś cztery dni temu, więc w sumie mogło być gorzej, przyk...

\- Harry - wyszeptał Louis, owijając luźno palce wokół jego nadgarstka. - Podoba mi się.

\- Jak może ci się podobać? Twój dom jest...

\- Duży. Nic więcej. Ale jest też... sterylny. Nie zawsze czuję się w nim jak w domu - uśmiechnął się smutno, a kciuk przycisnął do pulsu Harry'ego. - W twoim mieszkaniu bardziej czuję się jak w domu, a nawet tutaj nie mieszkam. 

Louis puścił nadgarstek Harry'ego i skierował się w stronę małej kanapy, gdzie tapicerka targała się w szwach, a poduszki przypominały kształt ich tyłków. Zwłaszcza Nialla. Harry skrzywił się, ale poszedł za nim, patrząc jak Louis ogląda każdy drobiazg, jego twarz rozjaśniła się, kiedy w końcu zauważył cholerny biustonosz. 

\- O Boże.

\- To twój? - zapytał Louis na granicy bezczelności, kiedy ściągnął stanik z lampy i przyłożył go do klatki piersiowej. - Myślę, że czerwony bardziej pasuje do mnie. 

Harry przełknął ciężko i spróbował zatrzymać swoje mruknięcie ze zgodą dla siebie. 

\- To Elli. Jest flejtuchem.

\- O, masz Fifę! - wyszeptał Louis z ekscytacją i ukląkł przed telewizorem, upuszczając biustonosz, żeby przejrzeć gry. - Super. 

Harry usiadł na podłodze obok niego ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i obserwował profil Louisa, zerknął na jego rzęsy i miękkie, opadające włosy. Wyciągnął rękę, zanim mógł się powstrzymać, delikatnie gładził dłonią kości policzkowe Louisa. Upuścił ją zaraz potem, mając świadomość, że przekracza granice, których nie powinien. - Przepraszam.

\- Nic się nie stało - powiedział Louis, kładąc gry na kolanach i trącając kolano Harry'ego kostkami u ręki. - Dziękuję za to. Poszedłbym do domku dla gości, ale tata wynajął go jakiemuś zespołowi ze Szwecji. Nie chciałem przebywać wśród obcych.

Czym jesteśmy? Zbyt bliscy, aby być przyjaciółmi. Zbyt zdystansowani, aby być czymś więcej. 

\- Zawsze jesteś tutaj mile widziany, Lou.

\- Nadal mam wrażenie, że zawracam ci głowę.

Harry wyciągnął rękę i ponownie się powstrzymał. To było jak refleks, nie potrafił tego kontrolować. - To nieprawda. Zaprosiłem cię. Teraz czujesz się lepiej, a ja... Nie chciałem być sam. To, że tutaj jesteś sprawia, że... jest miło. W porządku?

\- W porządku - wyszeptał Louis. - Przepraszam, że jestem taki dziwny. Myślę, że jestem... Przywykłem do opieki nad młodszymi siostrami, kiedy byliśmy młodsi. Nigdy nie miałem tego w zamian. To jest dla mnie trochę dziwne, jeśli mam być szczery.

Klatka piersiowa Louisa uniosła się i opadła przez głęboki oddech, a Harry tak bardzo chciał go dotknąć, że ledwo mógł powstrzymać swoje ręce od drżenia. 

\- Nie wiedziałem, ze masz siostry - było wiele rzeczy, których prawdopodobnie nie wiedział o Louisie. Ale chciał. Chciał spędzać wiele godzin dziennie na uczeniu się wszystkiego, na dzieleniu się sekretami i tworzeniu wspólnych. 

\- Tak - tylko tyle powiedział Louis, jego ramiona opadły. 

\- Nie musisz o tym mówić. Nie, jeśli nie chcesz.

\- Nie, po prostu... - powiedział Louis, bawiąc się grą na swoich kolanach. - Nie widziałem ich od lat. Pewnie nawet bym ich nie rozpoznał. One... Mama i one... mieszkają w Londynie. Od lat. Może gdybym był lepszym bratem, gdybym bardziej się starał zachować z nimi kontakt, to byłoby inaczej. Ale było ciężko, więc po prostu się poddałem. 

\- Louis, nie - Harry nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Złapał Louisa za rękę, pocierając kciukiem kostki Louisa. - To nie był twój obowiązek. To twoi rodzice powinni... oni powinni bardziej się starać. Nie obwiniaj się za to. 

\- No nie wiem - powiedział Louis, cicho i ze zmęczeniem. Harry chciał wygładzić zmarszczki pomiędzy brwiami Louisa i sprawić, żeby się uśmiechnął. Wcale nie pomagał.

\- Nie bądź dla siebie taki surowy - uniósł ich ręce do swojej twarzy i przyłożył usta do skóry Louisa, całując ją delikatnie. - Powinniśmy iść do łóżka. Przygotować się na poranną pobudkę.

Harry puścił go i od razu zaczęło mu brakować uczucia połączenia z Louisem, jakby był to ból fantomowy. - Chodź, podskakuj.

\- Jest za późno, żeby gdziekolwiek skakać. Jestem zmęczony - pozwolił Harry'emu pociągnąć się za rękę i powoli mrugał oczami. 

\- Czy to w porządku? - przypomniał sobie Harry, kiedy prowadził Louisa do swojej sypialni. - My w ten sposób? Nie mam wolnego pokoju. A obawiam się, że kanapa to bardziej narzędzie do tortur niż miejsce do spania.

Poczuł dotyk Louisa na swoim ramieniu. - To tylko spanie, co nie? Już to robiliśmy.

Robili o wiele więcej. Kiedy zamknął za nimi drzwi, a Louis położył się na łóżku na plecach, Harry nagle był tego bardzo świadomy. 

Było ciemno, ale nadal widział gładki brzuch Louisa, kiedy jego koszulka trochę się podwinęła do góry. Louis miał najładniejszy brzuch, jaki Harry kiedykolwiek widział. Chciał całować powoli i dokładnie każde miejsce. To nawet nie musiało do niczego prowadzić, po prostu chciał poczuć skórę Louisa pod swoimi ustami.

Całkowicie obojętny na tęsknotę Harry'ego, Louis wyciągnął ręce nad głowę i powiedział cicho, poważnie: - Kiedyś chciałem mieć te gwiazdy na kleju, które masz na suficie, ale nigdy ich nie dostałem.

Łóżko zaskrzypiało pod ciężarem Harry'ego, kiedy usiadł. - Dlaczego?

\- Moi rodzice powiedzieli, że są tandetne. I nie będą pasować do wystroju. To by było na tyle.

Harry kupiłby Louisowi tysiące plastikowych gwiazdek i pokrył nimi każdy sufit, jeśli to uszczęśliwiłoby Louisa. Chciałby, żeby mu na to pozwolił.

\- Jako dekorator-amator, muszę powiedzieć, że twoi rodzice nie mają gustu. Te gwiazdy pasują do wszystkiego.

\- Wiem! Też tak myślę. 

Dotknął kostkami boku Louisa i zapytał: - Potrzebujesz czegoś do spania? Mam zapasowe koszulki i inne rzeczy, które możesz pożyczyć. 

\- Może? - Louis opuścił jedną rękę, aby położyć ją na brzuchu. - Może koszulkę? Nie przyszedłem przygotowany. Obawiam się, że nigdy za dużo nie myślę, zanim coś zrobię. 

Z jakiegoś powodu, Harry wcale nie jest zaskoczony. Spontaniczność zawsze była częścią uroku Louisa. - Okej. Dam ci.

To był najgorszy rodzaj tortury, posiadanie Louisa tak blisko, a jednocześnie nie mogąc położyć się obok niego, całując go na dobranoc. 

Kiedy Harry wyciągał miękki, biały T-shirt z garderoby, Louis rozebrał się do swoich bokserek, blask księżyca rozświetlał jego ciało przez listwy żaluzji w oknach Harry'ego. Zatrzymał się w pół kroku, jego serce nagle zaczęło szybciej bić. 

\- Dziękuję - powiedział Louis, kiedy podszedł, aby wziąć koszulkę od Harry'ego. Ich ręce dotknęły się, a Harry poczuł się, jakby znowu miał trzynaście lat, całkowicie oczarowany i nie mogący nic z tym zrobić. Jakby wcale nie miał nagiego Louisa pod sobą, za sobą, przyciśnięty do jego ciała, pocąc się i ssąc jego szyję. 

Pragnął czegoś więcej. Chciał cichych niedzielnych poranków, uśmiechania się do siebie w łazience podczas mycia zębów, kłótni o to, co zjedzą i co będą oglądać w telewizji, chodzenia na randki w piątkowe wieczory, strojenia się dla siebie nawzajem, ponieważ nadal chcieliby sobie zaimponować. 

Harry tak bardzo tego pragnął, że to wszystko zaczynało boleć.

Ale Louis nie był gotowy, a Harry to szanował. Zaczeka, oczywiście, że zaczeka. Louis jest tego wart. 

\- Lou?

\- Tak, kochanie?

Serce Harry'ego zacisnęło się. Pocierał klatkę piersiową, aby złagodzić uporczywy ból. 

Louis wkładał za dużą koszulkę przez głowę. Znoszony, bawełniany materiał owiał jego biodra i osunął się na jednym ramieniu, odsłaniając obojczyk Louisa, a Harry po prostu... potrzebował Louisa bliżej niż to. 

\- Możemy się przytulić?

Louis się nie odezwał, a Harry wpadł w panikę, jego usta pracowały szybko, gestykulując nerwowo z przyzwyczajenia, nie mógł znaleźć właściwych słów. - To znaczy, wiem, że to jest dziwne i nie prosiłbym cię o to, ale jestem... Louis, możesz...

\- Harry, już dobrze. Wszystko jest w porządku. 

Obaj umyli się szybko, a potem Louis wracał, wyciągając ręce. - Chodź tutaj.

Położyli się niepewnie na łóżku, prawie niezręcznie, kończyny uderzały o siebie, aż w końcu znaleźli sposób, który działał. Leżeli na kołdrze, było za ciepło, żeby się nią przykryć. 

\- W porządku? - ciepły oddech Louisa łaskotał kark i ramię Harry'ego, a jego ręce delikatnie osiedliły się nad jego talią. 

\- Tak - Harry wtulił się plecami w Louisa i trzymał jego rękę przy swoim bijącym sercu.

\- To nic nie znaczy...

\- Wiem - powiedział Harry, zamykając oczy. - Po prostu cieszę się, że tutaj jesteś. Nie chciałbym być sam.

****

Śniadanie było dziwne, Harry wyraźnie robił wszystko, aby sprawić, by Louis poczuł się jak w domu - ale przez to, Louis czuł się jeszcze bardziej nie na miejscu, jakby zawracał Harry'emu głowę. Harry nie powinien teraz o nim myśleć. Powinien odpoczywać, może nawet odbyć jakąś próbę. Muszą pojawić się na próbie dźwięku za kilka godzin, a Louis musi pojechać do biura, by upewnić się, że wszystko jest gotowe, sprawdzić e-maile, wykonać swoją pieprzoną pracę, żeby nie zawieść Harry'ego.

Ostatniej nocy Louisowi spało się tak dobrze, jak nigdy, ale był samolubny. Brał to, co dawał Harry nie dając mu nic w zamian. Nie do końca. Nie w sposób, którego Harry pragnął.

Pomógł Harry'emu umyć i wytrzeć ich miski, a potem zmusił się, by w pełni się ubrać, walcząc z chęcią, by zostać. 

\- Więc, um, samochód przyjedzie po ciebie około trzynastej i zawiezie cię na próbę dźwięku, okej? 

\- Już wychodzisz?

\- Ja... - Louis spojrzał na swoje stopy. Nie powinien był tu w ogóle przychodzić. - Muszę się przebrać, pojechać do biura, sprawdzić e-maile i tak dalej. Spotkamy się na stadionie po południu, dobra? 

\- Okej, do zobaczenia - uśmiechnął się Harry, ale Louis musiał coś sprawdzić, zanim wyjdzie. 

\- Wszystko w porządku? 

\- Tak, czuję się dobrze - powiedział Harry, dołeczek pojawił się w jego lewym policzku. - Będzie świetnie, co nie? Nie mogę się doczekać. 

Dobrze, pomyślał Louis. Harry był szczęśliwy, a jego myśli krążyły wokół koncertu, czyli tak, jak powinno być. Chociaż Louis chciał zostać, był rozproszeniem uwagi, którego Harry nie potrzebował. 

****

Harry patrzył, jak drzwi zamykają się za Louisem, złe przeczucie pojawiło się w dole jego brzucha. Miał nadzieję, że coś się zmieni, że Louis... co? Zmieni zdanie? Harry był naiwny, prawdopodobnie wszystko pogorszył, naciskając na niego. Musiał, inaczej Louis nie spieszyłby się tak z wyjściem od niego, zegar wskazywał dopiero siódmą rano. Cholera. 

Niall wyszedł na śniadanie z Ellą, a Harry siedział na kanapie myśląc o firmie. 

Jeśli wieczorem wszystko spieprzy, rozczaruje wszystkich. Louisa, Charlesa, Karen - wszyscy w firmie wiedzieliby, że mu się nie uda. Harry nie był głupi. Pozbyliby się go, zanim miałby szansę zacząć, a Louis widziałby to wszystko. Zobaczyłby, jak Harry zawala, zdając sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę nigdy nie zasługiwał na szansę. 

Przytulił poduszkę do piersi, próbując oddychać, aby zmniejszyć wagę presji w swojej klatce piersiowej, by spróbować zapomnieć, że jego przyszłość zależała od tej jednej chwili. 

Jeśli to zniszczy, będzie skończony. To będzie koniec. Nic by mu nie zostało. Jedynie puste, gówniane mieszkanie, prace bez przyszłości i bez Louisa. Bo Louis był dobry, ambitny i zdolny, mógłby współczuć Harry'emu na początku, ale potem by zniknął. Bo dlaczego miałby zostać?

Nie mogę go stracić. 

****

Nic nie było dobrze. 

Louis wiedział to już w chwili, w której wszedł do garderoby Harry'ego i zobaczył go siedzącego tam, jego twarz była blada jak zimowy poranek, pot spływał wzdłuż linii jego włosów. 

\- Louis - wyszeptał, łokcie wbijały się w jego kolana.

Widzenie Harry'ego w takim stanie sprawiło, że jego ręce zaczęły się trząść. Pokonał dzielącą ich odległość i kucnął obok niego, pocierając kciukiem czoło Harry'ego i starając się nie wpadać w panikę. - Wszystko będzie dobrze. Dasz radę. Chodź, kochanie, zniszczysz swój makijaż. 

Harry odchylił głowę, jego oczy były szkliste. Drżał i nierówno oddychał. Louis na poważnie pomyślał o odwołaniu wszystkiego, katastrofa, która mogłaby nastąpić byłaby przeklęta.

\- Chyba zwymiotuję - powiedział Harry, a Louis ledwo mógł mrugnąć, zanim Harry wstał i pobiegł w kierunku łazienki. 

Louis pobiegł za nim, znalazł Harry'ego na podłodze i ukląkł, aby zebrać włosy Harry'ego na karku, kiedy miał suche odruchy wymiotne. 

\- Nie mogę. Nie dam rady. 

\- Możesz, Harry, pokochają cię - twierdził uparcie Louis. Musiał być jakiś sposób, aby to naprawić. 

Harry ponownie miał odruch wymiotny, ale nic po nim nie nastąpiło. - Nie mogę - powiedział, dysząc. - Nigdy nie występowałem przed takim tłumem. Co jeśli mnie znienawidzą? Albo gorzej... co jeśli się znudzą? - Harry chwycił rękę Louisa, ściskając ją tak mocno, że to zaczynało boleć. - To po prostu... Zawsze o tym marzyłem i nareszcie jest to tak blisko. Jeśli to zepsuję, to koniec. Jestem skończony. I nie zawiodę tylko siebie. Zawiodę każdego, wliczając w to Eda i Nialla... ciebie też. A to jeszcze gorsze. 

\- Nie zawiedziesz mnie. Bez względu na to, co się stanie, będę z ciebie dumny - upierał się Louis. - Staniesz tam i każdy zobaczy, jak niesamowity jesteś, jak bardzo jesteś utalentowany i nie będą w stanie odwrócić od ciebie wzroku. Będziesz świetny. Wiem, że będziesz. 

To nie działało. Twarz Harry'ego zrobiła się biała i nędznie pluł do muszli klozetowej, kręcąc głową. Prawdopodobnie nic nie jadł od wczoraj. Louis nigdy nie czuł się bardziej bezużytecznie. Zaczesał włosy Harry'ego, z dala od jego twarzy, a potem owinął ręce wokół jego tali, aby pomóc mu wstać. 

Pomógł Harry'emu się umyć, nie mogąc przestać dotykać go w jakikolwiek sposób, musiał uspokoić Harry'ego, pokazać mu, że nie jest sam. 

\- Tam jest sporo ludzi - powiedział Harry, unikając spojrzenia Louisa, jakby był zawstydzony. Louis nie mógł tego znieść. Przytulił mocno Harry'ego, pocierając jego plecy, aż poczuł, że dreszcze trochę ustępują. Kochał go. Kurwa, tak bardzo kochał Harry'ego. Zrobiłby wszystko, aby było lepiej. 

\- Możesz dokonać wszystkiego - odchylił się do tyłu i chwycił twarz Harry'ego, żeby sprawić, by spojrzał, pozwolić Harry'emu zobaczyć, że Louis mówi poważnie. - Wierzę w ciebie.

Harry przytrzymał nadgarstek Louisa, milcząc i potrząsając głową. - Wszystko spierdolę. Zapomnę tekstu albo przegapię nuty. Ośmieszę się. To nie jest pięćdziesiąt osób w klubie, to pieprzony stadion. Kurwa, co ja sobie myślałem? Nie dam rady tego zrobić. Wszystko zniszczę...

\- Harry - przerwał mu Louis, chcąc przemówić mu do rozsądku. - Co wtedy? Co takiego strasznego mogłoby się stać? Jeśli przegapisz nutę, będziesz miał następną. Ludzie nawet nie zauważą, że pomieszałeś tekst, wszyscy są nowi...

\- Nie rozumiesz - Harry zdenerwował się. - To wszystko, co mam. Bez tego, nie mam nic.

\- To nie prawda - powiedział ostro Louis, zmuszając Harry'ego, by na niego spojrzał. - Masz mnie.

\- Właśnie, że nie. Nie mam. Nie naprawdę. 

Louis dostrzegł, że Harry pożałował swoich słów zaraz po tym, jak je wypowiedział, chciał to cofnąć, przeprosiny były gotowe na jego ustach, ale Louis nie potrafił... nie mógł tego dłużej robić. Nie mógł bać się całe swoje życie i ciągle odpychać Harry'ego, ponieważ w tym momencie, kiedy zobaczył Harry'ego stojącego tuż przed nim i wiercącego się, Louis wiedział. Może nie uporządkował swojego życia, ale tego był pewien. Wiedział, że zrobi wszystko, by to zatrzymać, że to, co czuje do Harry'ego wcale nie wygaśnie. Nie pozwoliłby na to. I nie zostawiłby Harry'ego z tym samego. 

\- Masz mnie. To znaczy, jeśli nadal... jeśli nadal mnie chcesz, po tym co zrobiłem. 

\- Co ty... - Harry patrzył na niego, panika poszła w zapomnienie, nie oddychał, nie ruszał się, jakby bał się zniszczyć ten moment. - Co ty mówisz? 

Louis przełknął ciężko. - Jestem twój, jeśli nadal mnie chcesz. Kocham cię, Harry. Kocham cię...

Usta Harry'ego przycisnęły się do jego, a głowa Louisa wirowała tak szybko, że nie był pewien, czy dalej może stać prosto. Trzymał się rozpaczliwie Harry'ego, przeszły go dreszcze, kiedy czubek języka Harry'ego drażnił łuk jego ust. Kiedy odsunęli się od siebie obaj dyszeli, brakowało im tchu przez ulgę, szczęście i zdenerwowanie, lękliwy rodzaj nadziei. 

\- Dlaczego? - zapytał Harry, jego usta nadal łaskotały te Louisa.

Oparł swoje czoło o czoło Harry'ego. - Potrzebuję cię. Nadal nie wiem, co robię, ale chcę, żebyś wiedział, że nie jesteś w tym sam. W niczym. 

Bo ta alternatywa sprawiała jedynie, że obaj byli smutni. Louis w końcu był gotów to przyznać. I może to spieprzy. Albo Harry. To nie ma znaczenia. Warto zaryzykować. - Zasługujesz na to, aby wiedzieć, co czuję. Kocham cię. I chcę, żebyś wiedział, że cokolwiek stanie się na tej scenie, ja nadal tutaj będę. Wciąż masz mnie. Całego mnie.

\- Kurwa, Louis - wyszeptał Harry, składając pocałunek na ustach Louisa i ociągając się przy tym. 

Louis zakładał część włosów Harry'ego za jego ucho, kiedy ktoś za nimi kaszlnął. - Musisz być na scenie za minutę. 

Odsunęli się od siebie i przez chwilę Louis bał się, że wcale nie pomógł, że może powinien był to powiedzieć Harry'emu po tym wszystkim. 

\- Dasz sobie radę?

\- Będziesz patrzył?

\- Oczekuję, że będziesz śpiewał do mnie.

Harry zaśmiał się i pokiwał głową, złączając ze sobą ich policzki i całując Louisa po raz ostatni, jakby nie mógł się oprzeć, zanim go puścił i pobiegł w stronę sceny. 

****

Louis nie musiał się martwić.

Harry wszedł na scenę, jakby był do tego stworzony. Louis nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku. Wiedział, że Harry będzie genialny, po prostu wiedział. Ale nie był gotowy, aby zobaczyć go na scenie właśnie w taki sposób. Jakby był głównym wykonawcą, a nie suportem, chodząc dumnie, występując nie pomijając żadnej nuty. Oczarowywał fanów, którzy wiwatowali dla niego tak głośno, że Louisowi dzwoniło w uszach. Widział, że Harry'emu to się podoba, jak daje z siebie wszystko przy każdej piosence. Publiczność także i chłonęli wszystko. 

Louis naprawdę się wtedy mylił. Ponieważ Harry był inny niż wszyscy, nie był kolejną osobą, która chciała zostać sławna po szybkim zarobieniu pieniędzy. Był kimś wyjątkowym. 

Wydawało się, że występ skończył się za szybko albo Louis po prostu spędził kilka ostatnich piosenek będąc oszołomionym tym co się stało, przez sposób w jaki Harry wydawał się błyszczeć i lśnić, a Louis cholernie go kochał. 

Kiedy Harry zszedł ze sceny i zeskoczył z małych schodów prowadzących na scenę, wpadł w ramiona Louisa. 

\- Louis!

\- Byłeś niesamowity - Louis schował twarz w szyi Harry'ego pokrytej cienką warstwą potu, która pachniała jak deszcz i ziemia, i ścisnął go mocno. Czuł się, jakby był pod napięciem w ramionach Louisa, pomrukując i przytulając go. - Pokochali cię. Tak bardzo cię pokochali. Obserwowałem wszystko, wiesz? Nie mogli... przestać na ciebie patrzeć. Brzmiałeś niesamowicie. Kocham cię - teraz kiedy to powiedział, czuł się, jakby bramy zostały otwarte i nie mógł przestać. Nawet nie chciał. 

Harry zacisnął pięść na tyle koszulki Louisa i przytulił go mocno. Potem Niall podbiegł i rzucił się na nich tak mocno, że potknęli się, a Louis czuł się za mały na swoją skórę, czując zbyt wiele. 

Mieli cholernie dużo problemów do rozwiązania i nadal muszą porozmawiać, ale w tym momencie, nic z tego nie miało znaczenia. 

****

Louis siedział przy swoim biurku wykonując papierową robotę, podwinął rękawy od koszuli po łokcie, kiedy pojemnik z jedzeniem wylądował na jego biurku. 

\- Co... - spojrzał w górę i zobaczył niepewnego Harry'ego, prawie nieśmiało się uśmiechającego. Nie mógł się powstrzymać. Bezsensu było nawet próbować. - Co to jest? 

Nadal tego nie obgadali, nie mieli czasu, aby wszystko sobie wyjaśnić, ale Louis obiecał sobie, że niedługo to zrobią. Nie spędził kilku nocy na googlowaniu porad na temat związków bez powodu. 

\- Zadzwoniłem do Karen i mogłem zapytać, czy jadłeś już obiad. Najwyraźniej, powiedziałeś, że jesteś zbyt zajęty, żeby coś zjeść - Harry oparł się o skraj biurka Louisa, niesprawiedliwie długie nogi skrzyżowały się w kostkach. Louis był zbyt rozproszony, by zbesztać ton Harry'ego, kiedy dodał: - Musisz jeść. Nie możesz przeżyć o kawie i herbacie.

Louis wzruszył ramionami, odwracając wzrok od nóg Harry'ego. Gdyby nie był w pracy, zapytałby go, czy może go dotknąć. A Harry prawdopodobnie by się zgodził. Myśl o tym nadal była dziwnie zdumiewająca. 

\- Ale nadal żyję, prawda? Kim teraz jesteś, dietetykiem? Może lekarzem, Dr. Styles?

Drażnił się, a Harry zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, chichocząc i popychając pojemnik z jedzeniem w kierunku Louisa. W sumie to nawet był głodny.

\- Jestem piekarzem. I jesteś mi coś winien za to, że zlekceważyłeś moje babeczki.

\- Pamiętasz to, co? - otworzył pojemnik na jedzenie. Wyglądało i pachniało tak dobrze, że jego żołądek zaburczał. - Jeśli mam być szczery, to chciałem jedną tak bardzo, że aż się na ciebie zdenerwowałem. 

\- Byliśmy trochę głupi. 

\- Bardziej niż trochę - przyznał Louis, jego policzki zrobiły się ciepłe. Może nawet mogło im się udać. Być tutaj dla siebie bez upadania i płonięcia. - To nie są nawet babeczki. Oszukałeś mnie. Zrobiłeś mi nadzieję na nic. 

\- To wyśmienity hamburger - w policzkach Harry'ego pojawiły się dołeczki. Louis chciał wcisnąć w nie swojego kciuka.

\- Uwielbiam hamburgery. Kocham cię - zapchał swoje usta i spuścił wzrok. Harry jeszcze mu tego nie powiedział, ale to nic. Louisowi się nie śpieszyło. Wiedział, że Harry go lubi, że troszczy się o niego tak bardzo, że równie dobrze mógł już to powiedzieć w ten sposób.

\- Domyśliłem się - Harry miał na sobie koszulę z krótkim rękawem, a jego ramiona sprawiły, że Louis zrobił się głodny na coś więcej niż hamburgera. - Kiedy byliśmy w, uch... Nowym Jorku. Gdy jechaliśmy ulicą było tam miejsce z koktajlami owocowymi, a dźwięk który wydałeś sprawił, że domyśliłem się, że to nie jest dla ciebie.

To było podobne Louisa. Nigdy nie pomyślałby, że będzie tak zadowolony i skrępowany w dziwnie miły sposób, że ktoś zauważył w nim taką banalną rzecz. 

\- Dziękuję. Jest pyszny - trochę sałaty wypadło z jego ust, a Harry zaczął się śmiać. 

\- Jesz i mówisz w tym samym czasie. Więc jesteś jednym z tych ludzi?

Louis wziął kolejnego dużego kęsa i przeżuwał go z otwartymi ustami, tak po prostu. 

\- Zostawię cię z tym samego. I tak muszę porozmawiać z Charlesem.

Louis uniósł brwi, a Harry odepchnął się od biurka i wzruszył ramionami. - To nic takiego. Chodzi o europejską część trasy koncertowej Eda. 

Louis skinął głową i pomachał Harry'emu, pozwalając sobie spojrzeć przez ramię, by obserwować, jak Harry wychodzi. 

Właśnie skończył jeść, kiedy piętnaście minut później zadzwonił jego telefon. Podskoczył lekko i odebrał. - Tak?

\- Louis? Pan Austin prosi, abyś pojawił się teraz w jego gabinecie, jeśli możesz.

\- Zaraz tam będę - nie raz w swoim życiu Louis był wzywany do gabinetu swojego ojca, żeby mógł go skarcić. Nie pamiętał, żeby zrobił coś źle, ale w tym momencie to było jak odruch warunkowy, żeby czuć obawę i obronne nastawienie. 

Już miał zapukać do drzwi, gdy usłyszał przez nie głos Harry'ego. Opuścił rękę, nie wiedząc, czy powinien zaczekać. Nie chciał im przeszkadzać. Nie miał ochoty na protekcjonalne traktowanie na oczach Harry'ego. 

\- Mylisz się - powiedział Harry, a Louis zaakceptował fakt, że teraz podsłuchuje. Może zrobić i to. - Louis tego dokonał. Nikt inny. To on załatwił mi lepszego producenta i odprawił stylistkę w ostatniej chwili na tej promocyjnej sesji zdjęciowej, żebym był bardziej sobą. To on załatwił mi otwarcie dla Eda Sheerana. Pomógł mi skończyć piosenkę. Gdyby nie Louis, nie wiem, gdzie byłbym teraz. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego tego nie widzisz. 

Louis oparł dłoń na drzwiach, jego gardło zacisnęło się. Wiedział, że Harry docenia to, co Louis dla niego zrobił, ale... nikt wcześniej nie stanął w jego obronie przed Charlesem. Nie w taki sposób. Nie z takim przekonaniem. 

\- Jesteś pewien, że mówisz o moim Louisie?

\- Całkowicie pewny - powiedział Harry, jego głos nie znosił sprzeciwu.

\- I chcesz go? On nie ma doświadczenia. Musi się jeszcze wiele nauczyć.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to. Wierzę, że wykona najlepszą pracę.

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, zanim Charles powiedział: - Muszę to jeszcze przedyskutować z Karen, ale... skoro tego właśnie chcesz. Tylko potem nie mów, że cię nie ostrzegałem. 

\- Dziękuję. Ale i tak nie zmienię zdania. 

Louis postanowił przestać zachowywać się jak świr i zmusił się do zapukania. 

\- Proszę! - zawołał Charles i Louis wszedł do jego gabinetu, próbując wyglądać tak, jakby nic się nie stało, naprawdę miał nadzieję, że Harry nie powiedział tego przez to, co ich teraz łączy. 

\- Ach, Louis. Dobrze. Dobrze. Usiądź.

Usiadł, tuż obok Harry'ego. - Co jest? 

\- Wygląda na to, że mam dla ciebie propozycję.

****

\- Musimy to uczcić! Najlepiej tym piwem, które masz, Louis. To jest coś dobrego. Dobre, stare i pełne jasne piwo, nie jakieś pomyje. Zdrowie - powiedział Niall, uśmiechając się szeroko i klepiąc Louisa w ramię, kiedy go minął i poszedł do kuchni po więcej piwa dla wszystkich. Był już weekend i nadal nie pojmował tego, co się stało. Że był tutaj w domku dla gości kilka dni później, a jego życie różniło się od tego, kiedy był tutaj ostatnim razem.

\- Ciężko pracowałeś, Lou. Cieszę się - pstryknął palcem ucho Louisa, ponieważ był małym gnojkiem i wiedział, że Louis puści mu to płazem. 

\- Dobra, dobra. Jestem genialny. Wiem. 

Zayn usiadł na skraju kanapy, jego udo ledwo ocierało się o ramię przyjaciela Harry'ego, Liama. Wyglądał na trochę zaniepokojonego, ale i tak się nie ruszył. Szczerze mówiąc, Zayn nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Zabawnie było patrzeć, jaki efekt ma na ludziach. Louis poszedł w jego ślady i usiadł, jego ramię było dociśnięte do ramienia Harry'ego.

\- Tak, jesteś - Harry trącił bok Louisa, uśmiechając się delikatnie i ciepło. To sprawiło, że Louisowi ciężko było odwrócić wzrok. 

\- Nie mógłbym prosić o lepszego menagera - powiedział Harry w ten płynący z głębi serca sposób, przez który Louis zaniemówił. 

\- Asystent menagera - poprawił go Louis, sięgając po paczkę nieotwartych chipsów, bo musiał zrobić coś ze swoimi drżącymi rękami, chęć porozmawiania z Harrym na osobności stawała się coraz większa. Po prostu... musiał upewnić się, że Harry powiedział to wszystko z właściwych powodów. - Tak jakby. 

\- Menager w pełnym znaczeniu tego słowa. Wiesz, że Karen i tak da ci wolną ręką. 

Wiedział o tym, był tam, kiedy Karen powiedziała jego ojcu, jak kompetentny jest Louis i że absolutnie popiera decyzję powolnego przejęcia Harry'ego przez Louisa. Będzie przy nim, aby mu pomóc, ale wywalczył awans w sposób, który miał znaczenie. Nie tylko dostał trochę więcej pieniędzy, mimo że to też było cholernie fajne, ale także odpowiedzialność i praktycznie podejście, a nie siedzenie za biurkiem, porządkując umowy. 

\- Nie martwisz się? - Louis zapytał Harry'ego, kiedy wrócił Niall i wyciągnął się na fotelu, odwracając uwagę innych od Harry'ego, czy Louisa. - To może być... jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł? Mówiłeś poważnie, czy tylko...

Harry zabrał paczkę chipsów z rąk Louisa i rzucił nią w Liama, a potem wstał. Zanim Louis mógł zakwestionować jego motywy, Harry pomógł wstać Louisowi i zawołał: - Wrócimy za chwilę - kiedy ciągnął go na podwórko. 

Słońce nadal było wysoko na niebie, błyszczało na powierzchni basenu i sprawiło, że Harry zmrużył oczy. Louis chciał wyciągnąć rękę i wygładzić zmarszczki wokół jego oczu. 

\- Martwisz się? - zapytał Harry, nie puszczając ręki Louisa. Trudno było myśleć w ten sposób. - Dlaczego?

\- Bo... - Louis spojrzał w dół na ich złączone ręce. - Harry, kiedy powiedziałeś to wszystko Charlesowi, prosząc go, aby pozwolił mi być współ-menagerem to... powiedziałeś to przez to, co nasz łączy? Proszę, bądź ze mną szczery. 

\- Louis, nie. Nie. Nawet, jeśli nic się nie zmieniło, przyrzekam, że to nie miało z tym nic wspólnego. Poprosiłem go o to, bo nie chciałbym nikogo innego. To - wskazał na nich. - Nie miało wpływu. Jesteś świetny w swojej pracy. Wybrałbym cię spośród innych, nawet gdybyś nigdy się nie zgodził. 

Louis przełknął ciężko i przyciągnął Harry'ego bliżej. Teraz łatwiej było mu wydobyć z siebie słowa. - Obiecujesz?

Harry ścisnął jego rękę tak mocno, że palce Louisa zaczęły mrowić, jego głos był szczery. - Właściwie to ja poprosiłem Charlesa o spotkanie. Zrobiłem to zanim my... no wiesz. Więc, tak. Obiecuję. Może nam się udać, Louis. Naprawdę. Musisz mi tylko powiedzieć, że w to wchodzisz. Na dobre i złe. 

\- Wchodzę - podniósł wzrok, żeby spojrzeć Harry'emu w oczu. - Myślałem, że oszczędzę ci tego, sobie też, bólu kiedy się nie zgodziłem, wtedy w Nowym Jorku. Myślałem, że będzie ci lepiej beze mnie...

\- Louis...

\- Poczekaj, daj mi dokończyć - wziął głęboki oddech. - Bałem się. Nadal się boję. Jestem cholernie przerażony i nie wiem co robić, mogę być gównianym chłopakiem nie chcąc tego, ale wchodzę w to. Nie chcę się wycofywać. Postaram się. Wiem, że nie będzie idealnie, ale kiedy zobaczyłem cię za kulisami... Nie chcę, żebyś przechodził przez to sam. Ja też nie chcę. Po prostu obiecaj mi... zawsze będziesz ze mną rozmawiał, kiedy coś będzie ci przeszkadzać. Chcę nad tym pracować, ale musisz mi mówić o pewnych rzeczach. 

\- To działa w dwie strony. Ja też nie wiem, co robię. Możemy... możemy być razem cholernym bałaganem. 

\- Więc razem, tak? Dream team? - zapytał Louis.

\- Tak - powiedział Harry, pocierając kciukiem rękę Louisa. Louis zastanawiał się, czy zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Gdyby wiedział, jak przez to czuje się Louis, był trochę onieśmielony i brakowało mu tchu. 

\- Chcę tego. Wszystkiego. Ciebie - Harry pochylił się, żeby potrzeć nosem policzek Louisa. - Kocham cię, Louis. 

\- Harry - Louis zamknął oczy, przysuwając się bliżej, dopóki ich bicia serca się nie spotkały. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że mógłby kogoś pragnąć tak bardzo. - Czy my oszaleliśmy? Będziemy pracować ze sobą jeszcze bliżej niż wcześniej. To może nam wyjść bokiem. 

Tym razem, w przyszłym miesiącu dołączą do trasy koncertowej Eda i może będą mieli siebie dość, a ojciec Louisa udowodni, że miał rację, mówiąc do niego: Ostrzegałem cię. Nic nie potrafisz dobrze zrobić.

Louis zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale z jakiegoś powodu, to już nie miało znaczenia. Nie obchodziło go to, co uważał jego ojciec, ponieważ on nigdy się nie zmieni. Ale Louis się zmienił, nawet zadzwonił wczoraj do swoich sióstr, mimo że to było trudniejsze niż myślał. Dobre rzeczy wymagają wysiłku. I zrobi wszystko, by to zatrzymać. 

\- Jeśli tak się stanie, to trudno. Poradzimy sobie z tym - Harry pocierał nosem skroń Louisa jak kot, ich policzki ocierały się o siebie. - Warto próbować. 

\- Jestem bałaganiarzem - powiedział Louis, kąciki jego ust drgnęły. 

\- Lubię sprzątać.

\- Nie potrafię gotować. 

\- Musisz spróbować mojego fajitas - usta Harry'ego ledwo dotknęły tych Louisa.

\- Czasami lunatykuję.

\- Mówię przez sen. Będziemy dobrą parą.

Louis gładził wolną ręką bok Harry'ego, lekko ściskając jego słaby punkt powyżej biodra. - Mogę być apodyktyczny i zbyt głośny.

Harry otarł swój nos o nos Louisa. - A ja mogę być ponury i uparty. I... Kocham cię, a ty kochasz mnie, więc... jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni. 

Louis śmiał się, Harry też, owijając ręce wokół talii Louisa, całując go lekko i zwyczajnie, zęby chwyciły jego wargę. Było to nieco niechlujne, nie finezyjne. Teraz to było po prostu właściwe. 

I wiedział, że czasami będą się kłócić i irytować się sobą nawzajem, ale chciał tego, chciał wpuścić Harry'ego i wić się po jego skórą zaraz potem, bez ograniczeń.

Nie chciał czegoś doskonałego. Chciał czegoś prawdziwego.

****

Dwa lata później. 

To zdarzyło się trzeci raz. Louis musiał porozmawiać o tym z Harrym, zanim to wymknie się spod kontroli. 

\- Harry, możesz tutaj przyjść?

Ostatnie miesiące spędzili na wyprzedanej trasie koncertowej Harry'ego i było lepiej niż się spodziewali. Ale bycie w domu, z powrotem w ich kącie, też było cholernie miłe. Albo mogłoby być, gdy Harry nie próbował go otruć. 

\- Co? - Harry przyszedł do salonu nago, włosy miał wilgotne, a biały ręcznik miał przewieszony przez szyję. 

\- Um - Louis próbował coś powiedzieć. Prawda? Prawda. - Jedzenie. Tak. Jestem... Boże, możesz coś na siebie włożyć?

\- Nie - powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się złośliwie i przesuwając rękę wzdłuż wilgotnego tułowia, usta rozchyliły się, by wypuścić oddech. 

Louis spojrzał w dół na wiotki liść, który trzymał w ręce i potrzasnął nim przed chłopakiem, jak bronią. - Spójrz!

Harry tylko się uśmiechnął. Drań pocierał teraz kciukami swoje sutki, oczy miał pół przymknięte. Louis próbował się tutaj pokłócić.

\- Skarbie, kocham cię, ale nie zjem tego.

\- To jest zdrowe - powiedział Harry, jakby to usprawiedliwiało go od niszczenia jedzenia Louisa. Udawał, że nie zauważa, gdy Harry wciska warzywa do jego posiłków albo, że przynosi mu koktajle owocowe zamiast coli. Louis nigdy nie przyznałby, że je lubi, nawet gdyby jego życie od tego zależało. Harry prawdopodobnie i tak już wiedział, kręcono włosy drań.

\- Harry - jęknął i pozwolił upaść mu na talerz.

\- Nareszcie jesteśmy w domu, sami. Naprawdę chcesz o tym teraz rozmawiać? - zapytał Harry, przegryzając dolną wargę i spojrzał w dół, gdzie jego ręka owijała się wokół twardego penisa, który nieustannie twardniał z każdym powolnym, mocnym pociągnięciem.

Może jarmuż nie był taki zły. Louis mógłby się przyzwyczaić. Harry i tak pozwolił mu wczoraj zamówić pizzę. Kompromisy i tak dalej. 

\- Chodź tutaj.

\- No nie wiem - powiedział Harry, pocierając kciukiem czubek. - Nie wiem, czy zasługujesz na to, żeby mnie dotknąć. Po prostu... poradzę sobie. Sam. Właśnie tutaj.

\- Co jeśli zjem go prosto z twojego nagiego ciała?

Harry wybuchnął śmiechem, głośno i idiotycznie, pochylając się przez jego siłę.

\- Położę go na tobie - dodał Louis, nisko i seksownie, starając się nie śmiać. - Zrobię z ciebie sajgonkę.

Harry usiadł na podłodze bez gracji, śmiejąc się, jakby Louis był najzabawniejszą osobą na świecie. Nadal trzymał swojego penisa, wciąż twardego. Louis nie wyobrażał sobie, że mógłby spotkać osobę, która lepiej by do niego pasowała. 

Zsunął się z kanapy i ukląkł obok Harry'ego, całując jego dołeczek, kącik ust i zęby. - To cię podnieca? Organiczny jarmuż?

Harry wypuścił z siebie przesadny jęk, który zmienił się w prychnięcie, kiedy ponownie wybuchł śmiechem.

Nadal się śmiał, kiedy Louis odsunął jego rękę, zastępując ją swoją i ściskając go. - Nawet nie możesz się kłócić. Spójrz na siebie. Taki twardy dla mnie.

\- Zawsze - powiedział Harry, unosząc biodra, by pchnąć mocniej w zaciśnięte palce, uśmiechał się szeroko. - Boże, chodźmy do łóżka. 

\- Jaki śmiały - potarł kciukiem czubek jego penisa i zassał pocałunek na gardle Harry'ego. 

\- Chcę żebyś mnie ujeżdżał. 

Louis musiał chwycić się przez dresowe spodenki, zatapiając zęby głębiej w szyi Harry'ego, aż dyszał i był bezradny, osuwając się przez ból. 

\- No dalej - powiedział Louis, zmuszając się do odchylenia i puszczenia go, zastanawiał się, czy kiedykolwiek mu się to znudzi. 

Harry spojrzał na niego, policzki miał zarumienione, a usta przegryzione do czerwoności i wiedział, że to nigdy się nie stanie. Nawet gdy będą za starzy i będą skarżyć się na artretyzm. Louis i tak znalazłby wystarczająco siły, by pieprzyć Harry'ego i przytulać go zaraz potem. 

Wstał, oddech ugrzązł mu w gardle, kiedy Harry owinął ręce wokół jego ud i potarł nosem jego krocze. Kurwa, był bezwstydny. Dobrze, że mieszkali w domu otoczonym przez wysokie żywopłoty.

Słońce wpadało przez okna od podłogi do sufitu i oświetlało bok twarzy Harry'ego, sprawiło, ze jego skóra lśniła i błyszczała, zatrzymywało się na jego czarnych rzęsach, zmieniając je w ciemne złoto. Czasami Louis patrzył na niego i był oniemiały, nawet po latach bycia razem.

\- Kochanie, przestań. Chodźmy... do łóżka. 

Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie, jego rzęsy opadły, kiedy mówił do Louisa przez jego spodenki. - O tak, zamierzam uprawiać z tobą seks*.

\- Śmieszne - Louis wsunął palce w długie włosy Harry'ego i owinął je sobie na końcach. - Kocham cię.

\- Kocham cię, Boobear - powiedział Harry, jego uśmiech był delikatny, kiedy wstał i przegryzł czubek nosa Louisa. 

\- Zabronię Lottie z tobą rozmawiać. 

\- Nie powstrzymasz mnie - zacisnął pięść na przedniej części koszulki Louisa i szarpnął, jego nogi zostawiały mokre ślady na drewnianej podłodze, kiedy ciągnął Louisa do ich sypialni. 

\- Czekaj, pamiętaliśmy, żeby kupić więcej lubrykantu?

\- Tak jakbym chciał zagrozić naszemu życiu seksualnemu przez zapomnienie - powiedział Harry, piszcząc, kiedy Louis chwycił jego tyłek i ścisnął go. 

\- Jesteś idiotą, Haroldzie. Serio - klepnął tyłek Harry'ego, rozchylił pośladki, by wywołać u niego jęk. Uwielbiał to. - Boże, twój tyłek.

\- Robię przysiady. 

Louis uśmiechnął się, zsuwając dłonie w dół tyłka Harry'ego, by chwycić niżej i podciągnąć go. Wyraźnie pamiętał sposób, w jaki uda Harry'ego napinały się za każdym razem, kiedy znajdywał się na górze, unosił się i opadał, rumieniąc się, aż do klatki piersiowej, kiedy przyjmował penisa Louisa.

\- Nie ten rodzaj przysiadów, ty zboczeńcu - powiedział Harry, kiedy Louis chwycił tył jego ud i uniósł go. Harry podskoczył, owijając nogi wokół talii Louisa, zostawiał ustami mokre ślady za jego uchem. Zaraz go kurwa upuści. 

\- I... mówi to osoba, która... um, obciągnęła mi pod kocem w samolocie, kiedy... Niall siedział naprzeciwko nas. 

Harry jęknął, bo tak, naprawdę był zboczony. Dobrze, że Louis też był. 

Rzucił Harry'ego na materac, ściągając swoją białą koszulkę przez głowę i upuszczając ją na podłogę. Harry był wyciągnięty na plecach i ściskał swoje sutki, chłonąc każdy centymetr ciała Louisa, jakby nigdy wcześniej go nie widział. 

\- Mówi osoba, która doszła po minucie. 

Louis zarumienił się i zsunął w dół swoje spodenki, jego penis odbił się do góry. - Ciii, obiecałeś nigdy więcej o tym nie mówić. 

\- Skłamałem - Harry przegryzł swoją dolną wargę, a kiedy ją wypuścił była zaczerwieniona i opuchnięta, a Louis chciał otrzeć o nią czubek swojego penisa. - Co zamierzasz z tym zrobić?

\- Przyniosę do domu pieska zamiast kotka.

\- Ej - powiedział Harry przeciągając i wydymając wargi. 

Oczywiście, że Louis by tego nie zrobił. Był słaby. - Więc, jaki smak? - podszedł do ich szafy i otworzył dolną półkę. Była pełna rożnych butelek lubrykantu. 

\- Ten słodki z drobinkami brokatu.

\- Mój tyłek będzie pokryty brokatem - narzekał Louis, ale go wyciągnął. To i tak Harry będzie go testował. 

\- Tak, będzie - Harry usiadł, jego abs napiął się przy tym, kiedy przesuwał się na ich wielkim łóżku. Jego penis odruchowo drgnął, a z czubka z impulsem wyciekł preejakulat pod stałym spojrzeniem Louisa. 

\- Uwielbiasz to, prawda?

\- Kocham twój tyłek - odetchnął Harry, poruszając szybko ręką po swoim penisie, kiedy patrzył, jak Louis klęczy na łóżku i poruszał się raczkując, by usiąść na nim okrakiem. - Daj mi moją przekąskę. 

Louis parsknął i rzucił lubrykant na klatkę piersiową Harry'ego. - Nie uprzedmiotowuj mojego tyłka.

Harry zabrał ręce z kolan Louisa, wysilił się, żeby chwycić jego tyłek i przyciągnął go bliżej swojego torsu. - Nie słuchaj go, tyłeczku. Kocham cię. 

\- Jesteś taki głupi.

\- Tak cię wyliżę, że będziesz krzyczał.

Oddech Louisa ugrzązł w jego gardle: - Kurwa, tak. Dobra.

Piętnaście minut później siedział na twarzy Harry'ego i opierał się o zagłówek, pot pojawił się na jego kręgosłupie, kiedy jęknął i błagał jeszcze głośniej. Język Harry'ego był nieustępliwy, wkładał go i wyciągał, rozciągając Louisa tak mokro, że wewnętrzna część jego ud też była przez to wilgotna, palce Harry'ego ocierały się o jego wejście, kiedy otwierał Louisa. 

\- Jesteś taki dobry - bełkotał, jego nogi trzęsły się, a sutki miał twarde i zbyt wrażliwe, kiedy przejechał po nich palcami. - Jestem blisko.

Harry uniósł Louisa za biodra i wyciągnął język, kiedy pomógł mu się zsunąć, jego penis drgał odruchowo z każdym impulsem krwi.

Na widok twarzy Harry'ego, zaczerwienionej i wilgotnej, jego usta spuchły, a źrenice rozszerzyły się, to prawie wystarczyło, by zepchnąć Louisa na krawędź. Jeśli chciał wytrzymać więcej niż minutę, naprawdę musiał przestać patrzeć na Harry'ego. 

\- Pieprz mnie, Harry, no dalej.

\- Cierpliwości - powiedział chrapliwie Harry, oblizując swoje usta i zamykając oczy przez smak. Zawsze się tym podniecał. - Chcesz, żebym cię jeszcze trochę rozciągnął?

\- Już zrobiłeś mi palcówkę - stwierdził Louis, czując się, jakby płonął, każdy nerw był pobudzony i przenikliwy. Chciał Harry'ego w sobie, chciał poczuć coś, co było zbyt trudne do zniesienia.

Harry wyciągnął rękę, oddychając ciężko, kiedy Louis podniósł ją do swoich ust i pocałował tatuaż I can't change na nadgarstku Harry'ego, mówiąc: - Chcę to zrobić w ten sposób, kochanie. 

Usiadł na Harrym okrakiem, odwrócony do niego plecami, i uniósł się na jego kolanach, sięgając za siebie, by chwycić penisa Harry'ego, pocierając go powoli swoją ręką pokrytą lubrykantem i drażnił czubkiem swoje wejście, dopóki obaj nie mogli tego wytrzymać.

\- Proszę - powiedział Harry, przeciągnął ręką wzdłuż pleców Louisa, do bioder i pośladków, delikatnie i z dużym uczuciem. Louis rozpoznałby ręce Harry'ego spośród wszystkich innych, nawet gdyby był głuchy i ślepy. 

\- Cierpliwości - Louis powtórzył jego słowa, mimo że już wkładał czubek i opuszczał się w dół, ponieważ cholernie mu tego brakowało, chciał Harry'ego tak głęboko, jak to tylko możliwe, chciał ujeżdżać go, dopóki obaj będę spoceni, bez tchu i osiągną orgazm.

Spuścił głowę, jego podbródek dotknął klatki piersiowej, chwycił się łydek Harry'ego, powoli się opuszczając w dół. Harry był duży, wystarczająco gruby, by sprawić, żeby płonął w dobrym znaczeniu tego słowa, kiedy go rozdzierał.

Był w połowie drogi w dół, kiedy Harry uderzył w jego prostatę, a potem zmusił jego biodra do opuszczenia się, jęczał i ledwo mógł złapać oddech, kiedy Harry chwycił jego talię i wypchnął biodra na spotkanie tych Louisa. 

****

Harry nie sądził, żeby mógł to wytrzymać. Nie z promieniami słonecznymi odbijającymi się od spoconych pleców Louisa i nie przez widzenie go tak otwartego, kołyszącego się w górę i w dół, jęczącego i wijącego się tak, jakby nie mógł się nim nacieszyć.

Zawsze było mu dobrze z Louisem, było coraz lepiej za każdym razem i w końcu pewnie zabije Harry'ego szybciej niż w podeszłym wieku. Ale oby tak dalej.

Usiadł i owinął ręce wokół talii Louisa, pociągnął go do góry i pchnął go na ręce i kolana, więc Harry mógł wypychać biodra w kierunku Louisa, ponieważ uda mężczyzny zaczynały boleć z wysiłku. 

\- Jesteś piękny - powiedział Harry, pochylając się, aby trącić nosem spocony kark Louisa, poruszając przy tym biodrami, wykonywał głębsze pchnięcia i ocierał się o niego, jego kości biodrowe wbijały się w miękką skórę tyłka Louisa. 

\- Ty też.

\- Nie widzisz mnie - otworzył usta na skórze Louisa i polizał ją, próbując go.

\- Po prostu to wiem.

Harry ponownie przechylił się do tyłu, masując pokryty drobinkami brokatu tyłek Louisa. Uwielbiał bycie tak blisko, wiedząc, że mógłby zrobić i powiedzieć wszystko, a Louis nie pomyślałby, że jest głupi. Jeśli musiałby wybrać pomiędzy Louisem, a byciem gwiazdą, zawsze wybrałby Louisa. W mgnieniu oka. 

\- Kocham cię.

\- Chcę cię zobaczyć.

Kiedy Harry z niego wyszedł, obaj jęknęli, wyciągnęli ręce i przesuwali nimi po pokrytej potem skórze, ich usta się spotkały, kiedy upadli z powrotem na materac z Louisem pod nim. 

Harry sięgnął ręką w dół i ponownie w niego wszedł, jego usta otwarły się, ponieważ to było czuć naprawdę dobrze.

\- Kocham cię - powiedział Louis, drapiąc plecy Harry'ego i przechylając głowę na bok, żeby Harry mógł pocałować go za uchem. Uwielbiał, gdy całował go w to miejsce. 

\- Zaraz dojdę.

\- Też jestem blisko - wysilił się, by powiedzieć, jego głos był delikatny i słaby, kiedy ugryzł ramię Harry'ego. 

To zajęło tylko cztery pchnięcia, zanim Louis krzyczał jego imię i doszedł pomiędzy ich brzuchami. Był tak ciasny wokół Harry'ego, że ledwo mógł się ruszyć, jego palce u stóp zwinęły się na materacu, kiedy pchnął niemożliwie głębiej, węzeł białej gorącej przyjemności w jego brzuchu zaciskał się mocniej i mocniej, aż puścił luzem. Doszedł wewnątrz Louisa, poruszając się zręcznie, aż było to nie do wytrzymania.

Upadł na Louisa, jego umysł był pusty, w głowie miał tylko zapach Louisa i sposób, w jaki oddychał, przez uczucie jego skóry pod ustami Harry'ego.

Całował go, długo, głęboko i mokro, drżąc. 

Odsunęli się od siebie, żeby Harry mógł z niego wyjść, zanim ponownie się do siebie zbliżyli, aby się przytulić, spoceni, obrzydliwi i nieprzytomnie szczęśliwi. 

\- Teraz jestem śpiący - powiedział Harry, muskając usta Louisa.

\- Jesteś okropny - powiedział Louis, mimo że sam ziewnął chwilę później.

Harry uśmiechnął się czule i pieścił wgłębienie w dole pleców Louisa.

\- Wiesz, jesteś bardzo odważny, że nie boisz się zasnąć obok mnie. Raz narysowałem kutasa na czole Zayna. 

\- Wiem. Ostrzegł mnie. 

\- Jestem niebezpieczny - powiedział Louis, rozczochrany, wiotki i wypieprzony. 

\- Jesteś. Bardzo - mógłby szczęśliwie obudzić się z kutasem narysowanym na twarzy, jeśli to oznacza, że będzie zasypiał w ramionach Louisa. - Sprawiasz, że jestem bardzo szczęśliwy.

\- Harry - Louis przycisnął usta do czoła Harry'ego i przyciągnął go bliżej. - Wzajemnie. 

I tak było, to prawda. Czasami się denerwowali, ale nigdy nie walczyli. Nie na tyle poważnie, aby nie wrócić do swoich ramion pięć minut później. Harry nie ukrywał tego, odmówił udawania kogoś innego do końca świata. 

Louis był yin do jego yang, kompasem do jego statku. Dzień, kiedy zderzył się z nim w górach był najlepszym dniem w jego życiu.

Obrócił się na plecy i spojrzał w górę na plastikowe gwiazdki, które zostały tam przyklejone z okazji ostatnich urodzin Louisa i pomyślał: tak, jesteś najlepszą rzeczą, jaka kiedykolwiek mi się przytrafiła. 

Kochałbym cię w każdym wszechświecie. 

\- 

*gra słów, w tym wypadku bed oznacza łóżko, ale bed może także oznaczać uprawianie seksu. Stąd ta wymiana zdań.

 

Ściskam mocno xx

 

TUMBLR: edgeofmyinnocence.tumblr.com


End file.
